Out of desperation
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U A/H: A story about finding that life is not just perfection, ambitions and pretenses. There are more imp things that makes it worth living. It takes a presence of a tiny life for Klaus & Camille to realize that, presence of the bond between Kaleb, their son, and Hayley, his nanny, and her desires to have a life, for them to realize that. Last two chapter rated M
1. Chapter 1 About

A strong pull throws Hayley Marshall into lives of extremely busy dentist, Klaus Mikaelson, a very successful psychologist, Camille Mikaelson and their two weeks old son, Kaleb Mikealson. In her struggle to find normalcy in her life, a desire to have a life that she once had, she throws all cautions aside. Klaus and Camille apparently really happy and content with their lives, discover that truth was far from reality. It takes a presence of an infant for them to finally accept that the life they had built together was a pretense.

 _A/N: It will be slow update so bear with me. Tell me what you think about it. Love to read review on this one. Working on another one. I am really excited about that one. I will start uploading that one too once I have streamlined a few chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 House of cards

Klaus shouted, keeping his hand on the speaker of the cell "Camille, get him quiet. I am on phone."

He climbed down the stairs, grumbling at the constant crying that had been going on for the past two weeks, his cell on his ear. He said, a bit short tempered "Terry, let me call you back. It is chaotic here."

He kept the cell in his hand and opened the door. Seeing the back of a woman he asked impatiently "how can I help you?"

She was unsure what to say but she knew that she was here so she had to say something. She took a deep breath and turned towards him and her skipped a beat at seeing a very handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes with annoyed expressions on his face at the moment. She said "good morning. I am here for the position of nanny for a Kaleb Mikaelson."

Klaus scrutinized her olive complexion, brunette hair tumbling down her shoulder, dressed in jeans and a full sleeves shirt that reached her thigh. The first thought that crossed his mind was, she is too young for this job immediately followed by _"who send her? Agency? Hopefully she turns out better than the last one."_

He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard Camille ask impatiently "Klaus, is it the lady from the agency?"  
At Klaus questioning glance she nodded her head saying "yes."

Klaus scratched his head and then he turned around as the crying sounds started getting closer and a moment later, Camille opened the door further and asked excitedly "Are you here for the position of a live-in nanny?"

Hayley's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the baby for whom she was here but at the same time she registered what Mrs. Mikaelson, she assumed, had said and she said hesitantly "live-in? but I thought it was supposed to.…"

But Mrs. Mikaelson cut her off by saying, a bit annoyed as the baby continued to cry "no. no. no. I need a live-in nanny. Damn it Kaleb please be quiet" sounding desperate now, as she shifted the baby from one arm to another.

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when Klaus said angrily "Camille, please. He is your son. Why cannot you get him quiet?"

Camille said angrily "Klaus, I have just known him for the past two weeks …" and then her gaze went to Hayley who was trying to look anywhere but them.

Klaus followed her gaze and noticed Hayley's expression and then said with a sigh "I am sorry Ms…." Hayley at once said "Hayley Marshall…"

Klaus continued "I am sorry Ms Marshall… There must have been a mix up. I …."

Hayley cleared her throat, not wanting the conversation to go where she thought was going, looked towards the baby still crying and asked "can I please try something with him?"

Klaus and Camille at once said "no" as Camille hastily stepped back with still wailing Kaleb.

Hayley was starting to lose patience not to mention the way Kaleb was crying was getting to her heart. She slightly nudged Klaus aside, taking him by surprise and snatched the baby from Camille's arm ignoring her protest "hey what are you doing?"

Klaus stared at her and then coming out of shock, he stepped forwards to take Kaleb away from her but then stopped when Kaleb suddenly got quieter as she gently swayed him, holding him near her body.

His eyes went to Camille who was gaping at Hayley and Kaleb too and then his cell rang again and he groaned but said at once "you are hired Ms Marshall but you have to be live-in nanny."

Hayley looked down at Kaleb who had gotten quieter but was still sobbing and then he started crying again, turning red now. She asked, suddenly feeling in her element, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed to talk as he was clutching at her shirt front "is his bottle ready?"

Klaus had his ear on the phone, eyes on her and he said with irritation "Terry not now. I will call you in ten minutes" and put the the cell down again whereas Camille came out of trance and headed towards the kitchen after saying "yes. Let me get it."

Klaus continued to look towards her as she was swaying him gently in her arms. He looked around when a moment later Camille returned with his milk bottle. Hayley took the bottle and suddenly felt strange. She looked down at Kaleb, groaned inward and said "can I sit somewhere?"

Klaus said, feeling flustered "oh. Pardon us. Come, please."

He led her to the living room. Hayley sat on the sofa adjusted Kaleb so that no one notices and put the bottle in his mouth. He protested but she continued to try and eventually managed it probably because he was hungry. From the corner of her eye she could see their shoes. She asked softly, without looking up "can I have some…. um… paper towels and a burping cloth?"

Klaus said "oh. yes sure. Camille?"

Camille said "I will get it."

Klaus said "you are good with him. We have been trying to get him quiet since morning. How did you do that?"

"practice" she said.

He was about to say something when Camille came back with both things. She handed Hayley both things and said "Klaus, I have a call from the office. I will be back in a minute."

Klaus said groaning inwards "alright you can go."

After Camille left, Klaus said "the nanny we had originally hired for Kaleb was exceptional with lots of experience but she only stayed with us for a week. Then she had to leave because of some last minute family emergency. Agency send one but we were not satisfied. We have been out of nanny for a week and it has just started to take toll on our lives."

Hayley was starting to feel really uncomfortable by the minute so she said "if you dont mind, can I be alone with him?

Klaus suddenly felt hesitant but when Hayley said "I assure you I will not steal him" he smiled causing the muscles of her stomach tightened and then retreated after saying "Camille will show you where you are staying after you are done. Just call for her when you need her. We are just down the hall."

Hayley nodded and wished him to go. The moment he stepped out, she hastily shifted Kaleb who protested but she said "shhh. I am here" and folded the paper towel and stuffed it in her bra. She winced with pain and thought ' _she needs to empty it. It has been hours'_ but then she looked down at Kaleb and for the first time really saw who she was holding and her heart jumped into her throat. She adjusted the bottle in his mouth, smiled and whispered "hey baby. Remember me?"

Kaleb continued to struggle with the bottle. As she continued to watch him, it hit her that they have hired her! She couldnt believe it that she had landed the job. She had gotten it so easily and then she realized that she might not have gotten it if they had not been too desperate and then she started wondering what will happen when they will discover her lies? After a few minutes, she shook her head not wanting to think about it too much. With each passing second, his body was relaxing and as she watched his eyes drooped and his jaws stopped moving. Hayley slightly pulled the bottle out when he started moving his mouth again. She smiled and relaxed back on the sofa and let him suck on the bottle even if his eyes were drooping and then the milk started to leak from the side of his mouth so she removed it, wiped his mouth and slowly stood up, ignoring the slight discomfort she was still feeling. She put the bottle down, put him against her shoulder and gently started to rub his back and a few moments later she heard a burp and smiled. She startled when she heard Camille say "you are really good with him."

Hayley said softly "I have some experience."

Camille walked to her and asked "oh, you have been nanny before."

Hayley wondered _'if she was a nanny to Harry?'_ and then nodded controlling her tears.

She said "where can I put him?"

Camille nodded and led her through the elegant house saying "I think introduction should be done. You must know about us through the agency but lets do it a bit more. I am Camille Mikaelson. You can called me Cami. My husband, you just met. Niklaus Mikaelson but he is called by Klaus and this is Kaleb. He is two weeks old today. I am a psychologist. He is a very successful dentist"

Hayley nodded, absorbing the information, looked around at the painting and said "these are wonderful paintings."

Camille said, smiling "they are Klaus's. He loves to paint whenever he gets time."

Hayley said "oh wow, that is great. I have not seen many doctors who can paint."

Camille said "we met in one of his art shows" admiring one of the paintings.

She then started walking again and stopped outside a room just on the right of the stairs.

She opened the door and said "this is Kaleb's room. Yours is attached to his through that connecting door. When we decided to have a baby, Niklaus made arrangement so that when we get the nanny we have a room."

Hayley's heart skipped a beat and she asked, as she put Kaleb down in his elegant crib with a beautiful crib bedding of footballs theme "you always wanted to have an nanny for your son?"

Camille picked up a blue blanket, started to fold it and said "yes. Niklaus and I have a very busy schedule. We cannot leave our jobs for our baby. Our careers are really important to us."

Before she could comment on it, Camille said "lets talk about your wages."

Hayley said "I…"

but Camille said, interrupting her "the agency said they charge six hundred weekly with maximum of forty hours but I will need for you to work overtime, almost full time, because of our schedule so we have come up with an arrangement with them and it is fixed salary, five thousand per month and then there will be yearly bonus off five percent your annual salary if you stay with us that year."

Hayley stared at Camille's face not knowing what to say, thinking what she used to earn and what she is getting now but she desperately needed to be close to Kaleb right now so she said "thank you. That sounds perfect."

Her eyes scanned the room with pastel blue color walls and the foot ball theme wall trimming and a few landscapes hanging on the wall that she immediately assumed were done by Mr. Mikaelson.

Through the adjoining room, she walked to the room which was going to be hers for some time in near future, looked around and then said "this is beautiful" as her gaze went to a full size bed with an elegant red and fawn bed spread, a walking closet and some paintings on the wall. She wondered what was the second door in the room for so she asked "what is that Mrs. Mikaelson?"

Camille said "Call me Cami. That is the attached bathroom. All the rooms in this house have attached bathrooms. This is a custom build house and Klaus was very particular about certain things."

Hayley smiled and said "but this is great. I love it."

She walked back into the nursery and walked to the baby monitor and smiled.

She then turned to Camille and said "I have not gotten my things. I should go and get them."

Camille said "oh…" at once looking worried for some reason. Hayley asked "is everything alright Mrs… Camille?"

She said "I would prefer if you go and be back before he gets up."

Hayley stared at her in confusion not knowing what to say and then at last she said "as you wish. I want to tell you that I want Saturday afternoons off for three to four hours."

Camille said "Saturday. That will be hard as it is a weekend."

Hayley said "I am sorry but I need a few hours on Saturday for some personal reason."

Camille said reluctantly "alright. Come. Let me show you the house."

For the next ten minutes Camille gave her the tour of the house showing her the five bedroom house, the study slash Mr. Mikaelson office, her office, the library, kitchen, laundry room, the conservatory and the pool at the back, the covered patio as she continued to tell her "Niklaus and I have a very busy schedule. Often we come back very late at house. Because of the past one week, having no nanny I have been taking time off but I will not be able to do it any longer. We both have our very busy private practices. New research is coming every day and if we want to be on top of our fields, we have to keep on top of things. I dont have any family. He has a sister and two brother and parents. They have not yet met Kaleb but they might want to because at the end of the day, they are family. I am telling you all this so that you know who will be part of Kaleb's life. Anyway you are not to leave him with anyone. We both leave at seven in the morning and come back at 7 in the evening. Then dinner and then go to sleep."

She wondered _'when do they spend time with Kaleb?'_ but she knew her place so she kept her mouth shut.

They both looked up when they heard Klaus say "Camille, Elijah called. He wants to visit tonight."

Hayley felt strange with him standing there, ideally leaning against the door frame, looking towards Camille, his eyes flickering towards her in the process. She noticed a change in Camille's expressions which she suddenly felt uncomfortable with so she walked to the book shelf and started looking through the books but her ears were towards them.

Camille said "oh, okay. He can come. Sure he can come. What time?"

Klaus said "I was thinking seven. Tomorrow is Sunday. I can ask Rebekah if she wants to join." Hayley turned the page of a book and startled when she heard Camille say "Hayley, can you get your things before that."

Hayley asked "when?"

Camille said "7 tonight."

Hayley looked at her wrist watch and saw it was twelve in the afternoon. She said "yes I can."

Camille said "okay good. If you need help Niklaus can help you with it."

She at once said "no, that is fine. I can manage it. I don't have a lot of things."

She then said "I will go and check on Kaleb and then after changing him and settling him down I will leave."

Camille said "yes do that. His bottles and diapers are all in that changing table. His clothes in the walking closet."

Hayley nodded and left the room.

The moment she left, Camille walked to Klaus and said "what do you think?"

Klaus said "yes, she seems competent. At least he has stopped crying?"

Camille laughed and said "yes. It is calm after so many days."

She paused for a moment and then asked "are you okay with Elijah visiting?"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "I cannot break my ties with him. I don't want him to be out of Kaleb's life. He is his uncle."

Saying that he turned and left.

She looked down at Kaleb as he slept peacefully. She looked down at her breast, feeling too uncomfortable by now so she headed to the bathroom. She relieved herself in the next few minutes and then came out and checked where his belongings were kept and then sat on the rocking chair wondering if she had done the right thing or not. Seeing Kaleb had filled up the empty space she had been feeling for the past two weeks, in fact past six months but now the doubts have woken up in her. She said to herself again and again "dont get too much attached to him. He is not Harry."

She looked towards him as she saw him stir. She got up, made a bottle for him, gently picked him up, quickly changed his diaper, feeling too overwhelm, her eyelids stinging with tears, memories flowing through her mind, hands shaking and then gave him the bottle. He started drinking it almost at once. As expected he fell asleep while feeding. She put him down, headed out after picking up her purse. The moment she stepped out of the room, she got confused where to find Mrs Mikaelson so she said "Mrs. Mikaelson."

She startled when she heard Klaus say "do you need anything?"

Hayley said "I was going to go and get my stuff. Kaleb is changed, fed and is sleeping. I will be back in two hours" looking at him doubtfully.

Klaus said "alright. Be on time."

She nodded and left.

Half an hour later, she looked around at her one bedroom almost empty, tiny apartment. She walked to the closet, took out her clothes and then took out a luggage bag and started putting them in it wondering _'what should she do about about the apartment. Should she keep it or rent it out?'_

After some thought she decided to keep the apartment thinking that rent was only 1000 per month. She can manage that rent in that pay if she ever manages to cash it. The checks will be made to the agency. She picked up her beloved family picture, put it in the bag with heavy heart and some other necessary things and headed out. She stopped when Mrs. Thomson, an elderly next door neighbor, asked "Hayley dear, going on a trip?"

She said, smiling "no Mrs. Thomson. I got a a job as a live in nanny."

Mrs. Thomson said "oh that is wonderful. It is good you are keeping yourself busy after what happened dear. I pray for you every Sunday. May God give you strength to go through what you are going through."

Her throat chocked but she knew that Mrs. Thomson meant well so she said squeezing her hand "thank you. I must leave now. Will you keep an eye on the apartment?"

Mrs. Thomson said "oh you are closing it?"

Hayley said "yes."

"my daughter and her husband are visiting next week. They are looking for a place…" She said.

Hayley said "Alison is coming. Oh but that is great. They can live in my place Mrs. Thomson. You dont have much place in your apartment."

She said "oh dear that is just wonderful. I will make sure that keep it clean."

Hayley laughed and gave her the keys saying "do that. I will see you around Mrs. Thomson."

Drive to Mikaelson residence was a long one during which she was having mixed feelings wondering again and again if she should do it. What if she gets caught in her own lies? What if someone contacts the agency? What if she gets more hurt in the process? At last she parked the car in the long drive-in outside Mikaelson huge house. She sat in the car and for the first time admired the big two story house cum mansion, which was as elegant from the outside as it was from the inside. She sighed and got out.

She stood at the door waiting patiently for someone to open the door.

* * *

Klaus said "Camille, check who it is. I am on the phone" when he heard the bell.

Camille groaned, swayed Kaleb in her arms and headed towards the door. She opened it and said "oh Hayley I am so happy you are back. Kaleb just woke up. He needs to be fed but I have to put dinner in the oven. Can you take care of him?"

She said "yes sure" took Kaleb from her, put the bag on the floor. When Camille tried to take her bag she said "thank you. It is not heavy. I can manage it" ignoring the voice in her head "you shouldnt be carrying such heavy weight."

She was almost at the stairs when she heard Camille say "Klaus, help Hayley carry her bag up" causing her to groan.

Klaus cursed and said "Camille, I am busy…" causing her to flush but then a moment later she heard him say "Ms Marshall put it at the steps of the stairs. I will bring it up after I am done with this phone call."

Hayley felt so annoyed at this response that she wanted to not follow it but her back had started to hurt so she put it down and headed upstairs whispering to Kaleb "I will get you your milk in a minute. You have been such a good boy."

She walked to the changing table, put him there and starting changing his diaper.

Klaus put the cell down and said "Ben Miller said that he will be here tomorrow for the final paper work."

Camille said excitedly "oh that is great news."

She walked to him and kissed him saying "finally. We got it."

She started to step back when Klaus pulled her towards him again and kissed her deeper as his hands slipped down to her slender waist and then to her hips and his tongue swirled in her mouth causing her to moan. He then broke the kiss and said "we will celebrate tonight."

And headed towards the stairs, lifted her bag and went towards the nursery.

The moment he stepped in Kaleb's room, he saw her sitting in the rocking chair feeding Kaleb. He knocked at the door and said "I must thank you for bringing the peace back in the house."

Hayley felt her heart sink and the sudden surge of anger that started from the bottom of her heart but she didnt say anything. She looked down at Kaleb and said "thank you for bringing my bag up."

Klaus continued to look towards her noticing the intensity with which she was looking at Kaleb and then turned and left.

Hayley looked up just in time to see him disappear.

* * *

 ** _A/N: so what do you think? Reviews will be appreciated. I have realized that they are a great inspiration. Suggestions are welcome, although not much of the story has progressed yet :)_**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the family

**_Thank you for wonderful reviews. I am a little unsure of this story. This is supposed to be a little different from my other stories. i hope it turns out the way i have it in my mind lol. For the guest who didnt like it, I am sorry that you feel that way. Hopefully you will find something nice to your liking. There are few secrets in their past, which will be revealed gradually. And guest who asked about Harry. Yes he was Hayley's son who died recently. More will be revealed with time. I hope I can manage to keep your interest peeked in this story._**

* * *

After some time when Kaleb had gone to sleep, she got up, dragged her bag to her room and started putting her clothes in the closet. She took out the picture, stared at it for a moment, transporting back to the past when things were perfect and then with a sigh put it back in the bag. She zipped the bag again and stowed it in the closet too. She went to freshen herself up for the evening as she recalled that Mr Mikaelson's brother will be visiting. Elijah was his name, she recalled and his sister, Reba... They will want to see Kaleb which probably means that they will be meeting her too. She startled when she heard a knock at the door followed by Camille saying "I forgot to tell you that we have a nanny cam in the nursery so just want to let you know incase you are thinking of doing…" her eyes twinkled when she said that.

Hayley smiled and said "no Mrs. Mikaelson, you dont have to worry about that."

Camille asked curiously "why? Might I ask?"

Hayley said after a moment "I recently had a breakup. I just want to have a break."

Camille said, sympathetically "I am sorry to hear about it. If you ever want to talk about it, I am a very good listener."

She paused and then continued "at least that is what my patients say" ending with a laughter.

Hayley smile and said "thank you."

Camille said "I want you to dress Kaleb in something cute. Klaus family is going to be seeing him for the first time."

Hayley smiled and said "don't worry about that."

After Camille left, she wanted to rest, her back was hurting but she was not on her time and in her apartment so she headed towards Kaleb's closet and after going through it, dozens of cute, taking in recognizing expensive looking brand name outfit, wondering what does it matter, how he dresses up. He is a baby and he is going to look adorable whatever he does. Finally she selected a red and grey one piece with horizontal stripes on it and a bunny appliquéd to where it was going to hug his bottom. After that she looked around wondering what should she do except for wait for him to get up and change him. Her gaze fell on his empty bottle so she decided to go down and wash it. She wondered where was the receiver for the monitor and then after leaving the door a bit cracked open she headed out. The moment she entered the kitchen, she stopped when she saw Klaus tossing up the salad.

Klaus looked towards her and asked "do you need anything Ms Marshall?"

She said, feeling a bit nervous in his presence "no. I just came to wash Kaleb's bottle."

He pointed towards the sink and continued doing what he was doing.

She quickly washed his bottle, suddenly feeling nervous in his presence feeling afraid what if her secret is revealed and then she remembered about the monitor so she asked "um Mr. Mikaelson where is the receiver of the monitor?"

Klaus looked up from the process of cutting cucumber, pointed the knife towards the end of the long counter. She said "oh. Thanks" and then she picked up his already washed bottle and headed back up.

* * *

Later in the evening, Klaus looked towards Camille as she slipped on the sleeveless black silk dress, zipped herself up and walked to the dressing table. His eyes went to her shapely legs visible under that knee length dress. He fixed his shirt and then headed towards her, grabbed her from behind, interrupting her in the process of putting lipstick on, turned her towards her and kissed her lips, her neck as she moaned "Klaus, they will be here in a minute."

Klaus said "I will be quick" as he lifted her dress still kissing her neck, her hand went to the zipper of his pants and she pulled his hardness out. He lifted her up and with one swift motion he was in her and rocking against her with her back pinned against the wall and she was moaning loudly as her legs got wrapped around his hips.

He gave her a deep kiss on her neck and then her lips after he stilled climaxing with her. He stepped back and winked as he zipped himself up "I told you I will be quick."

She punched him playfully, quickly fixed herself up, wiped the lipstick from his lips and then finished her makeup and said "I will go and check on Kaleb" while Klaus continued dressing up with a satisfied smile on his lips but apprehensions in his heart.

* * *

Hayley took off his clothes, cleaned his body with wet towel, changed his diaper, her fingers grazing his soft skin, her heart heavy with what she had lost and then she slipped on the romper she had taken out for him and settled down with him in the rocking chair and gave him the bottle. He sucked at the nipple but hen removed his lips away from it. She tried again but he would take a few sucks and then turn away from it.

She asked "hey sweetie what is wrong? You don't like it? and then she gasped as she felt herself getting wet. She said with frustration "oh no. What is going on?"

She looked around hastily and then picked up his burping cloth and put it against her chest to hide the wetness if it shows, her mind getting confused at what was happening to her and she made a mental note of talking to Sophie about it. She changed positions and tried again and started humming softly for him. This time he took it but kept on spitting the nipple out. She continued with him patiently and then startled when she heard Camille say "you are really patient with him, you know."

Hayley smiled hoping for Camille to not notice her nervousness. Camille said "I came in to check if everything is okay. It seems you have things under control. I have to take care of somethings before Elijah and Rebekah come. When you are done with him, join us downstairs. We can have a glass of wine before they come."

Hayley nodded and hoped for her to leave.

* * *

Klaus opened the kitchen cabinet and took out a glass to drink water when he heard her say "hey sweetie what is wrong? You don't like it?"

He leaned back against the counter and started listening to her, not knowing a smile had appeared on his lips. Taking a sip of water, he heard Camille and felt good to have another voice in the house, someone to talk to.

He rinsed the glass, put it back on the shelf and left the kitchen, heading towards the library to engage himself in some reading before Elijah and Rebekah came.

* * *

After Camille left Hayley continued to try feeding him and at last gave up as he had started to let it leak from the side of his mouth. She smiled and said "alright. lets take a break. Maybe you are not hungry. How about you come to my room. Let me show you my room. I have to take care of something and then we can go downstairs" as she cleaned his neck and mouth where the milk was accumulating as he had kept on spitting it out.

Kaleb stared at her face with such serious expression that she laughed. She got up and took him to her room. She closed the bedroom door, put him in the middle of the bed, and went to the bathroom, leaving the door open, while continuing talking to Kaleb "you are going to meet your uncle today. I am not sure but I think he is older than your father. Elijah, if I remember correctly and your aunt. Sorry don't recall her name. I think it was Reba. I guess we will find out in half an hour."

She took a sigh of relief, noticed the mark, got another shirt from the closet and took off the one she was wearing, changed her bra, changed the shirt, washed the old shirt and came out of the bathroom after putting some folded tissue papers inside her bra to prevent the more wetness as she said to Kaleb with a smile "I think I should put them now because this can get really embarrassing if it continues like this."

Rebekah didnt know that she had a smile on her lips as she drove her BMW towards Klaus house. She was feeling really excited about meeting Klaus and Camille after a long time. It has been two years since they had last met before she had to go to France on the student exchange program. But knowing that Elijah will be there too was making her a bit nervous as she recalled Klaus and his last encounter.

 ** _flashback Rebekah_**

 ** _Two year ago_**

 _Elijah hugged her and said "sister how are you?"_

 _She smiled and said "I am good. What kind of brother are you? We have not seen you for a year. But I am so glad that you are moving back to Mystic Falls again. We will all be close by, well of course except for Kol."_

 _Elijah smiled softly and said "I have been busy."_

 _She looked at his face for a moment and then continued "I am not convinced but I will let it slide this time. I just thought I should invite you all before I leave. Who knows when and how we will meet again."_

 _Elijah asked, after a moment of silence "have you invited Niklaus too."_

 _She said "yes I have" as she set the plate on the table "and Kol is coming too. He is bringing a girlfriend of his which reminds me where is Amber ?"_

 _Before Elijah could say another word, they were interrupted by the sound of the bell. She said "wait I want to hear more" as he headed towards the door opening it to reveal Klaus and Camille. She smiled and hugged Klaus and said "hey Camille, you look beautiful" and was turning in when they heard Kol say "wait up for us."_

 _She smiled as her eyes went her youngest brother who had a beautiful brunette, hanging by his arms. She hugged him and led them in. At once she sensed the warm environment of the room chilling. She cleared her throat and said "Kol, where are you manners? Introduction are in order."_

 _Kol smiled, sensing her tension and said "oh, sorry sweetheart. Rebekah meet Amanda. Amanda this is my insufferable sister Rebekah. Equally insufferable brother, Klaus, his loving wife Camille. My noble brother Elijah."_

 _He then turned to Klaus and hugged him saying "long time brother. Camille, how are you?"_

 _Camille said "I am good Kol. We have been busy with job. How are your studies going?"_

 _Kol said turning towards Elijah standing with his hands in his pocket looking towards Klaus, "good. I have two more years and then I will be doctor. A real doctor not a dentist like Nik" earning a laughter from Klaus and Rebekah who handed Klaus a drink._

 _Kol asked "Rebekah are you excited?"_

 _Rebekah said, smile on her lips, twinkle in her eyes "of course I am. Two years away from all of you. In a city of love. Dont start Nik" as he noticed him frowning. Camille laughed and said "you know how over protective he is of you."_

 _Klaus asked softly "have you met father and mother?"_

 _Rebekah said "yes I went to meet them last week. I just thought of making this weekend about siblings. Thank you for coming all of you."_

 _"_ _of course Rebekah. We would have come. It is just two hours drive" Camille said smiling as she took a party size sandwich Rebekah had prepared._

 _Camille turned towards Elijah and said "Elijah, it is good to see you. I don't even remember last time when we saw you. Was it before you took at job at Crescent Hospital Klaus."_

 _Klaus took a deep breath and said "yes it was. It has been a while."_

 _Camille said smiling "oh wow. that is more than a year ago. Rebekah, I must thank you for arranging this gathering."_

 _Rebekah smiled and said "my pleasure."_

 _Her gaze went from Klaus to Elijah and suddenly she felt very nervous and said "so Elijah you were telling me about why Amber couldnt come"_

 _A pin drop silence fell in the room, interrupted by Kol cleaning his throat and saying "when are we having dinner Rebekah? I am starving."_

 _She looked towards him with confusion wondering why was he changing the topic. Before she could say anything else Elijah said "Amber and I broke up."_

 _She looked towards Klaus who had suddenly laughed cynically and then at Camille who said "Klaus…"_

 _She asked, confused "what is going on?"_

 _Camille said "nothing. Do you need any help in the kitchen?"_

 _Rebekah said "no. There is nothing to do."_

 _Klaus said "I need some fresh air. I think I will be back in a minute."_

 _He had hardly taken a step when Elijah said "Niklaus…" but before he could say anything further Rebekah screamed as a punch landed on Elijah's face sending him stumbling back a few steps. She screamed "Nik" with her hand on her mouth but he turned to her and said "Rebekah love, I hope you have a nice time in France but I cannot be here, love. I need to leave. Lets go Camille" and before she could say anything he had left._

 _The moment the door closed she spun around towards Elijah and Kol and asked "what the bloody hell was that?"_

 _Kol sighed and said "Amanda meet my dysfunctional family. Rebekah love, dont get into things that shouldn't concern you."_

 _She opened her mouth to say something when Elijah said "I should be leaving too Rebekah."_

 _She looked towards him baffled at what had happened suddenly that had disrupted the environment all of a sudden as she returned the hug Elijah gave her. She looked towards Kol who was eating the appetizers as if nothing happened and barked "what the hell was that?"_

 _She suddenly realized his girlfriend was there and realized that she shouldn't be discussing the family affairs in front of her so she said "I am sorry Amanda, you had to see that. My brothers can be idiots some times. Are you sure, you know what you are getting into by being with him?"_

 _Amanda smiled and leaned her head against Kol's shoulder saying "yes I know and I love him for who he is."_

 _She met Kol's smirk and smiled, her heart still confused at what had happened._

 ** _end flashback_**

Camille fixed the flower arrangement, made sure the table was flawlessly laid, perfected the cutlery when it was already perfected, looked at the room for any signs of disorder and smiled when she found none. She walked towards the library where she knew he must be sitting. She smiled at him and said "she is good with him."

Klaus looked up, his eyes taking in the perfect image she was presenting and said "yes she seems good."

Camille walked in and said "she told me she had a recent breakup with one of her boyfriends" as he bend down and fixed Klaus's shirt collar.

He said "hmm interesting."

Camille asked "I wonder what could have happened because she seems really pleasant."

Klaus said, indifferently "we just met her. Who knows how she is to live with?"

Camille said "yes but meeting people give vibes. She gives me a good vibe. Anyway how are you dealing with all this?"

Klaus closed the book and asked "you mean about Elijah?"

Camille said "yes. Listen Klaus, you are meeting him after a year. Lets not stir up the old wounds."

He said "I will not" as he got up and headed towards the shelf to put the book back.

She teased "and also you have a beautiful wife and an adorable son now so forget about what happened."

Klaus saw the smile on her lips and said sarcastically "yes. I should forget about all of those things."

Camille said at once noticing the sad note in his tone "no I didnt mean that. I meant dont make an issue out of it. At least for tonight. They are meeting Kaleb for the first time. I want everything to go smoothly."

He nodded and said "alright."

Camille moved around the room checking if things are perfect and asked "are they coming together?"

Klaus eyes focused on her, admiring her wonderful figure, leaned back in his chair said "no, Rebekah had been visiting her friend Martha. Remember her?" when Camille nodded he continued "she lives near the lake."

Camille turned towards her saying "Rebekah was in Heartfelt?! Why didn't she come before?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulder saying "maybe she was busy."

Camille asked "did you talk to her?"

Klaus said "yes I did. Have you checked on the roast? They will be here shortly."

As if on cue they heard the bell sound. They both exchanged looks, gave each other a quick kiss. Camille said "I will inform Hayley about our guests. Why don't you open the door?"

Klaus nodded and headed towards the main door whereas Camille headed upstairs.

In the mean time Rebekah stopped the car outside a big house and got out. She scanned the elegant structure and the vast beautiful garden and sighed wondering _she should have made time to come visit him earlier. She had been back for two weeks. She should have come earlier. What kind of relationship they have that they live at a distance of two hours and she is coming to his new house for the first time in her life. But she was not here for the past two years._ She gave herself a logic. _But still she should have tried to find out what went on between Elijah and Klaus that drove this family apart. Anyway she is here now. This time she will get to the bottom of the things._ She decided before walking towards the the big oak front door in anticipation of the evening and rang the bell.

She smiled when the door opened and Klaus smiled at her. He said "look at you sister. Paris suited you."

Rebekah smiled and said "you would have loved it Nik. It is place of art."

Klaus said smiling "well when I have time" He held her hand and said "sister. It has been a while."

She smiled "Nik, I missed you." She stepped in and hugged him.

Klaus smiled, separated himself from her and led her to the living room. Rebekah looked around and said "this is a beautiful house Nik."

He smiled and offered her a glass of champagne.

* * *

She startled when she heard a knock at her door. She picked Kaleb up and headed towards the bedroom door. As she opened the door Camille said "oh, you are in here. Rebekah is downstairs."

Hayley shifted Kaleb expecting Camille to take him but when she turned away, her heart ached fro him. She whispered "it is okay. I have got you" hugged him a bit tighter and followed Camille.

* * *

Rebekah took the glass from her and said "tell me what is going on with your life."

Klaus said "my life has changed a bit but first tell me how are you? How are things back home?"

Rebekah said "mother misses you. She told me you visited her six months ago last time. It is only two hours drive Nik. Surely you can make that trip."

Klaus said "I have been really busy Rebekah with this new practice. Camille is with hers. I will visit soon. Tell me how is Kol doing? I have not met him for over a year now. Last time I met him was on Christmas."

She said "he is fine…" when they were interrupted by Camille walking in and saying "hey Rebekah. I love your new hairstyle."

She hugged Camille and said "thank you and as usual you look lovely Camille."

Camille smiled and said "thank you."

Before she could say anything further, her gaze went to a young woman walking in with a baby in her arms. Her gaze shifted from Klaus to Camille and she screamed and excitedly said "I cannot believe it. No one told me. Oh God. let me have a look at him…" she looked towards Camille questioningly who smiled and nodded saying "Rebekah meet your nephew Kaleb Mikaelson born on 10 January 2015, and this is Hayley Marshall, his nanny. Hayley meet Klaus's only sister Rebekah."

Rebekah dashed to him when Klaus pipped in "wash your hands first Rebekah. He is too young to get germs."

Rebekah rolled her eyes but smiled and obliged "of course" and then looked around when Camille pointed towards the powder room saying "door to the right near the entrance."

She hastily washed her hands and headed back, eager to hold her nephew.

Hayley's heart fluttered seeing for the first time, someone showing excitement and desire to hold Kaleb. As she was transferring Kaleb to Rebekah, her heart felt heavy. She looked at the excitement on her face and stepped back and was turning away when Camille said "Hayley stay. Have some thing to drink. Elijah will be coming over at any time. You should meet the family tonight."

Hayley looked towards Klaus who promptly handed her the glass of champagne but she said "thank you but it is late and I don't drink when I am taking care of a baby."

He smiled softly and stepped back.

They all looked towards the door when they heard the bell again and she noticed everyone exchange looks. At last Klaus got up and went towards the door. A moment later he entered with a big smile on his lips saying "look what the cat dragged in."

Rebekah yelped excitedly causing Kaleb to startle but then she put her hand on his back to calm him down and said "Kol. When did you come?"

But they both looked too shocked to say a word. Their eyes fixed on the baby in her arms. She smiled and was about to say something when Kol at once said, with a tinge of anger in his tone "Elijah, two hours drive and you couldn't tell me this?!"

Elijah said "what?" confused and then looked towards Klaus who said "meet Kaleb Mikaelson. Camille and my son."

Rebekah laughed seeing confusion fade from Kol's face "you thought he was mine. I wish he was. Look at him. Just look at him. He is adorable. I can eat him."

Kol hurried towards her saying "hush Rebekah, you are scaring the baby" when at the precise moment, Kaleb decided to make his presence known and protested a bit.

Rebekah laughed and said "no he is not scared of his aunt. Are you Kaleb?" as she shifted him in her arms and then said to Kol "you want to hold him?"

Kol said "of course I want to."

He started to hold him when Rebekah thwarted at his hands saying "what kind of doctor are you becoming? Wash your hands first."

Kol had decency to blush and looked towards Camille who smiled and pointed towards the powder room.

A moment later he and Elijah were back and he took the baby and looked at him with a smile.

Hayley slowly stood up seeing the family gathered around Kaleb, feeling out of place but not knowing what else to do so she just stayed there and continued to look towards them not knowing two pair of eyes, one blue and one brown were fixed on her.

Rebekah turned to Elijah and said "Elijah when are you planning to un-statue yourself and hold your nephew?" capturing Hayley's attention and her heart fluttered seeing the smile appear on the until-now serious man who said "of course I want to."

The moment Elijah held him, Kaleb started crying prompting Kol to say "Elijah what have you done?"

Camille laughed and said "maybe too much excitement for him. Hayley would you mind taking him upstairs."

Hayley said "yes Mrs. Mikaelson."

Camille said "Cami, how many times must I tell you?"

She smiled and said "it was nice meeting you all. I must take him upstairs now."

She walked to Elijah and felt a current run through her body when he transferred Kaleb to her. She turned around, patting him gently on his back and caught Klaus looking towards her. She suddenly felt too self-conscious under his scrutinizing glance and turned towards the stairs but then paused and said "Camille, is it alright if I change him and put him down for night?"

She said, looking down at her wrist watch "yes, it is eight. Maybe we should start a routine for him."

Hayley nodded and headed upstairs.

The moment she started upstairs she heard Rebekah say "oh god Nik, how could you keep such a secret from us? And Camille you look so good for a new mom."

Klaus said "we just wanted to surprise you and Camille was never pregnant with Kaleb."

Her feet stopped on the top step but then she continued to the room not wanting to hear anything else.

She changed his clothes and then settled down in the rocking chair with the bottle in her hand but to her dismay Kaleb refused to drink.

While she was struggling with Kaleb, there was silence in the living room which was broken by Kol who asked "have you adopted him?"

Klaus said laughing "no. He is ours but we opted for gestational surrogacy."

Rebekah looked towards Kol in confusion who looked stunned by this piece of information. She asked "what does that mean?"

Kol asked more confused than earlier "why?"

Camille said "it was just easy to go that route. It didnt interfere with our lives. You know how busy our lives are, our careers and with pregnancy things change. It had hardly been a few months for our private practice to start, when we decided to have and I just didnt want to fall behind my career because of that. And what does matter in the end. We got to have a baby who is our flesh and blood."

Kol's eyes darted to Klaus in confusion with words of disapproval were on the tip of his tongue when Rebekah said "anyway does not matter how you got him. He is a Mikaelson and we love him. How old is he?" earning herself a smile from her brother and sister-in-law.

Camille said "two weeks. He was born on 1st November."

Klaus could feel Kol fidgeting to say something but he was not in a mood to go into details of why they made that decision and at the same time they heard Kaleb crying prompting him to look towards Camille who said "let me turn off the monitor so that we at least listen to what the other is saying" ending with a laughter.

She got up and went to turn the monitor off.

Ten minutes later, distracted by the sound of Kaleb muffled crying sounds still coming from the stairways, unable to concentrate on the conversation, he looked towards Camille who too was looking uncomfortable. Eyes going towards the staircase again and again he said "love can you go and check on him? Why is he crying?"

Camille nodded and headed upstairs after excusing herself.

* * *

Hayley said "Kaleb honey, what is wrong? Do you have gas in your stomach?" as she slightly pressed his stomach.

She looked towards the door when she heard Camille ask "why is he crying like that Hayley?"

Hayley said "Mrs Mikaelson. Kids cry. Around third week they also develop colic if they have it. Maybe he has got some gas in his stomach. Dont worry he will be fine."

Camille didnt look satisfied but she closed the door and headed down.

She spend the next twenty minutes trying to console him. He would be quiet for a minute and then would start crying. Her heart was getting heavy with his cries and she was starting to feel helpless and then to her dismay she started to feel her breast getting heavy and engorged. She looked down at Kaleb and wondered _is it possible? He is not drinking any formula so shouldnt she try at least. Maybe. But that is wrong. Why? Why is it wrong?_ She suddenly remember something about nanny cam and monitors so she took him to her room, closed the door and after balancing him in her arms she relieved herself in one of his empty bottles but then she lost her nerves. She continued to look towards the bottle and then with frustration, unable to bear to hear his cries, she dipped her finger in the bottle, and put it against his lips and to her shock after protesting a bit, he started to suck at it hungrily. She thought for a moment and then capped the bottle and gave it to Kaleb and he started to drink it. She stared at him in shock, her heart filled with guilt at what she was doing but at least he was quiet now, at least he was drinking.

* * *

Klaus took a deep breath of sigh when he could no longer hear the cries. He looked towards Camille who said "excuse me for a moment, I will set the table and we should eat now."

Rebekah said "let me help you Camille."

Camille nodded and they left the living room.

Rebekah said "I wish we could spend more time with Kaleb."

Camille said, taking out the chicken roast from the oven "Klaus told me you are spending the night with a friend. You can visit tomorrow if you want to."

Rebekah said excitedly "oh that is wonderful. Yes definitely I will come."

Camille smiled and asked "so tell me. Have you found someone interesting there?" with a tease in her voice.

Rebekah laughed and teased "well what happened in Paris will remain in Paris."

Camille laughed, feeling light and happy to have company, said "so you had fun" with twinkle in her eyes.

Rebekah said taking the serving dish laden with boiled potatoes from her hand "all I will confess is that Nik wouldn't have approved of my time in Paris. Where is the dinning room?"

Camille laughed and said "to your right" pointing her towards the dinning room.

When the table was laid, she said "I will go and check on Hayley and then we can have dinner."

Camille opened the door to an empty room and then she headed towards her room. She knocked at it and opened the door after getting the permission to enter. Seeing her sitting on the bed with Kaleb in her arms, she smiled and asked "O god you are a miracle worker. If you are done, come down and have some dinner with us."

Hayley looked down at Kaleb, feeling extremely tired now, her back hurting, said "I think I will like to have an early night today, if you don't mind."

Camille said "nonsense. You should eat something. I will bring something for you upstairs."

"no. Mrs…. Camille. that is not necessary" Hayley at once said.

Camille said "you rest and thank you for getting him quiet. I was getting agitated with his cries. I will bring something up for you" and retreated.

Camille said "lets have dinner. Poor girl is tired. I will give her something to eat later. Klaus take them to the dinning room, I will set place for Kol" addressing the last part of the sentence to Klaus. He smiled, got up and led his siblings to the dinner. Camille set another place for Kol and said "let me make a plate for Hayley and will be back shortly. You guys start the dinner."

Saying that she made a plate for her, filing it with small portions of each food item and headed upstairs whereas others settled down around the table.

He looked up as Camille entered, saying "we got lucky this time. I am certain that she is a good choice. He has gone to sleep finally. I never realized how this continuos crying can get on your nerves." as she settled down missing the confused expression on Kol's and Rebekah's faces. The dinner was a pleasant affair with light conversation, Rebekah bringing them up to date with what happened in France, Kol about his studies and Elijah mostly listened. The unresolved tension between Elijah and Klaus was making Camille really tense but she felt relieved that as long as they were civil to each there, she was fine.

Klaus looked towards Elijah who asked "have you told father and mother about Kaleb?"

He shook his head saying "not yet. I was planning on visiting mother when father is one of his business trips."

He noticed Rebekah trying to say something but he said "lets not go there Rebekah. The evening had been pleasant enough so lets not spoil it."

Camille scanned the table and noticed that no one was eating anymore so she said "Klaus, honey will you help me with dishes and the desert then?" as she started to pick up the dishes.

The moment, Klaus and Camille stepped out, Rebekah asked "Kol what is troubling you. You have been frowning for a while."

Kol shook his head saying "nothing" not so convincing Rebekah. Luckily they got distracted with Klaus and Camille coming back with desert.

After desert, Rebekah said "let me help you clean up Camille" scooting her chair back.

Klaus led Elijah and Kol back to the living room. Elijah said "this house is really nice Niklaus. You have done well."

Klaus said "thank you. I should have invited you before but I have been really busy with the practice."

Elijah said "no harm done. I understand. You have always been focused on your career and seeing that Camille shares your passion. It is a good thing. I am happy that you are doing well."

Klaus felt like asking him "are you really?" but decided against it remembering his promise to himself.

He turned towards Kol and asked "Kol, have you decided which specialty you want to do?"

Kol said "pediatrics."

Klaus said "that is wonderful. You are good with kids. I saw you with Kaleb."

Kol said "if I remember correctly, you were good too. I remember you with Damon's son."

Klaus said reminiscing the carefree, happy memories, a smile sneaked on his lips "yes. How is little Josh?"

Kol said "he is seven years old now."

Klaus whistled and said "time flies. What else has changed in the past two years? I visited mother six months back" felt Elijah's gaze on him, knowing well what he was thinking but didnt look towards him and continued "but didnt get to find out more about what was going on."

Kol said "well Caroline is engaged to Stefan now. Damon and Anna got separated and is dating Elena these days. Stefan and Caroline are getting married in June. Tyler is done with his police academy training. He is now on patrol. Uncle Richard is really mad at him for choosing that profession."

Klaus laughed and then looked towards the hallway when he saw her coming down. He saw her heading towards the kitchen with the plate in her hand and startles when he heard Kol ask "how is your practice going?"

He said "busy but successful."

Hayley said "Camille, the food was delicious. Thank you."

Camille took the plate form her hand and said "thank you Hayley. Do you want to join us for a drink or something?"

Although feeling tempted for some company, she was feeling too exhausted, so she said "I am sorry but I am too tired so I should retire. It was nice meeting you Ms Mikaelson. Hopefully we will meet soon."

Rebekah smiled and said "call me Rebekah and yes definitely we will meet again."

She nodded, turned and left wanted to ask Camille and Klaus if they want to say goodnight to Kaleb or not but then decided against it and headed upstairs.

He startled when Kol said "I think we should be leaving now. Rebekah love, what are your plans?"

"I was spending the weekend with Martha so going there afterwards but why so soon. We have not even seen Nik's house" Rebekah smiled.

Kol said "we have a long drive back home and as for house, some other time. It is already 10:30 . It will be one by the time we get home."

Elijah said "I think Kol is right. We should not take advantage of Niklaus's hospitality" as he stood up. Quiet filled the room again, only to be broken by Elijah cleaning his throat and saying "Niklaus can I talk to you alone?"

If Kol or Rebekah found it curious they hid it well as Rebekah continued to talk to Camille while Kol walked to the family picture of his and Camille on the fireplace. Klaus said "yes sure. Come, to the library."

He led Elijah to the library and looked towards him questioningly.

He could see Elijah fidgeting with words but he felt like hearing those words so he kept quiet. At last Elijah said "brother forgive me for I have wronged you. I should have stood by you but I lost my nerves and … I deeply regret with what happened with Amber ."

Klaus continued to look towards him and after a moment said "I will be wrong to blame you for what happened with Amber . There must be some lacking in me that forced her to go to you but I expected you to honor our bond and not put yourself in that situation. I expected you to stand by me when father kicked me out of house and for that I have deep regrets. I blame myself for associating such high expectations from you. You want me to forgive you? I will forgive you. You want me to forget about it? I cannot do so."

When Elijah continued to remain quiet, he said "fear not brother, with time, every wound gets healed and so shall this one too."

Elijah nodded, held out his hand to him and felt relieved when Klaus took it. He then turned and left.

* * *

She changed her clothes and the moment her head hit the pillow she sighed as the mattress provided cushion to her aching back. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The moment the front door closed behind them, Camille said "that was not too bad except for Kaleb crying. I hope you and Elijah got your difference out of way."

Klaus said nonchalantly "I don't know if they are completely gone but I guess it is time we put our difference aside. What was wrong with Kaleb?"

Camille said "I don't know. When last time I checked he was sleeping so must be noting. Why don't you clean up the kitchen, I will just check on him one last time?

Klaus nodded and went to the kitchen while Camille headed upstairs.

* * *

 ** _A/N: what do you think guys? Am I still able to capture you interest in the story? Leave a review if you can and want to. They do inspire me._**


	4. Chapter 4 Born out of desperation

_**A/N: So here it is. Thanks for reading it and reviewing it. Vanethan, yes Camille will have problem with forming a natural bond with Kaleb and that will be addressed in this chapter and in further chapters. The biggest drawback of surrogacy I guess but people have reasons to have it. Mikaelson's was just selfish. It will be dwelled on further in the story. other guest, yes Mikaelsons are career oriented people and they are selfish. That was the intention but things will change :). This is a long chapter. Enjoy it until I post the next one after a short break. Tell me what do you think about it. Reading reviews of last chapter inspired me a lot because the show is not lol.**_

* * *

Ten minutes later, he turned the dishwasher on and after making sure the house was locked, he headed upstairs feeling really tired now, after having such an eventful day, overwhelmed by his and Elijah's encounter merely an hours ago. The moment he reached the nursery, he saw Camille coming out of it. He asked "how is he?"

Camille smiled, closed the door slowly and said "sleeping like a baby. I cannot believe that he has been sleeping quietly for the past two hours. Remember him last week."

Klaus roped his arm around her waist, leading her to the bedroom saying "tonight will be peaceful sleep after many days. I want to relax tomorrow and do nothing. What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Camille said "nothing really. Maybe go meet Sophie. We have not met since Kaleb's birth. That reminds me, I wonder how she is doing? I wish we had met her at least once."

Klaus said, understanding who she was talking about "she didn't want to Camille. That was the condition. And we never intended to keep her in our lives or part of that pregnancy and she knew it."

Camille turned to look towards him as he shed off his pants and shirt and put on his pajamas and a shirt. He then went to the bathroom to do the bedtime routine while she started to change into her comfortable pajama.

By the time she came out of the bathroom, he was tucked in the bed. She asked him "what is it? seeing a frown on his face.

Klaus yawned and said "The one thing I forgot to do today. I have been thinking all day what was I missing and just remembered with Elijah and Rebekah visiting and Ms. Marshall, I wanted to call Mrs. Marly to thank her for sending Ms Marshall but it slept my mind. I will call tomorrow. We are satisfied with her, are we not?"

Camille said pulling her hair in a bun "yes, we are" as she got under the cover and after giving him a quick kiss on his lips, turned away from him.

Klaus turned the lamp off and turned away from her too and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hayley startled out of sleep when she heard a crying sound. She stayed in bed for a moment, disheveled at where she was and then she remembered and dashed to his room. She picked him, unwrapped him and quickly changed his diaper before giving him the formula bottle but to her dismay he refused to take it again. She looked around and then took him to her room and gave him the bottle she had emptied herself into last night. He took it without protesting and for the first time she realized that she was in a mess. She will have to come up with an alternative to satisfy him. When he was done, fallen asleep again, she took him to the nursery and laid him down after carefully swaddling him. She stood there looking at him for a moment, touched her stomach ideally, missing the familiar feeling and went back to her room.

By the time her cell alarm woke her up at seven in the morning, he had woken her up two more times and she was feeling dead tired and in dire need of some coffee. She checked on Kaleb and then quickly went to take a shower hoping he stays asleep during that time and luckily he did. Her body was aching with the continue effort she had been putting, ignoring the rest the doctor had asked to take. She rubbed her aching back as she put on a green shirt and jeans She pulled out a sweater as she shivered and again felt the need for coffee but then she groaned as she realized that she cannot have coffee while she is giving her milk to Kaleb. She was feeling tempted to have a little bit but then shook her head not wanting to take risk.

She pulled the sweater sleeve down to cover her hands, picked up her cell and went to the nursery. She settled down on the rocking chair and was about to turn her attention to her cell, when through the window she saw Camille walking to the car in gym outfit. She continued to look towards her until the car disappeared from the driveway and then focused her attention back to her phone. At once her glance went to missed calls from Sophie and she sat up with worry. She hurriedly called her. As soon as the call connection, hearing her sleepy voice "hello", she said, panicking " _I forgot Sophie. What will I do?"_

Sophie asked in an angry voice with alertness in it "where were you? I have been calling you all day yesterday. Have you gotten the job?"

Hayley said "I was busy yesterday and I forgot to call you but yes I have gotten the job. What will happen now, the agency will send the nanny today."

Sophie said desperately "Oh Hayley. I told you…."

Hayley cut her off by saying impatiently "yes I remember. I remember. Tell me what will I do now."

Sophie said "let me see if I can cancel that appointment or not. It is Sunday. I dont know if I can manage it or not but let me try but until then go with the flow. If they find out Hayley, tell them. Tell them everything. Don't get yourself into more trouble then you already are in."

Hayley stared at the front wall, the soft blue with footballs on it and said disappointed "okay. Thanks Sophie."

She cursed herself for not remembering to do such an important task as she put the cell down and then after glancing towards Kaleb, she thought of making a bottle for him. With heavy heart, thinking that it might be the last time she will be feeding him, she decided to pump her milk for him. She got up and went to her room, closed the door, leaving a little opening so that she can hear Kaleb if he wakes up. While pumping her milk she thought _it would be so much easier if she had a breast pump… but what if she is not able to retain the job._ She shook her head and not wanting to think about what bad might happen she told herself to be optimistic and think positively and plan accordingly. She took a deep breath and thought ' _provided she gets to keep the job should she let herself dry out and let him shift to the bottle but what if he does not take bottle at all. He will eventually but if she keep him giving her, he will never stop demanding that but she cannot harden my heart for him. She cannot do this after everything she has been through. She will give him what he needs from me. She will not make him suffer more. He deserves the best and if that means her milk then yes she will give it to him.' '_

 _But what if they find out and kick her out?'_ the discouraging thought came back to plague her, making her unsure of everything again. She told herself to stop thinking about everything and it miraculously happened. Her mind became clear and she felt relaxed. She walked back to the room when she was done and stood near his crib looking at him, not wanting to look anywhere else. She didnt know how long she stood there and then smiled as she saw him stirring, having managed to take one arm out of the swaddle. She un-swaddled him, smiled as he stretched, felt bad that his parents were missing his tiny body stretching and enjoying the sun warmth coming from the window. Impulsively she tickled his chin and then she picked him up, changed him. Looking towards the bottle she felt guilty about what she was about to do but then Kaleb stretched on the changing table, made her smile and all guilt flew out of the window.

and gave him the bottle which almost at once he took it increasing her guilt but lesser this time.

* * *

He groaned when his eyes opened. Seeing 8:35 on the wall clock he realized that he had woken up before he intended to. He punched on the pillow, in frustration, turned to her side of the bed and saw it empty and then realized that she must have gone to gym. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep again abut couldn't. At last he gave up on trying to go back to sleep and propped up against the headboard, the images of last night started to flow through his mind. He felt relieved after a long time that he and Elijah had made some progress sin terms that Elijah apologized to him at least. He wondered it had been six years since him and Amber happened so why did it still bothered him. Shouldn't he forget about her now that he has a wife and a child. Thinking about Kaleb reminded him of calling Mrs Marly to thank her for the nanny. He picked up his cell from the side table and saw a missed call. He frowned, wondering who called. He pressed the voice message button and then sat up at once on hearing _"Mr. Mikaelson, This is Mrs. Marly from the agency. The nanny you have requested will be at your house at 11 in the morning tomorrow. I hope that you like her. Her name is Emma Glass. Once again I want to apologize …."_

he threw the duvet aside without listening any further and without putting on the robes, with racing heart he dashed to the nursery.

* * *

She startled when the door banged open to reveal a very angry looking Klaus. She asked "Mr. Mikaelson, how can I help you?" her heart racing.

HE said angrily "you can start by telling me who are you and why you lied to us?"

Hayley felt her heart drop in her stomach and asked "what do you mean?" while she felt Kaleb getting restless. She looked down and noticed that the bottle nipple had slipped from his mouth. She slipped it back and asked "Mr. Mikaelson…."

Klaus continued in the same tone "you said you were send by agency. I got a call from the agency and apparently the nanny is going to visit _today not yesterday_. Who send you?" He took a step towards her to take Kaleb from her but then stopped as he noticed Kaleb drinking milk.

Her heart dropped at his expressions and her secret being out. She said nervously "Mr. Mikaelson. I lied to you because I need this job. I am not from the agency and I dont have any experience but I am good with children and …. and you can see…. your son is happy with me."

Klaus's gaze went to Kaleb drinking his milk in her lap. He again felt like snatching him from her but his heart didnt allow him to stop his feeding. Suddenly he felt confused, looking at the young woman who looked trustworthy holding his son, having an opportunity to run with him during night but didnt. He shook to the core at the thought of if she had run away with him. He startled when she asked "will you relieve me of my job?"

Klaus asked "who sent you?"

Hayley's heart jumped and she gave him the well thought out answer "a friend told me about this job .. she knows someone who works in the agency and she informed me that you were going to be meeting her this weekend."

He asked "did you postponed the original appointment?"

Hayley said "yes" not wanting Sophie to get into trouble.

Klaus said coldly "that is a crime Ms Marshall."

Hayley said softly "I know but I was desperate. I need this job. I just wanted a chance" she slowly got up as Kaleb started to fidget.

When he didnt say anything she continued "please I ask you to consider. I need tho job."

He still remained quiet making her more nervous with his glaring piercing blue eyes. She asked, controlling the fear that was building in her "will you tell your wife?"

He look at her as if she has lost her mind and snapped "of course I will tell her."

Hayley asked with racing heart, gulping down his annoyance "and what will happen?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say what he thought Camille will say when she shifted Kaleb to her shoulder and gently started patting and as he watched he burped with some milk coming out on her shoulder on the burping cloth. She wiped his face with a smile on her lips.

Hayley looked up and caught him looking towards her. She asked again "you have not answered my question."

Every bone in his body was telling him to report her and take Kaleb form her but the look on her face as she was gently swaying Kaleb in her arms and how calm and at home Kaleb was in her arms, was making him confused.

Klaus said "I need some time to think about it but you are not to leave the house with him alone."

Hayley felt as if he as slapped him but then she told herself 'what did she expect? Kaleb is his child. Of course he is going to be protective of him and it is a good that he is showing some concern for him … at last."

Thinking that, even though her heart was sinking with the possibility that she might be kicked out of job, she took a breath of relief which didnt go unnoticed by Klaus. She gave him a small nervous smile and when Klaus turned to leave, the words were out "Mr. Mikaelson do you want to hold him?"

Klaus turned towards her and then said "I need to change" and that is when she realized that he was in his pajamas but that didnt stop her from being shocked that he didn't want to hold him and her heart ached for Kaleb whom his parents had not picked up once in the past twenty four hours. She looked down at Kaleb and she felt she couldn't breathe when she realized that she might only have a few hours with him. The depression she had been feeling for the past two weeks save yesterday came back with full swing. But she shook her head and said to herself "if she has just a few hours with him then she will spend them nicely. Happily. Enjoy each moment with him."

She heard a rumbling sound in her stomach and groaned as she realized that she was starving probably because of breast feeding Kaleb was starting to have an affect on her. She thought for a moment and then headed out of the room wanting to eat something.

She walked out of the room, quietly hoping not to see him again for at least a while. The slight creak on the floor stopped her in fright and she hoped he does not come out again.

She was feeling out of place but she took a deep breath and opened the fridge door and saw eggs in it. She guiltily took them out saying to Kaleb "what do yo think? Do you think your mommy and daddy will mind it?"

He jerked his head on her shoulder casing her to wince as it her chin. She said, rubbing her chin "oh wow you are strong."

She looked around and startled when she heard him say "to your right." She whirled around and said "oh Mr. Mikealson" seeing him standing there now dressed into a jeans and causal shirt.

He said again "you are looking for the pot? It is to your right."

Hayley said "oh" feeling flustered."

He said "lets start our morning again. Shall we?" his eyes going to Kaleb.

When she nodded he said "good morning" making her smile and said "good morning"

She wanted him to take Kaleb but when he didnt. Overcome by anger at his lack of interest in him and her current predicament, she said "would you mind holding him? I dont want to take him near the stove."

She walked to him and handed him Kaleb and then said "I hope you dont mind my coming to the kitchen" as she took out a pot from the cabinet he had pointed, filled it with water and put the egg for boiling.

He said looking down at Kaleb who was getting restless but not crying "don't be absurd. You are Kaleb's nanny and as long as you are that you are like a member of this house."

Her heart jumped at what he had implied and she felt hopeful that she might be able to retain her job. Glancing back at him for a moment, her heart stopped as a similar image with different people flashed through her eyes and they got blurry.

She asked in order to distract her mind from memories "have you decided to keep me as his nanny?"

Klaus said now looking up towards her, taking in her misty eyes, taking in how upset she was of the situation "no I have not. I have to talk to my wife about it."

She asked hesitantly, apprehensions starting in her heart, stomach muscles tightening "will she fire me?"

Klaus said in a business like manner "I am sorry Ms Marshall. I really like how you are handling Kaleb but we _both_ have to make decision about Kaleb future."

She felt confused, angry at his cold style but her heart did warm to him hearing concern in his voice for his son. She asked hesitantly "would you like to have anything for breakfast?"

He looked at her, hiding the surprise and said "no. I will wait for Camille."

She nodded and suddenly started to feel uncomfortable with him standing a couple of paces away from her and not knowing what to talk to him about. She startled when he asked "is this your first job as a nanny?"

Hayley decided on truth this time "yes."

He said "hmm. You seem to have experience or is it that you are natural with kids" and winced when Kaleb head bumped into his chin. He massaged it and look towards her just in time to see a small smile on her lips.

Before she could reply he walked to her, handed Kaleb to her and stepped towards the stove "

He took the boiling pot of the stove and then took out a plate from one of the cabinets and placed it on the counter and started to leave when he heard her ask "will you report me?"

Klaus halted, turned towards her and asked surprised "about what?"

Hayley said "for lying to you" the nervousness very apparent.

Even though the thought had crossed his mind but suddenly, seeing the nervousness on her face, he changed his mind and said "not if you give me one more reason."

Saying that he left the kitchen, not seeing her relaxed expressions.

* * *

Camille stopped the car outside the house and sat there looking towards the house. Her heart heavy, suddenly she didnt feel like going in. She wondered why was she feeling that way and then out of blue tears started to fall from her eyes as she realized that it was Kaleb. She didn't want to see him. Her heart felt heavy as she recalled the past two weeks with him and realized that she was not developing any feelings for him. She didnt even feel bad when he cried. It was the disrupt, in the house that was causing her a problem. It has been one day since his nanny had arrive and she could handle him better than her. He had not cried that much since she had arrived. She sighed and said to herself "it will get better with time. She is still new at this" as she got out of the car and headed towards the house.

When she neared the kitchen, she stopped as she heard Hayley's saying "after this we can go back to your room or we can sit near the pool. What do you want to do?"

She wondered who she was talking to and then she smiled when she heard her say "pool it is then. But maybe we should ask your father if we can go out. I wonder when mommy will come home. I think she is gone to the gym."

Hayley startled when she heard Camille say "of course you can go to the pool" as she opened the fridge and took out a carton of juice.

She turned to her and asked "have you had your breakfast?"

Hayley said "I… I yes."

Camille put the glass of juice in front of her saying "you could use some more food in you" making her blush.

Before she could reply, her gaze went to Klaus who was leaning against the door frame. Their eyes met for a second before she looked away. He walked into the kitchen, put the coffee pot on, took out bread while Camille started to chop fruits and put them in the blender.

She felt out of place and asked "can I take him out to the pool?"

Camille said "of course you can. I just told you that" not knowing that the question was unconsciously directed towards Klaus.

Klaus could see a question in her eyes and knew that the question was directed towards him so he said "why dont you join us for breakfast."

Hayley felt trapped at not wanting to be under his scrutinizing glance. She looked down and saw Kaleb's head drooping on her chest and said "oh, he has gone to sleep. Let me put him to bed and thank your for the breakfast. I have already had it."

Saying that she retreated while Klaus's eyes followed him, wondering what breakfast? That boiled egg but he had other issues on his mind so he turned to Camille and said "there has been a development. We need to talk."

Camille said with a heavy heart "after the breakfast."

Klaus took in the tension on her face and said "I suppose it can wait half an hour."

He could see her distracted during breakfast but he knew that if she does not want to tell then she will not tell, so he dint require of her what was disturbing her.

After breakfast, he retired to his library wondering about what to do with Hayley whereas Camille started to clean the kitchen and then headed up to take a shower and change.

He was pacing in the library when he heard her ask "so tell me what is it?"

He took out his cell and dialed the voice message for her and gave it to her.

A moment later, he saw confusion on her face. She asked "what does she mean? We got a nanny. Hayley."

Klaus chose his words carefully "Agency didnt send her. She came on her own. She found out from someone about this job and …." before he could finish his senesce Camille mouth opened with a soundless cry as she headed towards eh door but Klaus's words stopped her "I have talked to her and she has come clean with me on it."

Camille turned to him and asked angrily "what is she doing there then? Have you called he police? what if she had stolen something?"

Klaus said "the only thing worth stealing is Kaleb and I dont think she will steal him. If she stayed the night with them then she will not take him now."

Camille asked angrily "what are you saying Niklaus? You want to hire her?"

Klaus said scratching his head "I dont know. She is good with Kaleb. That much you agree?"

Camille said dismissing him "we can get someone else from agency."

Klaus asked leaning back "until then you and I both cannot take time off of our jobs."

Camille said adamantly "yes but I am not leaving Kaleb with her for a minute."

Klaus reasoned "the one agency will send will be stranger too."

"But she is coming from the agency so if something goes wrong we can track her" Camille interjected.

"if we decide to keep her than I will make sure that we can track her and we have proper references" he said.

Camille said, after putting a minute into her thoughts "No Klaus, I am not comfortable. Call the police."

Klaus said "I dont think it is a good idea to call police. She seems needy and … I think we can resolve this issue without calling police."

Camille shouted "have you lost it Klaus?"

Klaus said firmly this time "no I have not but I have thought about it and I dont want to involve police. If she does something then I will but right now she has not done anything. Agency is sending the nanny at elevan. You can meet her and we can see how things go. Send Ms Marshall on a break or something for a few hours. That will give us time to see the new nanny with Kaleb."

Camille continued to look towards him, knowing well that he has decided and he will not budge whatever she says. She opened her mouth to rebuttal when he said "just remember we are running out of options. We have to start our offices tomorrow. Anyway the nanny will be here in" he looked at his wrist watch and said "an hour and see how things go."

Camille said "alright… what?" snapped at the end seeing a smirk on his face

He said "yesterday you were saying that you have a good vibe about her and today…."

"Good _vibe_ , no is why it is a vibe" Camille stated "I am going to check on Kaleb and oh before I forget it, Rebekah said that she might visit today. She wanted to spend some time with Kaleb."

"hmm" he stated as Camille left the room.

* * *

Hayley patted his stomach softly as she looked down at him, wondering _what will happen to her and him. Is it the last time she is putting him to his bed? Was that the last time she had fed him?_ Her heart broke, the pit in her stomach got bigger and she suddenly recalled that she had an appointment in two days. She looked around when the door opened and Camille stepped in. Their eyes met and to her dismay the coldness in the eyes dropped a stone in her stomach. Recognizing where it was coming from, she said "Mrs. Mikaelson please give a chance to prove to you that I will be a good and trustworthy nanny to your son."

Camille said a bit coldly "Klaus and I have not yet decided anything. The agency is sending someone today. We will interview her and see how things go with her. In the mean time you can have a personal time for a few hours. We want to see her with Kaleb in your absence. I am sorry that it has come to this. I was really liking how you were handling Kaleb. Klaus and I have decided not to call the police on you so please don't do anything to make us regret our decision"

Hayley's heart sank further and she said "I understand. I wish your decide is in my favor."

Camille stared at her fro a moment and even though she was feeling angry at her but she suddenly wanted to keep her but at the same time she didnt want to ignore the logic her mind was giving her to explore her options carefully. At last she said "so do I" as she walked to the crib and looked down at Kaleb. As she watched Kaleb startled in his sleep and a pout appeared on his lip and Hayley's hand went to his stomach and gently patted it.

She looked up and caught her looking towards her and said "should I return after my break?"

Camille said "of course" and looked towards the door when she heard Klaus say "Camille we have guest."

Rebekah smiled and said "oh god this is such a cute room. I love it" as she entered the room and then said "hello Camille. I just couldnt' resist. I had to come and see him" walked to the crib and peered down at her sleeping nephew, at the same time said "hello Ms. Marshall."

Klaus's eyes went to Hayley and he noticed her twisting her fingers, looking extremely worried. He thought about what she said to him about her needing this job and wondered "what could it be that is making her want to work full time? If she is doing this for her family then should she want to spend some time with them. Maybe that is why she needs some time off today. He startled when he heard Rebekah say "I think you should tell mother and father Nik."

Klaus said "Ms Marshall if you want to take your break you can take it now. Rebekah is here. Plenty of people around Kaleb."

Hayley look into his eyes and knew that it was not a suggestion, it was a statement so she nodded and went to her room. A few minutes later, she came out with her purse and said "I will be back in a few hours. Thank you" and left the room.

Klaus stepped aside to make room for her to pass by and felt a strange feeling as she passed him.

Rebekah turned to him and asked "so what are we doing right now?"

Klaus said "we are expecting a nanny at 11 so we cannot go anywhere."

Rebekah asked in confusion "nanny. Haven't you hired Hayley?"

Klaus said "Hayley is on temporary basis until we get someone permanent. Agency is sending someone today. We want to interview her before making the final decision."

Rebekah said walking towards Kaleb and said "oh. Hmm I understand but I liked Hayley."

Camille said "lets go out. Let him sleep for a few hours."

An hour later, after driving aimlessly, visiting a grocery store to buy bouquet of flowers, she headed towards the cemetery. She walked towards her destination, each step heavier than the previous but she continued until she stopped in front of a small grave. She took a deep breath as her eyes went on headstone of the grave

 _Children are the keys of paradise_

 _Beloved son Harry Kenner_

 _20 January 2009 - 25 October -2014._

The son that got to spend so less time with her. Her hand went to her stomach as she stifled a sob and wondered when will she stop feel empty. It has been some time now. She should be able to move on. Thinking about his last days when he was her and Jackson's life, her heart stopped, it became difficult for her to breathe. She knelt down and placed a bouquet of red and white flowers on top of his grave and then walked towards another grave a few rows ahead of her sons. She ran her fingers on the head stone

 _"_ _Beloved son and husband_

 _Jackson Kenner_

 _15 May 1986 - 10 April 2011"_

She stood there looking at the grave of the one man who had loved her more than anything in the whole world- her husband, her first love, the father of her child. Unable to beat the sadness building up in her heart, she put the other bouquet of red flowers on his grave and left the cemetery, head down pulling the sweater sleeve down to warm her cold hands.

She sat in the car thinking about what to do. She suddenly remembered the breast pump so she headed towards the baby story even though her mind was telling her she is being hasty. She might not need it but she shook her head thinking "what does it matter? If she gets the job, she will use it and if not then she can return it. She should get it now that she is getting a chance. She might not get it till next week."

Half an hour later, she was sitting in the car again, thinking about the new nanny with Kaleb and hoping, praying desperately for the Mikaelson to not like her. Getting too depressed to drive she continued to sit in the parking lot of baby store and got lost in thought

 ** _flashback Hayley_**

 ** _Three days ago_**

 _She opened the door as she pulled her robe tighter around her and let her in. She walked back to the sofa and sat down and continued to eat the ice-cream she had been eating._

 _When she didn't say anything her visitor said "how long have you been in this robe?"_

 _She looked up and said "since yesterday."_

 _"_ _come. I will help you change. How are you feeling?"_

 _She said "sore. It hurts."_

 _Came a comforting answer "I know. It will get better with time."_

 _She said bursting at once "no Sophie. Nothing will get better. My life will never get better now" and put her head on her knees, her arms wrapping her head, as if that will block the voices around her._

 _Sophie reasoned "Hayley you will go into depression if you stay like this. Lets go out."_

 _She shook her had and then looked up and said "I miss him Sophie. I never thought I will miss him so much. He was part of me and now he is gone. Everything and everyone is gone" her eyes swelled up with tears._

 _Sophie said, moving to her, wrapping her arm around her, bringing her close to her "I know Hayley. I know. You have been so brave so far. please be brave and you will get through it. Just think that they are in a happy place."_

 _She pleaded "tell me."_

 _Sophie sighed before asking "why are you torturing yourself?"_

 _When she continued to look towards her, Sophie picked up her ice-cream bowl, carried it to the kitchen, rolled up her sleeves and asked "how long have you not washed these dishes?"_

 _When she didn't answer, Sophie started putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and said "Hayley, I wish I could help you. I told you that was a bad idea but when have you ever listened to anyone!"_

 _She said defeated"I know and that is why I am in this mess today. I… I wish I could turn the clock back. I wish…" she sighed before continuing "tell me how is his nanny?"_

 _Sophie said with a sigh "The nanny they originally screened, had some unexpected obligations so she had to leave. Right now they are just looking for any nanny and if they like her, they will keep her full time."_

 _She continued to look towards her and then said "Sophie…" thoughtfully._

 _Sophie pushed the dishwasher door closed and turned it on saying "hmm" but when no reply came, she turned to her, looking at her thoughtful face she said "no. Hayley" as comprehension dawn on her._

 _She said "it is just temporary Sophie. I will get to spend some time with him. Please." Sophie said "no Hayley that is unethical. Not to mention that it is not good for you to be around him after what you have been through."_

 _She said determinedly, now sure of what she wanted "I think that is the only thing that will get me through all this. You are my friend and you have been with me in all my pains and difficult times. Please do this for me."_

 _Sophie said doubtfully "Hayley…."_

 _She said "I will just be the nanny Sophie. I just want to be near him."_

 _Sophie continued to look towards her and then asked worried now "Hayley… do I have to be concern about you in regard to him?"_

 _She continued to stare at her and then asked coldly "you mean if I will kidnap him?"_

 _When Sophie remained quiet she said in the same tone "how long have you known me Sophie? Do you really think that I will separate a child from his parents?"_

 _Sophie hastily said "I didnt mean that…"_

 _She snapped "if you cannot help me then go. Leave me alone. Let me be on my own. I will do something about my life" her voice getting hysterical by the second._

 _Sophie sighed, walked to her and said "even if I want to help you Hayley, I don't know how to go about it."_

 _She said after thinking for a minute "are they meeting someone?"_

 _Sophie said "actually yes, on Saturday. Camille called me yesterday and told me about it."_

 _She said "hmm if you can postpone that appointment to Sunday using your resources then…"_

 _Sophie said interrupting her "Hayley you are making me commit a crime."_

 _She said "no one is getting hurt in this Sophie. The only person who has a potential of getting hurt is me and I am willing to take that chance."_

 _Sophie asked after thinking for a moment "and what if the agency sends the nanny the other day?"_

 _She said feeling hopeful this time "if they hire me then I will let you know and you can cancel that appointment. Tell them… tell them that they found a nanny or some other excuse."_

 _Sophie continued to look towards her with doubt in her eyes and then seeing desperation in her eyes she nodded._

 _She said "thank you" feeling happy for the first time in the past one week._

 _Sophie said "Hayley please dont make me regret for what I have just agreed to."_

 _She said, as she laid on the sofa, her back aching now"I will not Sophie. He is not mine."_

 _Sophie said "just remember that Hayley. He is not yours."_

 _She said, sadness creeping in her voice again "I know. You don't have to remind me of that."_

 _Sophie asked "what if they find out Hayley?"_

 _She muttered "how can they? They dont even know my real name thanks to Marcel. If things had no turned the way they haven't, I would never have contacted them. I just feel that maybe I can help and he can help me."_

 _Sophie continued to look towards her and then said "when was the last time you had a real food to eat?"_

 _Hayley turned away from her saying "yesterday."_

 _Sophie said "okay that is enough. You are eating something even if I have to force-feed you today."_

 ** _end flashback_**

After twenty minutes of brainstorming about what to do next in her life if she gets to lose Kaleb… again, she took out her cell and dialed Sophie's number. The moment the call connected she broke down.

Sophie was running on the treadmill but her mind was towards Hayley thinking about what she might be doing, cursing Sunday making it impossible to get hold of her contacts in the agency. She pushed the stop button on the treadmill when her cell rang and she saw Hayley's name on the caller Id of her cell. Her heart sank, having an idea why she was calling her. She picked the cell and before she could say anything she heard her sob. She asked "Hayley what happened?"

Her heart sank further when she heard Hayley's broke voice "they found out…"

She stepped off the treadmill asking "where are you?"

Hayley said "I am out. They are meeting that new lady from the agency so they send me on personal time. I… I am sitting outside the parking lot of "baby r us" and dont… dont know what to do."

Sophie said "come over. We can talk."

Hayley said "Are you sure? It is Sunday. It must be your day off?"

Sophie said "don't be stupid. Come over. We can have some coffee and you can unwind."

Hayley said "alright I will be there in thirty minutes.

She felt some what relieved after disconnecting.

Thirty minutes later Hayley was knocking at Sophie's house. She was led in by a maid. A moment later Sophie walked in and smiled.

Seeing her, she tried to smile helplessly but couldn't manage it.

Sophie said, holding her hand, squeezing them to give her comfort "Hayley, I told you. You cannot keep this secret for so long. How did they find out."

Hayley said "the agency called and told Mr. Mikaelson about the nanny visiting them today. Did you get a chance to call them."

Sophie said "no I tried but like I told you that it was Sunday. I couldn't get hold of anyone."

Hayley said, disappointed "yes I figured."

For the next half an hour they talked, topic ranging from Kaleb to Hayley's health, to Sophie's job, to Marcel, to Sophie's brand-new pregnancy carefully avoiding talking about Harry and Jackson. Suddenly she remembered the other issue so she asked "I am having another issue. I thought I would be drying by now but I am not. Why?"

Sophie said "it will take some time for you to dry up Hayley. It has only been two weeks and the trauma you have went through is making your body overwhelming and it is a way of fighting your cravings. I advice you again Hayley, don't get too attach to him. I don't think it is a good idea for you to continue working with them."

Hayley shook her head and said "no Sophie, I have to do this. This is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now. I know he is not mine. He is not Harry but I just cannot. I cannot separate myself from him. I have not seen him for the past two hours and already I feel like breaking. I don't think I will be able to hold myself if I break this time. I cannot."

Sophie sighed and said "alright Hayley. Just be careful. You are in for hurt. Ultimately you will have to leave him."

Hayley said standing up "I know. I should be going now. I hope they choose me. Thank you for listening to my pathetic stories."

She smiled when she saw Marcel standing at the doorway and said "hello Marcel. How are you?"

Marcel smiled and said "I am good. How are you doing?"

She said smiling "getting there. I was just leaving. I will see you around."

Marcel said "sure thing."

* * *

The moment she left he turned to Sophie and asked "what is going on?"

Sophie sighed and said "listen before you get mad at me, Just remember what she had been through."

Marcel asked in exasperation "what have you and she done this time Sophie?"

Sophie said "Marcel she is working as a nanny to Kaleb… Kaleb Mikaelson."

Marcel was lost for words for a moment and then he said in a loud voice "Sophie are you kidding me? She cannot work for him. It is not ethical and she will get into trouble."

Sophie said "Marcel she is desperate. She has lost everything. She needs some connection to feel alive and she felt alive with him."

Marcel said "no that is wrong. I cannot be conspiracy to it."

Sophie snapped "then don't. She is only his nanny. She is not claiming anything Marcel."

Marcel ran his hand over his short hair and said "oh god. Have you thought how much she will be hurt when they will find out or when she will eventually have to leave him."

Sophie said "it cannot be more than she already has been Marcel. She just needs some comfort and I don't see any problem in that."

Marcel said desperately "Sophie…"

Sophie said cutting him off "I know. I know. Do you think I have not talked to her? I have tried to talk to her but she does not listen. Marcel I have seen her go through a lot in the past four years. I dont think she can handle another heartbreak. Let her deal with it in her way The only thing we can do is be there for her and hope that she will see light in all of this."

Marcel continued to stare towards her and then sighed as he too recalled what their mutual friend had gone through. when Sophie asked "will you tell Klaus?"

He said "Hopefully the topic will never come up. I will definitely not go out of way to tell him but if he asks me directly I cannot lie."

Sophie continued to look towards him and then nodded.

She walked to her and kissed him saying "thank you. You are the best husband and friend."

* * *

In the meantime Camille was looking towards Klaus with frustration as they saw the prospective future nanny unsuccessfully trying to calm Kaleb as he was wailing at the top of his lungs.

She looked towards them an said "it seems that he has colic. He has been fed, changed and apparently he doesn't have a problem so it is beyond me that is crying."

Rebekah said impatiently "Ms. Glass, can I hold him?"

She took Kaleb from her arms and took him toward the window and swayed a bit. He calmed down a bit but was not really happy and was continuously throwing his head right and left and fidgeting. She turned towards Klaus and said "he was fine yesterday."

Klaus's eyes met Camille again who took Kaleb from her but Kaleb started crying louder. She looked towards Klaus helplessly and then bobbed her head.

Klaus turned to Ms Glass and said "thank you Ms Glass. We will get back to you about this post."

Hayley sat in her car looking towards the house when she saw a lady walking out. She slipped down in her seat a bit as she watched her sit in the car and left.

Hayley got out, took a deep breath and headed towards the house wondering what fate has in store for her now.

She was waiting outside the house when she heard Kaleb's cries and her heart jumped and a smile appeared on her lips and suddenly she felt guilty.

When the door opened, she saw his face and a moment later he said "alright but no more secrets and there are few things we need to discuss."

She smiled, nodded, said "thank you Mr. Mikaelson", unable to keep her excitement, feeling relieved, stepped inside the house, knowing well that it was not possible to have more secrets. She walked towards the crying sound and stopped when she saw Camille holding Kaleb trying to calm him down. As she watched them, not taking another step towards them, Kaleb continued to cry in bouts. She turned towards Rebekah when she heard her say "here" as she came downstairs shaking a milk bottle. Hayley's eyes met Camille's as she took the bottle from Rebekah, sat down and tried to give it to him. Kaleb suddenly got quiet and started drinking and then started crying again and pushed it away. Hayley's heart jumped as she realized that he had started to make the distinction. She looked to her side as she noticed a movement and caught him looking towards her. Suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze she wanted to walk away Her eyes met Camille's and feeling that she should do something she walked to her and said "do you want me to take him?"

Camille looked down in frustration, tried to give him the bottle once again but he refused to take so she handed him to Hayley. Kaleb continued to cry but she patiently shifted him in her ams, whispering calm words in his ear as she took the bottle from Camille's hand, tried to give him the bottle for appearance sake, knowing well that he will not take it but to her surprise he started drinking it, her heart sinking for some reason. As they all watched within a second, without taking too much of the milk, his eyes perhaps tired of all that crying drooped and he went to sleep. She said "I will go and put him to bed…" she took a step but stopped and said "Mrs and Mr Mikaelson, I guarantee you that Kaleb will be happiest baby in my care."


	5. Chapter 5 Benefit of doubt

**_A/N: alright. Sorry sorry…. It has been a few days since my last update. I am sorry. I have started three projects (which you all love, thanks again. My inspiration is really coming back after reading those wonderful reviews) and have some personal commitment because of summer break and all. This chapter had been written for a couple of days but I was not satisfied. I have read it several times and still not satisfied. I cannot put my finger on what is bothering me but I am unable to do anything further so here it is._**

 ** _For the guest who want to know if I will update Nostalgia? Hell yeah. I will. I have lost my muse for that story right now (temporary so no worries :)). I know it will come to me out of blue and then I will write it. As for other reviewers, thanks for wonderful review._**

 ** _Be warned, this story is giong really slow right now because I want to establish relationship and the storyline, motives etch. Once that is established then it will move pretty fast, trust me. :). Klayley interaction will happen but it will not be romantic for a long time. I hope you enjoy the little I am giving you and enjoy the chapter over all too even though I am not happy with it. Tell me what you think about it. :)_**

* * *

She had taken a step up the stairs when he heard him say "Ms Marshall. Come down after taking care of him. We need to discuss the details about your job requirements."

Hayley's eyes met him for a moment and then she nodded. The moment she reached his room, she put him down, dashed to her room and dialed Sophie's number.

As the call connected she said "Sophie, they have decided to keep me. Mr. Mikealson wants to talk to me and I have a feeling that they will want to do some background check."

Sophie said "oh that is good. And yes he should. That is the responsible thing to do."

Hayley said, glancing towards the door making sure no one was listening to her "yes very responsible" unable to keep the sarcasm from her tone "they let me sleep int his house without checking anything and _now_ they want to make sure if I am the trustworthy person. Anyway if they need a reference I will give yours and Marcel's name considering I dont have anyone and also you know what to tell and what not to."

There was quiet on the other side, prompting her to ask "you dont want to?" fear settling in her heart.

Sophie said "it is not that. How will we justify our relationship."

Hayley said "except for that particular aspects of my life, you need not hide anything from them. Just tell them basic. You and Marcel are mine and Jack…son" her voice chocked and she continued "friends. No need to go into detail. Just basic. Jackson and Harry died in car accident and that is it. How we became friends. No need to lie about other things. No need to go into personal detail too much, just basics and only when he specifically asks about them. Do you not agree?"

Sophie said "okay" sounding unsure.

Hayley looked down as she felt the leak and realized that she had to take care of business so she said "I will call you later. Thank you once again Sophie."

Sophie said "Hayley are you…" but Hayley cut her off by saying "yes I am sure of what I am doing. I am happy. I want to be happy for once. take care. I will see you next Saturday on my break…. Oh and Sophie" as she was putting the cell down and continued "don't tell them I knew about your and their friendship or that it was you who told me about this job"

Sophie said after a short pause "alright but what will I say if he asks me why you are doing this job?"

Hayley said picking up the empty bottle from the side table "you didn't know I was working here."

Sophie said "you have really thought this through!"

Hayley said, smiling down at Kaleb "yes I have. I have to go now."

Sophie said more concerned than ever "okay. See you on Saturday. Don't forget about your appointment. I am specially going to office for you. Take care of yourself. Don't forget that you need rest. It has only been two weeks since you have given birth."

Hayley smiled at the concern in her friend's voice and said "I will. I have got to go now. Love you Sophie."

After putting the cell down, she went to take care of next feed for Kaleb and then after making sure he was comfortable, she headed downstairs rehearsing what she was going to tell him.

Following the sound of voices she went to the living room where the fire was burning in the fireplace. She started to retreat when Rebekah spotted her and said "Hayley, come sit with us."

Hayley's eyes went to Klaus and Camille involuntarily to seek their approval and at the same time it caused her immense frustration as she realized that since they have found her secret, she has been over conscious, unsure of herself and everything around her. When Camille gave her a small encouraging smile she started forward but Klaus said "Ms Marshall, if you dont mind. I need to discuss some things with you"

She said "sure Mr. Mikealson."

He got up after meeting Camille's eyes and headed towards the library with Hayley following him.

As he monitored her to sit she said "Mr. Mikaelson, I want to assure you that you dont have to worry about Kaleb from me. I will never harm him."

He leaned back and asked, enunciating each word "and why should I not assume that you will not harm him?"

Hayley said softly, after debating for a moment about whether to tell them about Harry or not "you dont know me Mr Mikaelson but I will never hurt someone, let alone a child. I understand your fears but trust me your child is safe with me."

He continued to stare into her eyes and said in a business-like manner "I need two references from you Ms Marshall."

She sighed and said "mmm Sophie and Marcel Gerald."

As expected, she at once noticed recognition on his face as he leaned forwards and asked "Dr. Sophie Gerald?"

Hayley said "yes" her heart beating really fast now.

Klaus asked, really curious now "how do you know them?"

Hayley said "Sophie and I have been friends for some years.""

Klaus said smiling this time, making flutters in her stomach "small world."

She felt obliged to ask him, to not make him suspicious or look rude "how so?"

Klaus said "Sophie and Marcel are very good friends of ours."

Hayley smiled and said "indeed a small world."

Klaus thought for a moment and then asked "tell me something about yourself?"

Hayley said "I have lived all my life in Heartfelt. I don't have a family except for Geralds so you dont have to worry about my divided attention."

He asked "you told me that you dont have any experience so why did you want to become a nanny?"

Hayley felt trapped, thinking about Harry, thinking about Kaleb, the circumstances she was in, the depression she was in but then she said "I have babysat quite a few kids when I was in college and I discovered that I loved doing that. I love the challenge that come with take care of children. They remind me how simple and innocent life once used to be, how a nurturing environment can mold kids into responsible and successful adults."

The sincerity in her voice impressed him. He stared at her, unable to ignore the sadness that had crept in her eyes but something told him that it was of personal nature and he felt like an intruder thinking of asking her about it but that just peeked his curiosity as he recalled what Camille and told him about her recent breakup.

He asked "do you know how to do CPR?"

Hayley smiled and said "yes, that I am very well aware of."

He nodded and then continued "how are you planning to engage him? I mean what activities you are planning to do with him."

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "reading. I love to read. Interact with him, talk to him, play with him."

When he didnt say anything and continued to look towards her with those piercing blue eyes, she started to feel nervous . She expected some more question from him when he said

"alright now lets talk about your salary" he surprised her. Before she could say anything he continued "Camille told me that you and she agreed on 5000 per month. Lets stick to that but we need to know your personal information to know who to write it too."

Hayley heart skipped a beat again but she said "just make it to Hayley Marshall."

When he didn't say anything she said "Mr. Mikaelson, Cam… your wife and I came to an agreement about having two hours off on every Saturday afternoon."

Klaus said "yes I know and that will hold."

She felt relieved and then said "I know you dont trust me as of now but I need to tell you that you can trust me with Kaleb. I will not harm him."

Klaus stared at her face wondering _why does she need to keep on assuring him that she will not harm him. It was not him he was concern about. It was them he was afraid of she will end up hurting if she manages to kidnap Kaleb._ He cleared his throat and said slowly, in a calculative manner, looking directly into her hazel brown eyes "I dont believe that you will and can harm Kaleb."

She looked at him in confusion and then said softly "and neither will I do anything to hurt you and your wife."

He couldn't help but admire her intelligence.

He asked "do you have any question?"

She thought for a moment and then ask "am I allowed to take him out on walks and out in general with me."

Suddenly he got hesitant but after a moment said "yes. I suppose you can. Camille can tell you better what we expect from you in regard to Kaleb."

She stood up getting the hint that the interview was over and with racing heart she said "thank you once again Mr. Mikaelson. You will not regret hiring me."

Klaus said "I hope so too."

She nodded and left the library.

The moment she stepped out, Klaus took out his cell and dialed Sophie's number and for the next ten minutes he talked to her about Hayley. By the time he put the cell down, he was satisfied. He got up and headed towards the living room. The first thing he noticed was she was not there. Camille asked "have you settled things with her?"

Klaus said "yes. Guess what? She knows Sophie and Marcel."

Camille said "oh that is interesting. That does make matters simpler. How does she know them?"

Klaus said "Sophie and she have been friends for some years. I just talked to Sophie and she has high praises for her. Your vibe has proven to be right."

He settled down on one of the lounger "by the way I have told her that she can take him out for walks and ….what Camille?" asking her at her incredulous expressions but before giving her a chance to speak he continued "We have to trust her a little if we really want to give it a chance."

Camille said "I know but I just don't feel comfortable with every thing."

She turned to Rebekah and asked "hey can you stay for a day or two. It is just that Hayley is new and I would want to make sure that I can trust her before leaving her alone with Kaleb but I have to go back to work. My patients can…" before she could finish her sentence, Rebekah said "of course I can."

Hayley's heart stopped when she heard Camille and Rebekah's conversation and started to turn back when her eyes caught Klaus's and she held her head up and walked outside.

Following Klaus's gaze Camille looked behind and said, hoping that she had not listened to them "Hayley, come. sit."

Hayley walked to them, feeling awkward, holding the baby monitor receiver and sat down on a chair Klaus pulled for her.

She suddenly felt out of place and cursed herself for coming there but then she told herself that she cannot hide in that room forever. If she needs to gain their trust she needs to develop some repo with them and then smiled at the irony that she didn't want to develop any personal connection with these people just a few months ago and here she was now, trying to make that connection.

From the short silence that followed after her entrance, she started to feel nervous realizing that it was because of her so she cleared her throat and asked "Ms MIkaelson…" when Rebekah interjected "call me Rebekah. I thought I told you that."

Hayley said smiling "Rebekah… do you live in Heartfelt too?"

Rebekah said, smiling "no. I live in Mystic Falls. How long have you lived here?"

Hayley noticed Klaus leaning back in the lounger with a book in his hand but she had a feeling that his and Camille's ears were on alert to her answers. She said "seven years."

Rebekah was about to say something when they heard Kaleb's voice coming from the monitor.

Camille's eyes met Klaus and they noticed Hayley jump up at once and say "I'll go and tend to him."

and headed inside without waiting for a response.

She gently and slowly changed him and then fed him and took him down even though his eyes were drooping.

Rebekah said "Nik, when are you going to tell mother and father?"

Klaus said "I was thinking of going to Mystic Falls coming Saturday" his eyes going to Hayley as she came back with Kaleb in her arms.

She thought for a moment about asking them if they wanted to hold Kaleb but before she could voice her suggestion Rebekah jumped up and walked to her saying "can I have him? I have not really had my heart fill with this guy."

Hayley handing Kaleb over to Rebekah, not knowing a pair of eyes were noticing the soft smile on her face.

For the next half an hour Hayley observed Rebekah, Camille and Klaus talking causally, touching all sorts of topics, occasionally including her, interacting with Kaleb. She started to feel overwhelmed after sometime at being in company of people who seemed really close to each other, who looked like a family in true sense. Kaleb finally fell asleep in Camille's arms after some protest but she continued to hold him and finally she succeeded in calming him down and making him go to sleep.

As Hayley watched Camille trying to calm Kaleb down, she wondered ' _can he sense the tension oozing out of her body. If she can sense it then surely babies can sense too. Why is she so tense around Kaleb all the time?'_

Camille looked down at him sleeping in her arms and smiled and thought _"it is working. She is bonding with him."_

On impulse she looked up and caught Klaus looking towards her with a smile on his lips.

Hayley felt her heart sink and jump at the same time at seeing Kaleb peacefully sleeping in Camille's arms. She chided herself for thinking that way. She startled out of thoughts when she heard the bell. Klaus said "Camille. I forgot about Ben with everything going on."

Rebekah asked, taking Kaleb from Camille as she handed him over "who is Ben?"

Camille said "he is my father's lawyer. We have some business to attend to. We will be back in some time."

The moment they disappeared, Rebekah asked "are you alright Ms Marshall?"

Hayley asked, feeling a bit tried "why do you ask that Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "you look pale. And you are massaging your back?"

Hayley smiled and said "I guess I am tired. I skipped lunch"

Rebekah said "you should eat something then. Do you want me to bring you something ?"

Hayley said "no. I will…. I will get something"

Rebekah said "wait I will get something fro you" thinking that she might be hesitating as she is new there. She got up and left after scooting Kaleb to the center of the lounger. Hayley stood up and walked to the window looking out at the covered pool cursing herself for not taking care of herself. She wondered how long will she last if she continues to go on this path of self destruction. She continued to look towards it thinking about her plans for near future when her thoughts were interrupted by Rebekah saying "here" as she handed her a plate with apples, grapes on it.

She picked up the apple whereas Rebekah took the other. Hayley said "let me cut it for you."

* * *

Klaus looked over the document and said "thank you Ben."

Ben said "it was all yours Mrs Mikaelson."

Camille smiled as she signed at different spots on the document where he had already put yellow tape. After she was done, Ben stood up and said "thank you. It was pleasure doing business with you."

Klaus said "let me show you out" as he walked out with him immediately followed by Camille.

* * *

She was feeling tired and felt like going to her room thinking that she might be able to stretch her aching back so she said to Rebekah "I think I should take him upstairs."

Rebekah's said "if you want to go rest, go. Leave him here. I have so less time with him that I want to spend all the time with him" she gently squeezed his hand which he had taken out of the swaddled.

Hayley continued to look towards her and then said "if you don't mind then I will go to my room. I have to take care of something."

Rebekah looked up and nodded.

Hayley stopped when she saw a man leaving the hall. She quickly stepped back not wanting to be spotted as she was sure that he will recognize her. She cursed her luck for having so may common friends to Mikaelson.

* * *

As his car disappeared from the drive way, Klaus held her hand, pulled her close to him and kissed her saying "congratulations Mrs. Mikakeons. You have become a billionaire."

Camille smiled and said " _we have_ became billionaire and we have became parents. I wonder if father had not kept that condition, would we have gotten pregnant."

Klaus leaned in, kissed her lips softly and muttered "no. You know we were not ready."

 ** _Flashback Camille_**

 ** _15 December, 2013_**

 _Camille said angrily, angry at her father, despite the sadness that was residing in her heart at his death "He cannot do that!. How could he? People don't really do that. that happens in movies."_

 _Ben Stiles said "Mrs. Mikaelson, your father's will states clearly for you to have at least one child before you turn thirty. Should he had lived beyond that deadline and you still didn't have any children, then the deadline was from the point he died to two years down the road. In the event of that instruction not followed, all his property worth of ten billion dollars will go to different trust funds."_

 _She stared at him as he collected his things and left Klaus's office._

 _Camille glance went to Klaus and said "Klaus…"_

 _Klaus too was looking concerned now._

 _She said "I don't want to have a child right now. I have just started this practice and it is going great. The Pregnancy will…. how should I say without sounding cruel…. will change things. I was thinking of waiting a year or two to have a child but…. what are we going to do. I am turning in March, 2015"_

 _Klaus said "if you want to get that inheritance than do we have an option?" ending with a frown._

 _Camille said "what are you saying? You want us to get pregnant?"_

 _He looked doubtful saying "you know my views on that. Right now everything is going perfect in our lives. A baby will change everything. We are at the best place in our lives. The practices are going great. We have this beautiful house. My struggles for the past three years is finally paying off. Not to mention I love this figure of yours" ending with a tease brining a smile on her lips, for only a moment._

 _She said thoughtfully "I know you dont want to have children but I do and we have talked about it and you are on board now. Problem is that I dont want to have them right now."_

 _She paused for a moment and then continued thoughtfully "what if …."_

 _Klaus asked "what are you thinking?"_

 _Camille said "I … I am not sure yet. Lets go, have something to eat. Let me ponder on our options."_

 _Klaus said "if it were a matter a few thousand dollars, I would have asked you to stop fretting about it but It is not. It is your inherence that is rightfully yours then why should your father put such a condition" his tone turning to anger at the end of the sentence._

 _When she didnt reply he asked "Camille…."_

 _Camille said "hmmm. I… I want to think about it."_

 ** _End flashback_**

 ** _Flashback Klaus_**

 ** _15 December, 2013_**

 _Klaus kissed her neck one last time as he panted against her after he had stopped moving in her. He fell on the bed next to her. As he was pulling the duvet over their bodies when she said "Klaus, I have thought about it and I am having a baby."_

 _He laughed and asked "and how will you accomplish that without my contribution?"_

 _She turned towards her and said "we will go through surrogacy."_

 _He thought he had not heard her clearly. He asked "what?"_

 _She said "I have thought about it. I dont want to get pregnant right now and I dont want to lose my inheritance too so I have come up with this solution. We go by gestational surrogacy. That way I will not have to take time off during and after my pregnancy. I will not lose my patients. My figure will remain intact" winking at him towards the end._

 _When he continued to be quite, looking doubtful she continued "and we will get to have a child too, which will officially complete our family. Perfect family."_

 _He said "Camille…."_

 _She said "think about it. At the end of the day, he or she will be our child albeit it is sooner than we thought about it but beggars cannot be choosers."_

 _When he kept quiet, not really convinced, she said "think about it. We dont have any options. I dont think it is wise to lose my rightful inheritance just because having a baby right now will change our plans. We have a solution to our problem so lets solve it."_

 _She leaned in, kissed him and then turned away from him._

 _He continued to stare at the ceiling for a long time thinking about what she had said. He wondered "what does he have to lose by going through surrogacy? Camille is right, at the end of the day they will have a child and a big inheritance. Her practice will not suffer and her figure will remain same. If he had agreed to have children with her than why not now. Why not this surrogacy which will solve their problems?" After a long time reluctantly he bobbed his head. He turned towards her, slipped an arm around her torso and whispered "alright but how will we go about it?"_

 _She turned towards her and said smiling "I will talk to Sophie about it. She can help us."_

 _He kissed her and said "so we are going to become parents. Are you ready for it?"_

 _She shook her head and said "no but we have to do this. You?"_

 _He said "neither am I. Lets take one step at a time."_

 _And they both drifted off to sleep._

 ** _end flashback_**

Hayley was halfway up the stairs when she heard the front door close. She looked back towards Klaus and Camille entering the house. She stepped down a few steps and said "Camille, Mr. Mikealson sister is sitting with Kaleb. She wants to spend some time with him I thought I might take care of a few things for him in his room."

Camille said "fine."

Before she started to turn, she said "Hayley we are trusting you with one of the most prized possession of ours. I hope you will not break our trust."

her gaze went to Klaus and caught him look at her too and then back to Camille and said "no. I will not."

Camille sighed, still unsure, but said "Rebekah will be staying a few days. Klaus and I will leave for office early tomorrow morning. We will be back around six at night. Tomorrow is my first day at office so I might get later. Klaus already told you that you can take him out for walks but just be in the neighborhood. There is a park nearby. I am sure you can find your way there. We have your phone contacts so we will keep in touch. I am telling you all this now so that I dont forget it. Dinner will be served at six. We all eat together. Weekdays, it is served at 6:30. I expect you and preferably Kaleb at the dinner table too. I want his bedtime to be at 8:00 pm. I know we discussed that you can have a couple of hours on Saturday off but in addition to that you can have one evening off too whether it is Saturday or Sunday. Just inform us before hand so that we dont make any commitments."

Hayley nodded without saying anything, suddenly feeling his gaze on her. She felt weird by his constant stare but realized that it was going to happen- they dont trust her right now. Camille continued "we will give you a spare key to the front door. The house has security system. There are security locks at all entrances and the windows so be careful before you open them. You can park your car in the third garage, it is vacant right now. The garage opener is on right of the garage. You will find out more and more with passing days."

She was feeling tired, her back was hurting, her breast suddenly heavy as she recalled she has not pumped herself. She wanted her to stop talking now, getting agitated by the second and thankfully she stopped. Hayley said "I will be down in half an hour but should Kaleb get up or you need me, I am available at all times."

Camille nodded and went to the patio whereas Klaus said "Ms Marshall, I forgot to take your cell number." He took out his cell and said "can you please tell me that?"

Hayley said "409-897-1122"

As he was entering her number in his cell, he said "we will leave our cell number along with a few more on the fridge."

Saying that he went out whereas Hayley continued upstairs.

Camille said as he stepped out "just look at him Klaus. Is he the same child, who was wailing at the top of his lungs this morning."

Rebekah said "I am so surprised at both of you. You both are doctors. You should know babies cry."

Klaus said "knowing and go through it 24/7 is different."

Camille said "and I have realized that I can hear crying of an adult all day because I can at least understand why they are crying but children, no. Pool souls cannot explain why they are crying and I have discovered that I cannot read their mind" ending with laughter, feeling relieved, happy and light. Everything was perfect, she thought, as her gaze went to Klaus reading his book, Rebekah looking down at Kaleb and him sleeping peacefully between all of them.

In the mean time she opened the nursery door wondering if he has talked to Sophie yet and what have they talked about. She walked to her room, and while emptying her breast in one of Kaleb's bottle, she got up to speed with Sophie about her and Klaus's conversation and felt relieved that not only he was satisfied by her but also that he didnt know about Jackson and Harry not wanting to see pity in his eyes. After organizing his room and crib, she went back to her room and fell on the bed to give some rest to her aching back wondering _it was not this tiring last time. Is it because of age or stress level because of Harry._ Thinking about him made her eyes misty. She got up after ten minutes, feeling refreshed and headed down. She paused near the kitchen, when she noticed Klaus leaning in from behind Camille and kissing her on the neck. She hasty started to turn back not to be caught by them but luckily she heard her her say "Klaus, if you want dinner, stop that."

A smile appeared on her lips at hearing the tease in her voice reminding her once again of Jackson and her relationship.

Klaus groaned and said "you are no fun, you know" but he did step back. He picked up the carrot and walked out of the kitchen munching on it whereas Hayley stood there thinking of what she had lost. She walked into the living room and saw Rebekah reading the book that Mr. Mikaelson had discarded while Kaleb was still sleeping.

Klaus asked "so what are you planning to do now that you are back?"

Rebekah put the book down and said "get a job as an interior designer?"

Hayley looked toward her impressed and asked "do you have a background in that?" and then blushed to her core for getting involved in family discussion.

Before she could reply Camille said "dinner."

She stepped forwards and picked Kaleb up. Camille said "put him in the bouncer Hayley. Come have dinner. Klaus be a sweetheart and bring the bouncer from the garage."

As Klaus started to leave Hayley said "Camille, how about I lay him down on the living room sofa."

Camille said "alright. I just thought that we might want to keep him close to us but living room is fine."

Hayley laid him on the sofa, put a cushion near her edge even though she knew he cannot move an inch from where he and been laid. She then walked to the dinning room where Rebekah and Klaus were already seated. Klaus motioned her to the chair on the right, next to Rebekah. As she sat down Rebekah said "yes I have" startling her and then she realized Rebekah was continuing their discussion. "I was on a student exchange program to Paris these past two year. I was studying Interior Designing."

Hayley said "interesting. Did you like Paris?"

Rebekah's eyes twinkled as she said "O it was marvelous."

Hayley said with a smile "I know" images of her honeymoon started flashing through her mind.

Rebekah asked excitedly "you have been there?"

She looked towards her and nodded "a long time ago. I loved Louver Art Museum"

Rebekah said excitedly "oh my god. It is beautiful. I was telling Nik about how much he would love Paris. You see, he loves art and Paris is city of art."

Hayley looked towards him and caught him looking down at his food.

She looked towards Rebekah who asked "what have you done if you don't mind my asking?"

She wondered _'is she naturally curious or is she doing some favor to her brother and sister-in-law'_ but felt lucky when Klaus said "Rebekah, let her eat at least."

She looked down at her empty plate and then with a smile took the chicken roast dish Camille past her.

Rest of the dinner was pleasant affair with not a moment of quiet. Discussion and topics coming out of nowhere, smiles and casualness. Mostly she just smiled and listened occasionally giving her opinion. The moment she finished her dinner, they heard Kaleb crying. Hayley chuckled softly surprising everyone. Camille asked "what is funny?" as she started to get up.

Hayley said "sit please. I am done. I will attend to him. Funny thing is that isn't it uncanny how the children know when the mothers or nanny in my case are having dinner."

Camille said laughing too "I had read about it but yes discovering that."

She said "I will take him upstairs. Thank you Camille, Mr. Mikaelson. Food was delicious. …. ummm I will be down to help you clean up" as she picked up her plate.

Camille said "oh dont worry about it. You are new here. We will manage it and as for food, you have not eaten anything."

Hayley said, smiling "I did."

She paused and then said "will you and Mr. Mikaelson like to come and say good night to Kaleb?"

She could see his body stilling but a moment later he replied "yes we will" without looking towards her.

Hayley said "good night Rebekah. Good night Mrs and Mr Mikaelson" and hastily left the dinning room, as his cries got a little louder. She picked him up and headed upstairs.

She didnt realize how much she wanted to see his parents say good night to him until they came and did it. As she watched them standing near his crib, looking down at Kaleb saying "good night Kaleb" she rolled her eyes, turned and went to her room.

She changed her clothes, her mind in the past.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 _She said, her eyes on the hazel brown eyes of her two months old son in his lap being nursed "… and then the prince came and kissed the princess waking her up…."_

 _"_ _and they lived happily ever after…." she was interrupted by a familiar voice that she loved so much. she looked up and saw him leaning against the door in just his pajamas. The water droplets on his body telling her that he had just come from shower. She smiled and shifted a bit as she felt a pull. She looked down at Harry nursing on her. He walked to her saying "I love these bedtime routine you have set for him but for the love of god please don't tell him things that are not true."_

 _She laughed softly and said "you mean you want me to tell him that there is no happily ever after?"_

 _Jackson said a he knelt down next to her "yes because there arent. No one can be truly happy ever after" rolled his eyes and continued "There will always be…" when she pulled him toward her by grabbing the strings of his pajamas and smacked kissed him saying "you should be happy that I have married you. You are so practical and sometimes totally unromantic…. but you still managed to sweep me off my feet."_

 _Jackson said kissing her, his fingers finding the swell of her breast, softly brushing against them "I can be romantic. Do I need to remind you of the night we conceived Harry?"_

 _Her heart start to race and she whispered "maybe…"_

 _He suddenly laughed, cupped her face and kissed her so passionately that she moaned "oh Jackson…."_

 _He broke the kiss, looked into her eyes and then down at Harry._

 _Hayley followed his glance and saw that their son had gone to sleep. He gently took him from her lap and went to put him in the crib._

 _He then walked to her and grabbed her hand as she was fixing her nursing bra. He pulled her to her feet, grabbed the throw from behind the rocking chair, spread it on the carpet and gently laid her on it and before she knew it, he was reminding her of the night they have conceived Harry._

 _Later when she slept in his arms, in Harry's room, on that carpet she smiled when he said "lets add this to Harry's bedtime routine too" and giggled as he leaned in and kissed her neck, before wrapping the throw around her._

 ** _end flashback_**

When she laid on the bed, she had a smile on her lips and so much love for Jackson that she felt it was hard to breathe.

Klaus turned off the light and left the nursery. He asked Rebekah as she walked up the stairs "have you told mother that you will not be returning today?"

Rebekah said "yes I just texted Kol. Where am I staying?"

As if on cue Camille said "come" and led her to two doors down the nursery whereas Klaus said "I will get your bags. Give me the keys to your car."

Klaus pulled Camille towards her as she started towards the walking closet to change and muttered "this is good. Life is good."

Camille fixed a smile on her lips and returned "life is perfect" with heavy heart, not sure the cause of it.

She leaned in and planted him a kiss, sighed when the kiss deepened and he scooped her up, carried to the bed and started undressing her.


	6. Chapter 6 Acceptance

**_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Just to clear some of you. yes Hayley was the surrogate for Mikaleson. You will find out later why didnt they know about her. Klaus will eventually find out about Harry and Jackson. Hayley didnt tell them because she does not want to see pity in their eyes for her. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _But before I post it a piece of advice for other fanfic writers: Never ever start three stories at a time when you have job too. LOL. I am sorry it is taking much longer to update the stories these days for several reason. Some I mentioned but mostly because my target normally is to write a longer chapters with some story gong on and that takes time. I hope you enjoy the build up. Once that will be done, it will move much much faster. Tell me what you think of it._**

* * *

Next morning when she woke up, it was already 8 am. Although she was feeling tired, having just gotten an hour of sleep after feeding him at 6:30 am, she quickly took a shower, changed, checked on Kaleb as he slept peacefully. She sneaked downstairs wanting to sterilize the pump before anyone sees her. Luckily the house was quiet, she assumed that Mikaelson's had left for their offices and Rebekah was still sleeping. She hurriedly finished what she was supposed to do, drank a glass of milk and poured another for later and headed back up. Her mind was racing on when to do his job, of taking care breast pump, until Rebekah stays. Should she do it during night time? Today was an exception as she slept in but she might not sleep late into day in future. She pumped milk for Kaleb, to her surprise not hesitating a bit about doing it and then picked up a book and fell on her bed again.

When Rebekah's eyes opened she realized that it was already 10 am. She stretched and stared at the ceiling thinking of the weekend and then suddenly remembered Kaleb. She smiled, got out of bed, took a shower, changed into her comfortable slacks and headed towards the nursery wanting to see him. When she opened the nursery door, she saw Hayley feeding him. She smiled and said "good morning Hayley."

Hayley looked up and smiled "good morning Ms Mikaelson."

Rebekah walked to her saying "Rebekah!" brushed her finger lightly on his cheek, not knowing how it caused Hayley's heart to melt and continued "I just wanted to have a peek at him. I am going to make coffee for myself. You want some."

The offer was very tempting and she was particularly feeling very tired right now; today her stitches were making her really uncomfortable and she was feeling slightly dizzy probably because of blood loss and lack of healthy diet, she figured. She smiled "yes please. Thank you."

Rebekah touched Kaleb's face again, smiled and said "I will be back in a minute, buddy" and headed out.

Rebekah took out the cups from the cupboard and as she was waiting for the coffee to brew, her cell rang. She smiled seeing Kol's name on the caller ID. She asked "missing me brother?"

Kol said, sounding incredulous "preposterous. I would never…" earning a laughter from Rebekah.

She rolled her eyes saying "okay got the point. Like I said last night, I will come in a few days. Camille wanted me to stay a few days. This new nanny, Hayley, you remember her right?"

When he grunted she continued "she is very good but Camille wants to get to know her better" her voice reducing to a whisper by the end of the sentence.

Kol asked "how is Kaleb?"

Rebekah said as she poured the coffee in cups "he is just adorable" not knowing that a spontaneous smile had appeared on her lips.

At the quiet from the other side she asked "Kol?"

He said "yes I am here."

Rebekah said "what is troubling you? You were troubled here too" as carried the coffee cups upstairs.

Kol said "I am surprised at them for going through this surrogacy. Their reasons were purely selfish and it just is not sitting well with me."

Hayley was trying to burp Kaleb when she heard Rebekah say "I understand what you are saying but it was their choice. It does not make them bad parents or Kaleb less of our nephew. Listen I will call again. Take care."

Hayley smiled as she entered the room, at the same time Kaleb took a loud burp bringing up a lot of milk along with it, which luckily the burping cloth on Hayley's shoulder caught. Rebekah put her coffee on the changing table and sat on the carpet opposite them as he started to clean his mouth observing how gentle she was with him and how small he was.

When she was done, she said "I was thinking of taking him to the walk. Do you want to come with me?" knowing well that she will come; the reason of her stay was to make sure that she was not cause any harm to Kaleb. Rebekah nodded and said "lets finish this coffee and then we can leave."

Half an hour later, she was putting Kaleb in his stroller, discovered in the garage, bundle in warm clothes to keep him warm. Few minutes into the walk, Hayley realized that Rebekah was walking too fast and her back was starting to hurt and the discomfort from her stitches got aggravated. At last unable to keep up the pace, she said "Rebekah, can we go back? I am not feeling well."

Rebekah turned towards her and noticed her pale complexion and asked "what happened?" worry seeping into her voice and then said "Hayley…" as she put her hand on her forehead.

Hayley muttered "I should have had proper breakfast…."

Rebekah snapped "you think!" taking herself and Hayley by surprise at this frankness.

She then added "lets go back."

Upon reaching home, Hayley carried sleeping Kaleb upstairs and laid him in the crib and went to the bathroom to freshen herself up. When she came out she was feeling really dizzy. So she went to lie on the bed. A moment later, her eyes snapped open when she heard Rebekah say "here. Eat this."

Hayley looked towards her and the plate she was holding. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and her eyes blurred. If Rebekah noticed, she didnt comment on it. In fact she perched on her bed too and grabbed the extra sandwich.

Hayley said "I feel so embarrassed. I will appreciate if you dont tell your brother and Camille about it. It is just that…." her mind racing for an excuse and then said "I am having my cycles and sometimes I have too much bleeding I…"

Rebekah said, relief in her voice "oh. i was getting worried. I am glad it is just that. Happens to me too sometimes. You should eat more healthy stuff especially these days if you have an issue with it."

After some time, when they were done, she said "why don't you rest? I am here. I can take care of Kaleb."

Hayley at once said "no. if Mr. Mikaelson finds out…"  
Rebekah laughed and said "you are too afraid of my brother" making her flush but she continued "and who is going to tell him?" and left the room.

Hayley continued to stare at the door and then thinking if people are wiling to help her than why is she not letting them do it, she laid and closed her eyes and got lost in beautiful memories of Harry and Jackson not knowing when she drifted off to sleep.

She startled when she heard Kaleb's crying voice. She hurriedly got up, winced at the discomfort in her stitches, cursing for agitating them, and headed to the nursery. She said "I am so sorry that I fell asleep."

Rebekah said "that is fine. It is just that he is not taking the milk."

Her heart sank realizing why he was behaving that way. She said "sometimes he does give trouble. Maybe there is gas in his stomach. Can I try?"

Rebekah said "sure" and handed Kaleb to her.

Hayley sat in the rocking chair and said "alright Kaleb. What is going on with you?"

He suddenly stopped crying taking Rebekah and Hayley by surprise. Their eyes met, she automatically said "magic hands" hoping to make light of matters and it worked. Rebekah laughed and got up form the rocking chair motioning her to sit. She gently pushed the bottled into his mouth and prayed that he takes it, he did but not happily.

Before she knew it afternoon became evening and Rebekah continued to give her company, only that they moved to her room on Rebekah suggestion so that they can sit comfortably on her bed. Hayley was enjoying her company so much that she only realized that she couldn't and handn't pumped herself when she felt the engorgement but what could she do, she realized other than wait for her to leave but she didnt and she couldn't. Kaleb refused to drink the formula one time but the other time he took it with difficulty but very little.

 **6:45 pm**

Camille entered the house and after taking off her high heels, flexing her feet for a minute, she headed to the kitchen with Klaus just behind her. She said "Klaus, can you go and bring Kaleb down. I want to see him."

Klaus turned her towards him, kissed her and headed up.

Hayley laughed when Rebekah said "Kol said that I have to keep hiding there because if we had gotten caught, we would have been in trouble."

She asked "oh god what happened then?"

Rebekah smiled, her heart softening for the girl sitting in front of her playing with Kaleb's foot as he was moving his arms in the air and continued "Now I was hanging from that balcony, with a drop of 15 feet and totally unaware of the danger I was in but luckily Nik saw me hanging from under. He ran up and grabbed my hand just in time…"

but was unable to finish that sentence when a voice interrupted her by saying "as your grip loosened."

Hayley at once sat up, his eyes moved to her, their eyes met, his moved to Kaleb lying opposite Rebekah with his foot in her hand.

Rebekah too sat up saying " Nik. When did you come?"

He said, as his eyes took in the homey and friendly scene in front of him "just right now. I was here to take Kaleb. It seems that he loves to hear your childhood experiences Rebekah."

Rebekah said, smiling, looking down at Kaleb "yes he does. He loves his aunt. That is why I think that you should meet the family more often so that we can make him crazy… right Kaleb?"

Hayley could feel eyes on her and unintentionally she looked towards him and caught him looking at her. She smiled and said "good evening Mr. Mikaelson. How was your day?"

He said, not moving from his spot "busy. Yours?"

She said with a soft smile on her lips "your sister is an excellent company. I didnt know how time passed. I should go and see if Mrs. Mikaelson need any help in the kitchen?"

Rebekah stood up holding Kaleb "lets all go down."

She walked to Klaus and handed him the baby and headed out leaving Klaus and Hayley alone in the room. He looked down at Kaleb and then looked up and caught her looking at him. As he watched she hastily looked away, pulled the sleeves of her sweater into her palm and headed toward him, muttered "excuse me" causing him to step aside.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with all of them telling their day routine. After dinner, against all Camille's protest, she helped her in the kitchen, having a pleasant conversation with her about both of their days, while Rebekah and Klaus spend some time in the living room with Kaleb. Later they too joined them. Hayley who had been feeling very comfortable with Rebekah all day, suddenly felt out of place. She was wondering how can she excuse herself without sounding rude when Klaus aid "Ms. Marshall, if you want to rest, you can go. We will bring Kaleb up in half an hour."

Hayley nodded, heart suddenly gotten heavy and left.

The first thing she did as soon as she entered her room was closed the door and pump the milk sighing with relief. She smiled as she recalled her day with Rebekah and for the first time started looking forwards towards spending time with her. She picked up the book and laid on the bed reading it. Half an hour later, she heard crying sound coming from downstairs. A few mints later, she sat up wondering if she should go down as she continued to hear Kaleb cry, when the door opened and Camille said "Hayley…"

She stared at the door of her room, confused for some reason, but then got up and wen to attend him.

She gave him the pumped milk and to her amusement he finished the bottle without stopping to take a breather.

As soon as her head hit the pillow after settling him down, she went to sleep. The next time he woke her up at midnight. After taking care of him, she tried to sleep but couldnt so she decided to go down and boil her pump. After some thought she picked up his bottles and carried them down too careful, not making any nose.

He was reading a book, unable to sleep, unable to keep the image of Kaleb and Rebekah lying on Hayley's bed, feeling somewhat guilty that she was spending more time with him than him and Camille, when he heard a sound. He got out of the bed, put on his robe and went out. He followed the sounds and stopped at the kitchen door. He wondered what was she doing up so late? He started to turn when she turned around.

Hayley felt a weird sensation. She ran her hand at the back of her neck and turned around. Meeting his gaze her heart started to race wildly telling her to come up with a reason as to why she was up, glad that the boiling water pot was covered and he couldn't see the breast pump. He asked "Ms. Marshall are you alright."

Hayley said "I … i just wanted to boil Kaleb' bottle. I couldn't sleep so…."

Klaus said "oh. I am sorry if I disturbed you."

He turned and left and she took a sigh of relief. She turned the stove off and after taking out the bottles and other things she headed upstairs and soon went to sleep.

For the next couple of days , Rebekah was her only company for the most part of the day. Hayley took an oath that she will not drink coffee again as long as she was nursing Kaleb, having no intention of seeing him cry all day again after coming to this conclusion that coffee does not suit him. Having spending so much time with Rebekah, Hayley had come to realize that she was very nosey so after a couple of slips about her personal information, which luckily couldn't harm her position at Mikaelson residence, she started to become careful in front of her. She felt happy and relieved at having some company, having been alone for so long. The way she would just plop on her bed and smother Kaleb with her kisses, until he would get irritated and start to cry and being handed back to Hayley expecting her to get him quiet, would just melt Hayley's heart and it ached at the same time at how distant his parents were to him. She had realized in the next couple of days that they really had a busy schedule. She managed to miss seeing them every morning, not knowing that they would take a peek at him before leaving for work, and when they would come back at around 6:30, it was a blur after that, dinner, unwinding and then going to bed. They had started to say good night to Kaleb regularly. They had started to make it point to spend half and hour with him alone but to her it seemed less. Often she got angry that if they didnt have time to spend with their child, then why did they have him. As the week progressed, she started to feel comfortable in the house. Apparently Mr. Mikaelson and Camille had started to trust her too which was a big relief for her. Her gratitude towards Rebekah intensified knowing well that in gaining this trust she had played a vital role; all the time she had spend with Hayley, trying to find out about her was on their desire and she understood it and a part of her like that they are putting effort in finding out if the woman who is spending time with son is trustworthy or not. Four days after joining the employment, when she found out by Camille that they are going to Mystic Falls, she felt relieved and thought that she will have a weekend to herself, she can unwind and rest, meet Sophie for her already postponed checkup but her personal desires took a second place when it occurred to her that Kaleb will not have access to her milk, which was the only thing he was drinking these days. After a lot of thought she told her self firmly "maybe he will wean off during this trip and he should. This is not appropriate what you are doing" but that logic didnt satisfy her. That night when Rebekah left, the house suddenly got very quiet. She felt confused that how could she have gotten attached to Rebekah so much in just four days.

Where Hayley was settling down, earning their trust, Klaus couldn't sake off this feeling that she was hiding something from them. He realized that he had started thinking about her a lot which puzzled him. There was something about her that was keeping his interests peaked in her. Deep down he knew that he was not comfortable with her presence in his house, the reason for which he was not sure of, but she has proved to be really good and trustworthy with Kaleb. Often he felt like talking to Sophie again but then he felt awkward considering she is Sophie's friend and Rebekah had given them her positive feedback about her. The fact that she was getting closer to their son more than him and Camille sometime upset him so he and Camille had started to make it a point of having him alone to them for at least half an hour every evening before going to bed. It was a great sight seeing tiny Kaleb lying in the middle of the bed. Sometimes he would caught a strange look on Camille's face which he couldn't comprehend making him wonder if she was feeling overwhelm by this new change in their life. He often found it strange that they never talked about Kaleb but then he would remind himself when should they talk about him, they have been so busy with their practice and all. They have not even found time to talk about her inheritance and had gotten to set up a trust fund for Kaleb. Their lives thanks to Hayley had gotten back on track when he recalled that one week they were nanny-less.

Each day was harder for Camille. Every time she looked towards him, she felt elated but when he would start crying, she couldn't handle it. She was feeling a failure at being unable to calm him. As a psychologist she knew that it was natural to take time to bond to that child and that cannot develop by spending half an hour with him every day but on the other hand she knew her career was really important for her. One day when she was looking at a calm Kaleb in Klaus's arms, as he made those cute baby sounds, she wished she had not gone through surrogacy. The thought just shocked her and she wondered _'where did this come from?'_ Later that night when she laid down to sleep, she started to think about what had occurred to her earlier that evening. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was a wrong decision and because of that she was not able to form bond with her own flesh and blood. She looked towards Klaus sleeping peacefully and wondered if he is satisfied with what he had with Kaleb and then told herself "fathers dont carry a child. The nature of their bond with their child is different from that of a mother. And she has missed that so she should patiently continue to try to form that bond with him."

Thursday evening, when they had Kaleb to themselves, he started crying and wouldnt stop so at last Camille took him back to Hayley who after some time managed to calm him down while she stood there feeing useless. After Kaleb got quiet and Hayley managed to feed him and he went to sleep she went back to her room feeling really depressed.

Klaus stepped out of the bathroom after changing his clothes and asked "how is he?"

She blustered "I want to take Hayley to Mystic Falls too."

Klaus asked "what? why?" surprise obvious on his face.

Camille said "she can calm Kaleb down. I am unable to do so. What if this happens over there too?"

Klaus laughed, leaned in to kiss her, his hands sneaking under her shirt "well you will manage it."

Camille thwarted his hand and said firmly " _no Klaus, I canno_ t. I am going to take her."

As she turned away from him, Klaus looked at her surprised, hitting him for the first time that she was not confident about handling Kaleb which surprised him, seeing that Camille was perfect in almost everything. But seeing that this trip was supposed to be important for all of them and he wanted his parents to at least like Kaleb, if not him, he said "alright. you can talk to her tomorrow."

Camille said "I have to go early in the morning. Kaleb keeps her up all night so she wakes up a bit late. You have a day off tomorrow. why don't you talk her."

Klaus said "alright" suddenly feeling very uncomfortable but then he pulled her towards him, felt tension oozing out of her body and said "how about we go to diner tomorrow to celebrate your inheritance?"

She was so down that she said "not tomorrow, maybe next week" as she closed her eyes tried not to cry, at her stupid decision.

Klaus, now sure that she was depressed about Kaleb and him not warming up to her, pressed his lips on her hair muttering "everything will be alright Camille."

His hands resting on her stomach when suddenly she turned towards him, kissed him and before he knew they were making love to each other. Later when he held her in his arms, he felt relieved that the tension seemed to have left her body.

When she came down next morning, she stopped as she saw him sitting in the living room watching television, his back towards her. She wondered what was he doing at home but then said "good morning Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus turned towards him and smiled as he saw Kaleb in her arms.

He said "good morning Ms Marshall" as he got up and went to her. As he took Kaleb from her arms, it send a chill through her as their hands touched.

Hayley was so surprised by his pro-activeness for the first time that she didnt know what to say. She after a moment, not sure what to say "ummm. Are you going late today?"

Klaus said "no I dont have office on Fridays" as he looked down at Kaleb.

Hayley said "oh…" paused a moment and then continued "if you dont mind, I will go get some breakfast" turning red for some reason. She paused and then asked hesitantly "do you want me to take him?" hoping he would say "no" and when he did, she felt relieved.

He then looked up and said "I will join you. I have to talk to you about something."

She nodded, feeling nervous walked to the the kitchen.

As she put two eggs to boil on the stove, turned the coffee pot on, Klaus said "Ms. Marshall, we are going to Mystic Falls tomorrow afternoon. It is supposed to be weekend off for you but we would appreciate it if you can accompany us. You will be paid overtime for this visit."

Hayley's heart jumped into her throat at the same time angry for some reason. She felt trapped and the only thing she could say was "oh…"

She thought about what she had to do this weekend and then at that moment, the only important thing was her impending appointment with Sophie. She decided to postpone that till next week. Feeling his gaze on her face, she said "no problem. I can accompany you but I need an hour off tomorrow morning."

Klaus stared at her wondering _where does she go on Saturdays? Why does she need an hour? What is the secret she is keeping? What is the source of sadness behind those eyes?_ And it hit him what bothered him about her- that sadness, that quick to brim with tears eyes. He said "that is fine. We are leaving at 12. You can take it before that."

Hayley said smiling this time, not knowing that suddenly his stomach muscles have tightened "perfect. I will leave at 10 and be back at 11" as she put she put coffee in forth of him taking him by surprise.

As she turned away from him, he too let the kitchen.

After breakfast she went back to the living room and saw that he was watching television with Kaleb lying next to him on the sofa. She asked hesitantly "do you want me to take him?"

He said "no it is fine."

She said "oh. I will be in the library if you need me for anything."

Klaus said "alright."

He suddenly looked towards Kaleb as his tiny foot hit his thigh and smiled. He said "you will be meeting your uncles and aunt tomorrow again. Do you remember Rebekah aunt?"

Hayley smiled and walked away from them.

She thought for a moment and then headed towards the library. She didnt know how long she sat in there reading a book, settled down in the arm chair. She was lost in her book when she heard Kaleb crying. She hastily got up, put the book on the table and headed to the living room.

Klaus didnt want to give Kaleb to her but he was crying so he handed him to Hayley who took her upstairs. After changing, feeding him, pumping herself, she decided to go on a walk.

Klaus was reading an article on the new dental surgical devices, when he heard her say "Mr. Mikaelson, I am taking Kaleb to the park."

Klaus looked up and said "alright" wondering _he is home, should he go with her to see what she does but then shook his head thinking she might find it weird._

Hayley wondered if he will come with us to see what does she do with him but when he didnt say anything, for some reason she got disappointed.

Later that night she packed a couple of clothes for herself, packed the pump and other necessary things and then took out Kaleb's clothes after debating if she should do the packing or let Camille. She put them on the changing table for Camille to select which ones she wants to take. At the dinner table, she said "Camille, I have taken out some of the clothes for Kaleb. If you want to select which one you want me to pack, I will do so."

Camille said "okay. Let me give you a backpack to put his things in it, diapers, bottles and other things."

She suddenly looked up and caught him looking at her, she felt her palm getting moment their eyes met he said "you can leave at 10 Ms Marshall."

Camille asked "where?"

Klaus said looking down "I have given her an hour off."

She said "oh."

Klaus looked down at his plate wondering what was troubling her. Why was she so sad? He realized that it was becoming a obsession for him and that just frustrated him.

His thoughts were interrupted when she said "excuse me, I will go check on Kaleb."

She took a breather as she started up the stairs cursing herself for feeling so intimidated by him.

A few minutes later the door opened and Camille entered the room saying "oh Hayley, thanks you for coming with us. It is just that we are meeting his parents after a long time and with Kaleb for the first time. I just want them to like him. Klaus and his father have not been on good terms for a few year, maybe having a grandson will change things. I am so hoping to see a positive aftermath of this weekend" handing her the backpack, walked to the changing table and started picking up couple of clothes for him and said "yes they are great. Get that green jacket too and at blue onesie. He looks adorable in it, right Kaleb" as she tickled his tummy.

After she left, it hit Hayley that she had hardly been a week in his family and she knew so many things about them that it was as if she had been living with them for years.

That night, Kaleb woke her up three times and when she finally woke up, she realized that she had slept through the alarm. She was feeling dead tired but got out of bed, fixed the bed. She hastily texted Sophie about canceling her appointment and then headed to change her clothes. She was in the bathroom when she heard Kaleb crying. She cursed herself and hurried up.

Klaus was walking by the nursery when he heard Kaleb crying, he entered the room and picked him up when the adjoining room opened and she stepped out, her hair wet. She stopped and said "oh Mr. Mikaleson I am sorry. I got a bit late. It will never happen again."

Hayley walked to him and started to take the a baby from him ignoring the flutter in her stomach to her annoyance.

Klaus could smell the fresh shampoo from her hair and suddenly he realized that he shouldn't be so so near to her so he walked away after handing Kaleb to her.

After changing Kaleb, giving him a bottle and making sure he was sleep, she informed Camille about her plan and left the house. She visited Harry's grave, sat there for a moment, afraid that with this bond she has been developing with Kaleb, she might forget about Harry. She visited Jackson's gave, put the flowers there, removed the old ones and then headed back. For a while she sat in the car thinking about the trip to Mystic Falls, realizing that this was the first time she was going on a vacation in the past five years, well sort off and for some reason she suddenly felt excited which only lasted for a second as she wondered if she is feeling relieved that Harry is not there to bind her. She can have some fun now. She shook her head to stop herself from thinking like that and startled when her cell rang. She smiled as she saw Sophie's name on the caller Id. The moment she put the cell against her ear, Sophie started shouting, at her for not taking care of herself and missing the appointment. Hearing concern from her about her health made her overwhelmed. She realized that Sophie was right. She had not been taking care of of herself. The vitamins Sophie has recommended and all. Lack of full night sleep but that has been there for the past five years with the worry about Harry and all, she told herself. At last when she promised Sophie that she will see her on Monday at 11 am, she let her go. After disconnecting the call, she went to the grocery store and bought some necessary stuff for herself and then headed back home but groaned when she saw the traffic jam on the freeway.

* * *

Camille turned towards Klaus and asked "are you nervous?"

Klaus asked "about what?" his gaze on Kaleb lying on their bed. He leaned in and touched his finger and to his surprise Kaleb grasped the finger at once. He scooted close to him and asked "what about you?"

Camille said "well a bit but not too much. You know I am never nervous about meeting the family. It is you and the tension between you and Elijah, you and Mikael that makes me nervous."

Klaus muttered "hopefully there will be less this time."

She looked up towards him, as she put her clothes in the bag "lets hope so. I just hope that they like Kaleb."

Klaus asked "why wouldn't they? he is their grandchild. Well at least mother's."

Camille said exasperated "see Klaus, you are already doing it."

Klaus said "alright. I am going to sleep for an hour" as he scooted down.

Camille looked at him as he put Klaeb next to him, wondering _how is he warming up to Kaleb more naturally than she is. Can her not carrying him for nine months make such a big difference? But people adopt kids everyday. They dont have that bond with those kids. She has gotten better with him, maybe things will get better with time. If Hayley can develop a bond within a few days then surely she can do with her own flesh and blood._ She continued to look towards Klaus and Kaleb, him sleeping and Kaleb lying next to her moving his arms and legs and making baby noises which were melting her heart and then continued with the final touches of her packing. She looked towards him when she heard a first irritated sound from him. She dashed to him not wanting him to cry and then realized that he might be hungry. Hayley had fed him before leaving the house, she recalled.

She said "Klaus, I will get his bottle" and left the room without waiting for response from him. She hurriedly made a bottle for him, getting confused in the process as she realized that it had been a week since she had made a bottle for him which suddenly made her very guilty but then she hurried back to her room as she heard the crying sound.

She picked him up in his lap, settled down and gave him the bottle but Kaleb spit the nippled out. For the next half an hour Camille and Klaus, now fully awake, tried every thing but he wouldnt budge.

At last when frustration started to seep in her, Klaus snapped "Camille, calm down. You are a psychologist. Dont lose it."

She said angrily "you take him if you can handle him. _Where is she?"_

Klaus, taken aback by her outburst, never ever happening beforesaid "lets wait. She is only fifteen minutes late. Must have gotten stuck somewhere."

Camille said "what if she left…."

Hayley step stopped when she heard her say that but before she could say any further Klaus said "no, she wouldnt."

She asked "how can you say that/"

Klaus said "I dont know but I know" thinking _'she would never leave Kaelb behind, that I am sure of.'_

Hayley hurried to the voices and then knocked at the door, even when the door was open. Her gaze went to Kaleb crying on the bed and Camille' running her hands through her hair, looking frustrated. The moment her gaze met Camille's she said loudly "you were supposed to come back half an hour ago."

Hayley eyes flew to Klaus in confusion and she said "sorry Camille. I got stuck in traffic. I…." but then went quiet. She walked to her and was going to pick Kaleb up when suddenly Camille picked him up and stepped back saying "I can get him quiet. You just make a fresh bottle for me."

She nodded and left the room feeling very confused. She hastily made a bottle for him, returned and gave it to Camille but Kaleb was refusing. At last, reaching the height of frustration, Camille headed Kaleb to Hayley and stormed out. Hayley looked towards a stunned looking Klaus and then gently put Kaleb against her shoulder. She said "I am sorry Mr. Mikaelson. It will never happen again."

He said "what do you do that he gets quiet with you?" as he saw Kaleb's wailing reducing to sobs.

Hayley said "I think he just got tired by now. it is not me, it is the timing perhaps."

he said "get ready in one hour."

Hayley said "alright and left the room. Five minutes later, she looked down at him as he was drinking her breast milk and muttered "you are being a bad boy Kaleb. You will get me into trouble" but he was just drinking it with contentment on his face and then his eyes drooped.

Klaus walked into the study and saw Camille sitting on the chair behind the desk, drinking. He asked softly "what is it Camille?"

Camille said desperately "Klaus I don't feel anything for Kaleb. I think it is because I have not been able to develop a bond with him. I feel as if I will never be able to do so."

Klaus said "it is natural Camille. It is overwhelming but you love him. Listen between our job and him not being carried by you, it is possible that you have not developed that bond but he is still our son and we love him no matter what. Dont sweat on it. Ms. Marshall is quite capable of taking care of him and it is true that he get quiet in her arms but he is our son. There are a lot of kids who are raised by nanny and they are still loved by their parents. So what if you cannot get him quiet."

She said "I feel so useless. I have always been good at everything I did but now. With him I feel like a failure. I am a psychologist Klaus and I understand where the trouble lies."

Klaus said "then that can be fixed. As long as you know, it can be fixed."

Camille said in a dejected voice "I am afraid that might never happen."

Klaus said "listen give yourself sometime. It has been a long week with a very big change in our lives. Things will get better with time."

She nodded and got up as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Sophie said to Marcel "I am debating on telling Mikaelson about Hayley."

Marcel book the book down and asked "what do you mean?"

Sophie said "Hayley is not taking care of herself. Ever since Kaleb had been born she had not come for any checkup. She cancelled her appointed for today too. She was supposed to see a psychologist after what she has been through and she is ignoring that too. If Camille knows that she gave birth recently maybe she will take care of her."

Marcel said "hmm. Do you think it is a good idea?"

Sophie said after a moment of thinking "I think so. I think it will be good for her. Maybe we can tweak things a bit. Instead of saying she gave birth three weeks ago, maybe a month or so and that it was a still birth or something.

Marcel said "just be careful Sophie. If they find out the truth, everyone will be in trouble."

She said "I will be."

Marcel pulled her in his lap and planted a kiss on her lips as his hands went to her still flat stomach and said "I cannot wait to hold our baby."

She smiled, put her hand on his and said "me too."

"we should tell Camille and Klaus now" he said.

Sophie said "sure. That will be an excellent conversation starter to tell them about Hayley."


	7. Chapter 7 Mystic Falls

**_A/N: thanks for wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it a big bigger. Give me a few days for the next chapter. I have partially written the next one but not completely so it will take some time to finish it. The story is still in delveoping phases so going really slow. This chapter covers one week with detailed one day, rest in a paragraph :). More history about Hayley and Miakelson coming up :). Hopefully will explain things better. For guest who want Camille to develop a bond with her son, coming up too. She will but there are things she cannot make up for it. Jamie, your concerns about Sophie are right but maybe she will not have to tell them but that is being addressed in next chapter. She is just concern about Hayley. Hayley using her milk for Kaleb will definitely get her in trouble but it is very difficult in her situation to stop doing it. Maybe you can gauge why is she desperate to be near Kaleb and what length she is willing to go for him and why._**

 ** _If anyone wants to see anything explored in this story, I am open for suggestions._**

* * *

His arms were around her when Camille said "Klaus, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"what" he asked as he separated her from him.

She said "I don't want your parents to know why we went for surrogacy. Lets just tell them that I was unable to carry a pregnancy so we decided to go through this path."

Klaus said exasperated "Camille, there is nothing wrong in what we did. It was our decision…"

Camille said interrupting him "yes klaus. There is. We put our careers over something so important. Because of our decision, I am unable to form a bond with my own child. If I am feeling guilty about my decision then imagine what they must think of us."

He cupped her face and said "you know, I dont care about what they say."

She said "you might not. I do and you are giving me this."

She walked away from him, not seeing the confused expression on his face.

Hayley in the mean time, got ready, got Kaleb ready, pumped some milk for the road and then after a thought walked towards master bedroom. She knocked at the door and waited for it to open. When Camille peeked out a moment later, she asked "Camille do you have a cooler or something to keep the bottle fresh. It is cold but I just don't want to take any risk."

Camille said "sure but dont you want to make fresh."

Hayley said "yes I would prefer that but if for some reason, we need to store the unused one then there should be a cooler to keep it cool and fresh."

Her gaze met Klaus as he opened the door further and said "we are leaving in half an hour. It is already 1 pm. I wanted to leave at 12."

The annoyance in his voice just made her nervous and she said "I am ready Mr. Mikaelson" while Camille said "I will give it to you Hayley in a minute. Klaus we are almost ready. Just get the portable crib from the garage."

In half an hour they were on the road. Hayley didnt know why but she chose to sit behind Camille. The drive to Mystic Falls was uneventful. Kaleb slept through the journey. Hayley mostly listened to them talking to each other about their work and problems Camille was dealing with her patients without going into the details about their patients identities and occasionally participated in the conversation. Without intention, a few times her gaze went to him as he drove the car and couldn't help but admire how handsome he was albeit generally in that characteristic frown of his, still not knowing what was the reason behind it. She even managed to doze off for a while only be woken up by Camille gently shaking her "Hayley we are here."

She opened her eyes bait annoyed and then realized that she had slept. She said "oh, I am sorry."

Camille said "oh come on. It is good you got some rest. Kaleb kept you up all night."

She looked down at Kaleb feeling glad that he had slept thorough the journey as she recalled how much Harry hated the long drives.

She looked at the big mansion standing in front of her, suddenly reminding her of the two from her past, both having some good, some bad memories.

Rebekah ran down the stairs and screamed excitedly, the moment Klaus stepped in the house, causing Kaleb to startle and a pout appeared on his lips. Camille said "Rebekah!" as she took him out of the carseat. She put him against her shoulder and he calmed down bringing a spontaneous smile on her lips which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who said "I told you."

Rebekah laughed and said "oh I am so sorry. Give him to me. You cannot believe how much I have missed him. Hey Hayley" as she practically snatched Kaleb from Camille. Before Hayley could respond, they heard a voice saying "what is going…on?" causing them to look towards her.

Hayley noticed her gaze went to the baby in Rebekah's arm before darting back to Klaus and Camille. Hayley gathered she must be Mrs. Mikaelson senior. The smile that had appeared on her face at seeing them suddenly slipped away as she asked "Niklaus what is this?"

Klaus said "we wanted to give you a surprise."

Esther continued to stare at them and then walked to Rebekah holding Kaleb and gently took him from Rebekah's arms.

Klaus looked around as the servant put the bags near the door and asked "Master Niklaus where should I put your bags."

Klaus said "James, put that black one and that green packet in my room whereas the brown one in the room next to it"

As Hayley watched, the man named, Emil nodded and picked up the bags again and went down the corridor.

Klaus said "mother, this is Hayley. She is Kaleb's nanny. We thought it would be good for her to come and meet the family."

Esther looked up and opened her mouth to say something when they heard an authoritative voice "Esther where is my red tie…"

Hayley followed the voice and saw a man, she assumed was Mr. Mikaelson's father. For some reason she gulped and noticed how Klaus's back had gotten stiff.

He said "hello father."

His father said in a firm voice "Niklaus, Camille when did you come?"

Camille walked to him, kissed him on his cheek and said "just right now. We thought we should surprise you and we wanted you to meet Kaleb."

His gaze went to the baby Esther was holding and then to Klaus to Hayley and said "and who are you?"

Hayley taken aback by his lack of response towards Kaleb and coldness in his voice but instinctively looked towards Klaus who said "this is Hayley, Kaleb's nanny. Can we go in and talk about it."

The iciness in his voice was making her nervous. Her gaze went to Camille who too was looking nervous. Rebekah noticing the tension said "Hayley come, I will show you your room."

She didnt need another invitation to leave the tension filled environment so she nodded and started to follow her after getting an approval nod from Camille but stopped when Klaus said "Ms. Marshall would you mind taking Kaleb with you?"

She said "yes Mr. Mikaleson" took Kaleb from Esther and followed Rebekah.

The moment, Klaus and Camille entered the living room with Esther and Mikael, Esther started "How could you keep this from us? Did Kol, Rebekah know? of course they knew. They went to visit you last week."

Klaus said "we wanted to give you a surprise so I asked them not to tell you guys."

Esther looking unsatisfied and still angry continued "when you came to Mystic Falls in July you were not pregnant Camille. Is this child adopted?"

Before Camille could say anything Klaus said "no, he is ours but we had him through gestational surrogacy…." he paused for a moment and then continued "Camille and I have been trying for a few years but she had not be able to carry the baby so we opted for surrogacy."

There was silence broken by Mikael asking "who is this woman who carried your child?"

Klaus sighed, foreseeing the argument to come and said "what does it concern you father? He is my and Camille's son."

Mikael said firmly "it concerns me. I want to know if my grandchild is …." he stopped for a moment as he saw Klaus's eyes widened "my grandson was carried by some one suitable for this status."

Klaus now overcoming his shock at "my grandchild" said "father, she was recommended to us by a very good friend and we were in touch with her on the phone…" when his mother interrupted "you never met her."

Camille said "Esther she didn't want to…." stopped realizing tag she didn't want to tell them that they didn't want to either but continued "relationship between a surrogate and the intended parents depend on what the parties involved wants it to be. We both didn't want to have a personal connection with that woman and neither did she. If you have personal connection then it becomes very difficult to sever the ties once the baby is born and we didn't want to continue having any relations with her afterwards."

Esther asked in surprised tone "you didn't want to meet the woman who was carrying you child?"

Klaus said in the a firm voice seeing Camille's teary face "yes we didn't. Kaleb is our son. Does not matter who carried him. He is a result of my sperm and Camille's egg. That woman has noting to do with him. She just carried him for us and we paid for it. If you don't want to have him in your life then we understand but I would prefer him to have his family."

In the meantime Hayley said "this is a beautiful room Rebekah" as she looked around and then smiled Kaleb started to make his presence know.

She said "I need to feed him"

She then added "I have left the traveling cooler in the car. His bottle is in it. I should go and get it. Would you mind staying with him?"

Rebekah said "oh I will get it" but Hayley smiled and said "no, dont worry, I will. You just stay with him" as she handed Kaleb to Rebekah.

She realized that she didnt have the car keys, so after taking a deep breath she headed towards the living room from where she could hear the muffled voices. The moment she neared it she heard "…She just carried him for us and we paid for it. If you don't want to have him in your life then we understand but I would prefer him to have his family."

Suddenly depression took over and she wondered is that what they think of her? Do they think of her as an incubator. Dont they feel anything for that woman who carried and protected their son for nine, no, ten months.

 ** _flashback Hayley_**

 ** _1st July, 2013_**

 _"_ _Hayley, let him go. You have to think about him. Even if he wakes up he might not recover any brain functions and he has lost so many years…." Sophie said_

 _Hayley cried "no Sophie, I cannot. I am hanging on by a thread. I need to keep him alive. Whenever he wakes up he will have me around him. He is fighting it so how can I let him go. When he decides to go, I will."_

 _Sophie said "Hayley you are running out of money. You have lost everything…"_

 _Hayley said "that is just money Sophie. Until I can mange it, I will do it."_

 _She then continued "I have calculated it. The expenses for this year are going to be around 350K. I have 600 K from the money that Jackson had left for me. I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up so I want to have a buffer for just in case. I have been thinking and I think I want to go for another surrogacy. That will provide me some money and then my pay and…"_

 _Sophie said "no, Hayley. I will not let you do that. That is ridiculous. Last time was different. Jackson's parents, were making it impossible for you to get that money but now, you have it. You cannot just…."_

 _She said adamantly "I want to keep most of my money for later. I can manage it right now. What if I cannot mange it later?"_

 _when Sophie continued to shake her head, she said "this is for Harry, your godson."_

 _When Sophie didn't say anything she continued "I will go through the agency again but I want this one to be a closed adoption- a business arrangement between me and the parents, no personal interaction except for phone calls."_

 _Sophie said "Hayley…" but she continued "I have made up my mind. Either you help me, give me strength through this like you have been always."_

 _She at once knew that she was being harsh to her seeing her expression and said "I am sorry Sophie. I just cannot lose him, after all this time. I cannot."_

 _She smiled sadly, when at last Sophie said "alright."_

 ** _end flashback_**

She sighed and took another step and said "excuse me" causing everyone to turn towards her. She could see the anger radiating from everyone.

She asked "Mr. Miakelson, I need car keys" suddenly feeling very nervous, unable to keep the resentment for Klaus out of her heart.

Klaus walked to her and gave her the keys. She silently took them and left. After taking out the traveling cooler from the car, she headed back in and decided to not go back to the living room and headed towards her designated room. Her mind thinking about the next six months she had spend trying to get a surrogacy from the agency who didn't want to meet her or wanted to have a business like arrangement with her with no personal contact and when she was losing hope, Sophie had told them about the Mikaelsons. When she entered the room, Kaleb was crying. She dashed to him and took him from Rebekah and gave him the bottle as she sat on the bed.

Rebekah said "sorry about what happened" as they both heard loud voice.

Rebekah went to the door and closed it as she continued "that was going to happen. Nik and Camille should have told them. Mother and father are really old fashion so it will take them some time to accept it."

Hayley continued to be quiet, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Rebekah said "so is this your first trip to Mystic Falls?"

Hayley said "yes. It is beautiful" as she looked out the big windows at the vast garden spreading as far as she could see. She asked "are those trees part of this property?"

Rebekah said "yes. And there is a lake behind the house. We can go there tomorrow morning."

Hayley said "oh I cannot. I have to be here for Kaleb."

Rebekah said "maybe we can take him too."

"I will ask Camille" Hayley smiled.

For the next half an hour she and Rebekah talked about random stuff, resulting in making her feel comfortable as she tended to Kaleb wondering where was he going to stay, with Mr Mikaelson and Camille or her. She looked towards Rebekah in surprise when she said "get ready after you are done with him. We, all are going out for dinner."

She asked "we?" as she was changing his diaper.

Rebekah said "you, me, Nik, Camille and Kol. He had something with his friend so he will join us there. Hopefully Elijah will join us too but he had been really busy with his job these days so you never know."

After she left Hayley looked down at Kaleb and said "you have such a big family Kaleb. It will be so nice to grow up in so much love and care."

In the mean time Camille closed the door behind her and took a deep breath and said "I am glad that is over."

He took off his sweater and said "it was not too bad. They will come to terms with it. Even though I am not happy about lying to them about why we went for surrogacy but after talking to them I understand what you meant. Maybe there is hope for Kaleb and them."

She walked to him and said "there definitely is. I am going to check on Kaleb. Can you help set the portable crib in the next room? By the way are you sure we shouldn't keep him in this room?"

Klaus said "if Ms Marshall is to take care of him then she should keep him too unless you want her to parade in our room in the middle of night while we are…." a tease seeped in his voice but stopped talking when they heard a knock at the door.

Camille walked to the door with a smile on her lips and opened it to reveal Rebekah.

Rebekah said "it is me. I came to say now that you guys have lived through the worst, lets to out and celebrate."

Camille exchanged looks with Klaus and said "alright."

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in a Hiltons ordering their food. Hayley was feeling very self-conscious in this family gathering, now joined by Kol too, and was wishing that she could have stayed home but that too was not possible as she was supposed to be there for Kaleb. When Rebekah asked her "are you alright?"

she said "what?"

Rebekah said "you just seem very quiet."

She shook her head and then groaned as her gaze fell on someone a few tables away from them. She tried to look away before was caught by that person but too late, she realized as the person walked to her and said excitedly, in a british tone, "hey Hayley. What a surprise! How are you?"

Hayley pushed back the chair and stood up feeling awkward. She leaned in and hugged the woman saying "Amanda. What are you doing here?"

She said "Well, Jonathan new client is in Mystic Falls. Anyway forget about me. I heard what happened. I am so sorry for you loss. I wish I could been there for you…." when Hayley cut her off by saying "thank you. Amanda this is Niklaus Mikaelson, his wife, Camille Mikaelons, his siblings Kol and Rebekah and this here" she pointed towards Kaleb not knowing that a smile had crept on her lips "is their son Kaleb."

Rebekah stood up and shook her hands and said "it is nice to meet you. I was starting to think that Hayley does not have any friends."

Amanda said with a laugh "she is selective. It is nice to meet you all"

Camille asked smiling "do you want to join us?"

Amanda said "oh no. Thank you. I am with my family. You guys enjoy. Hayley give me your phone number. I would like to get in touch."

Hayley feeling trapped but said "409-897-1122."

Amanda grabbed her hand and said "it is so nice to meet you again. We have so much catching up to do."

She let her hand go and smiled when Hayley said "yes we do" and left.

The rest of the dinner was a pleasant affair with Kaleb sleeping through it for some reason. She noticed now relaxed Klaus, albeit still quieter, was in the company of Kol and Rebekah.

Klaus couldn't shake of this feeling that she was not happy to see her friend even though she posed to be happy. He also couldn't shake off this feeling that she had interrupted her friend when she was consoling about something. His curiosity peaked what was she talking about. he cursed himself for taking too much interest in his life and forced himself to pay attention to what Rebekah was saying "…. Caroline and I are thinking of going in this together."

Klaus leaned forward and asked "in what?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "if you were listening you would have heard. I want to open my own designer line for women right now."

"hmm interesting."

The conversation flowed from one topic to another. By the time they reached home, it was around 8 and she was feeling tired. She excused herself even though Rebekah was insisting on having late night coffee session, and retreated to her room.

Later that night Camille was staring at the ceiling, sleep nowhere in her eyes. Even though it was a successful day with Kaleb, but the conversation with Mikael and Esther was still haunting her and the guilt that she lied to get the approval for the surrogacy.

 ** _Flashback Camille_**

 ** _20th December, 2013_**

 ** _"_** _Sophie, do you know anyone who can be surrogate for us?" She asked_

 _"_ _why do you want surrogacy Camille? You are healthy and young. You can have a baby on your own" Sophie said as she closed her laptop._

 _Camille said "I know but Klaus and I think that we dont want to get pregnant right now. Pregnancy slows down things. I have just settled down in my practice and I dont want to get pregnant."_

 _Sophie said "then you need to wait and have a child when you are ready."_

 _Camille said "I am ready for a child but not get pregnant."_

 _Sophie said "Camille that is just plain stupid logic. If you are ready to have a child then you should be ready to get pregnant with it too."_

 _Camille said "Sophie you are a very old friend of mine and I came to you so that you can help us. I know it is not a legitimate reason to have a baby through surrogacy but this is our decision and I dont want to put my career on hold for that. When the baby will be born, I will have to take time out. I am approaching thirty and dont want to risk the birth defects…"_

 _Sophie said, interrupting her "Camille, thirty is not an age to have birth defect…." but Camille said "I dont want to take chances. I know I will not be ready to have a child in the next few years and by that time I will be older. I have been on birth control pills for god knows how long and I have no intention of stop taking them right now. And what does it matter, we are opting for Gestational surrogacy."_

 _"_ _Camille you are a psychologist and you know how the bond is developed between a mother and the child…" Sophie reasoned again._

 _"_ _I know and I have done research on it and I understand it but I am sure that I can develop it later too. He or she will be after all our child" Camille said._

 _Sophie continued to look towards her and then said "I dont know what to say. As your friend I dont like it but as a doctor I cannot stop you from going through with it."_

 _Camille said "then do you have any recommendation where to go from here."_

 _Sophie said "yes, let me give you some pamphlet."  
"Our Future" is the best in my opinion, Take this, discuss it with Klaus and we can talk about it." as she handed her some pamphlets. _

**_end flashback_**

She sighed, turned towards Klaus, sleeping peacefully next to him, regretting why didnt she listen to Sophie. She startled when she heard a soft baby crying sound. One look at the clock told her that it was three in the morning. It surprised her that she had been awake for the past three hours. She slowly removed the duvet from her, put on her robe and left the room.

Hayley smiled and said "are you having fun, Kaleb?"

But he just stared at her solemn face and then squirmed demanding the bottle she was holding. Hayley smiled, put the bottle in his mouth and relaxed back on the bed and said "how about I tell you a story today. Once there was a king and a queen. They both loved each other very much. They had everything they wanted. They had servants, family and friends but there was something missing in their lives. They wanted to have a baby but for some reason the queen couldn't have children. Every night she prayed to have a child. A few years went by and the moment she was about to lose hope, her prayers got answered and she and a beautiful little baby boy. The king and the queen were so happy to have a child that they decided to make his birth day a national holiday. The queen loved his son. She loved to tell him stories before he would go to sleep. The king, her husband, didn't want her to tell his son fairytale stories but luckily she never listened to him" she smiled and continued "One day when he was two years old, she found out that she was pregnant again, with their second child. King and the queen couldn't believe it. She couldn't have one child and now she was having another child."

Camille smile as she leaned against the closed door through which she could hear that story in that soft voice, feeling a bit left out at not being able to do that. As she watched Kaleb's eyes drooped. She shifted her on her shoulder whispering gently "good night my sweetheart. I will tell you what happened next some other day."

Hayley burped Kaleb and then put him in the portable crib, Klaus had set up for him before she had retired to her room. She startled when she heard a knock. She walked to it and opened it. She asked, her heart racing very fast, "Camille? Is everything alright."

Camille said "I sense a bad ending for that story."

Hayley laughed softly as she stepped back and let her in "well every story has ups and down. Do you want me not to tell him the bad part?"

Camille said, searching her eyes "I suppose I dont want him to hear sad stories but I would love to hear what happened to the queen, the king and their son."

Hayley's heart fluttered thinking if she had figured out something. From the expressions on her face, she couldnt determine so she said "I better go and catch some sleep before he wakes me up again in three hours."

Camille said "good night and thank you Hayley."

Hayley said "you are paying me for that Camille."

She said "I know but still I appreciate what you are doing with him considering that I…" not able to finish her sentence she turned and went back to her own room.

Camille entered her room, took off her robe and snuggled closed to Klaus as her arm went around him. He whispered "I love you."

Her voice chocked but she said "me too"

Hayley continued to stay up thinking about what Camille had said and hoped that it was just a casual remark. At last she managed to get a shut eye before being woken up by Kaleb again in two hours instead of her guess, three hours.

Next morning when she woke up, the house was quiet. She took care of Kaleb and headed towards the kitchen feeling hungry but conscious as it was a new place for her. Seeing Camille sitting on the dinning table she smiled and said "good morning Camille."

Camille said "oh Hayley. You woke up early. Do you want coffee?"

Remember how he had reacted to coffee last time, she shook her head and said "no thank you. I will just have some boiled eggs and milk."

Camille got up and took her to the kitchen and started moving around.

Hayley asked "are you alright. You look tense."

Camille turned to her and said "I couldn't sleep."

Her gaze went to Kaleb in her arms and a spontaneous smile appeared on her lips.

She walked to him and took him from Hayley while Hayley walked to the stove.

She then added "i think I will go tot sleep for an hour or so after you have your breakfast."

Hayley asked "can I take him out in the garden?"

Camille said looking at his face as he rubbed his head against her chin "yes, just dress him appropriately. The exit is from the living room. The code is 2030. It is just on the left of the sliding door."

After breakfast, Camille handed Kaleb back to her and headed towards her room whereas Hayley took Kaleb to the room she was staying and after covering him properly took him out to the back garden. She sat near the covered pool in one of the loungers and her eyes took in the big gardens, the pool and smiled remembering something similar from her past.

 ** _Flashback with Harry_**

 ** _1st March, 2010_**

 _She looked towards Jackson sitting on the pool lounger holding thirteen months old Harry from his armpits as his tiny feet danced on the concrete floor bouncing up an down, the saliva coming out of side of his mouth as he grinned stupidly. She suddenly smiled, walked to a short distance from them, knelt on the floor, raised her hands as her eyes met Jackson and she said "let him go."_

 _Jackson said "I will never."_

 _Hayley said exasperated "oh Jackson, he will never learn to walk on his won if you keep on holding him. He has been walking with support for ages. It is time he learns to walk on his own."_

 _Jackson said calmly as he picked him up high in the air "and I am not in any hurry."_

 _Hayley said, a bit frustrated "come on Jackson, He wants to try. Can't you see it? Let him try. I am right here. Look I will come near him" she moved a couple of paces close to him, so close that she was at arm's length to Harry._

 _But when he didnt, she walked to him and said "if you let him try then I will do let you do that thing that you love so much."_

 _Jackson's eyes twinkled as he said "that thing?"_

 _Hayley said smiling mischievously "yes that thing. Now put him down and let him try. Truly try."_

 _They both knelt down and Jackson put Harry on the floor._

 _The moment Harry's feet touched the ground and his eyes met his mother, he grinned and took a shaky step towards her, still being held tightly by his father. She said "let him go."_

 _Seeing the struggle on his face, was so heart warming to Hayley but she wanted to see Harry try._

 _Jackson very reluctantly removed his hands. Harry took another shaky step and fell into Hayley's open arms with a giggle as she smothered him with kisses._

 _She stood up with him in her arms, walked to Jackson and said "aww what a big boy you just become" earning herself an annoyed look from him and then yelped as his hand sneaked behind her and pinched her bottom. He whispered as he kissed her "today I want to be repaid."_

 _Hayley laughed, feeling loved said "yes you both have been good boys" as she gently patted his cheek and continued "lets go in and have some dinner."_

 ** _end flashback_**

She looked down as she heard a cooing sound and saw that Kaleb was up and was trying to take his arm out of his swaddler. She smiled and gently helped him. His expressions relaxed as he managed it. She looked up as she heard a voice say "you are really good with him."

She smile and said "thank you."

To her nervousness, he settled down next to her. She thought frantically to come up with the topic of discussion away from herself but unfortunately nothing was coming to her mind and then to her dismay he asked "if you dont mind, can I ask a personal question from you."

She suddenly got nervous and said "hmm no."

He said "are you dating anyone?"

She stared at him in surprise, not at all expecting this question and then a spontaneous smile appeared on her lips. She said "no. I am a full time nanny. I don't have time to date."

He leaned in and asked "do you want to?" his voice reducing to a whisper.

Suddenly she got tense and realized that he was asking her out. She said, choosing her words carefully, not wanting to offend him "Mr. Mikaelson…"

"Kol" he interjected.

She continued "I have just gotten out of a serious and long relationship. I am not ready to jump in…"

He nodded and said "my loss" with a wink and leaned back.

Hayley realized her heart was beating very fast.

She jumped up when he asked "an ex-boyfriend?"

"husband…" before she could stop herself the words were out and then she cursed herself whereas he leaned forward and asked "you are married?…. were married."

She took a deep breath and said "I am a widow."

His eyes widened and he asked "I am so sorry to hear it…"

"I would appreciate if you dont tell and Camille about it" she hastily added.

He asked "why? There is nothing to be ashamed about."

She said "I just want to keep my personal life to myself. This aspect of my life does not concern my job but if ever there will be a need to tell, I will tell them."

Kol leaned in and said "in that case thank you for sharing with me and I promise that I will keep it a secret."

She smiled and looked down at Kaleb who was peacefully drinking his milk.

At the quiet, she looked up and saw the shock on his face which as she watched turned to pity. She said in a soft voice "I hate that look, people give me when they find out about Jackson and Harry."

He suddenly realized that she was commenting on his expressions but at the same moment he registered what she had said "Jackson and Harry."

Hayley sighed and said "my husband and my son."

Kol asked "your son?"

She said "they were together when they had that accident."

He stared at her face, trying to understand how is she functioning properly becoming a widow at such a younger age and losing a child.

He asked in a barely audible voice "how old was he?"

She looked down at Kaleb and muttered "six years."

He felt his heart would explode. Being a doctor he had seen deaths at even younger age but it always got to him. She looked towards him and said "please don't tell Mr Mikaleson and Camille. I don't want them to think that I am not capable of this job. I assure you that I am. Becoming nanny to Kaleb is really important to me. It gives my life a purpose which I had thought that I lost it."

He said "I am so sorry for your loss and I promise that your secret is safe with me. If you ever want to talk to someone about it, you can call me."

She smiled, her eyes suddenly getting blurry and looked down at Kaleb and a drop feel on his face startling him.

Kol saw the tear fall from her eyes on his face and his heart ached for her but he didn't comment on it. They continued to sit there in silence when she said "I didn't only lose most important people that night but also purpose to live."

When she didn't hear anything from him, she looked towards him and caught him staring at her. She asked, feeling flustered "what are you looking at Mr. Mikaelson."

He smiled "Kol. I am just admiring how brave you are."

She suddenly laughed taking him by surprise and said "I am not at all brave. Life gives you strength to live through all test. Only those who are capable of passing test are put to it. That is my philosophy."

He said taking the conversation in stride "really? That is interesting philosophy. What have you learned from all of this?"

She said transferring Kaleb to her shoulder "I can handle anything. What does not kill me, makes me stronger."

He laughed richly making her blush. He searched his mind to come up with something to change the topic of conversation and at last he managed to do it as he changed the direction of conversation towards him.

Klaus asked Camille "where is Ms. Marshall and Kaleb?"

Camille said "she took him out in the garden."

"Isnt it cold out there?" Klaus asked

"I asked her to dress him properly and I made sure of it" Camille said "actually I was going out to check on them. You want to come?"

Klaus suddenly felt awkward but said "yes."

The moment they reached the patio they saw her laughing with Kol. She smiled and said "she does have a knack of making friends. She is friendly with Rebekah, Kol and don't forget Kaleb" bitterness seeping in her voice.

He couldnt help but feel bad for her and said "dont lose heart Camille."

Hayley stopped laughing as her gaze went to Klaus and Camille walking towards her. She suddenly started to feel nervous which didnt go unnoticed by Kol who looked at her in surprise and muttered so that only she could hear "if I have to hazard a guess you are afraid of my brother?"

Hayley muttered back "I am hiding something from them. I dont feel comfortable when I have to hide something from people."

She gave him a glance and seeing from his expressions she knew that he understood what she was saying. He added "maybe with time you will learn to trust them with this information and realize that there is noting to feel guilty about if people look at you with pity. Hey Nik…" addressing Klaus at the end of the sentence.

Hayley said "Excuse me" the moment Camille walked to him and took Kaleb from her. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look towards him, now getting nervous with his constant stare, speaking eyes. Camille said "where are you going?"

She said "I thought you guys might want to have a family get together."

Kol suddenly said "dont be silly. Come, sit."

He grabbed her arm taking her by surprise and pulled her back not seeing how Klaus's eyes had narrowed.

Hayley looked towards Camille who was holding Kaleb and her heart skipped a beat at the expressions on her face. Camille suddenly said "lets go inside. I think it is getting cold for him."

Within fifteen minutes Hayley was sitting with Kol, Klaus, Camille and Rebekah in the living room around the fireplace where the housemaid brought the fruits and snacks. It was fun to see them chatting, laughing, reminiscing and bonding over Kaleb, playing with him, passing him form one lap to another. It was not hard to see how much they loved that child. The only person whom she had not seen carry Kaleb was Mikael. Even Esther had carried him for a while. Hayley noticed Klaus getting stiff the moment Elijah joined them some time later but relaxed when he walked over to Rebekah and took Kaleb from him. Kelab to her relief behaved nicely and it was nice to see him calm for once in Camille's lap.

She wondered what had happened between them to cause this distance between them and what was the deal with him and his father. If he has issue with two of his family member, then isn't it possible that there is an issue with him but Sophie always spoke very high of him so what is going on. She suddenly recalled Jackson's relationship with his father and wondered can it be but then shook her head as she realized that Mikael and Esther like Camille unlike James and Barbara in her case. She smiled sadly at the memory of how the love of her life had tried to maintain a balance between his relationship with his wife and his parents, not knowing a pair of blue eyes was watching her.

She startled when she heard Camille say "Hayley we will be leaving in an hour. Why dont you get yours and Kaleb's stuff ready. Klaus will help pack the crib alter."

Hayley stood up as she nodded and headed towards the room where she had stayed the night. A few minutes later, when Camille asked her for a bottle for Kaleb, she give her a pumped bottled and continued her packing realizing that she was feeling very relaxed. Even though she had not gotten a break this weekend, she was feeling fresh and was ready to start the next week.

The ride back to Heartfelt was not as smooth as towards Mystic Falls as Kaleb decided to announce that he does not like the carseat and long rides. After a while she noticed, Camille getting tense as she continued to ask what is wrong with him. Hayley tried everything but he was not calming down. He was not even talking his bottle. He was getting so hysterical, turning blue as his breathing hitching as he continued to cry that Camille started getting tense and said "Klaus take the next exit"

When Hayley got out of the car with him in her arms, he snapped "Camille isn't it enough that he is crying. You need to calm down."

Camille got out of the car and banged the door shut and walked to Hayley as she gently swayed the now sobbing Kaleb. Hayley asked "Camille, he is fine. Some kids don't like the car."

Camille took him from her and said "let me give him bottle."

Hayley walked back to the car and took out the bottle from the cooler and was closing the door when she heard him say "what is your trick Ms. Marshall?"

She said "it is my job Mr. Miakelson" and closed the door.

When she reached Camille, She smiled as she saw that Kaleb had exhausted himself to sleep. She said "he is sleeping we should leave" and headed back to the car.

The rest of the drive was smooth as Kaleb slept through it.

They all retreated to their rooms after reaching home. Next morning when Hayley woke up they were gone to their respective offices. She remembered her appointment with Sophie so she got him ready, got ready and left of the appointment. The disappointment in Sophie's face at her weight loss and dark circles under her eyes made her embarrassed and she promised her that she will take care of herself knowing well that Sophie does believe her. When asked about if she has stopped producing milk, she lied through the teeth and to her surprise she didnt even feel guilty about that lie.

In the mean time Camille was updating the notes of one of her patients in her laptop when the door open sand her secretary came in with her regular cup of coffee.

Camille smiled and said "thank you Stacy."

Stacy stepped back and said "Mrs. Mikaelson, busy day?"

Camille laughed and said "Mondays…"

Stacy smiled and asked "how is Kaleb doing, Mrs. MIkaelson?"

Camille smiled and said "he is great, adorable and edible" ending with laughter in her tone.

Stacy said, smiling "I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant too. I just found out yesterday."

Camille said smiling openly "oh that is wonderful" even though her heart sank for some reason.  
She continued "Andrew and I are so happy. We wanted to have this child so badly. My due date is September 15th. I am telling you so that you know way in advance when my maternity leave with start."

Camille said, still with sinking heart "thank you Stacy."

Klaus was busy with his patient but was unable to keep Camille's reaction out of this mind at when Kaleb was crying and what she said about the surrogacy and wondered if she was right. Yes there were consequences, he couldn't deny them but nothing that they cannot handle it. All day he spend thinking about how to help her and then thought maybe she should see a psychologist and decided if she remains the same way, maybe he would recommend her.

Before they knew it a week went by. Hayley had fallen into a routine with Kaleb. Even though she didnt want to, didnt feel like, she had started to slip some formula in every alternate feed to him thinking of weaning him off of her. Kaleb noticed the difference and was not happy with it but when hungry decided to take a bit. He had started to warm up to Camille but once he got upset about something, it was really difficult for Camille to calm him down which really frustrated him and her. She had started to get angry at Hayley too whenever she managed to do that while she couldnt. In those instances, against all his logic that was not her fault that Kaleb was more attached to her, Camille would not calm down. When he suggested that she should see someone about it, she got so upset that she left the house and came back really late. As the weekend was approaching he thought of having a relaxing evening with her. Saturday they spend the day with Kaleb giving Hayley a day off till the evening. He felt relaxed seeing her bonding with Kaleb. He only cried once and after little struggle and a bit frustration, she managed to get him quiet. Later that evening when Hayley came back, he told Camille "get ready…. wear something fancy."

Camille asked "where are we going?"

"it is a surprise" Klaus said.

Hayley said "you look lovely Mrs. Mikaelson" as her gaze went to her elegantly made hair to her white and silver gown that hugged her figure like a second skin, diamond earrings dangling from her ears, matching necklace and bracelet on her neck and wrist completed the outfit perfectly.

Camille looked down at her sandals fixing the skirt of her dress, and said "thank you Hayley."

She walked to him and touched Kaleb's cheeks gently and said "I cannot believe that he is already a month old. You are really good with him, you know."

Hayley smiled, looked towards Kaleb as she shifted him in his lap so that he was facing towards Camille. She asked "do you want to hold him?"

The moment the words were out, her gaze met Klaus's standing at the door wearing a black elegant three piece suit. Her heart fluttered at how graceful he was looking. She hastily looked away, feeling lucky when Camille said "I think I better not risk it. He might throw up on me."

Hayley's heart dropped several inches. She looked towards Klaus expectantly but when he said to Camille "lets go. We are getting late" she felt really disappointed.

Hayley said "oh."

She paused for a moment, looked down at Kaleb and then said "Kaleb, say bye to mommy and daddy."

She looked up just in time to see Klaus leaning in to kiss Camille.

She smiled towards Kaleb when his head bopped in the air and hit her chin.

Klaus leaned in to kiss Camille when he caught Kaleb head hitting Hayley's chin and her smiling but gently rubbing her chin too. As he watched them, she turned away from them and walked towards his crib.

* * *

 ** _A/N: so there is such a thing called "social surrogacy" where woman are choosing to have surrogacy because they dont what to upset their work life or "ruin" their bodies. It used to be that surrogacy was considered an option exclusively for infertile couples, but it appears more and more women are doing it for less medically urgent reasons. And there is such a thing that surrogate and intended parents dont meet in person. Their arrangement is business arrangement. They only interact through phone calls or the agency or through some trusting common acquaintance (which is the case in this story). It is rare but not unheard of._**

 ** _But at the end of the day do remember this is a fictional story :) so some details of course are added to create drama. Dont take it too much to heart :). I hope you enjoy this story inspite of the controversial topic and the holes in it._**


	8. Chapter 8 Calm before the storm

**_A/N: thank you for the wonderful reviews. For the guest who think that Kaleb could be Hayley and Klaus's son, no Kaleb is definitely Klaus and Camille's baby. Honestly I didnt even think of going that route until I read it. It is an interesting suggestion but already there is a lot of conspicuous stuff going on and more to come so not this particular twist. Hope you are not too much disappointed. For guest who liked Kol and Hayley's interaction, thank you. I love to have Kol and Hayley this kind of brother/ sister relationship if ever KOl comes back in the show (rolling my eyes. Damn it. Why dont they bring him back. I loved Sharman- KOL). Anyway remember people, that even though there is no real Klayely interaction, this is a KLayley story. Just give it time to develop._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter. A couple of days till the next one hence made this one a big long :). Tell me what you think of it._**

* * *

Klaus said "lets go" breaking the short kiss, feeling a little weird at the same time, the reason unknown to him.

Camille nodded and started towards the door but stopped and said "Oh Hayley, I forgot to tell you that Kaleb has his one month checkup appointment on Monday 12 pm. I will come and pick you up during lunch hour."

She said "alright Camille."

Five minutes later, Klaus was driving towards "Shmits and Macromics."

He looked towards her after a few moments and saw that she was lost in thoughts. He grabbed her hand and asks "what is it? You have been really quiet for the past few days. Is it about Kaleb?"

Camille felt like telling him but at the same time realized that he was doing this for her so she said "no. Something at the office. Where are we going?"

Klaus said "it is a surprise for you" smiling but knowing that she was hiding something from him.

When he stopped the car in the parking lot of her favorite restaurant, she screamed excitedly "oh Klaus, I wanted to come here so badly. Thank you."

They were led to their reserved table and in no time, they had ordered their foot and were eating it, their mind relaxed, enjoying the ambiance. They talked about what was going on in their office, his upcoming license renewal exam in a month, her trip to San Francisco for three days on the conference where she was a guest speaker. He felt like talking to her about Kaleb but didnt want to upset her. She felt like talking about Kaleb but didnt want to ruin the mood. It was like the time before they had Kaleb. By the time the server brought the dessert for them, they didn't want to go back. Camille was dreading going back home, not wanting to hear his cries, should he cry for some reason. Klaus was dreading back going home not wanting to see her frustration at not being able to handle him. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see the couple approaching them.

Klaus slowly stood up when someone said "Klaus?" and then was hugging the tall, black hair man standing in front of him.

He asked "Ben! hey how are you? When did you come back from Europe?"

Stan smiled and said "last week. I have moved back here. We should meet more often now. Here meet Stacy, my wife and this…" he touched her very pregnant stomach "is our daughter Lizzy."

Klaus felt goose bump rose on his arm but smiled and said "well congratulations. Camille, this is Benjamin Ramsey. We were in dental school together and then he moved to England…" he looked towards him questioningly and got an approval nod "and now is back. God, it has been what… four years?"

Stan nodded while Camille too stood up and said "hello" shaking Stacy hand and continued "it is so nice to meet you. Why dont you come over for dinner next weekend at our place. Klaus?"

He said "sure unless Lizzy decides to come early before her due date" laughed and continued "Let me give you my number."

They exchanged their phone numbers. Ben said "okay I think we should let you guys enjoy. It seem we interrupted some event."  
Klaus smiled and said "I will get in touch."

He was smiling when he sat down and said "Ben, was a really good friend. I would love to catch up."

Camille smiled and was about to say something when her cell beeped. Klaus said "we promised each other Camille."

Camille said "it is Sophie. They want to visit tomorrow. What do you want me to say?"

Klaus said "tell them next Saturday too. Ben and Stacy are already coming over. Invite them too. We all can have dinner together. Perhaps BBQ if it is sunny."

Camille said "oh great idea" and started typing, her heart feeling heavy after seeing the pregnant stomach of Stacy Ramsey.

while Klaus continued to eat his key lime pie reminiscing about the past.

By the time they got home, it was quiet. They quietly retreated to their room and had passionate night before he drifted off to sleep after turning away from her whereas Camille stayed up thinking about Stacy and her big stomach, not knowing her hand was grazing her flat belly which just a couple of moments ago Klaus had admired and kissed until she had begged him to take her.

Next day it was quiet and relatively peaceful. While Klaus studied for his upcoming exam whereas Hayley and Camille spend their time with Kaleb. He was still sleeping a lot but on account of getting the formula he was starting to get a lot of gas and that was making him uncomfortable and Camille frustrated.

Monday morning, around half past eleven, Hayley looked at the time and then took out the cell and dialed Camille's phone number but it kept on ringing so she then dialed after deliberating for a moment she dialed Klaus number. The moment, the cell connected she asked hesitantly "Mr. Mikaelson?"

He stared at the file in his hand and slowly stood up and asked "Ms. Marshall?"

When she said "yes" he asked "is everything alright" as he motioned Lilith, his secretary to leave.

Hayley said "yes everything is fine. Mrs Mikaelson was supposed to come with me and Kaleb to his one month checkup but she is not picking up her cell. Do you want me to take him by myself?"

Klaus looked through the window for a moment, trying to figure out why was she sounding so different yet familiar. He shook his head when he heard her voice "Mr. Mikaelson?" and said "no. I am on my lunch break. I will come and pick you up."

Hayley went down the stairs and waited for Klaus.

Klaus dialed Camille's number from the car. It kept on ringing so he left a message to her and decided to talk to her about it later, feeling a bit annoyed as he recalled her telling Hayley that she will go with her to the appointment. It was after all Kaleb's first appointment."

She was pacing in the dinning room with Kaleb in her arms, gently swaying him as he drifted off to sleep in her arms, when she heard her cell ring. Upon answering it, Klaus said "come out. I am waiting in the car."

Hayley picked up Kaleb's diaper bag and headed out. He opened the door for her. She waited for him to take Kaleb from her arms but he didnt so she walked to the backseat and started to strap him in he car seat, which she had already put on the porch and he had transferred it in his car. Kaleb protested a bit but then calm down when she gently put her hand on his chest.

Klaus continued to look towards her movements, gestures and then he said "I will buckle him in you can go sit."

She felt very conscious and was getting in the backseat of the car from the other door when he said "Ms. Marshall, I am not a chauffeur."

She felt flustered but opened the passenger door and sat next to him. The drive to the hospital was really quiet one with Kaleb sleeping thankfully.

Thirty minutes later they were being shown into a small consultancy room. She took Kaleb out of the carseat knowing the process as been gone with Harry many times and laid him on the bed. She felt really conscious about his constant stare as he leaned ideally against the wall. Soon a nurse was in the room with them. She felt relieved when she was asked about Kaleb's routine, to distract her mind away from him. She felt really flustered when the nurse asked him if he was breast fed or on formula. She could feel his eyes on him and her cheeks, to her annoyance, turned red. She said, lying through her cheek "formula."

After that lie everything else went smoothly. When the nurse left the room, after telling her to undress Kaleb, Hayley took him out of the carseat and started to undress him waking him up in the process. He not at all liking it and started crying. She soothed him and picked him up wrapping a blanket around him as she put him against her shoulder.

Klaus felt strange seeing his son in diapers in arms of a woman who was not his mother. As he watched, his small body shivered and he wailed but before he could do anything Hayley had already covered him with his red blanket and ran her hand on his back saying "hush hush, It is alright."

Kaleb immediately calmed down.

Soon the doctor came in. After she and Klaus introduced each other and Hayley's relationship to Kaleb, she started feedback about weight and height asking her about any concern for him. When she shook her head saying that she has no concerns about him, he felt relived.

When the doctor said "normally formula fed babies are overweight but I am pleasantly surprised to see him on the curve heart", her heart skipped a beat.

He stood there listening to Hayley telling the doctor about Kaleb's routine and suddenly started feeling awkward that he didnt know a thing about his son and his routine. What kind of milk he takes, how many times he wets his diaper, how many naps he takes in a day. After that she asked Hayley to lay him on the bed and started examining him while he continued to hold her finger.

He looked towards her as she held him and the nurse poked at his feet and he started to wail again. He noticed her expression and his heart skipped at beat seeing a soft smile on her lips. She looked up and said "I am sorry. It might look inconsiderate to you but I cannot help but smile when kids cry like that. It is so cute."

Klaus commented looking at her tying to sooth wailing Kaleb and realized that she did have a point; it was cute seeing him turning red as if he had been tortured very badly "it seems that you have a lot of experience with kids."

Hayley said "I had a lot of experience with doctors appointments."

Klaus felt like asking her what did she mean, which took him by surprise so he said "how long will it last? I have to go back."

Hayley said "let me change him and then we can go."

She put him down but Kaleb was crying really hard. She quickly changed him and then handed him over to Klaus sand said "Mr. Mikaelson if you hold him, I will get his bottle. He must be hungry now."

Klaus nodded and held Kaleb who continued to cry but Hayley gave him the bottle and said "there, there" and then took him from Klaus.

Klaus looked towards her as his hand grazed hers but her attention was focused on Kaleb. She put him against her shoulder and said "we are done."

When she put him in the carseat, Kaleb decided to start again so she sat next to Kaleb on account of her holding the bottle for him. She was looking down at him when he suddenly asked "have you had lunch?"

Hayley looked towards him in surprise and said "yes" but then turned red when he said "when? at ten in the morning?"

Hayley said "I will get it when we reach home."

Klaus turned the car towards Subway and said "I have missed my lunch too. How about we have lunch together and I get to spend some time with Kaleb too."

Hayley looked towards him not knowing what to say. On one hand she wanted him to spend time with Kaleb but on the other she as was sure this lunch was not a good idea.

She was feeling very nervous with him during lunch but seeing Kaleb in his lap was a great and satisfactory sight too. She groaned when she saw a man approaching her. Klaus noticed her expression as he followed her gaze and asked "do you know him?"

Hayley said "yes" reluctantly.

She smiled and said "hello Jason."

Jason asked smiling "hey how are you? What happened here…. is this the baby?"

Hayley hastily said "no. This is Klaus MIkaelson, my boss. I am a nanny to his son Kaleb Mikaelson."

Klaus stood up holding Kaleb and shook his hand.

Klaus noticed the frustration on his face. He felt weird. She continued "Jason is my ex-colleague….."

Jason continued to look towards her in surprise and then said, not sure about what to say "we should meet sometime and catch up. It is nice to meet you Mr. Mikaelson. She is the best. I didn't know you left that job to become a nanny Hayley."

She said "just a change."

Jason said still confused about what had happened "well you are missed. I hope you best for future. Give me your number and I will give you a call."

Klaus could feel the reluctance with which she gave him her number.

The moment he left, she turned to him, feeling his eyes on her and said "I think we should…."

Klaus asked "Ms. Marshall, I am normally not a prying person. You must have noticed that we didn't do a lot of prying before hiring you and under those circumstances but you are hiding sometime from us, that I am sure of. It is about time you come clear with us. We trust you with our son and we deserve to find out what you are hiding especially if it concerns our son."

Her heart skipped a beat and said "it does not concern you son. It is personal…" her voice suddenly choked as she remembered Harry.

He noticed the sadness reflecting in her eyes and said "if you cannot talk to me then you should talk to someone. Camille is a very good listener."

She took a deep breath and said in a soft voice "I lost a baby recently."

Whatever it was, he was not expecting that so naturally the revelation shocked him beyond anything he had imagined. He now knew the reason for her sadness. She continued "that is why I was desperate to become a nanny. To be close to someone, someone like whom I lost, to gain some normalcy in my life and being with Kaleb provides me that. I didnt tell you because I was afraid that you might find me incompetent in the job considering your wife is a psychologist and you being a doctor and all."

When he didnt say anything she continued nervously "but you can see that it does not affect my job with Kaleb…"

But was unable to finish her sentence when he suddenly asked "when?"

She at once said "two months."

Another shock, bigger than the first one. He wondered _'that recent. No wonder she looks sad!_ '

He said sympathetically "I am so sorry for your loss. If you ever want to talk about it, like i have already said, Camille is an excellent listener."

She suddenly said "can we please go home? It is Kaleb's nap time and I would like to settle him in his crib."

He said "sure" looking down at her untouched sandwich.

He said "lets go" as he wrapped his sandwich while she did hers.

During the drive home, he noticed that she was very quiet, which was not unusual, but more than usual.

He dropped her and Kaleb off at home, helped her with the carseat and left for office.

* * *

Hayley spend the next few hours thinking about what he had said and then remembered what she had told Kol. After some thought she picked up the phone and dialed Sophie's number.

Sophie was consulting one of her patients when her cell rang. Seeing Hayley's name on the caller ID, she itched to pick it but she said "excuse me" to her patient, typed a message "call you back in 30 minutes" and continued with her appointment.

Hayley tended to Kaleb for the next half an hour and as she settled him on her bed and laid down with him, her cell rang. She picked it up and said "Sophie, I told him another lie. Today was Kaleb's checkup. Camille was busy so Mr. Mikaelson went with me. Later he asked me to lunch. He wanted to spend some time with Kaleb. During lunch Jason, my ex-colleague, met us. My luck!" she rolled her eyes "and he asked about the baby. Mr. Mikealson asked me later so I told him that I lost my baby two months ago."

Sophie said sounding exasperated "Hayley you are digging your own grave. One lie after another. …"

when she aid "I am not lying. I did lose a baby albeit it was not mine and it was not eight weeks. It was six weeks but I did lose a baby to his real parents to whom he belonged."

Sophie said "anyways it is good. I think you should tell them about Jackson and Harry too."

Hayley said "I will with time. Not now. How are you doing? How is your pregnancy going?"

Sophie smiled and said "very good. I will visit Klaus sand Camille over the weekend. Just telling you in advance so that you are not too shocked to see me there."

Hayley asked as she helped Kaleb take his arm out o fate swaddled "anything special?"

Sophie said "oh I just want to tell them about my pregnant. They are after all old friends. Hey listen my next appointment is starting. Will talk to you and listen if Camille wants to talk to you about that baby talk to her."

Hayley put the cell down and cursed the situation she was in, thinking of coming up with a story she will tell Camille. She thought of the baby she had lost four years ago as the images of that terrible night flashed through her eyes.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _2nd May, 2011_**

 _She looked at the doctor in shock when he said "I am sorry Mrs. Kenner. We are not getting a heartbeat. How long have you noticed the lack of movement?"_

 _She said "two weeks. I …. my husband died in a car accident about three weeks ago. I guess I didnt notice it. What does it mean that he does not have a heartbeat?"_

 _Her heart was sinking, depression took over, her mind thinking about Harry hooked on to the tube and machines and her unborn son with no heartbeat. what is happening to her life? IS she being punished for disobeying her parents? The tears were falling from her eyes when the doctor said "Mrs. Kennel I am so sorry for you loss but we have to think about what to do. You have options of inducing labor, D &E or a c-section. I would recommend you to not prolong this pregnancy. As the baby has already died. _

_She gaped at him and said "I…. I… can I have a moment please."_

 _The doctor said "yes. I am sorry. I will leave you alone for a moment."_

 _She took out her cell with heavy heart and dialed the one number she could think of. The moment the call connected, she heard a sleepy but concerned voice "Hayley, it is three am. Are you okay."_

 _She broke down and said in a teary voice "Sophie I lost the baby."_

 _Suddenly the tone became alert as Sophie said "where are you?"_

 _Hayley said "Swedish. in emergency. I was not feeling well and then I realized that I had not felt the baby move so I called the emergency and they … can you come please" and started crying._

 _Sophie said "I will there in a fifteen minutes Hayley."_

 ** _end flashback_**

She sighed and then texted Sophie _"I will tell them it was stillbirth and it was Jackson's if asked. Will let you know what I told them. Have a good day"_

and then closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with Kaleb lying next to her.

* * *

Klaus was really busy with his patient but she was at the back of his mind with her recent loss. He was unable to comprehend how was she functioning so normal after such a great loss especially around a child, who could easily have been hers. She should be resting and not waking up in the middle of nights for someone else's child. Suddenly he got angry with Camille as he realized that she has totally given up on Kaleb ever since Hayley has taken over. The thought and the emotions surprised him as he recalled, how he was reluctant of having a child and now he was thinking about the welfare of that child. Has Kaleb managed to melt his heart for him, he wondered when Lilth came to inform him of his next appointment. He sighed, got up and left the office.

* * *

Camille stopped the car and stepped out, almost running inside feeling guilty for missing Kaleb's appointment. The moment she entered the house, she knew he was home. She dashed to the nursery and looked in the crib. Seeing him feeling peacefully she started to turn when she saw Hayley standing at the door.

She said "oh Hayley I got stuck with a patient. She had a nervous breakdown. We had to deal with her. How did the appointment go? I got message from Klaus that he was with you. Gald that he could make it. What did the doctor say? How is his growth chart?"

Hayley said "everything was great Camille" smiling "he is growing very healthy. They gave him some shots. He might get slight fever but other than that he is fine."

Camille said holding her arm gently "oh thank you. You are a blessing, you know. Let me change and then we will eat dinner while he is sleeping."

The moment she entered her room, she saw him sitting on the bed reading a book. Their eyes met, she could see anger in them. He asked closing the book "where were you?"

Camille said "Klaus, my patient had a nervous breakdown. I had to deal with it."

"You missed his first appointment. You could have called me" he said, annoyed.

She reasoned "listen, I didn't miss it because I wanted to. My patient…."

He snapped "and Kaleb is your son! When will you start to take some responsibility for him. If I didn't know any better, I would think Ms. Marshall is his mother. Do you even know his routine?"

Camille said angrily "Do you? And I don't need to. We pay her. What is your problem? Bad day at office."

He snapped the book shut and stood up.

Hayley softly closed the nursery door to block the voice that were rising with each passing second.

Dinner was a tense affair with quiet prevailing on the table. Making an excuse about Kaleb, she hastily retreated in her room feeling very conscious.

Twenty minutes later, she was feeding Kaleb trying formula when the nursery door opened and Camille walked in. She suddenly got tensed having an idea that she will talk to her about the baby she had lost. She looked down at Kaleb who was protesting at being given the formula but she continued to try. Camille said "can I try?"

Hayley nodded and got up from the rocking chair and said "sure."

As Camille settled down in the rocking chair, she gave Kaleb the bottle who took it but hen spit it out. Camille patiently continued to try and at last he started to ideally chew the nipple and started drinking it, spitting some out in the process.

She said "Klaus told me about the baby you lost. I wish you had told us about your baby. You have been working so hard and untiringly after just giving birth and such a great loss. Do you want to talk about it?"

She said softly "it was a stillbirth. Doctors don't know what happened."

Camille asked "I am so sorry to hear it about all this Hayley. I wish you had told us all this before."

Hayley took a deep breath and continued "I just wanted to keep my personal life to myself but it seems that my past does not want to remain that way. I lost my husband and my son to a car accident and then the baby being still born, I didnt want you to think that I am not competent."

Camille said, her heart aching for the young girl's loss "I am so sorry for you loss Hayley. honestly if I had known this before we hired you, we wouldnt have hired you. I would have thought what you feared but seeing you with Kaleb, I couldn't even tell what you have been through."

She wished that Camille does not ask about the detail of the accident but then Camille said "do you want to talk about…"

she shook her head, unable to say a word and then continued "I would prefer not to. It is just a touchy topic for me."

Camille looked down at sleeping Kaleb and said "if you ever wish to talk, I am a good listener."

She smiled "I heard."

She got up, put Kaleb in the bed. That night Hayley slept a bit peacefully feeling somewhat content that she had told them about Jackson and Harry.

During the next week, they had the same routine. She stayed with Kaleb, at most took him to the park. She was totally recovered now so felt much better. Now that she was starting to feel a little more comfortable in this house she was taking good care of her diet. Also Camille was making sure that she took care of her diet. Every evening she inquired about if she was taking care of herself as if she was the mother hen. Hayley smiled and reassured her. It amazed her that she was so good with adults but unfortunately not good with her own son but then again, she herself had seen many people in her life who were good with adults but had no experience with kids.

Klaus was busy int he office. His practice was keeping him busy. the little time he was getting he we preparing for this exam. When he looked towards Hayley he felt really sorry as he recalled what Camille had told him about her about her husband and son. Losing three people in one year. He remembered her desperation when she needed the job and at that moment understood the lie she had told them. He had conveyed his condolences to her but sensing himself and advised by Camille that she does not want to talk about them, he had not pressed on the matter. When she would laugh he would wonder, how can she laugh after going thorough so much. He was feeling good that Camille and he were bonding with Kaleb and now Camille was taking more responsibility for him, often feeding him albeit he liked to be fed by Hayley to his amusement and slight discomfort but the soft smile on her lips whenever she were feeding him would make him feel happy for her. He was amazed at how he had started to loo forward to seeing Kaleb every night. He was also starting to realize that they were spending very less time with him. By the time the weekend was approaching he just wanted to relax and was looking forwards to seeing Stan and Marcel. When Stan told him on Thursday that his wife is in labor and wouldnt be able to make it on Saturday, he felt a little disappointed but they decided to meet some other day.

Camille was bonding with Kaleb on one hand but on the other hand it had started to annoy her that wherever she looked, she was seeing a pregnant woman, floundering their pregnant bellies, letting people touch them and all cheery about it, even two in her own office building. It amazed her that she had not noticed them before. Often at night she had started to touch her stomach imagining a child growing in her. But then she would think about her career, she would close her eyes. The conference was coming in two weeks and she was not looking forward to it. For the first time in her life, she was not looking forward to it. Four days. Four days away from Klaus and Kaleb. One thing she felt relieved was that during this week she and Klaus had manage to set up a trust fund for Kaleb and life insurance which they had been postponing for god knows how long. That gave her some satisfaction that even though she is not bonding with Kaleb, she was securing his future.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, she looked towards Sophie with sinking heart when Sophie said "….I am pregnant."

For a moment she felt at loss and then realized eyes were on her. She said "oh my God. This is a great news. I didn't know you were trying." she managed a smile and continued "I am so happy for you. How advance are you in your pregnancy?"

Sophie said "a month. we have not told anyone except for Hayley which reminds me where is she?"

Camille said "she is putting Kaleb to sleep. I asked her to join us after she is done. Hey why didn't you tell us about her losing a baby?" as a thought occurred to her.

Sophie gave her the readymade answer "it was her personal information. Klaus asked me for character reference and that she has.

They turned towards the living room entrance when they heard Hayley say "hello Marcel, Sophie."

She walked around the sofas and sat on one opposite Sophie.

Sophie said "Hayley, how are you?"

She smiled "good. How are you doing? Your pregnancy?"

She said laughing "great. I cannot wait to hold the baby."

She smiled "already? O you are in for torture. It is only been what one month?" Sadness crept in her eyes, not gone unnoticed by Camille and Klaus.

Sophie said "yes…"

She asked turning to Klaus "what?" seeing Klaus expressions.

Klaus said "I never get why women want to get pregnant. Isn't it a lot of discomfort."

Marcel said "discomfort or not. I am looking forward to seeing Sophie get fat for once especially with our child" causing Sophie to laugh. Hayley's mind had stopped hearing every thing else as she stared at him and for the first time ever she understood why they opted for surrogacy; it was not that Camille couldn't get pregnant.

Klaus said "well lets toast to our different approaches and to Sophie and Marcel."

he was gone and back in a minute with four wine glasses and a bottle. He poured wine for everyone and started handing the glasses except for to Sophie and raised his eyebrows when Hayley slightly shook her head, her brows slightly knit. He lifted the glass for Marcel and Camille. "congratulations to both of you" took a sip and continued "I like Camille the way she is. Call me hypocrite but that is who I am. Looking a pregnant woman always raises goosebumps on my arms."

Sophie laughed and said "Camille, you should make him suffer then."

Klaus laughed "no, that will not happen. Now that we have Kaleb… we dont need another chid."

The conversation continued, Camille got up to get some appetizers she had prepared that evening, when suddenly they heard Kaleb crying. She was about to get up when Camille said "let me go and see."

She was in the kitchen drinking water when she heard Sophie say "hey, you have the evening off tomorrow right?"

When she said "yes", Sophie continued "I fixed a blind date for you tomorrow. Double date with me and Marcel."

She turned towards her, leaned against the counter and asked "yes I have but who is he?"

She said "Aiden is Marcel's friend. He is a banker."

Hayley said "Sophie I…" when she said "oh come on Hayley. You need to have a date or loosen up. How long has it…" but stopped when she noticed her gaze going over her shoulder, turned around to see Klaus standing there.

Sophie at once said "Kaleb sure has strong lungs."

Klaus laughed and said "he is a Mikaelson after all. I am sorry I disturbed you two. Carry on" and left.

The moment he left, Hayley walked to Sophie and whispered "Soph, she" mouthing Camille's soundlessly "cannot get him quiet. It is getting really weird now that he only gets quiet with me."

Sophie said "really? It is possible that she is not developing that bond for natural reason. The more he gets attached to you, the more he will distance with Camille."

She asked desperately "you want me to distance myself from him?"

Sophie said in a soft voice "you are getting too attached to him Hayley. You will get hurt. Alright" her tone turned firm "It is final. You are going on that blind date. Do you understand?"

Hayley continued to look towards her and then said "you know if Jackson were alive, you wouldn't be bossing me around."

"If he were alive, you wouldn't be in a situation to be bossed around" she smiled and left while Hayley smiled sadly too.

When Camille asked her to join them out for BBQ, she joined them reluctantly. But even though it was cold, it was sunny so it was fun doing BBQ. Later they all retired to media room where he put on some action movie. She excused herself in the middle and went up.

During the dinner he noticed Camille distracted but thinking that it must be about Kaleb, he kept quiet.

Next morning Klaus was reading news on internet, lazying around in his bed, when he heard Camille say "Klaus I want to have a baby" he thought she was joking.

He laughed and said "love, you have forgotten perhaps, we already have a baby."

Camille said "no, I want to have a baby that I will carry for next nine months."

From her expressions he realized that she was serious. He said seriously "Camille, we just had a child…."

She cut him off by saying " _no, we didnt._ Someone else had him for us. WE just adopted him."

Klaus stared at her and then said firmly "Camille, what are you talking about? What happened?"

She said adamantly "I just want to have a child Klaus. What is not to understand in this. I want to see our child grow in me. I want to develop that connection with him, the connection that I obviously have not been able to develop with Kaleb."

Klaus asked, still confused as to where this was coming from "does it have anything to do with Sophie being pregnant?"

Camille said angrily "I want to have a baby. I want to get pregnant with a baby. What is not to understand here?" and stormed out of the room.

Klaus stared at her in shock and then got up and followed her but a moment later, he heard a loud bang and he knew that she had left the house. He looked around when he heard Hayley ask "what was that sound Mr. Mikaleson?"

He ran his fingers through his head and said "the door. Hey buddy. You are up. Come here" his voice, automatically soften, taking him and Hayley by surprise.

Hayley handed Kaleb to him and said "if you are holding him, I will go have breakfast. Do you wish to have coffee?"

Klaus said, looking at Kaleb, trying to hold his head but couldn't and was falling on his chest again and again, causing his heart to flutter, everything he did that "yes please. If you dont mind."

Hayley nodded and went to the kitchen feeling nervous about spending time with him alone but then she told herself that is what her job demand and he is her boss, Kaleb's father.

For the next few hours they spend some time together, talked about Kaleb a little. She asked about his job. Finally when Kaleb started to cry she got up and went back to the nursery.

Klaus looked towards her as she left, feeling relaxed and satisfied for some reason even though Camille was constantly in his mind but it felt to him that he and Hayley had managed to attain some form of informality between them which he felt lacking, considering she was a live in nanny to his son. Suddenly he smiled as he realized what was so familiar about spending time with her; somewhere between how he feels when he spends time with Rebekah and Camille- a family. He picked up his phone wondering where Camille was at the same time thinking that maybe she will become family eventually if she stays Kaleb's nanny for long. When Camille informed him "I will not be back until for a few hours. I need some time to herself" his worry increased.

Around 6 pm, she took out a navy blue dress and after looking at it, she decided to wear it. She put on silver sandals, applied some make up wondering "what kind of person has Sophie hooked her up with?"

She wondered "if she was cheating on Jackson" like she always did whenever she had a date. She sighed, checked on Kaleb one last time, picked up her bag and headed out.

Klaus was lot in thoughts thinking about what Camille had said in the morning and where she had gone when he heard the sound of heal. He turned expecting it to be Camille but his eyes widened and with slight difficulty controlled his reaction. Hayley suddenly feeling conscious and asked "Mr. Mikealsn, Is Camille back yet?"

Klaus said "No. Are you going somewhere?"

She said "it is my evening off Mr. Mikaelson" confused at his reaction.

He cursed himself as he recalled and said "oh… would you mind waiting for a few moments?"

She said "no…." still confused.

Klaus dialed Camille's number and said in annoyed "where are you? Ms. Marshall has an evening off. I _would like you to come home now._ "

She put the glass of water down and wondered "what has been going on between them?" when Klaus walked in and said "she will be home in thirty minutes. Sorry for inconvenience. I hope you can wait for that long. After that you can leave."

Hayley said, smiling "no problem."

She took out her cell and texted Sophie that she will be late after Klaus left the kitchen.

To her pleasant surprise Aiden turned out to be a great guy. She had fun unwinding, talking and just relaxing, even exchanged each other's phone number after she cleared him that she was not looking for anything serious, the desire which to her pleasant surprise was reciprocated. By the time she reached home, she had a smile on her lips and she felt glad that she listened to Sophie. She opened the door quietly and took off her sandals, as she slowly and quietly headed upstairs. Kaleb was fast asleep in his crib. She smiled, touched his cheek and went to her room. The moment her head hit the pillow she went to sleep only to be woken up by Kaleb for his midnight feed.

Klaus felt relieved that Camille didn't bring up that baby issue again but he could feel the distance between them that night- the distance which had nothing to do with the physical distance.

The next day when he woke up, he heard Camille say "have you thought about what I had said yesterday Klaus?"

Klaus said "Camille, no. We just had a small baby. You are unable to handle him then how will you handle another and secondly you know how I feel about pregnant women. It was one thing if we didnt have a child but we have gotten a child who is ours. And have you thought about what will happen to your practice. How will this pregnancy affect it?"

Camille said angrily _"Klaus enough. I will get it back. It is just a matter of nine months."_

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then firmly said "no."

She said "please think about it" softly this time.

He said "why are you being so stubborn. Why dont you just try to bond with Kaleb?" and left the room.

He paused at the nursery door when he heard her say "Rapunzel was so happy to be finally with her parents and Finn and they live happily ever after…"

He knocked at the door and said as he stepped in "I didnt know ever after stories still exist."

She startled and said "they do but very rare" as a smile crept on her lips as she remembered something like this said to her by the love of her life.

She got up and asked "do you want to hold him?"

Klaus nodded and took him from her and after looking at him for a moment, he took him to his room, put him on the bed not knowing what to do with him. He smiled when Camille walked towards the bed and said "oh, he is up?"

Klaus said "yes."

Camille smiled, touched his cheek and said "Klaus I want to have another baby. You have to agree to it."

Klaus said in angry, loud voice " _not again Camille"_ causing Kaleb to startle and look towards him.

He picked him up and took him out of the room. He entered the nursery, finding it empty went towards her room, knocked at the door and said "Ms Marshall" and handed him over upon the door opening.

Before she knew it another month went by. She could see there was something going on between Camille and Klaus. Kaleb was really attached to her but he was letting Camille in too which was a relief but once he decided to test everyone's patience it was just Hayley who could calm him down. She was another member of that house now. Even Mr. Mikaelson and she talked quiet often. Fridays had become a ritual for them to have breakfast and coffee together. She felt relieved that neither Camille or Mr. Mikealson ever asked her about Harry or Jackson or the baby she lost. She was still getting her Saturday evenings off and was visiting the graves of the most important people she had lost. Often spending rest of her evening off with Sophie. One Saturday even asked on the date again by Aiden which was wonderful. He even kissed her making butterflies in her stomach. Life was perfect. She was finally starting to feel the rhythm that she had lost even if it were not from her child, her husband. The emptiness left because of them will never be filled, she had realized and had started to learn to live with it.

During the past month, he got several phone calls from Esther wanting him to visit, bring Kaleb but remembering the last trip - the car ride, his father's anger- he was making excuses about him being busy. On top of Camille's continuous demand of getting pregnant was making him short of temper. They had even stopped being intimate with each other which was frustrating him to no bounds. He could see Camille getting sucked into a shell but he had made up his mind and was not going to give her that. That was a stupid demand, he thought especially when they just have a child. Often he wondered if he would promise her for future and get over with it but then shake his head knowing well that she will not let it go once he promised her that. Her obsession about getting pregnant was getting on his nerves. The distance between them was increasing. When she canceled her conference they had a huge argument about it which ended with him storming out of the room.

With each passing day, Camille was getting desperate, now having an idea that Klaus will never fulfill her desire. He will never impregnate her. Sometime it shocked her that her desire was getting very strong with each other which was not how she felt about pregnancy ever in her life. The only thing that was getting her going was the success in her career, her patient but she had backed off from that conference which later she regretted, making her confused as to what she really wants. Often late into the night, she had started to think if she cannot have a child with him then what kind of life they will have.

* * *

Saturday morning, almost two months of her moving into Mikaelson residence, around half past eleven, she said "Mr. Mikaelson, where can I find Mrs. Mikaelson?"

He looked up from the book he was reading. A smile appeared on his lips seeing her holding Kaleb.

He said "she had an appointment with one of her clients. Do you need any thing?"

Hayley said after a slight hesitation "I was going to the mall and was wondering if I can take Kaleb with me?"

When he continued to look towards her she said, earnestly "I will be back in two hours" making him realize that he was staring. He hastily said, feeling flustered "oh sure."

Thirty minutes later, she sat down on the bench in the food court and smiled at Kaleb as she saw him waking up. She took out the bottle and gave him the milk. As she slipped it in his mouth, he squirmed his face away. Hayley took him out, cradled him in his arms and tired again. But he started to cry and people started to look towards her. She started to get panicked. She took out the other bottle and gave it to him which he immediately started drinking after tasting a bit. Hayley's heart jumped and stomach dropped at the same moment as she realized that he was fine with taking her milk. She sat there, cradling him, looking at him, glancing around as he continued to drink and then to her dismay it finished and he started to cry. She cursed herself for pumping so little, he was after all growing up. His needs were increasing. She tried the formula again but in vain and when the crying became unbearable and people had started to look towards her, she decided to pump her milk. At last she got up, and headed towards the bathrooms. She push one stall open and took him inside, closed the door, closed the lid and sat on it and cursed when she couldn't find the pump, Kaleb was continuously wailing oblivious to the panic he was causing in her. She thought for a moment rand then she pulled her shirt down and put him against her. He tried to latch on but couldn't. She tried a few times and as she decided to get up and go home, he managed it. He sucked at it forcefully and her breathing hitched. She hastily looked around to see if someone was looking towards her and then laughed as she realized that she was sitting in a closed room. Her heart sank when she realized what she was doing but seeing him crying, her heart couldn't tolerate. Hayley sighed and told herself "no one needs to know" as she continued to nurse him and he continued to take her breath away. After a while, she shifted him to the other side knowing well she will be hurting at this struggle of his and her mind got lost to past when she nursed Harry.

 ** _Flashback Hayley 6 years ago_**

 _She looked down at him with frustration and said "this is hard."_

 _Jackson said, a small smile on his lips "unfortunately I cannot help you there Hayley."_

 _She looked towards him angrily and said "you are not sorry at all. You are enjoying it."_

 _He grinned, happiness radiating from him and said "of course."_

 _She smile and looked down at their son and said "Harry Kenner….I cannot believe he is finally here and he is already a day old" and then her breathing hitched as she felt the suck and winced at the same time._

 _For the next thirty minutes she nursed him and then rang for the nurse to take care of his diaper feeling too exhausted. The nurse said "if you are feeling sour you should apply Lansinoh, it will help. I think you have it."_

 _Hayley said "I will and yes I have it" as she saw the nurse change Harry's diaper._

 _The moment she left, Hayley took some cream out of the tube and moved her hand on her sore nipple as she parted the gown. She was putting it on, feeling immediate relief, when a masculine hand took over and started massaging her nipple softly causing her to moan. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as his soft lips kissed it and she gasped. When his lips started to move on her chest and she saw no sign of him letting go, she said "Jackson please stop… I…. dont…" as he kissed them again before moving on the left one. She sighed and let him do it as she closed her eyes, her fingers in his hair, holding his head in its place._

 ** _end flashback_**

She looked down and saw that he was done. She fixed her dress, calmed herself down, cleaned his eyes and face, got up and left the stall.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I need help. I have realized that I dont know where to put the page breakers (the line dividing different parts of the story) lOL. Confession, I have recently started using them so dont know how to use them (feeling ashamed). I get confused all the time. In my mind, I am doing it when the focus is moved to another character but i would appreciate some help/ guidance on how and when to use them. Thank you! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9 Desperate remedy - part 1

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. guest who are not in the favor of Camille having a baby right now, I agree with them I feel bad for her but Klaus does have a point about her not being able to handle one child, how can she handle another one. Although his logic for not having a baby at all is mind blowing lol. He makes me so angry._**

 ** _Anyway I hope the story is now starting to clear any confusions if there were any. This chapter will couple of time jumps. I spend last few chapters going into detail to lay the ground work of how the household in Mikaelson is being carried on not to mention some of the problems they are facing. The ground work is laid so I hope the time jumps do not confuse you._**

 ** _Tell me what you think of it. The time jumps are making me somewhat not confident about this chapter. A lot has happened in this chapter, maybe that is why._**

 ** _Anyway hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Later that day when she took him in her lap to feed him, his mouth went to her breast to her shock. She hastily looked towards the door if someone was watching them, took a sigh of relief but then remembered the nanny cam and slightly shifted him to hide him from the view and gave him the bottle. Kaleb took the nipple in his mouth but spit it out. She tried a couple of times and finally he took it. She cursed herself for even nursing him directly from her breast. She muttered _"this is getting out of hand. It needs to be controlled."_

Finally when he was done, she put him in the crib and went to get ready for her evening out.

After telling Camille and Mr. Mikeaslon she left, went to the graveyard, spend some time there reminiscing the past when everything was perfect and then to Sophie's house.

She was all smiles and relaxed when she entered the house. She stopped as she entered the nursery and saw Camille sitting in the rocking chair holding Kaleb who was peacefully sleeping. Camille looked towards her and asked "where did you go today?"

She said "Sophie's" surprised at the inquiry.

Camille said "I am asking because Kaleb has temperature…" but before she could finish her sentence, Hayley dashed to her and touched his forehead saying "what? Since when? He was fine when I left."

Camille got up, put him in the crib saying "I felt him warm at 6:30. He had been really cranky. Didn't even drink his milk so he might get up again."

Hayley said "oh, that is fine. I am sorry. You should have called me."

Camille said "no, it is fine. I just dont want him to be alone until he gets better. He is too young to get the temperature. I talked to the nurse at the hospital hotline and she assured me that even though he is young, this is pretty normal to get temperature. Also he cannot have any medicines unless he gets stuffy nose. There are some saline drops that she suggested. Klaus brought them. They are over there", she pointed at the shelf. She paused for a moment and then said "and oh, the nurse wants us to monitor his wet diapers."

Hayley knew all these details but she let her tell her.

After Camille left, she went to change her clothes too.

When she laid on the bed that night after checking on Kaleb, all she could remember was how horrible of a night she and Jackson had spend when Harry was six months old and he had a stuffy nose and he couldn't sleep. She smiled and expected a long night closed her eyes. As expected the noise from the monitor woke her up. He was coughing and was warm. She picked him up and put him against her. He was hungry. She could feel his hunger as she felt herself getting heavy. She took out the bottle from the small cooler and gave it to him. But he refused and started to cry harder. She started to pace with him, his cough making her heart heavy. ' _He was too young to get sick. He is on breast milk so why is not developing immunity.'_ She wondered. Finally she managed to calm him down and gave him bottle. He took some but left most of it.

Klaus woke up at eight next morning with the alarm sound and the first sound he heard after that was Kaleb crying. He looked towards Camille soundly sleeping. He pushed the cover aside, put on his robe and left the room. He knocked at the nursery and waited for her to open it.

He could see from her face that she had been up all night. He asked in a soft voice "has he been like this all night?"

She said "yes. His nose is getting stuffy."

He asked "you have been up all night?"

She said "no, I slept for a couple of hours. Camille was here with him."

He said "oh" wondering how did he miss Camille in the bed.

He said "it seems you could use some rest. I can take him for a few hours if you want."

She said "thank you. I think I can manage it. I got some rest. Camille left two hours ago."

He said "we have to go on a wedding today, so you should rest now for later."

She said "are you sure? He is really cranky."

Klaus smiled and took him from her. Kaleb protested a bit but went in his arms. Hayley handled him the bottle and said "two hours maximum."

He said "don't worry" as he cradled him, with bottle in his hand.

Hayley felt her stomach muscles tightening at seeing him holding Kaleb with a bottle in his hand even though she had seen him do that many times now. Maybe it is her maternal instinct acting up seeing Kaleb sick and all, she wondered. She hastily moved away from the door and went to her room, closed the door, curled under the covers, set the alarm for two hours. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, she woke up, washed her face hurriedly, pumped herself and headed out.

In the living room, Camille said "Klaus, he just slept and we have finally a minute to ourself. I wanted to talk to you about the baby. We we have to talk about it. You have been ignoring for a week now."

Klaus said angrily "Camille, I have told you what I think. Why dont you think about it?"

Camille stood up angrily "I have thought about…. " when Klaus cut her off by saying "Ms. Marshall come in. I hope you are well rested."

Camille took a deep breath before she turned towards Hayley and smiled.

Hayley was starting to turn when she heard Camille loud voice not wanting to hear any personal conversation between them but stopped when she heard Klaus say "Ms. Marshall come in. I hope you are well rested."

She cursed him for spotting her but then entered the living room and said "very well, Mr. Mikaelson."

Camille said "isn't it time you both drop the formalities and address each other by the first name?" with a smile.

Hayley smiled but didnt comment.

Camille said "alright. Whatever makes you comfortable. Did Klaus tell you about the wedding we have to go?"

Hayley said "yes" as he walked to Kaleb lying on a couch wrapped in a cloth. Camille said "he had one full bottle and had been sleeping for an hour. I was just going to change."

She didnt know what to do, feeling awkward at hearing part of their argument, realizing that it was the first time she had heard their loud voice in the past two months she had been in this house. Klaus coluld see her flustered. He knew that she had overheard their argument. He said "if you are with him, I should go then."

She said "yes."

She was feeling very hungry but she could leave Kaleb alone on fear of him turning over anyway. She at last put the pillow around him and hastily went to get a glass of juice front the fridge. She picked up a magazine and sat next to him. She startled when she heard Camille say "Hayley, we are leaving."

Hayley looked up and saw her dressed in shimmering golden and silver long column dress and diamond earrings. She said "you look very pretty Camille."

Her gaze went to the man stand next to her dressed in black formal suit and her heart skipped a beat. She at once chided herself for even feeling that way.

Camille walked to Kaleb saying "we will be back in a couple of hours."

She touched his forehead.

"His temperature is down" she commented and then they both left.

The moment they sat in the car Klaus said "you do look very pretty."

Camille said dispassionately "I know why you are saying this Klaus. I will not change my mind."

He said angrily "neither will I."

Rest of the trip was quiet. Both of them angry at each other but not willing to give in.

Hayley looked towards him when she heard his crying sound and got up to pick him up. She put him against her shoulder to calm him but he didnt stop. She figured he was hungry, so she carried him upstairs. She made the formula and gave it to him but he refused. She took out the other bottle but he was just not sucking it. She tried different positions but none work and then she wondered. She took him into her room and sat down on the bed with him. She thought for a moment and lifted her shirt for him and exposed her for him. He struggled for a minute but was not rejecting it as he was rejecting the bottle. Finally when he had had his fill she put him down next to her and wondered what should she do. How to wean him off? She took out her laptop and started to do search on it. That night he woke her up three times, each time demanding her to nurse him but she didnt on fear of someone might catch her. She found it very strange that he would take the bottle from Camille and Kaleb and not from her. After doing some research, she discovered babies have different expectations from their mothers. If they know it is available to them, they want it but I am not his mother, she reasoned with herself. For all practical purpose you are. You are nursing him. Taking care of him most of the time. Also probably he has a taste of what he can have. She sighed and wondered what she has gotten herself into but one look at Kaleb's face she smiled and said to herself "it is all worth it."

By the time Camille and Klaus came back, she had overcome her guilt.

Kaleb recovered in a few days. Often she found Mr. Mikaelson and Camille standing near the crib watching him, looking worried. She found it very amusing that both were doctors and they were so worried about this slight cold. First babies, she smiled as she recalled how she was with Harry too. She nursed him a couple of times when he really became out of control. Durting this time of his illness, she noticed Camille was getting really upset, with her being the only one whom could get Kaleb quiet and that was causing her being resented towards her resulting in making her feel awkward because she knew Camille did have a point. Kaleb was her and Klaus's son not her.

Before she knew it three more weeks went by and now Kaleb wanted her to nurse him almost all the time. She obliged him when she were alone with him at home, in her room after closing the door, thinking it is just the matter of couple of more months and then he will be on solids and her nursing will reduce considerably, thinking other than breaking the unspoken rules she is not harming anyone. Seeing how stubborn he could get, she had no choice left. Once Kaleb disliked something it was very difficult to make him like it. That is what happen with the bottle too. Once he got used to breast he started to dislike the bottles by her hand and Hayley was left no choice other than to give him that, increasing her guilt. But she didn't want to upset Kaleb anymore. His parents were already fighting, that she had gathered by now. Something was going on between them. Often there were loud voice heard from the master bedroom. She would get up and close the nursery door not wanting them to know that she knows about their fights. The only thing she was really scared of was getting caught not because of what will happen to her but because surely they will not want her around Kaleb after that. She often wondered who was stubborn between Camille and Klaus but they both looked stubborn.

Klaus frustrated had reached his peak. He was just not able to understand why she wanted a child now when they have one who she cannot even take care of without Hayley's help. To his frustration and dismay, he and Camille had gotten distant from each other, a thing that he had never thought of happening. He had started to resent that unborn child because of whom there was this disruption between him and Camille. He felt relieved that he had his exam to prepare for. Kaleb had become center of his attention. He couldn't believe that eh never wanted him. He had stared to smile now, interact too. HE was generally a happy baby unless he wanted Hayley. Klaus had resigned to the fact that his son loved his nanny more than his father and why wouldn't he? That woman is with him twenty four seven. In the past few weeks, she has loosen up around him too but she still considered him her boss and he her son's nanny. The only upside of Camille new obsession was that she had started to ignore the resentment that had started to build up in her because of Kaleb and Hayley's developing relationship.

Klaus said, as he pulled the duvet over him "Stan called today. He said that they are ready to have visitors. I told him we will visit over the weekend."

Camille said "Klaus I cannot be around a baby right now."

Klaus sighed and said "Camille, not again."

She said "why wouldn't you think about it?"

HE said "why dont you?" angrily, turned away from her and closed his eyes.

He said "I have been cheated out of my inheritance. I will get it from her at all cost."

* * *

 _ **Orlando, Florida**_

 _ **24th May 2015**_

The woman said "Shane, son, I never expected anything less from you. Your father did you a great injustice."

Shane said angrily "I will make him pay for it. I wish he were alive. Alas. No matter. His daughter will suffer" as he punched the wall.

* * *

 _ **Heartfelt**_

 _ **25th May 2015**_

Saturday evening Camille and Klaus went to visit Stan and Stacy with Kaleb as Hayley went on her break. On the way home Klaus realized that he had not felt his relax for a long time and Kaleb first social visit was not at all bad. He had only cried once but Camille had been able to handle him. He had a smile on his lips as he recalled how tiny Lizzy had felt in his arms.

When Camille said "I cannot believe Kaleb was that smile just a few weeks ago" he tensed up thinking she will start to talk about the baby and just grunted. Camille sighed and started to look out of the window.

Hayley was already home. After handing Kaleb over to her, they retreated to their rooms. When he turned the lamp off to go to sleep, Camille said "alright Klaus, I have thought about it and you are right. This is not worth it. We are constantly fighting. I am not being to enjoy Kaleb either. He must be feeling the negative vibe we both are giving off each other. It is not good for him. We have Kaleb to take care of. Maybe in future."

He wanted to say "no" but said "yes. listen who would have thought we will have this baby so who knows, maybe I will change my mind in a few years."

She smiled and said "good" and started to turn away from him when he pulled her towards him and whispered "I missed you Camille. I dont like it when we fight."

She smiled, leaned in and kissed him and then their kiss deepened, his hand sneaked under her shirt and he felt alive at touching her like that after almost more than a month. Before he knew it, he had on the bed and was making love to her so passionately that he was losing control.

Later he kissed her, covered her pulled the duvet over her and closed his eyes as he turned away from her.

Camille laid on the bed with a smile on her lips, hand on her stomach.

 ** _Flashback Camille_**

 ** _A day ago_**

 _She was siting in her office thinking about her and Klaus latest argument about the baby. She thought in angry why does he not listen to her. He is always scared of doing things. Remember when he was hesitant about surrogacy but he came on terms with it. She sat up at once "he will come to terms again when he will have the baby. He wouldn't notice if she is on pills or not. All she has to do is persuade him so that he has sex with her. Isn't that deception she wondered. Doesnt matter, Klaus will love his child when it is born._

 ** _end flashback_**

Next few days flew by. He realized that Camille and he were getting close. Their intimate life had restored. Hayley had started to take part in household stuff now that Kaleb was getting a bit bigger. They both noticed that she had started to take him a lot in her bedroom but after discussing it with each other, they came to this conclusion that it was not a big deal. She is with him all day long. In their absence too surely she takes him in her room at that time and they cannot stop her from doing these trivial things. Kaleb was growing up beautifully. He was a happy baby and that is all what they both wanted from her. He had started to stay awake longer and was comfortable with him and Camille too.

Camille was really happy. Life was good. Her baby was happy. She was on a mission to get pregnant with another baby which had not happened yet but she was hopeful. At least they were having sex on regular basis, she was keeping track of all the signs. She felt pleasantly surprised when she came home one day and found the food already cooked and from that day onwards, Hayley often asked her in the morning if she needed something to be cooked and sometimes when she was too swamped with work, she would tell her.

Hayley was loving her life in Mikealson household. She felt as if she had found some purpose in life. She had found great friends in Rebekah and Kol too. They often called her, talked about random stuff, talked about Kaleb.

Before she knew it two more months went by and spring had arrived. Her social life was almost zero, except for occasional date with Aiden, which were more like get together with friends rather than a date date. She could see desire in his eyes but never encouraged him and apparently he took the hint and she felt comfortable that he respected his desire. She had successfully manage to switch Kaleb back to the bottle but he was still on breast milk mixed with a little bit of formula. She and Camille had gotten really close to each other. Even with Mr. Mikaleson, her relationship was changed a bit but they both consciously tried to keep the formality between them. They often spend time together. It sometime amazed her that Camille trusted Mr. Mikaleson so much. Of course there was nothing going on between them but still. If it were her, she wouldn't have let Jackson alone with any woman for extended periods of time. That she was sure of. There was something about their interaction that made her feel safe around him. He had never entered the nursery without knocking even if the door was open. He had never entered her room. They had never been alone except for in kitchen or the living room or any open area and he had always kept a respectable distance between them. Never worn anything inappropriate in front of her.

During this time Klaus had not visited Mystic Falls. His mother had visited them a couple of times on the weekends without Mikael which pinched him but he decided to not let it affect him. Kol and Rebekah often called. He had not talked to Elijah since Mystic Falls trip. Often he missed their connection but they both had created so much distance between them that is was difficult to patch up. Other than his personal demons, life was uneventful, smooth without any hitches. Sophie and Marcel were regular visitors. Sophie had started to show a little to his slight discomfort but on account of their friendship he was willing to overlook that discomfort.

Klaus took off his shirt and threw it on the bed saying "Ms. Marshall told me that Kaleb rolled over today. Have you seen him do it?"

Camille smiled and said "yes, I have. He looked really cute."

He got on the bed, on his knees, leaned in and kissed her. He started to pull her shirt up when she said "I need to tell you something", a small smile on her lips.

He asked "what?" kissing her collarbone, his hand sneaking under her shirt and fumbling on bra.

Camille said "I am pregnant."

Klaus hand stilled. He pulled back from her and asked "what?"

Camille said "I am pregnant."

He got still for a moment and then got off of her and started pacing and asked "how long?"

She said "seven weeks."

He stared at her in shock and then laughed cynically and said "you tricked me! You said you didnt want to have children so that we can have sex!" his voice rose to its peak.

Camille, taken back by his reaction, said "Klaus, calm down."

Hayley was getting water from the fridge when she heard a loud clash sound. She ran towards the sound then stopped when she heard his angry loud voice "you manipulated me and you want me to control my temper. You have audacity to tell me to calm down!"

Hayley looked towards the door in shock and retreated.

She went straight to her room, tried to sleep but couldnt unable to believe what she had heard. These fights had stopped so what happened? She wondered. Her heart ached for Kaleb for some reason. She startled when she heard a door open and close. She got up hurriedly, put on her robe and dashed to Kaleb's room to check if someone was in there. She almost shouted "who…" when she realized that it was Klaus.

She took a deep breath and asked as she unconsciously pulled the string of the robe tighter "Mr. Miakelson do you need anything?"

Klaus looked back towards her, dressed in her robe, with hair tied in the back and said "nothing. I just wanted to see him."

She said "oh. I will leave you to it then."

As she started to turn, she stopped when she heard Kaleb squirm and started to cry and then the crying sound intensified. She walked to him as Klaus stepped back. She walked to the the small fridge in the room, took out the bottle she had already pumped, picked up Kaleb and settled down on the rocking chair, all the time aware of him standing there looking towards her as he leaned against the crib. The moment, Kaleb had the the bottle in his mouth, he got quiet. She looked up and caught him looking towards her. And at that moment she realized that for the first time in the past couple of month, she saw him in his night pajamas with no robes on and she started to feel nervous. Before she could say anything he said "some day you will tell us you secret, Ms. Marshall."

Hayley said "it will not be secret if you find out" smiling down at Kaleb and then continued "Mr. Mikaelson, I dont want to sound rude or weird but I don't think you should be here at this time of the night."

He looked towards her in confusion and then it hit him what she was saying and despite of what he had just discovered he felt amused and said "are you saying that I cannot be in my son's room when I feel like?"

Hayley felt flustered but she said confidently "not when we are in our night pajamas and at this time of night and alone."

He crossed his arms on his chest and said with a tinge of amusement "really? We have been alone in this house countless times."

She started to feel nervous and annoyed by his style. She opened her mouth to say something when Kaleb cried. She put the bottle on the table, put him against her shoulder and patted his shoulder gently helping him take the burp. He squirmed a bit and then took a huge burp.

Klaus continued to look towards her, continued to see the soft smile that had appeared on her lips and his heart skipped a beat when she put him back in her lap and continued feeding him. Hayley said, looking up towards him "Mr. Mikaelson, I love this job and I dont want to create any confusions so please can you give me some privacy when I am with Kaleb. You can come and see him at any other time."

He didnt know what to say, what Camille had done to him had started to weigh on him now. He nodded and left the room.

But he couldn't make himself go back to Camille so he went to the living room.

Next morning Hayley got up early, pumped herself, fed Kaleb, changed him and then went down to the living room. The moment she entered, she stopped when she saw him sleeping on the couch with the remote control lying on his chest, his feet resting on the arm of the couch. She quietly retreated from there as she recalled what she had heard last night wondering what was happening between these two and she found out in a few hours when Camille told her, all smiles "I wanted to tell you I am pregnant."

She stared at her wondering ' _how can she be pregnant? She just have a baby. Kaleb is very small. How will she take care of two small babies'_ and then she remember her and Klaus's fight last night and realized what it was about as she recalled his feelings about pregnancy. Suddenly she got really angry at Klaus for getting angry at this issue. Suddenly all their fights and arguments started to make sense to her which suddenly stopped and now that she was pregnant they have started again. She suddenly had a feeling that Camille tricked him into getting her pregnant as she recalled his "you manipulated me…" but even then she felt like slapping Klaus.

She startled when she felt a touch on her shoulder.

She said, coming out of her shocked state of mind "what?! O Camille, it is a wonderful news. Congratulations."

Impulsively she hugged her and laughed. She said "Oh I remember, how I felt when I found out about Harry…."her voice trailed off and she stopped talking. She suddenly felt her heart contracting. She tired to smile and hoped that she managed it.

Camille could see smile on her lips but also her eyes that had gone misty. She held her hand ands aid "Hayley if you ever want to talk about Harry, you know you can with me."

Hayley smiled and said "I will. Thank you. O, we should celebrate this news. Well you cannot drink anymore so how about juice or Ice cream… yes ice Cream. Sophie and I celebrated with Ice cream.

Camille said smiling "I am so excited. I never felt that way before. You know Kaleb being born through surrogacy and all."

Her heart skipped a beat but she said "yes I know. I can imagine your feelings."

"Who are you calling?" she asked when Camille took out her cell and dialed a number.

"Esther" Camille said excitedly.

As soon as the call connected she said excited "Esther, I have a news for you."

She paused for a moment and then said "I am pregnant."

Hayley walked to the crib to look down at Kaleb and calculated that he will be just one year when his sibling will arrive. He will be ignored. Already Camille does not spend time with him. How will she find time for the baby she didnt carry when she will have someone whom she will love more than Kaleb. Her heart contracted for him. She smiled as he grabbed her hovering finger.

She looked towards Camille when she heard her ask "you are not happy?"

Her heart ached for Camille understanding her depression and wondered what Esther must have said.

Camille said "Esther, Kaleb will be a year old. I am sure I will be able to manage it. Also I have Hayley. She is really good with him."

Hayley at once understood what Esther was saying and her heart, again, ached for Kaleb

After a pause she said "when?"

Again a pause "sure. I cannot wait for you guys to come and see Kaleb. He has started to rollover. We cannot leave him for a moment alone."

Klaus was extremely angry at her. He didnt feel like sharing the bedroom with her let alone the bed. He couldn't believe that she had deceived him. He couldnt help but notice that she was much happier and had started to spend more time with Kaleb. She even took Friday off to spend with Kaleb and him. He was too angry with her so she went out with Hayley and Kaleb.

Saturday afternoon, two days after Camille had told him about the pregnancy, Hayley after changing Kaleb, was feeding him and then took out the bottle from his mouth as his eyes started to droop. She could hear the voices coming from downstairs. She recognized Rebekah's and wanted to meet her so, she put almost sleeping Kaleb in the crib and started to retrieve; she was in the process of training him to go to sleep on his own.

She walked downstairs smiling "hello Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled and said "hey how are you? "

Good" Hayley said.

She was looking into the pool, the blue water looking so fresh in the sunny afternoon. She startled when she heard Kol say "you look great."

She smiled and turned to him and said "thank you. I feel great."

"Good to see" Kol said.

Suddenly they heard Kaleb cry. Hayley said "oh I just put him in crib. Let me get him."

Rebekah said "no. Wait. I will get him" and headed upstairs. The moment Rebekah disappeared on top of stairs he said "what are you doing in the evening?"

Hayley said, smiling "hello Kol."

He laughed and said "hello Hayley. Now tell me."

Hayley said "Kol, I told you that…"

He cut her off by saying "give me a chance Hayley. If you don't want to have another date, I will understand."

She continued to look at his young, expectant face, thought about Jackson and Harry and then decided to give him a change. He was turning out to be good friend, seemed a good person.

He said "movies?"

She said "oh I have not been to movies for months. Which one?" getting excited about the idea.

He asked "does it matter?"

Hayley laughed and said "not if it is not R rated."

He said "promise that it will not be."

She said "alright then" and turned to look towards Rebekah as she walked down holding Kaleb. She said "let me go and say hello to Mrs. Mikaelson."

For the next two hours, the conversation flowed in the room as Kaleb played on the mat spread on the carpet. Klaus could feel his mother not happy about something but not having any idea he had kept quiet. When Rebekah commented "Nik, your house still does not look like there is a small baby living here. It always feel as if I have walked into a model home" he realized that she was right. There was nothing in the whole house except for that nursery which indicated the presence of a baby in the house.

Hayley could feel varying vibes from the occupants of the room. Rebkeah was excited about the baby news. Kol and Esther looked less excited. She had an idea about why were they not excited and as she secretly agreed to it she didnt find it odd. Around 5 pm, she excused herself to get her break.

Klaus looked towards Kol as he got up too and followed her. His gaze met Camille but he looked away. Finally Camille said "excuse me, I will go and take care of dinner."

Rebekah said "let me help you."

Esther looked towards her son when they both left and asked "what is it Niklaus? You are unhappy."

Klaus said "no, mother. Nothing of the sort. I am just tired. Tell me about yourself. Why are you so quiet? It seems that you are not happy with this news?"

She said "I am not happy because Kaleb is too young." Esther went on the carpet and sat next to him as he rolled over and fell on his back with a thud causing himself to startle. "How will she take care of both kids. Also her feelings for the new baby will be different from Kaleb. She had not had enough time to bond with him in my opinion. Didn't you guys talk about it?"

Klaus felt so frustrated and was so angry at Camille that he wanted to tell his mother what had happened but said "mother Camille is doing very well with Kaleb. We talked about it and after that we came to this decision. Camille is already thirty. We want to have kids before it is too late. Also we have Ms. Marshall. She is very good with Kaleb."

Esther said "it is your decision. I know you and she had been trying and couldnt have it so in that way I am happy that she is pregnant but I am just concerned about Kaleb getting ignored."

Klaus suddenly recalled the fib they had told to justify why they had gone for surrogacy. He felt flustered but said "he will not be" as he watched his mother playing with Kaleb with that soft smile on her lips.

* * *

When they entered the house later that night, it was quiet. She said "looks like everyone has gone to sleep. Early, isn't it?"

Kol said "yes" his gaze going to her lip.

She said "I had a great time Kol" notice his gaze on her lip. Her heart skipped a beat but she was not going to encourage him, that she had already decided.

He asked "so we can do it again…" suggestive agreement in his tone.

She laughed and said "maybe… but don't make it anything than it is, Kol. We are just starting to become friends. I am just trying to gain footing again. Don't rush me, please."

He said, smiling "I will not. Good night, Hayley."

He then started to climb upstairs to the guest room assigned to him.

Hayley had taken one step towards the stairs when she heard a icy voice "Ms. Marshall" causing her to yelp. She turned towards the voice and said ""Mr. Mikael you scared me!"

He said with a non-smiling face "Can I talk to you for a minute."

Her heart started to race. She followed him as he turned towards the living room.

HE said "Ms. Marshall I would appreciate if you dont encourage my brother. He has a habit of juggling women and leaving them. We like you. You are a great nanny to Kaleb and it will be shame if because of what you have with Kol, we lose you."

She felt as if he had thrown cold bucket of water on him and said in an icy tone "Mr. Mikaeslon, I will never let anything compromise my job. You dont need to worry about me. If you have heard our conversation then you must know that I told him that I am not looking for anything serious. It is just friendship."

He could see from the change in her voice that she was hurt so he didnt say anything else when in fact he wanted to say "Kol might not be".

When he didn't say anything she said "I should be going up. Good night" in the same tone and went upstairs.

That night she cried not knowing why. _Was it because Mikaelson only see her as a nanny. After almost five months with them, she is just a nanny to them?! Will she ever find her footing._

Next day it was Sunday. She decided to keep herself in the nursery and her room mostly knowing well that if he goes down she will have to face Kol and Mr. Mikaelson and she was not in a mood to see anyone of them right now. Camille took Kaleb down after Hayley had changed him as Hayley made an excuse of headache but her excuse didnt work for the brunch and Camille forced her downstairs. During a lavishly arranged brunch in the backyard Kol came to her, talked to her about her headache. Her eyes met Klaus and caught him looking towards them with annoyance. She wondered angrily "how can she stop Kol without being rude to him. He is going back in one hour and probably will not be back."

She excused herself from his company and went to see Rebekah who was holding Kaleb and eating the sandwiches.

The house became very quiet after they left and before she knew it a month went by.

During this month his and Camille's relationship moved from being stiff to accepting the situation. He had started to accept this new change in his life and the fact that Camille will grow big because of it but he knew he will never forgive her or forget how she deceived him. He and she had both come to realize that that manipulation from her side was a biggest crack in their relationship and will take a long time to mend so they were just letting time heal it. It was difficult for him to accept these new changes especially under the circumstances but seeing her so happy with that pregnancy, seeing her changed behavior with Kaleb, he couldn't help it but give this pregnancy a chance. He also notice that his developing friendship with Ms. Marshall had halted too. Ever since that Kol incidence he had noticed that she was keeping her distance from him. He understood her anger and respected it and gave her space but there was a pinch in his heart which he could understand. Friday's was their time for having coffee together which they had stopped doing any more. She was hardly alone with him anymore. She was never alone with him, Kaleb was always there but now it was reduced by considerable amount.

Wednesday evening when he reached home, he saw Camille's car already in the driveway. He wondered how come she was early home today for he himself was home early. He got out and went inside. He went upstairs and as usual knocked at the nursery even though the door was open and he could see her sitting on the poor with Kaleb playing. Their eyes met for a second before the smile went away and he cursed Kol for taking her to the date resulting in that conversation with her. He said "good evening Ms. Marshall" walked to Kaleb, picked him up and kissed him. He giggled and touched his face and then looked back towards Hayley amusing Klaus in the process. _Always her,_ he thought. He asked without looking towards her "when did Camille come home?"

Hayley said "an hour ago."

He nodded, gave Kaleb back to her. Their hands met sending a chill through both of their bodies. His eyes went to her face but it was impassive and was looking down at Kaleb.

The moment he opened the bathroom door, he dashed to her as he saw her sitting on the floor crying. He asked "what happened?

She said crying "I lost the baby. I want another one."

Klaus stared at her and said "what? How?"

She screamed "I don't know Klaus but I want another one."

Hayley heard the scream and hastily went toward the master bedroom as she picked Kaleb up.

Klaus gathered her and took her to the bed and laid her down when she pulled him towards her and said "I want another baby."

Klaus said "you need to rest. I will talk to Sophie what to do."

She said "no, I want an…."

suddenly her gaze went to Hayley standing at the door and shouted "get out. Get out."

Hayley hastily moved away from the door, her heart breaking for Camille for she had overheard their conversation and deduced what had happened.

Klaus held her hand and pulled her towards him. Camille's head fell on his chest as his arm went around her and she broke down again.

Klaus took out his cell and dialed Sophie's number. As the call connected he said "Sophie, do you have a minute?"

Sophie said "yes. What is it?"

After he was done telling her, Sophie said "I am sorry to hear it Klaus. Bring her in for checkup. You caught me at good time. I was about to leave for home."

Klaus put the cell down and said "come."

Camille said "no Klaus, I cannot."

He said "come on Camille. Sophie want to do a checkup."

He then pulled her to her feet and said "get ready. I will be back"

Hayley was pacing in the nursery with Kaleb on her shoulder when she heard him say "Ms. Marshall I am taking Camille to the hospital."

She said "I am so sorry for your loss Mr. Mikaelson"

He said "thank you. I dont know how long will it take there."

She said "dont worry about it."

He turned and left.

He continued to look towards her as he drove towards the hospital. She suddenly snapped "you must be happy now!"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. He wanted to say something but realized that she was already suffering so he didnt say anything.

When they reached the hospital, they were shown to Sophie's room.

Sophie said after greeting them "I am so sorry to hear that Camille. I warned you about it. I am sorry Klaus."

Klaus looked towards Camille in confusion and couldnt help but feel that she is hiding something. Before he could comment Sophie said "lets examine you."

Klaus waited fro them as Sophie and Camille went behind the curtain. After some time, Sophie came out and said "I would like to do some Ultrasound to see the inside of her uterus. You wait here. I will be back in a while. Come Camille."

Klaus was waiting anxiously in Sophie's room. His mind confused at what Sophie had meant about warning Camille. His heart for some reason heavy, at the loss of the baby he had just started to accept. His thought went to Kaleb and his heart stopped beating as he realized, if born that child would have been like Kaleb.

To distract himself he picked up a magazine from the rack and started to read it but couldnt get into it. After twenty minutes Camille and she came back.

She said "she is clear to go home. I have told her too but am telling you to take care too. She does not need D&C right now. We wait and let it happen naturally but if anytime bleeding becomes too heavy with heavy cramps during next two weeks Camille, you need to come again to get another ultra-sound to see if you need D&C. Also no more baby attempts for at least you get your first regular cycles. Also considering your condition, I should tell you there are chances of this happening again."

Camille said "you mean to say that we shouldn't try."

Sophie said "no I didnt say that. What I am saying is that the possibility of you having another miscarriage has increased, not only because of first miscarriage but also because of your condition."

On the way home, Klaus asked "what did Sophie mean by she warned you and what condition?"

Camille said "I have Bicornuate Uterus." At his confused look, she said "my uterus shape is not normal which increases the chances of miscarriage. Sophie told me when I went to get my first ultrasound."

When he didnt say anything she asked "you dont have anything to say to me?"

He snapped, hit his hand on the steering wheel "what can I say? You are going behind my back and manipulating me. You knew it was dangerous to carry this child, yet you never told me. I deserved to know."

"You never showed any interest in this child so no, you didnt" she snapped.

He continued to drive in silence and then got out, banged the door shut and went inside. She slowly got out of the car and went inside, feeling exhausted and depressed.

Later that night when they was lying down on the bed, both staring at the ceiling, in the dark of the room, she said "it is punishment for our thinking. We didnt want to get pregnant for my carrier and for my figure and now I might never."

He was so angry at her for hiding things from her but hearing the hurt in her voice made his heart ache for he. He pulled her towards her and after a very long timer, they slept in each other's arms as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **San Fransisco, California**

James Manning paused, took a deep breath, preparing himself to give the man whom he had served for the past thirty years the most devastating news. He knocked at the door and pushed the heavy elegant door open and entered the big library. He stopped as he walked in the room and said "Sir" as he curtseyed as he put a file on the desk.

He turned towards him and asked "yes James, what is it?"

He said "sir, we have found Ms Hayley. She is in Heartfelt, Virginia. She is a live-in nanny to a Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson's son Kaleb Mikaelson Sir…."

"What James?" He asked as he noticed his reluctance.

The old family butler continued, hesitating telling the devastating details "sir, the information is in the file."

The old man's eyes went to the file and then back to James and said "tell me James."

James said, reluctantly "Sir, I regret to inform you that Jackson Kenner passed away four years ago in a car accident which left your grandchild, Harry Kenner, in a vegetative comma for four years. Unfortunately he never came out of it and passed away almost eight months ago."

He closed his eyes in anguish and said "thank you James. Do you have the address where she works."

James said "yes sir. It is in the file."

He said "thank you James." His voice heavy with emotion, his heart contracting with the loss he had just heard.

James curtseyed and left.


	10. Chapter 10 Consequences

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. Guest who are baffled by Klasu's reaction at Kol and hayley's interaction, it is not because he has any feelings for her. Like he explained it in the story, eh is worried about Kaleb. He knows his brother and if things dont work out with his brother, hayley might now want to work for him too and he needs Hayley for Kaleb. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too._**

* * *

Next morning when he woke up as his alarm rang, a wave of depression had already started to settle in him. He suddenly recalled what had happened and realized that during the night at some time, he had let her go. He turned towards the other side of the bed and saw that she was still sleeping. He continued to look towards her, the pain she had suffered, the loss she had suffered, they both had suffered, the bitterness with which she had cried had made his heart ached for her. They had lost the baby which was the bone of contention between them, the baby for whom she had manipulated him, the baby because of whom she had lost his trust. He quietly sneaked out of the bed, feeling thoroughly depressed as everything started to weigh on him, her deception, their fights, the loss. He stood under the slightly warm water to cool himself down and absentmindedly started to get ready for office. He had patients to see. He looked at her one last time and headed downstairs. He stopped when he entered the kitchen as he saw her sitting on the stool drinking coffee. The moment their eyes met she stood up and asked "how is she?"

Klaus said "not good."

Hayley said compassionately "it will take some time to come to terms with it."

He suddenly recalled that she herself had been through this loss. He stared at her sad face and said "honestly I never understood your loss until yesterday. I cannot even imagine what you went through. Once again my condolences."

She looked up towards him and said "likewise."

He took out his cell not waning to talk about it with anyone and said "she will not be going to office today. I think she should rest. I will call her office and ask Stacy to cancel her appointments."

Hayley nodded and went to put coffee pot on.

She turned towards him when she heard him say "Stacy, good morning. This is Klaus Mikaelson. How are you?"

There was a pause, after which he said "yes I am fine. Thank you. I wanted to let you know that Camille is not feeling well. She will not be able to come to the office today."

Again a pause. She saw hesitation on his face and then he said "she lost the baby."

Their eyes met. Hers full of compassion, his full of sadness. He said keeping the eye contact "thank you. She will not be able to come tomorrow either. Her doctor has advised her rest."

He ran fingers through his head as she put the coffee cup in front of him "thank you."

After putting the cell down, he said "I should leave. I am running late."

He walked to the cabinet, took out the traveling cup, poured the coffee in it while saying "I know it is not in your job description but I would appreciate it if you keep an eye on her."

Hayley smiled and said "dont worry about it."

He nodded and left.

At ten in the morning, Hayley after thinking about it, went towards the master bedroom and knocked at the door. On not hearing any response, she slightly opened it. She walked in, feeling a bit conscious at entering the master bedroom for the first time but she conned to walk and said "Camille?"

Camille turned towards her and said "Hayley, what is it?" her voice aloof.

She said "I came to see how you are doing."

When Camille didnt say anything, Hayley said "I will bring some thing for you to eat."

Camille said in a tired voice "I am not hungry Hayley. Please leave me alone."

Hayley said "I know what you …."

When she interrupted her by saying angrily "leave. I dont want to hear. I know how you feel speech. I have heard and given that speech many times and that is bull…"

Hayley said quietly "I was not saying that to make you feel better. I said because I know how hard it is. How heartbroken you must be right now. I have been through this ,Camille."

Camille turned towards her and after looking at her for a moment, she said "I am sorry. It slipped my mind…"

Hayley said "that is fine. Let me get something for you to eat."  
She left before Camille could say anything else.

Twenty minutes later when she entered her room with a try laden with juice, boiled eggs, water, bread, coffee, Camille was still lying in the same position.

Hayley put the tray on the bed and said "Camille, you need to eat something. Your body needs energy."  
Camille scooted up in the sitting position and asked "how long will it be before it gets better?'

Hayley's hand shook but she said "a little longer than you want it to be but I promise it will get better."

She stayed with her while Camille ate quietly.

Hearing Kaleb crying she got up and brought him in the master bedroom. He put him on the bed next to Camille but she turned away from him breaking Hayley's heart.

After a while Camille said dejectedly "Hayley can you take him away? I cannot be around him right now. I want to sleep."

She nodded, picked up the tray and said "I will be back for him. Can you keep an eye on him?"

Camille nodded and turned towards him and impulsively grabbed his finger but then tried to let it go but he didnt want to let go.

Hayley entered the room two minutes later and saw her holding Kaleb finger and smiled feeling hopeful that things will get better with each day.

She picked him up and left.

* * *

Klaus tried to keep his mind occupied with his patients but he couldn't. The child, that he had not wanted, for whom Camille and he had been fighting for a few months now was gone just when he was starting to accept it. For whom he was willing to forgive Camille's manipulation and deception. What is in store for them in future. Another deception, another manipulation, more fights? He ran his fingers through his head and walked away from the window as he realized it was time to see his patients. In between when he got time, he called her a couple of times but when she didnt pick up the phone, he knew she was still upset with him. Her loss was being intensified by his indifference towards the baby but did she expect him to be warm and fuzzy about the baby who she tricked him into conceiving. If she can do that right under his nose then what else is she capable of? Or is he being paranoid.

* * *

Hayley had been checking on her since morning. She understood her depression but she was unable to help her. A few times she heard the cell phone ringing which kept on ringing but Camille never picked it up. Finally she discovered it was Mr. Mikaelson when he finally gave her the call. He asked her "how is Camille?"

She said "she is depressed. I force fed her the breakfast."

Klaus said "I will come home early today."

She said "that will be good."

He said "thank you Ms. Marshall" and put the cell down.

Klaus put the phone down feeling some relief that there is a compassionate person who has been through this to take care of her.

Around noon, after seeing that Kaleb was napping she headed towards Camille's room wanting to know how she is doing. She knocked at it and then gently opened it.

Camille was looking through the album when she heard the knock. She looked up and saw her standing there. She smiled and said "come in."

Hayley walked to her and sat next to it and noticed it was small album with just pregnant stomachs. At once she recognized them. Her heart skipped a beat. Before she could say anything, Camille said "she is so lucky."

Hayley asked, keeping up appearance "who is she?"

Camille said "the surrogate who carried Kaleb."

When Hayley kept quiet she continued "I wish I had never gone for surrogacy. Things would have been different."

She asked "how so?"

Camille sighed and said "Amber, that is not her real name but for business purpose, that was her name. She and we wanted to have a business arrangement during this pregnancy. Our communication was through the agency through which we went and Sophie. Mostly Sophie. Amber would send us picture of her pregnant stomach every month, send us fetal sound she recorded, ultra-sound pictures but we never met in person because of which I guess I never developed that maternal bond with Kaleb."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but Camille said "I am a psychologist Hayley. I know that is where things went wrong. I thought I will manage it but I couldnt. I failed. I couldnt bond with him. I have tried but I cannot. I dont know why I didnt think of it.. why…" her voices started to get hysterical.

Hayley hurriedly got up and went around the bed to Camille, took the album from her hand and said "Camille, listen. Dont think about it. Just rest."

Camille said almost screaming "no. I cannot. I want my baby back. I want my baby back."

Hayley's heart broke for her. She forcefully laid her down, sat next to her and said "please sleep Camille. I will call Mr. Mikealson. He had been calling you since morning but his calls were not going through. He said that he will come home early today."

As she started to get up, Camille grabbed her hand, pulled her back and said "no, dont call him. I dont want to talk to him especially right now."

Hayley stared at her in confusion and then said "oh okay. I will sit with you until you sleep."

Camille said with tears falling down her eyes "Hayley you are such a good person and a friend. Thank you for everything you have done for Kaleb."

Hayley continued to sit there holding her hand, until Camille drifted off to sleep.

She closed the door quietly after making sure Camille was deep in sleep. She was getting angry at Mr. MIkaleson for not being with her right now but at the same time she understood the importance of his job. She thought about what she had said about not bonding with Kaleb and in her heart she knew her logic made sense. She herself started feeling guilty for not encouraging the personal contact. She spend the day thinking about what will happen to her, what is in store for Camille, Kaleb and Mr. Mikaelson.

As promised he was home at three. When he entered the nursery, after greeting she told him about what happened with Camille. He said "thank you Ms. Marshall" touched Kaleb soft hair and left the room.

For the next few hours, the house was very quiet. Hayley took charge of dinner that evening while keeping Kaleb in the bouncer in the kitchen too, talking to him, listening to him cooing which had increased now. She boiled some carrots and mashed them, fed him which to her amusement he didnt like at all. She said "okay we will try something different tomorrow" as she wiped his face, gave him some water in the bottle.

She looked up as she felt his presence and asked "how is she?"

Klaus sighed, walked to the bouncer, knelt down next to Kaleb and said "she is sleeping right now. I talked to Sophie. She said it is pretty normal. She needs family and friends around. I have called Rebekah. Mother and she will be here this weekend."

She said "that will be great company for her but she needs you right now" The moment the words were out, she flushed and hastily added "I am sorry, I shouldn't have become so personal."

He said "no, it is fine. I know what you mean. I will be home tomorrow."

He took out Kaleb from the bouncer and smiled widely when he squealed, unaware how his smile had affected Hayley.

Hayley's knees buckled when she saw that smile. She hastily asked "and how are you doing? You lost you child too."

He said "I will be alright. Thank you Ms. Marshall for everything. You don't have to cook. We can get take out."

Hayley said "no, it is fine. I can do it. It is keeping my mind busy too. Do you want me to set a tray for her?"

Klaus thought for a moment and said "no, she needs to leave that room. I will set the table."

She said "I can do that. You just spend some time with Kaleb. He has been missing you" her gaze went to Kaleb in his arms who was touching his father's cheek while at the same time not wanting him near her right now. Something was happening and it was making her nervous. He looked too vulnerable and she just wanted to console him like she had consoled Camille which she knew would be breaking her work ethics.

Klaus nodded and walked towards the living room with Kaleb.

Hayley continued finishing the dinner, laid the table.

An hour later, Hayley went to the living room and said to Klaus "Mr. Mikaelson dinner."

Klaus walked to her and handed her Kaleb and said "I will bring Camille. Thank you once again."

Hayley said, smiling "you need to stop thanking me, Mr. Mikealson."

Ten minutes later, Camille was in the dinning room and they were having dinner. Klaus force-fed her during a very quiet dinner. He told Hayley "I will clean up Ms Marshall. You can take a break."

Hayley said "no, it is fine Mr. Mikaelson. I will be down after putting Kaleb to sleep."

Klaus said firmly "no Ms Marshall. I will do it" not wanting anyone's company at the moment.

Camille retreated to their room, Hayley picked up Kaleb and went upstairs too, changed him, gave him the bottle and sat on the rocking chair cradling him. She could hear the sounds coming from downstairs but the logical part of her mind was telling her not to go downstairs right now. He was grieving and when people are grieving she knew things can change very quickly.

She looked up when she heard the knock. He walked in, touched Kaleb's cheek gently as he slept peacefully in her lap, their eyes met, her heart fluttered, ached for him, felt like hugging him but thought better of. He turned and left.

The moment he entered the room he saw Camille sitting on the bed. He closed the bedroom door feeling very tired with the confusing thoughts and war he had been having with himself and the depression weighing on him.

Camille said "Klaus I want to have another baby."

He paused in the process of taking off his shirt. He looked up and after a thought he said "Camille, you need to get better right now."

She said a bit annoyed "I am better. The moment I am able to, I need another baby. And I don't want to hear any more excuses. I want another baby" her voice raising hight.

He suddenly lost it and said "you are out of your mind. You manipulated me the first time. You lied to me. You hid things from me. We lost our child. How can you possibly think that I will agree to this again?"

Camille said, calmly "then I want a divorce."

He stared at her set face and before he could think words were out "alright."

They stared at each other for a while and then he ran the finger through his hair and said "Camille, listen…"

She asked "how long have you been thinking about it?"

He asked in confusion "about what?"

He said "about the divorce."

"I never thought about it. You asked for it but now that you have I think we need to discuss our options" Klaus started with anger but relatively calmed down towards the end of the sentence.

"What options? We dont have any!" Camille said angrily.

Klaus said "actually you are right. It is not about just about your demand. It is about me losing trust in you. You know when I lose my trust in someone, it is very hard for me to trust them back again. Even if by some miracle, I can overcome your deception, I cannot give you what you want. Not at least now. You can think of it as stand or stubbornness or whatever. Kaleb is …."

She at once stood up and started screaming _"Kaleb, Kaleb, Kaleb! Is he all you think about?_ _I want a child that I gave birth you. I don't feel anything for him other than what any human being will feel for any child. I feel no maternal instinct towards him. If only we were intelligent enough to keep in touch with him while he was in Amber's womb, things might have been different. It is all our fault. I am a psychologist and I didn't think of it. You are a doctor and you didnt think of it."_

He continued to look into her eyes gone desperate and pleading him to understand, contradict, say something to give her hope.

When he didnt say anything she continued in the same tone, now laden with desperation "we decided to have this child just for my inheritance. I thought it was stupid to lose such a big inheritance and you never discouraged me when I know you didn't care about that money. Why didn't you stop me? That was not a good reason to have the baby. Sophie was right. I was not ready to have a baby. I should have carried him. Why did you agree with me about surrogacy? It is because of that I am unable to bond with him. If only you had put your foot down. I was clearly not thinking straight. I wanted to have a child because of that inheritance but you! You could have been the voice of reason Klaus. Why didnt you Klaus…." ending with despair in her voice.

He continued to stare at her not knowing what to say and finally he went to the bathroom ignoring her "Klaus…"

When he came back, she was sitting on the bed with hands on her lap. He said "Camille, I am sorry for how you feel about everything but I have no regrets about the decision we have made. They were good, logical decisions. What regrets I have is that of you deceiving me and that I cannot get over with. I probably would have learned to live with it if circumstances were different but now that they have changed…." at her confused look he continued " _the baby, Camille!_ _We lost it. Things changed._ On top of that your feelings for Kaleb, I think we should get divorce. That will be in best interest of all parties. Right now we are just fighting with each other and that too, all the time. Soon we will start to hate each other because you will never stop blaming me for what happened to this baby and your lack of attachment to Kaleb. I will never agree to have another child until Kaleb is at least two years old and even then I will not guarantee you that. Kaleb is still both of our son and we will have to be in each others life because of him. I am sure you dont want him to know that his parents hate each other."

Camille continued to stare at her hands in her lap, tears forming in her eyes, as each and every word drilled a hole in her heart, the heart that was so full of love for him but love, love was not enough in this marriage, that she has come to realize. Their dream over a period of time had changed or were they different from the start. He did say that he might change his mind in further but how long does she want to wait and that too on a possibility. She looked up and said "yes I think you are right."

He looked into her misty eyes and his heart ached. His heart ached at the loss of a life parter, one who loved him, really loved him. The first woman who had loved him back. She had been there for him whenever he needed her. She had given him emotional support when he needed it when he was so broken up about what happened between Tatia and Elijah. She has been there for him when Mikael had kicked him out of the house and he had nowhere to go except on Camille's couch.

He continued to look towards her and then leaned in, kissed her teary cheek and said "sleep tight Camille. Tomorrow things will get better. Your new future awaits you."

She grabbed her hand and said "Klaus, are we doing the right thing?"

He said dejectedly "can you not see it going in that direction?"

When she nodded he said "then we better do it now than when we start to hate each other. I hope you find someone who fulfills your dreams. But we have to talk about Kaleb first."

She said with a sigh "yes, we do."

He said "considering the circumstances I think I should keep him."

She asked "how will you take care of him?"

He said "I will find a way. Until then Ms Marshall is here."

She said with anguish "how is it that she has bonded with him and I cannot."

Klaus said "Camille if you stop thinking about the baby you want to carry, you will. Trust me you will. Just give yourself a chance. Lets go with joint custody.…"

She shook her head and said "no Klaus. I cannot. He is six months old and while living in the same house, I have been unable to do so how will I do while living separately and I cannot stop thinking about getting pregnant again. Please lets have another baby. Please Klaus."

He shook his head saying "Camille, after what you did to me, I cannot even think about it. I am sorry I put you in a position where you felt you had to do this to get pregnant."

She shook her head crying "what have we done Klaus? What happened? Everything was perfect."

He said "maybe perfect is what is wrong."

When she kept quiet he said "you sleep here. I will take the guest room. I will also talk to Marcel about this."

He looked at her for a moment and then quietly left the room.

He laid on the guest-room bed thinking about what he and Camille had decided on. He felt a combination of emotions. Depression was setting in with a little relief that the fighting will eventually stop, his heart ached for Kaleb at what will he tell him. His mother didn't feel anything for him. Maybe if she has another child, she will fell differently, he thought. Can he forgive her for what she did, how she betrayed him. What if she does it again. He turned to one side and went to sleep.

* * *

Friday morning, at 11 am, Marcel was looking through the statement given my the perp when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "hello."

Klaus said "Marcel, do you have a minute."

When Marcel said "yes. but only a minute. I am meeting a client in fifteen minutes."

He said "oh! then I will call you again."

Marcel said "o no. Tell me. What is it?"

He said "Marcel, do you any good divorce attorney?"

He asked, sitting up "what?"

Klaus said "I told you that I will call again."

Marcel said "Klaus what happened?"

He said "Camille and I have decided to get a divorce. I need a good divorce attorney."

Marcel opened his mouth to say something when his secretary opened the door and said "Mr. Gerald, Mr Anderson is here."

He said "show him in" while said to Klaus "let me call you back after my meeting."

He put the cell down in confusion and stood up, walked around the table and said "hello Mr. Anderson. Come in."

* * *

Klaus put the cell down and walked out the library. He paused for a moment and then headed towards the master bedroom. The bedroom was empty, he looked around and then headed towards the nursery. The door was open and Camille was looking down in the crib. He walked to her and stood next to her.

Camille felt him near her and said without taking her eyes off of him "what will we tell him? That his mother never could love him."

He put his hand on her hand and said softly "you love him Camille. We just couldnt get along."

She looked towards him with misty eyes and said "why Klaus? Why has it ended this way?"

He said "I dont know Camille. I dont know. I wish things didnt turn out this way."

When she didnt say anything he asked "how do you feel?"

She said "I dont know. Relieved, depressed, pain, hurt… I dont know Klaus."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in a hug saying "everything will be okay Camille. I have talked to Marcel. I hope you find what you are looking for."

She asked "what will we tell your parents? Rebekah and Esther are coming over this weekend."

Klaus said "I will tell them to come next weekend. We have to tell them sooner or later but right now I'll ask them to postpone their trip."

* * *

Hayley's hand shook as she held the cup of coffee. The voice coming from the nursery loud and clear on the baby monitor on kitchen counter were making her nervous. Something has terribly gone wrong, that she knew of. She felt as if her own house was breaking. Her heart was aching for Kaleb. She startled out of her thoughts when she heard a bell. She sighed, put the coffee down and went towards the door. The moment she opened it she gasped. She hastily looked behind her and then back at the person who had been there for her since the day she had started walking. She started to close the door when his hand stopped it followed by "Ms. Hayley.."

She asked alarmingly, her voice raised, her heart beating out of her chest "James, what are you doing here? Is daddy alright?" her gaze going to the car in the driveway

James said "Ms. Hayley, your father is here. He wishes to see you."

Hayley looked behind her again and said "I cannot see him right now. Where is he staying? Give me his address and I shall come and see him tomorrow. It is my day off. I cannot leave right now…."

She hastily looked behind when she heard Klaus say "who is it Ms. Marshall."

Hayley said "Aiden, Mr. Mikaelson. I will send him away right now."

Klaus said "no need Ms. Marshall. Take your time."

Hayley turned back to James and said "Tell him James that if he wants me to meet him tell him not to contact me here. Will you James?"

When James nodded, she looked into the sad face of the man who had helped Maria raise her and asked softly "does he know?"

James said, his voice laden with sadness "yes Ms. Hayley. I am sorry for your loss, child."

She shook her head and said "James, tell him I will see him tomorrow. Tell me where he is staying."

He said "Monument hotel Room 338."

She nodded and said "I will be there tomorrow some time. I cannot tell when but I have an evening off. I will be there."

She saw him open his mouth to say something but she smiled and shook her head. She gently held his hand and squeezed it and let go. She bopped her head and went back in, her heart racing, apprehensions setting in at the prospect of seeing her father after six long years. Before she could even allow herself to dwell on past, she heard Camille saying "Hayley, Kaleb is up. Can you take him?"

Hayley said "yes Camille."

Both Klaus and Camille had locked themselves in different rooms. The only time they interacted was when Camille went and asked him about lunch but he refused. Hayley had her own worries but this tension between Camille and Klaus was making her very nervous. On top of that Kaleb was teething and was crying a lot so she had her hands full with him.

Later that evening, when she was making his food, the bell rang and Klaus brought in Sophie and Marcel in. Her gaze met Sophie but after greeting she said "I should go up. Kaleb is having a hard time today" and went upstairs not wanting to hear what was going on. downstairs. A part of her knew what was happening but until she hears it from them, she didn't want to dwell on it. Rather than thinking about them, her thoughts wen to six years ago.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _San Francisco, California 6 years ago._**

Her father was pacing in the living room, angry, steaming. He turned towards her and said angrily "you will not see him again Hayley!"

Hayley said "daddy, I love him. I will see him whenever I want to."

Her father said angrily "Hayley, You are engaged to Andrew. If he finds out, he will be hurt. He loves you."

Hayley said "I don't love him daddy and I know about that engagement. I know it is a business deal between you and his father."

Her father said in the same tone "this union will be beneficial to all. Andrew will keep you happy and the partnership is good for the business."

She said "no, I love Jackson."

Her father started "this fling with Jackson…."

Hayley interrupted him "it is not a fling daddy. I am in relationship with him."

Her father gasped "Hayley!"

She noticed James' eyebrows raise too but she continued in the angry tone, wanting to hurt her father as he had hurt her through this forced engagement "I am sleeping with him."

He didnt say anything for a moment and then continued "Do you even realize that you are sleeping with enemy? His father is my biggest competitor and you are sleeping with his son."

She said "I am not sleeping with his father, I am having sex with him and he has promised to marry me."

He exclaimed 'what?"

She said "father I am pregnant."

There was a smack as his hand landed on her face. Her gaze went to James and saw disappointment on his face that just broke her heart. Her father shouted "you are engaged young lady."

She said "not anymore. I don't love Andrew. I don't want to become a business deal. I love Jackson. He loves me and we are gong to have a baby."

Her father said "if you mother were alive, she would have been so ashamed of you Hayley."

She said softly "then I am glad that she is not."

She turned and started to leave when he said "Hayley if you choose Jackson then you and I are done."

She stopped, her heart fluttered for a moment. She looked back to his adamant face and said "if you have a heart to break your relationship with you only daughter because she wants to be happy. Wants to be with the man whom she loves then you are a cold hearted person."

 ** _end flashback_**

She wiped her eyes and realized that she was crying as she recalled how her father had not agreed to see her when she and Jackson had gone to see him after getting married despite his objections. How she continued to try to reach out to him but he didnt reciprocate and finally two months after her marriage, he moved to England and Jackson and she moved to HeartFelt where he got a job as a lawyer. Six years had gone by and now he was back in her life. The last thought that was in her mind was why was he here now. What does he want? Is he here to take her back to England with her? But she cannot go. She has Kaleb to take care of.

Next morning when she was changing Kaleb thinking about her father and why he was here while Kaleb held his bottle and was drinking the milk, she heard Camille say "Hayley when you are done with him, come down Klaus and I need to talk to you about something."

Her heart fluttered, having an idea what was it about. She hoped that the separation does not last long. She took her time with Kaleb wanting to delay the inevitable as long as she could.

Thirty minutes later, she was sitting in front of Mr. Mikaelson and Camille with sinking heart as they told her how they had decided to get a divorce. Divorce? That she had not thought out. Separation but divorce. How is it possible. Things were great just a few days ago, what happened? When they were done she said "I am so sorry to hear that. But I must ask. Are my services being terminated too?"

She noticed them exchanging looks and then Klaus said "no, I will always need a live-in nanny fro Kaleb. Camille and I have decided that since Kaleb is comfortable in this house and has a room of his own, she will be moving out. Marcel has told us that the divorce finalization can take anywhere from between three to six months even if it is uncontested. I would appreciate if you continue with it but if you dont feel comfortable under the circumstances then give me some time before I make other arrangements."

She stared at him not knowing what to say, her heart torn between not being separated from Kaleb but at the same time not feel comfortable living with a single dad day in and out. She said "I need some time to think about it."

Camille said "sure, you have a evening off today. If you want to take it right now, you can. Think about it."

Hayley nodded and started to get up. He said "Ms. Marshall, incase your decision is not in our favor, Camille and I would like to thank you for what you had done for Kaleb in these past six months."

She felt her throat heavy at the prospect of not seeing Kaleb every day so she just nodded and went upstairs. After freshening up, she left the house, her head buzzing with what she had heart, her heart heavy.

* * *

Half an hour later, she was shown in a very lavish suite by James. She looked around at there father's signature lavish living style and smiled. She turned towards the sound that was so familiar to her "Hayley…"

The first thing she noticed was how old he looked, how tired he look.

She tried to smile but it seemed the jaws got locked. She asked "hello daddy."

He stopped towards her but she raised her hand and said "no. I…." she gulped her tears and continued "when did you come father?"

"Day before yesterday. I wanted to see you as soon as I could but realized that it was too late." He said with eyes scanning once very shining, mischievous eyes.

She asked "how did you find me?"

He said "I have sources."

She laughed cynically "I think you should fire them considering it took them six years to find me."  
He said "Hayley…"

She shook her head and asked "forget about it daddy. How are you father?"

He said "I am good but you…."

She cut him off by saying "I am good" and took the coffee from James saying "thank you James. I trust you are doing well."

He replied "yes Ms Hayley."

Her father said "you are coming with me."

Hayley stared at him, the conversation with Klaus and Camille was playing in her head. At that moment she made up her mind and said "no, daddy. I have a job and I love it."

Her father said getting angry now "I know about your job. You are just a nanny. A nanny, Hayley. That is beneath you. You are a millionaire's daughter. Come with me. Start a new life. "

She said firmly "no. I have started a new life. You can be part of that life but I am not going back to England."

He said "I have moved back to San Francisco Hayley."

She said "oh, that is great. At least we are in same country now."

He said "Hayley, my child, come with me. Andrew is still unmarried. You can…"

She at once stood up and said "no, father. If you are going to keep on enforcing your will on me, I will never meet you again. Do we have a deal?"

He stared at her adamant face and finally nodded and asked "but you will come with me?"

She shook her head and said "no, I will not. I have a life here. I will not let it go."

Her father said "Hayley please forgive me."

She said "I have forgiven you daddy. I just cannot forget the pain that I caused you and you caused me. I just cannot. I cannot handle any more pain in my life right now. Being with you will remind me of that. Of what we have lost. Of what i have lost. Please daddy, try to understand."

She said "and daddy please let me be. I will keep in touch with you but you need to go back. Go back to San Francisco." As an afterthought she continued "if you even think of meeting Mr. Mikaelson, I promise you will never find me ever again."

She kissed him on his cheek and said "go back. I am good now. I have found a purpose in my life."

She turned towards James and said "James, please take care of him like you always have. Good night."

She left his room, feeling satisfied with her decision, finding some comfort at meeting her father after so many years.

Later that night when he knocked at the nursery door, she was looking down at the crib.

He walked to her and stood next her and looked down at Kaleb. He asked "what have you decided Ms. Marshall."

She said, without taking her eyes off of Kaleb "I have not decided anything yet."

He stared at her and said "Ms. Marshall, I need you right now. My son needs you. Until I make some arrangement he is all you have. If you have in your heart to leave a helpless child who needs you right now then be my guest."

She stared at his heartbroken face, knew that he was emotionally blackmailing her but knew too that he had a point. Kaleb did need her, not only because he had no one to take care of but he was dependent on her; she was still nursing him.

That night she started thinking about Kaleb, herself, her new life, her hand went to her stomach and she ached to have a baby. A baby of her own, a husband of her own, like ones she had lost. She wondered if she will ever get something like that again. Aiden, Kol, they both want her. She should give them a chance.

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

She was looking down at Kaleb unable to believe that it has been a week since Camille has left. She had called almost every day asking about kaleb but whenever Hayley suggested her to visit or showed inclination to take him to her, she refused saying "I dont want to make things complicated for myself."

Klaus and she had been distant since Camille had moved out. She could see he was hurting and for the first time she realized who much he loved her. She startled when she heard a knock. She loked around and said "oh, Mr. Mikaelson, I didnt realize you were home. Kaleb has just slept."

He walked to the crib and looked down at his son.

Hayley glanced at him. There was something different about him but what, she wondered.

She was starting to move away from him when he grabbed her hand and said in a slurry voice "Ms. Marshall….Hayley…" She at once knew that he was drunk.

He pulled her towards her whispered "Hayley…"

Before she could do anything, his other hand went behind her and rested at the small of her back and he pushed her into him and planted a kiss on her lips, long and gentle kiss. She got lost in those soft lips just for a moment and then she came to her senses and broke the kiss as she pushed him back saying "Mr. Mikaelson stop."

He stared at her for a moment and then stumbled back. She impulsively stepped forwards to grab his hand but he raised it to stop her. He gave her one last look and left the room. She stared at him leaving the nursing and then hastily closed the nursery door. For the first time in the past six months, she felt scared of him. She thought about what was at stake and felt orn between what should she do. On one had she had Kaleb but on the other hand she had to think about her safety too. The last question she thought of before drifting off to sleep was will he hurt her?

Next morning when she was with Kaleb in the nursery, she heard a knock at the closed door.

Klaus stood there reeling with what he had done last night. He waited for her to open the door wondering how to talk to her. How to apologize to her? How to convince her to stay for Kaleb. When she opened the door he at once saw the damage done by that kiss.

Hayley's heart was racing and the fear was apparent on her face.

He hated that fear on her face and said "Ms. Marshall, I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. I assure you that it will not happen again but if you don't feel comfortable after what append, I understand."

Before she could respond, he turned and left.

Hayley thought about what he had said all day and decided to give him another chance, for Kaleb's sake.

Later that night when he came back, she didnt say anything. They had a quiet dinner and she retreated to her room. When he went in to se Kaleb, she closed her bedroom door. He sat with him on that rocking chair that normally she occupied, his eyes going to that door again and again wanting to open it, talk to her, crumble this wall that his actions have built. He continued to sit there thinking about how changed his life had gotten. He had talked to Camille a couple of times during this week. She was doing better. She had started going to her office which was good. He missed her and she missed him but they both have come to realize that they were not suited for each other anymore.

Before she knew it another week went by. She could see that he was regretting his attitude and was avoiding her. They only saw each other at dinning table and except for Kaleb they didnt talk about anything else. He would visit the nursery when she were not there. She started to regret what had happened between them. The house had gotten too quiet. But she didn't want to break the wall of silence between them with the fear of giving him the impression that she had forgiven her. She just wanted a business relationship with him now. HE was not her friend. She told herself again and again. He was her boss. Rebekah visited over the weekend. His family was as shocked as everyone else among their friends. But the visit was too short. Hayley got to have her Saturday break on account of her visiting.

* * *

Monday afternoon, Hayley was sitting with Kaleb in Starbucks drinking coffee thinking about the meeting she just had with her father. She couldnt believe it that he had just come to meet her. Her heart had felt overwhelmed seeing him again. She knew the wall she had built around her will break at any day now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a someone saying "what a cute child?"

She looked up into the face of a very handsome man with the darkest shade of green eyes. She said "hi, thank you."

He said "if you don't mind can I sit? I have been looking at both of you and you son is so cute."

She gestured him to sit and said "oh, he is not my son. I am his nanny." For some reason her heart sank but she continued to smile.

He said "my name is Shane Collins."

Hayley smiled "Hayley Marshall."

Following his gaze, she hesitated before saying "Kaleb Mikaelson."

She thought that she saw some flicker in his eyes but it was gone so quickly that she wondered she imagined it. He said "what a cute baby!"

Hayley suddenly started to feel nervous at meeting a stranger in the presence of a Kaleb. She said "I am sorry, I have to go. it was nice meeting you Mr. Collins."

He stood up with her and said "like wise. Maybe we will meet again."

She smiled, pulled the stroller out saying "maybe. Good bye."

* * *

Klaus was looking at the x-rays of his next patient when his cell rang. He picked up the cell and said "hello."

His brows frowned in concentration, trying to place the person when he heard someone say "Mr. Mikealson, Mr. Marshall would like to talk to you."

A moment later a heavy voice said "hello, Mr. Mikaelson, this is Henry Mikaelson. I am Hayley's father. She works as a nanny to your son."

Klaus said "oh. Ms. Marshall never talked about you."

There was a pause and then he continued "I can understand that. I called you because I wanted to talk to you about her. Can I have a moment of your time? I know you are a busy doctor but just half an hour at max."

Klaus stared at the wall in the front thinking about how does he know all the details about him. He said as he looked at his wrist watch "sure Mr. Marshall. I can meet you during my lunch break in two hours. I am going to Magianos. It is on Bel-Ave."

He said "I will meet you there."

At fifteen past one, while he was having his lunch thinking about her father, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying "Mr. Mikaleson."

He stood up to greet the man who looked to be in his sixties. The first thought that crossed his mind was that this man was loaded. How is that his daughter is working as a nanny? After they settled down and initial introductions he asked "do you want to order something? The Salmon her is really good."

Henry Marshall said "no, thank you. I am sorry I disturbed your lunch."

Klaus shook his head while continued to eat and said "no problem."

When her father didnt say anything he himself said "I had no idea Ms. Marshall had family in HeartFelt. She never mentioned it."

Henry said, taking in the use of formal way of addressing his daughter "I don't live here. I used to live in England. Recently moved back to States after six years. I am settled in San Francisco."

Klaus said "oh that explains it then."

He said "Mr. Mikaelson…." he said "call me Klaus."

He smiled and continued "Henry then."

When Klaus nodded he continued "if Hayley ever finds out that I met you she will never talk to me but I have no other options."

Klaus felt as if he is trespassing something but he said "what is it about Henry? Does Ms. Marshall know that you are here?"

He said "yes she does.

He said "I came here to take Hayley with me to San Francisco but she is not willing to. I want to make sure that there is someone who will keep me informed how she is doing if she ever is in trouble."

Klaus smiled and said "I am sure if Ms. Marshall needs you Henry, she will contact you."

He said "no, she will not. You don't know my daughter Mr. Mikealson. She is extremely independent and very stubborn when she wants to be."

Klaus said "I don't know about that but I do think that she is very brave considering what she has been through ."

Henry said regretfully "yes. For four years she went through this torture alone. I don't know how she coped with Jackson's death and then seeing Harry in vegetative state couldn't have been easy and doing it all alone."

It took all his will power to not show any reaction but his heart was racing with confusion.

Henry sighed and said "no parent should have to see their child die in front of them."

Klaus with difficulty controlled his emotions and said "seems like you have been through this loss."

He said "yes, Hayley lost his younger bother when he was five years old. It was a pool accident. Her mother had died of cancer a year ago. It was a hard time for the family."

Klaus said "oh I am sorry for your loss."

He said "thank you. I just want to make sure that she is in good hands. She can be very self-destructive if she wants to. "

Klaus said still trying to comprehend what he had said, his mind going back to when she had told Camille about losing her child. He wondered what was going on. If her husband died a few years ago then whose child she lost. Did she lie again? He can expect that from her considering that she had lied to them from the very start. But that man he had met during that lunch said she was pregnant. What was going on? What else skeleton are hidden in her closet. She has never talked about them.

He looked up as he realized Henry had asked him something. He startled and said "oh, Mr. Marshall. Don't worry, I will keep you informed."

Henry gave him a card saying "this is my card. I will keep in touch with her but if I am unable to for some reason, please don't mind if you get a call from me. I am not a controlling father just want to make sure she is alright."

Klaus said trying to smile "no. I will not. It was nice meeting you Henry but I have to go now. I have appointments" his food unfinished.

Henry Marshall stood up nodding "I understand Klaus and thank you."

Klaus too stood up, shook his hands and said "I hope we meet in better circumstances."

He nodded, smiled and left.


	11. Chapter 11 Desperate remedy - part 2

**_A/N: Hi, thank you for wonderful reviews. For guest who are wondering if romantic Klayley will start in this chapter. Unfortunately no. They will be there, that I promise but it will take some time for them to get there. They cannot fall in love right now. Hayley has deceived them. Klaus will have to overcome that first, which will not be easy to do so. This chapter focuses on some of the problems they are facing. In next one there will be some time jump which will show some progress but it is a slow burn so just relax and enjoy. Hopefully you will not give up._**

 ** _Thank you for reading it and leaving very encouraging reviews._**

* * *

After reaching his office, he got busy but he couldn't shake off this feeling that she had lied to him. Lied to him again. Why did she lie? If her husband died four years ago then whose child was she carrying. Maybe it was not her husband's then why not just tell them. Why be so secretive? Why not tell that her son didn't die with her husband? Didn't she give the impression that her unborn child, her son Harry and her husband died in the same year? The more he thought about it the more he got confused. Sophie would know. She is her friend. Why didn't she tell them or come forth about when her husband and son died. There is something going on which both Sophie and she are hiding. She said she needed job because she lost a child but Sophie had no idea that she was working for them. If she was so desperate then wouldn't she have confided in Sophie. There is definitely something they are hiding but as long as she is trustworthy with Kaleb…. Kaleb how is that she so easily bonded with him? The wheels in his mind started to churn faster. Her connection with Sophie, them hiding something, her baby being born stillborn, the most well adjusted person he had ever seen after such a big trauma and so recently, why is that? Suddenly a thought occurred to him as he recalled her telling him that she lost her baby a month before Kaleb was born but he shook his head. He shook his head vigorously but the more he tried not to think about it, the more it made sense to him. They didnt know anything about their surrogate but there are so many woman in the world who can have still born babies. He reasoned with himself. But around the same dates?! It is a hell of a coincidence considering her special bond with Kaleb. Doubts were forming in his mind, connections was being made as he recalled his first meeting with her, how Kaleb had suddenly quieten down, all those times when he and Camille had not been able to calm him down but she could. He was getting sure of it by the minute but still a part of him refused to believe it. Marcel! He was the lawyer responsible for the communication between them and their surrogate. He would know. He must talk to him. He was getting agitated as the minutes passed but he had to see patients.

After seeing his last patient he bid farewell to his staff and left the office with racing heart. Twenty minutes later, he parked the car outside the building where Marcel's office was located. He got out and almost ran inside.

He banged the office door open and ignoring his secretary "Mr. Mikaleson, you cannot go in", he dashed to his personal room.

The moment he entered Marcel looked up, smiled and said "Klaus, what brings you here? It is alright Cynthia" as he saw an annoyed Cynthia walk in immediately behind him.

Klaus continued to look towards him, wondering if his friends would lie and hide something so big from him. Seeing that if Hayley Marshall is the same woman she is breaching the contract. Would Marcel as a lawyer let it pass? The thought made him confident that it couldnt be her but he had to ask. He had to make sure.

He realized that Marcel had asked him something. He concentrated on his words and heard him say "Klaus, what is it? It looks like you just saw a ghost."

Klaus blustered "what is our surrogate's real name?"

The relax smile slipped from Marcel's face replaced by tension. He said "it is confidential."

Klaus asked "how did her baby die?"

Marcel asked "whose?"

Klaus snapped _"Ms. Marshall's!"_

Marcel said as he looked down at the file in front of him "stillborn. He lost the heartbeat."

Klaus stared at his bend head and muttered "I cannot believe it. It is her!"

Marcel looked up and asked "who?"

Klaus yelled "Ms. Marshall. I know it was her who carried our child and you knew it. You and Sophie knew it all along."

Marcel stood up and said "Klaus, sit down."

Klaus said in the same tone " _I dont want to sit. I trusted you. You breached your ethics. She is alone with my child. Damn it!"_

Before Marcel could say another word, he had stormed out of his office.

The moment his back disappeared, Cynthia came in and said "Mr. Gerald, your next …"

Marcel said interrupting her "Cynthia, give me five minutes and then send them in."

He quickly dialed Sophie's number but it went on voice mail. He put the phone down knowing well that she must be busy with an appointment. Feeling frustrated he tried again but again it went to the voice mail. He looked towards the door when it opened and his client came in. With a sigh he put the cell down and stood up to greet him.

* * *

Klaus was driving really fast, his mind confused and angry. Fear settling in his heart. He had left someone like her with his child. What if she kidnaps him? He groaned when he heard a sharp siren and hit his hand on the steering wheel as he realized that he was overspending and maneuvered the car to the curb. A moment later, a police officer came to his window and asked him "license and registration."

Klaus gave him what was asked without any argument. He just wanted to get it over with. He wanted to reach to Kaleb.

After checking the license he said "sir, do you know how fast you were going?"

Klaus said "yes. Sorry officer, I am in a hurry. My son has not been feeling well and I wanted to get to him."

The officer looked into his worried face and said "can you open the trunk please?"

Klaus groaned in frustration but he opened it knowing that alternative will delay him further.

After the officer was satisfied he wrote him a ticket and said "drive under speed limit sir."

Klaus said "thank you officer" as he took the ticket from him wanting to reach home now.

Very reluctantly he kept his speed under limit but barely. The moment he reached his house, he got out even before the car has full stopped and ran to the front door, fumbled with the lock and ran upstairs.

Hayley had spent the day reminiscing about her father's visit over the weekend not knowing that there was a smile on her lips. She had fed Kaleb, played with him, relaxed. Even now she had just put him to sleep wondering how meaningful her life suddenly had gotten. She spun around when the door banged open.

Klaus opened the nursery door and saw her holding Kaleb. He said in a cold yet composed voice as to not startle her or Kaleb "put him down Ms. Marshall."

She looked at him in confusion but slowly put Kaleb in the crib.

She turned towards him with racing heart, wondering if her secret was out but asked hoping that it was not "what happened, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He asked coldly "who send you to us?"

Her heart dropped faster than she had ever imagine. She said, suddenly on the verge of crying "Mr. Mikaelson… please, listen. Let me explain."

He walked towards her and continued in an angry, harsh tone " _you have lied to us at every step Ms. Marshall and now you want me to listen to you. I do not believe a word coming out of your mouth. You deceived us, Camille and me. You came here for a purpose. You came after my son!"_ his tone rising with each word that uttered from his mouth.

Hayley said, tearfully "no… I… just wanted to see him. I needed to see him. I knew you were looking for a nanny and I thought….I missed him…"

He said in an icy tone "I want you to pack your bags and leave."

She wanted to cry but she nodded, quietly went to her room whereas Klaus looked down at sleeping Kaleb and left the nursery but barely as he stood at the threshold of the nursery making sure he was safe even though a big part of him knew that she will never harm Kaleb.

 ** _Flashback KLaus_**

 ** _25th December, 2013_**

 _"_ _The agency has found someone. This is not her first surrogacy but she has a condition" she said._

 _Klaus exchanged looks with Camille before he asked "what Sophie?"_

 _Sophie said "she and parents will never meet ever."_

 _Klaus said "but how is it possible? Shouldn't we be seeing our child grow in her stomach?"_

 _He felt Camille shift next to him but he kept his focus on Sophie. Sophie said "All communication will be through the agency or through the gynecologist which I am assuming will be me. No personal contact. She will send you regular updates of the baby, ultrasound pictures, even pictures of baby growing in her but no personal contact. She even does not want you to know her real name. After that initial talk with her that is required by the agency, and if you decide to chose her then that is what she wants."_

 _His curiosity rose, he looked towards Camille and saw hesitation on her face but then she said "fine."_

 _Sophie pursed her lips and said "and she will charge you a little more than a standard cost."_

 _Klaus laughed and said sarcastically "of course she will. I think we will find someone else" but spun towards Camille who said "alright. We should do it. How much more she wants?"_

 _Klaus said "Camille…" but she said "we dont have time Klaus."_

 _He turned towards Sophie and said after a thought "alright. So what do we do now?"_

 _Sophie leaned back and said "she is asking 150,000 if it is one pregnancy but if it is twins, she will charge 180,000."_

 _Klaus started laughing and said "that is preposterous! I am not…" when Camille again interrupting him by saying "lets do it. Next month."_

 _Sophie continued to look towards Klaus who finally resigned. She said "I will ask her first availability and get back to you. Lets get the paper work done. Some things she wants to clear before starting. It is Gestational. You will be providing her with medical insurance that will cover her pregnancy. She will find the doctor and take care of appointments herself. You will not be at the time of delivery. I mean in the room."_

 _Klaus stared at her thinking that these conditions were really hard. He had half a mind of telling her no but Camille said "alright. When can we expect the paper work?"_

 ** _end flashback_**

Hayley closed the door and hurriedly pumped herself and made two bottles for him. She then started to pack her bags with heavy heart wondering _'what will she do now?'_

She looked at the room one last time, the room where she had spend past six months and walked back into the nursery. She put her bag down, put the pumped bottles in the small fridge and walked to the crib. Kaleb was sleeping peacefully not aware of what crisis his nanny was going through. She picked him up, hugged him and said "I am sorry Kaleb. I am so sorry. Please forgive me" when she heard him say "put him down Ms. Marshall."

She was about to put him down when Kaleb stirred and opened his eyes, her tiny fist clutched the front of her shirt. She looked towards Klaus pleadingly but he said coldly "if you dont put him down I will call the police on you."

Hayley, with heavy heart put him down and said "I have made a bottle for him. Please let me feed him one…"

He roared "no…leave." His own heart, to his surprise, was breaking. The girl whom he had come to trust so much, had started to see as a family turned out to be deceiver. He took the startled baby from her arms forcefully and walked out.

Half an hour later, she got out of her car, walked down the rows of the cemetery and then finally stopped in front of one stone head. She continued to look towards it for a while and then slumbered down and broke down.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _3.5 years ago_**

 _Sophie said outrageous "Hayley, this is preposterous. Surrogacy? That is just stupid. You have a some savings right now. And if you need money, you should contact you father. He can give you the money.  
She said "no Sophie. I don't want to contact him. I don't want to tell him that I cannot take care of myself. I do have some savings but I dont know how long Kaleb will stay in this condition. I need to plan ahead. Hopefully Mr. Kenner will drop the case soon and I will get access to that money again. Until then I need money. I need money at once. My job insurance is not covering for it. I dont have enough money to keep him alive. I…. Can you help me? Do you know anyone who can help me."_

 _Sophie stared at her face and then said helplessly "Hayley, this is not enough to keep him alive."_

 _She said desperately "I know but as long as I can. I have some savings. My job. I need to keep him alive for as long as I can."_

 _Sophie stared at her desperate face, where now the tears had started to fall and finally said with a sigh "I know someone who works in Our Future. It is a agency that deals with surrogacy. Let me talk to them about you."_

 _Hayley said as an after thought "oh and I just want to be Gestational surrogacy."_

 _Sophie said "that is the first logical decision you have made."_

 _She stood near her looking at the tiny body of the Harry Marshall hooked on to the ventilator._

 ** _end flashback._**

Klaus knew that she was gone. The house was too quiet. Kaleb was continuously crying. He tried everything with him, even gave him the bottle she had prepared for him. He felt guilty at seeing the bottles. Kaleb finally managed to go to sleep.

After putting him in the crib, he went to his room and for the first time it hit him what had happened. What he had unearth. Part of his mind still not accepting the truth. How could she do this. _'She can be very self-destructive'_ her father's warning kept on ringing in his ear. He didnt know how much time passed and only startled when he heard Kaleb cry. He picked him up and started to pace in the room but he wouldn't get quiet. He felt as if Kaleb was calling for her. His heart started to feel heavy with anger and resentment for her. Finally he took him to his room and laid on the bed with him on his chest which Kaleb loved. His cries started to subside and became sobs. Finally he went to sleep on his father's chest. Klaus stayed in that position with the fear that he might wake up. Suddenly he realized the consequences of his action. He was in the middle of divorce with Camille. What if the judge finds out that he does not have anyone to take care of Kaleb. He wondered should he tell Camille who Hayley was but then he remembered her resentment towards Hayley and wondered if she would call the police on her. Does he want to call the police on her? She did compromise the bond between Kaleb and Camille. If it were some ordinary nanny who had not such a strong connection with Kaleb, he would have bonded with Camille or would he have? Camille and he had not really given any time to Kaleb, with their job and commitment. Maybe he would have bonded with the other nanny too. Maybe Hayley is not to be blamed completely. She has suffered a lot if there is some truth to her lies, she should't be put to more suffering. He held his head in frustration causing Kaleb to stir. He cursed "bloody hell" and tried to remain stationary and finally manage to go to sleep.

Next morning when he woke up he realized that Kaleb had slept through the night on his chest and remembered that Hayley had told him a week ago that he had started to sleep throughout the night. His heart ached for the loss even though he was still angry at her. Suddenly he realized that he will have to take Kaleb to his office. He got up, took him to his room, open the cupboard and after looking through the neatly folded clothes took out a pair of short and a shirt. He then made bottle for him and gave him the bottle which he took but very reluctantly. Again he thought of her, how easily she could feed him. He shook his head and changed him and then took him back to his room. He felt hesitant before going to the bathroom to change so he took his bouncer in the bathroom and put him in it realizing how much she did for him while he and Camille just had to get ready fro their office. Suddenly he missed Camille. After taking a quick shower during which Kaleb continued to play with his toy, he changed, picked him up and went downstairs wondering what to do now. Then he remembered his diaper bag and hurried upstairs. He picked the diaper bag and went downstairs. As he was about to open the fridge he saw a note on the fridge. He took it off and started reading it

 _"_ _Mr. Mikaelosn, my intention was never to hurt you and Camille. I never thought my secret will be out. I want to tell you that I never lied to you about anything. I just didnt tell you when I lost my husband or my children. I just wanted to be there for Kaleb. I regret that we ended up on bad terms. I will miss him very much._

 _Here are few things you should know about him._

 _he is on solids which I make myself but if for some reason I am unable to, there are a few ready-made jars in the pantry._

 _Diapers are under his crib._

 _He eats solids once a day right now, while bottle every three to four hours._

 _Don't forget to take his diaper bag with you._

 _He takes water with the solids. That too in the bottle._

 _Make a bottle for him, just in case you need it in energy. Don't give him milk that has been out for more than two hours or partially drunk left over milk. It is hot and bacteria forms quicker._

 _Hayley Marshall. Once again I am terribly sorry for hurting you and Camille._

He read it again and then in anger crumpled it threw it in the dustbin, anger building in him again. After brewing his office he poured it in his to go cup, again missing how she used to make it for him every day. Reluctantly he made a bottle for him, put some jar of ready-made food in his diaper bag. He cursed her and left the house carrying Kaleb with him. Kaleb surprisingly behaved really well. When he entered the office, he said to Stacy "my nanny is sick. He will spend the day with me. Can you take care of him when I am in the appointments?

Stacy said "yes, Dr. Mikaelson."

Klaus went into his room, put Kaleb's carseat near his seat and wondered _what should he do now._ His eyes met Kaleb's blue gray somber eyes. He felt as if he was accusing him of something. He sighed and picked up his cell realizing he needed her at least until the divorce is finalized. He cannot get someone this trustworthy in such a short time. Reluctantly he dialed her number. The phone kept ringing annoying him further. After a couple of rings he put the cell down feeling utterly annoyed at her nerves for avoiding him after she was at fault.

He thought for a moment and dialed Sophie's number. The moment the call connected, she said "Klaus I will call you back. I am with a patient" when he noticed Kaleb squirming and started crying. He took him out of carseat and tried to comfort him but he wouldnt stop. He wondered if he needed diaper change so he took him to the bathroom but that was not the case. When he came back, his assistant suggested he might be hungry. Klaus took out the bottle he had made before leaving the house and gave it to him. Kaleb sucked a couple of times and then spit the nipple out.

Stacy said "I think he is teething, the way he keeps on putting his finger in his mouth."

Klaus said "I have to go check Mr. Andrew. Can you keep an eye on him?"

Stacy smiled and said "of course Dr. Mikealson."

Klaus went to check on Mr. Andrew and tried to keep his mind clear but he couldn't help but wonder should he call Camille? But she will be busy with patients too.

Kaleb was crying off and on which was making him lose concentration during the exam. His heart was racing, his anger building up to a point that his hands were shaking and he was afraid that he might hurt a patient with cleaning equipment. He couldnt help but curse Hayley, curse Camille, curse the situation he was in. Finally when he went back to his room, he took him from Stacy thanking her. She said sympathetically "poor baby, his gums must be hurting."

Klaus tried to calm him down by pacing, which started to work but soon he had to go again and the situation continued. When Sophie called in two hours, he said "I need her address."

Sophie said "Klaus, let her go. She has been through enough."

Klaus said a bit aggressively "then she wouldnt mind going through some more. I need her address. Right now."

Sophie sighed and at last aid "2201 122nd Lincoln Place apartment number 110. Please listen…"

but Klaus had hung up on her.

At lunch time, he collected a very unhappy Kaleb from Stacy and headed out.

Twenty minutes later, he knocked at the door and waited impatiently as Kaleb continued to cry.

* * *

Hayley thought about not opening it and then she couldnt bear to hear him cry so she walked to the door and opened it. She took Kaleb from his arms and said angrily "if only you and Camille had shown some interest in your child after he was born this wouldn't have happened."

Klaus said coldly "he is not talking any milk today. I dont know what is wrong with him. I have tried everything."

Hayley asked shocked, soothing the very cranky Kaleb as she walked back into the room "you mean to tell me that he has been hungry since morning?"

Klaus said in a harsh tone "yes. Now can you do something about it."

She asked "what do you propose I do?"

Klaus said desperately "Ms. Marshall… I dont know. Do something. How come he took it from you."

She said "give me the bottle" even though she knew it will not work.

Kaleb had stopped crying but he was sobbing in her shoulder rubbing his head into it, turning his head right and left as if he was looking for something. She could feel his lips touching her shoulder, her neck and her heart was breaking for him, knowing well what he was looking for.

She sighed, knowing that she had no option other than to try so she cradled him in his lap and tried the bottle but his mouth was going to her breast but the shirt was a hindrance to what he wanted. In frustration he started to wail again. She looked up and caught him looking at her, his eyes observing them and as she watched they went to steel.

She said "I cannot…" when he said in a cold voice "do it Ms. Marshall. We will talk about it later" and turned away from her. It all started to make sense to him why he used to take milk from her and not from Camille. He looked towards the door when he heard the knock. He turned towards her and getting her approval nod walked to the door and opened it.

The moment he opened an old lady asked "what is this ratchet going on?" stopped when she saw a stranger and asked "who are you?"

Klaus said with slight annoyance "I am Ms. Marshall boss. This ratchet is my son Kaleb. She is his nanny. I am sorry for causing the disturbance but if you dont mind, she is trying to calm him down."

The day said "so you are the one she works for"

She leaned in and said "such a sweet girl. Went through so much. With that baby dying and all."

Klaus couldnt bear to hear anymore as Kaleb was still crying. He said "yes, she is. Now if you will excuse me."

The old lady tried to peep in and said "Hayley child. I will come in the afternoon" and left.

When he turned towards her, Kaleb had stopped crying. She had a throw on her but he could see Kaleb's feet and he knew and turned away. Hearing him stop crying for the first time since morning relieved him but just for a second. A moment later, his heart filled with anger but before he could say anything she said "The first day when I gave him formula he was fine but then he refused to take it. I dont know what happened but I was leaking. I had given birth two weeks go so I tried it and he took it. I tried to give him formula again but he just wouldn't take it so I started pumping it for him. I thought it will stay between us. What does it matter. I gave birth to him, grew him inside me so why not give him my milk too which was supposed to be for him in any case. But I never breastfed him directly until that day when he got sick. We were in the mall and he finished his bottle and wanted more. I read that kids have different expectations from mo…. their caregivers. I never did anything to intentionally hurt you or break your trust. I thought no one will find out."

He said, keeping his back towards her unable to control the urge to look back at the muffled sounds coming from her direction as Kaleb continued to nurse her. He said "Ms. Marshall, what you have done is beyond my comprehension. I cannot believe someone would go to that level of deception. Half my mind says that I should report you but I need you right now. We are in a middle of divorce proceeding and if the judge finds out that I dont have anyone to take care of Kaleb, things will be really hard for me. I cannot lose him. So I have no other option other than asking you move in with me again."

Hayley stared at his back and then after a thought said "alright, Mr. Mikaelson but I have a condition."

He turned towards her angrily and then spun back again as he saw her nursing Kaleb, his heart beat racing and he felt weird. He said "you are in no condition to make demands with me. Ms. Marshall."

She said "yes I am. You need me."

He whispered "you do realize that I can report you."

Se looked at his back and said "yes you can but you will not. If you wanted to, you would have done it by now. Like you said, you need me."

He asked reluctantly "what is your condition?"

she said with slight hesitation "I need a child Mr. Mikealson and…"

This time he did turn toward her and stared at her. His eyes moving from her face to his son at her breast. He snapped "are you kidding me? You want to take my child. We had a legal document…."

Hayley at once said "no…. I want my child. Like once I raised your child in me, you will provide the sperm for my child" as she separated Kaleb from her and smiled when she saw that he had gone to sleep.

Klaus stared at her and then started laughing.

He said when finally he stopped laughing "you are crazy."

She said "perhaps but considering you don't want any more children, it shouldn't be an issue for you. You will not want anything to do with that child which is what I want from the father of my child."

Klaus snapped "there are fertility clinics. If you are so desperate go to them."

Hayley looked down and said "that goes on record and there is a long procedure to go through with it. Background check and other things, not to mention that it costs a lot of money. You don't want anything to do with any more children…."

when he cut her off by saying "I don't want to have more children but that does not mean that if I have it, I will abandon it."

She stared at his face and said "anyway that is the condition and that you will have nothing to do with the child I carry. That child will be mine and mine only. If it is acceptable to you then I will come back."

Klaus stared at her adamant face and couldn't believe that she was the same friendly, innocent woman who had lived in their house for the past six months. He slightly shook his head not believing what he had heard and said "you are manipulating me? I don't need you Ms. Marshall. You are crazy."

She looked towards Kaleb, sleeping peacefully and said "yes you do Mr. MIkaelson."

He said adamantly "no I don't."

He picked Kaleb from her lap who stirred for a moment and then settled down. Their eyes met for a second and started to leave when she said "I will not be here for him next time Mr. Mikaelson" her heart breaking but she was betting that he loves his son and would do anything for him.

He turned towards her and said "I don't need you Ms. Marshall. You have broken the law. I will file a case on you."

She said "you will not" her heart racing.

He said "you broke the law Ms. Marshall" and left.

Hayley was heartbroken and doubtful about her demand from him but then she told herself that is what she wanted and felt someone at ease.

* * *

He was steaming while going to the office at her nerve for putting such a condition.

He stopped when he saw Marcel sitting in his office. Their eyes met. He walked to his chair and put the carseat on the floor, observed sleeping Kaleb for a moment and turned towards Marcel. He sat on his chair without saying anything.

Marcel started "Sophie and I met Hayley through Jackson six years ago. He had recently moved to the law firm I worked in. He was a son of business tycoon Alexander Kenner and her father is Henry Marshall who also was a big business man. Both were business rival which we discovered quite late. Anyway Jackson was really friendly. We became friends almost immediately. He was young, very bright, enthusiastic and full of life. Hayley was in the family way and was looking for gynecologists as they were new in the town. Obviously I gave them Sophie's name so that is how we all became friends. During the next few month we became really good friends. When Harry was born, they named us the god parents. Harry was almost sixteen months old when Hayley got pregnant again. By that time we had become really really good friends. We discovered that both of them got married against their parents' wishes and they had cut them off their lives. Jackson still tried to keep in touch with them but it always ended up badly. They never accepted Hayley as their daughter in law. Hayley never mentioned her father. Taking the hint Sophie and I never probed. One night when Harry was two years old, she was having pregnancy craving and asked Jackson to bring ice-cream for her. On the way back from the grocery story Jackson's car was hit by a truck. Harry was with him. Jackson died on spot whereas Harry went into a vegetative comma. Three weeks after the accident Hayley realized that the baby had stopped moving. It had lost the heartbeat.

Doctors told her that Harry will not come out of comma but she was not wiling to let go. She kept him on ventilator. They had some savings. Ever since they had gotten married, Jackson had been withdrawing money from his trust fund of two million and transferring into their joint account. As per the terms and condition under the circumstances of his death the money would go to his sole survivors which now included her, Harry and his parents, equally divided among all. To keep herself busy and from falling apart further, she started working in a software company which also provided her some extra cash should she need it. She never had the need to work before because Jackson was doing so well in his job and his trust fund. When his parents found out how she was using that money from Jackson's fund, they sued her saying that she was making Harry suffer. She should let him go. I fought the case for her. The trust got frozen for that time period. During that time she was out of extra cash and insurance was not paying her bills anymore because it was a lost cause. That was when she came up with the idea of becoming a surrogate mother. She had overheard someone talking about it in the hospital. Sophie and I tried to dissuade her but she is very stubborn. She got enough money from it to keep Harry on ventilator for a few months during which I managed to get the fund released to her but she only had one million now instead of two million and won the case of keeping Harry on ventilator. Rest went to his parents as per the condition of the trust. For the next two years she continued to work and use the money from her savings and money she had gotten from that trust fund. Keeping someone alive on ventilator is pretty expensive especially with no insurance. Her new job insurance was not covering Harry's condition. She couldn't keep him at home because she worked so hospital was her only choice. It costed roughly 1000 $ per day to keep Harry alive with no insurance but she never thought of giving up. She still had money but she was using it wisely. She wanted to prolong keeping him alive as long as she could. The only purpose in her life was to keep Harry alive and for that she was willing to do anything. There were times, Sophie and I got really worried about her, her desperation was getting out of hand but she never lost hope. Last summer, she told Sophie that she wants to do another surrogacy because she wanted to keep the money as long as she could. This time she wanted to keep it businesslike because she didnt want to go through that meeting parents, bonding with them and then them forgetting about her after they got their child. Luckily we knew you and you had the same demands as hers. She was a match. She did come through the agency. In October last year finally Harry's body gave up and he died which broke her. For a moment Sophie and I were really worried about her but like always she picked herself up. After Kaleb was born and you guys took him she went back into depression. She wouldnt see any psychologist or anyone. She kept in touch with Kaleb through us. When she found out that you needed a nanny she wanted to be that which Sophie and I opposed but she had been so much already that we couldnt resist. We knew that she will never harm Kaleb and what was the harm if she gets some comfort."

He paused and continued "now if you want to report her, be my guest but I dont blame her for anything she did. She never harmed your son. She is an excellent nanny and a good friend. Most importantly a good person albeit desperate right now. Everything she has done is out of desperation."

He stood up and left without another word.

He felt relieved that he immediately got busy with his patient because what he had just heard was heart wrenching. He made conscious effort to not think about her and what Marcel had told her. Luckily Kaleb slept through the rest of the time in the office, probably he was too tired of all that crying. While driving towards his home, his eyes were on the road but his mind was lost in what Marcel had told him about her. How much she had suffered. Even thinking about it gave him goosebumps. He suddenly recalled what she had said about having a baby of her own and understood her desperation. Her father's word about her being self-destructive were haunting him. He wondered what she did with Kaleb, subjecting herself to getting hurt when she will have to leave him. Does that lie under self-destruction heading.

Later that afternoon, he was sitting in the nursery, his thoughts centering around the events of the past few months when his cell rang. Seeing Camille's name on the caller ID, he felt a familiar pang in his stomach. He put the cell against his ear and said "hey, stranger, how are you?"

Camille said "I am good. How are you doing?"

He sighed and said "miss you. I wish things were different."

"me too…." there was a pause after which she said "I tried to call Hayley today but couldn't get hold of her" She said.

Klaus said feeling flustered "she left."

"Why?" Camille exclaimed

Klaus said "she didnt feel comfortable working her now that you are not here."

Camille said desperately "Klaus we need her. Marcel called half an hour ago and said that the judge might want to see us together next week. If we dont have a nanny we have a big problem."

Klaus said, rubbing his forehead "I know. I am trying to negotiate with her."

Camille asked "do you want me to talk to her?"

Klaus said "no. Let me do it first and if I fail then you can take over. How is your practice going?"

Camille said "alright. I have lost interest. I might take a sabbatical."

Klaus exclaimed "really? Wow! I never thought I would live to see a day like this."

Camille laughed and asked "how is Kaleb?"

Suddenly he felt guilty and said "he is fine. I think he misses the two ladies in his life."

Again she laughed and said "I am sure he misses Hayley more than me."

He could hear the pain in her voice so he said "don't talk like that. He is your son."

She said "yes but she was more of a mother to him than I ever was."  
The irony of that sentence hit him so hard as he recalled how she had been nursing him too. Anger took over again. He asked "why dont you come and see him?"

Camille said "maybe in a few weeks. Right now it will be too hard for me."

He said "alright."

After a long uncomfortable pause, Camille said "I should go now. You have a day off tomorrow. I dont."

Klaus said "yes thank God Friday is here. It has been a long week. Good night Camille."

"Good night, Klaus" came the reply and the call got disconnected.

He glanced at sleeping Kaleb one last time and went to his room. Late into night unable to catch any sleep, he started thinking how can he persuade her to come back even though he didnt want to but he had to be practical like he had been all his life. After all he does need her. He cannot lose Kaleb. Suddenly a thought struck him and he wondered. After thinking over all the aspects of that idea, he decided to give it a chance. He closed his eyes and finally managed to go to sleep.

Next morning after taking care of Kaleb; feeding, changing him, doing his own breakfast he headed toward Marcel's office.

After Cynthia left showing him in he said as he settled Kaleb down on his lib "I want to sue Ms. Marshall for breaking the contract and keeping contact with Kaleb."

Marcel signed and said "Klaus don't do that. She has not done any harm to your son."

Klaus said "she didn't but she broke the law and she should be punished for it. If you are not going to take this case, I will go to someone else."

Marcel stared at his adamant face and asked "can we make a deal before things get worse."

He said firmly "no. You serve her the notice today" got up and left.

He spend the day with Kaleb in the park thinking about his strategy. Would it work? Will she come? Kaleb was relatively happy today. Fussed a bit when given bottle but finally took it. In the evening, after he had put Kaleb in the crib, he heard a bell. Having an idea who it will be he went to open it. His heart fluttered seeing her standing there.

Hayley said angrily "why are you doing this? I am out of your son's life."

Klaus said "I told you that I will file the case against you."

Hayley said desperately "what do you want from me, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He stared at her hazel brown eyes, her history ringing through his mind and said "I will drop it if you come back and become his nanny until the divorce is finalized. Camille called yesterday. Judge wants to talk to both of us. I need to have a full time nanny to present my case."

She said incredulously "you are manipulating me!"

Klaus said indifferently "yes, I am desperate, like you were once."

She continued to look into his once warm blue eyes and finally nodded saying "just till the divorce is finalized but you will never file a case against me. I dont want this to go into records that I am his surrogate."

He said "deal. I will take the case back. You can come back tonight but the first thing you need to do is wean Kaleb off your milk and of course your demand about having a baby will not be fulfilled."

She felt flustered but nodded considering she had no option, either getting sued or listen to him for a few more months. She started to turn but stopped and asked "Is here no way you and Camille can reconcile?"

He looked at her in surprise, heard the desperate plea in her voice and slightly shook his head. For a moment he wondered if he witnessed a disappointment on her face but she had turned and was gone.


	12. Ch 12 An unchartered territory part 1

**_A/N: thank you so much for wonderful reviews. I thought it is about time Klasu knew about Hayley, so that we can progress to their relationship further. Yes so Hayley is very desperate. She is losing sight of things. But Klaus has put his foot down. Lets see how long he can keep it down lol. Anyway there is a slight time jump in this chapter towards the mid of the chapter. I am not very familiar with how court proceeding takes place but after reading some articles on the internet and from what I have seen on tv, I have tried to write a causal court proceeding. Please bear with me. Next chapter will probably have a time jump too. I hope I am able to explain what happened in the time jump. A few things are happening on the side. Keep an eye out for them. They will play a major role in future chapters._**

 ** _Thank you for reading it :)_**

* * *

Two hours later, as he was watching tv with Kaleb peacefully nestled in his arms, his heart felt content at what he had done even if he had to manipulate her, even if he had to do against his better judgement but for his son he had decided to do it and now he will have to face it. He looked towards the door when he heard a bell. He whispered only for the ear of his son "here she is now. I am really angrily at her but we dont have any options. Do we?"

He got up, smiled as Kaleb grinned; his favorite task these days, grinning at whatever he or Hayley said to him. He dismissed the smile on his face as he opened the door for her. One look on her face and he knew that she was as reluctant as he was but he was beyond caring. He had also done it against his wishes. A woman who deceived them so badly shouldn't be anywhere near his son but even he couldn't deny it that she was the best thing that has ever happened to Kaleb, probably better than his own parents. To his surprise, Kaleb giggled and lunged towards her. She sighed and took him from Klaus and stepped in. Suddenly he recalled when she had come to their house the first time. Now that he knew more about her, he realized that she had just given birth and was carrying that huge bag which Camille had asked him to haul up.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hayley said "I want to make it clear Mr. Mikaelson that I will only stay till your divorce is finalized. I love Kaleb and I am doing it for him but you need to find another solution because this clearly will not work for long term."

He smirked at the nerve of the girl and said "you have really managed to surprise me Ms. Marshall."

She asked "how so?" as she shifted Kaleb in her arms. She smiled, he was getting big.

Klaus looked at her changed expressions as her attention shifted to Kaleb and felt more satisfied that at least for his son sake it was a good decision. He said "I never thought you would be such a big manipulator."

She muttered "sometimes you are backed into a corner" as she started upstairs to the nursery.

He mused over what she had said for a moment and then said "he has not had his milk yet."

She turned to him and said "alright, I will take care of him."

He called out "and Ms. Marshall, no more nursing."

Hayley controlled the blush that was threatening to sneak to her cheek before she turned towards him and said "I will try but it is very hard to leave a child cold and dry. I told you that children have different expectations from different caregivers. I will wean him off slowly. It will not happen overnight. Give me two weeks at least."

He opened his mouth to say something when Kaleb bumped his head on her shoulder as he rubbed his eyes and started to protest.

He felt trapped. He didnt want her to use her milk for his son but did he have a choice. His thoughts were interrupted when she said "or you can feed him. He takes formulae form you right?"

Klaus muttered "depends on his mood."

Out of blue, Hayley suddenly felt amused discussing something so personal with the father of the child she was nanny to. Can it be because of the connection she felt with Kaleb that she was so comfortable with him, discussing personal things. Can it be she carried his child for him that she didnt feel shy about things which she would have felt shied with other people. She startled when she heard him snap "Ms. Marshall."

"I am sorry Mr. Mikaelson." She apologized, "have you decided which route you want to take?"

He continued to look into her eyes as she gently patted Kaleb on his back, his head now resting on her shoulder.

He said "whatever you have to do Ms. Marshall wean him as soon as you can."

She nodded "anything else?"

He continued "except for Sophie and Marcel and me now, no one knows your connection to Kaleb and we will keep it that way."

She gasped "you have not told Camille?"

"no. And that is the way it will remain" Klaus said in a firm voice.

She continued to look at his set expressions and continued upstairs.

She stopped at the top of stairs and asked "have you taken back the case?"

Klaus said "yes, I have talked to him. He will withdraw it tomorrow. Come downstairs after you have put him to sleep. We need to discuss some things now that we are forced to continue this arrangement."

He waited just for a moment for her to acknowledge it, followed her up with her bag and then went down without a word and headed towards the living room.

* * *

Hayley took Kaleb to her room, puts him against her breast thinking what harm could it be; he knows now so why not nurse him directly. Kaleb immediately latched on as if he has been doing that for months. She smiled and settled down. Within minutes, his eyes were dropping. She put him down in the crib, went back to her room and took her time putting her belongings in their rightful places.

* * *

Klaus was watching tv but his mind was wondering what he was going to say to her. He was still angry at her, disappointed but he was also realizing that seeing her again, the composure on her face had made his resolve weaken as he recalled what Marcel had told him about. It was all out of desperation, he had realized that now as he reminded himself of the condition she had set for her coming back. It was all out of desperation. She was her own enemy. Her father has warned him. He has to be careful around her. He looked towards her as she entered the living room and sat on the opposite sofa.

He cleared his throat and said "dont for a moment think that by taking the case back or letting you back in Kaleb's life, I have forgotten what you have done. You have deceived us. You will have to earn your trust back. I believe that you will not harm Kaleb at all but other than that I am inclined not to believe anything you tell me."

When she kept quiet he continued "next week we might be summoned by a judge and I suppose they will want to hear you side too but I am not sure. I will get back to you after talking to Marcel. Camille knows that you quit the job because you were not comfortable working here. It was easier that way then having to explain what really happened" explaining seeing confusion on her face.

She asked "may I ask why have you not told her?"

Klaus said "nothing good will come out of it."

She asked "anything else."

He continued to look towards her set face before saying "no."

She turned and started upstairs but stopped and said "I have a request from you."

He asked "what?"

She said hesitantly "the nanny-cam…. Will it be too much to ask if you take it off? You know I will never hurt Kaleb but it makes matter very difficult for me when I have to…er….. nurse him."

He looked at her for a moment, got up, walked to her and said in a cold voice "I think you _can_ hurt him Ms. Marshall. Not physically but emotionally. You are already hurting him. You dont see him crying for you when you leave. You are not only hurting him. You are hurting yourself too. But I will take care of that nanny-cam. I do see your point."

She felt as if he had stamped her with his foot. She muttered "I never meant to hurt anyone."

He asked "and yourself?"

She looked toward shim and said "that is my business and no one else's" and started upstairs.

Next morning when Hayley came down, she could hear the TV sound coming from living room. She went to the kitchen with Kaleb, put him in his highchair and went to boil an egg for him while brewing coffee for herself. She startled when she heard him say "good morning buddy."

Hayley turned to him, greeted "good morning Mr. Mikaelson" and continued to move around in the kitchen preparing Kaleb's food. Her heart sank slightly when no reply came but she continued to do her work; mashing the boiled egg, made his cereal. She then walked to him and sat opposite him as she started feeding him knowing fully well that his eyes were on her. Suddenly she felt very conscious in his presence. This is the man she had asked his sperm from. She recalled, now feeling horrified of her impulsiveness. She looked up when a cup of coffee appeared in front of her and saw him disappearing from the kitchen.

She sighed and whispered to Kaleb "your daddy is really angry with me. Our secret is out."

Klaus noticed the spoon in his cup and turned back when he heard her say that and couldn't help but smile which he took care of as soon as it appeared. He walked to the sink and put the spoon in the sink and went back to the living room.

Before they both knew it a couple of days went back. They interacted only in the morning when he left for office, before dinner time when she would hand Kaleb over to him and went back upstairs or in the kitchen to take care of dinner or the table then at the dinner time. Later at night he would visit them in the nursery as she put Kaleb to sleep. Camille had called him almost every alternate day asking him about Kaleb and how Hayley was coping with him.

Friday morning at ten in the morning, Klaus was getting ready when his cell rang. He picked it up and asked "Marcel, too early even for you buddy."

Marcel said "I had a case to take care of. I have a minute to talk to. Judge Humphrey will like to talk to you, Camille and Hayley in two hours. I managed to squeeze your case in his time schedule today. If you dont take it today, it will go back one more month."

He asked groaning "why does the judge want to meet us? Do generally you have to go through courts in uncontested divorces."

Marcel said "Sophie and I were expecting that. Kaleb is too small so in certain situations like that judges uses their discretion. Just tell them honestly what and why you guys are getting divorce. I dont think divorce is an issue. I think Camille letting go of Kaleb seems to be something he wants to satisfy himself of. It will not be a issue."

He said "alright. Thank you."

After putting his cell down, he looked down at his casual clothes and headed towards the nursery.

Hayley was getting Kaleb ready when she heard a knock at the door. She turned around when he said "Ms. Marshall. We are to make an appearance in front of the judge."

"Today?" She asked, surprised.

He said "yes. You have one hour to get ready."

She nodded, suddenly feeling nervous and then turned towards him holding Kaleb "Mr. Mikealson"

Klaus stopped in the process of turning when he heard her ask "Mr. Mikalson what if someone finds out."

Seeing her anxious face, in spite of his anger towards her, he felt bad for her. He said "I told you, no one knows except for…"

She interrupted him by saying "but still…."

He said "then tell them the truth" as he walked back to his room, his heart beating against his chest wondering what if she is right. What might be Camille's reaction? What will the judge do to her? To Kaleb.

Two hours later, Klaus, Camille were sitting with Marcel in front of his honor Alexander Humphrey, a kind face aged judge, while Hayley was sitting behind them with Kaleb in her lap. The judge cleared his throat and asked "Mrs. Mikaelson, are you relinquishing your rights on your child, just to be clear?"

Camille said "yes I am, your honor."

Judge asked "may I ask why?"

She continued "your honor, my husband and I had Kaleb through gestational surrogacy. Our surrogate and we had business arrangement. We never interacted with her which was both of parties desire for whatever misguided reasons. Ever since Kaleb has been born, I have not been able to bond with my child. I have tried every thing but I dont feel anything special for him. My husband on the other hand has managed to obtain that bond. My husband and I have been having fights over this lack of bond on my part and that has started to make me resentful towards my own flesh and blood. I am a psychologist and I understand that this matter will only get worse so it is better that we nip the evil in the bud. If I am unable to do it while living in that house then I will never be able to have it while we live in separate houses. I dont want him to be a source of contention between anyone of us. It is better this way. He loves her and will provide him for best. I love him too but I am not able to provide him which he can. I would rather not have him being confused with joint custody. Klaus and I are friends and will continue to remain that. Kaleb is both of our son and I will never let him completely out of my life but I dont want to have the legal right on him."

The judge continued to look towards her with skeptical gaze and then turned to Klaus and asked "Mr. Mikaelson, it seems that you dont have any objection to it. I see you have a live-in-nanny for your son."

Klaus said "yes your honor. Ms Hayley Marshall has been Kaleb's …."

His honor interrupted him by saying "let me ask that from Ms. Marshall. I must praise that you are doing an excellent job keeping a six month old so quiet Ms. Marshall. How long have you been working with them Ms. Marshall?"

Hayley gulped and said "thank you, your honor. Six months. Ever since Kaleb was two weeks old."

Klaus's eyes met Marcel's.

The judge said "hmm. You like you job?"

She replied "I love my job" an impulsive smile appeared on her lips.

Judge asked "and have you taken any days off Ms Marshall".

She gulped and said "two days."

"Where was the child during that time Mr. Mikaelson?" he asked.

"With me, your honor" Klaus immediately said "It happened last week. Thursday, I took him to my office. My nurse helped you out. Friday, I have a day off so he was with me at home. Friday night Ms Marsahll was back" Klaus could feel things getting out of hand.

He looked towards Marcel who bobbed his head encouragingly. He said "your honor, Ms. Marshall is a very dedicated nanny. In the past six months she had only not been with Mr. Mikaelson son for two days and during those times, Kaleb Mikaelson was not once left alone."

He asked "Mrs. Mikaelson, it is a lot of trust fund you are still leaving for you son."

Camille said "yes, your honor. He is still after all my son. What I have given him, I am not going to take it back from him."

He looked down and after what looked like an eternity to everyone involved in this proceeding he looked up and said "alright. I will give my ruling after the break."

The moment the judge disappeared in his chambers, Klaus turned to Marcel and asked "that was quick. I thought you said, it can take anywhere from three to six months."

Marcel said "it is uncontested and apparently the judge is satisfied by your answers but it has still not been finalized so don't jinx it."

Klaus's eyes went to Camille and saw her lost. He walked to her and asked "hey are you alright?"

She asked anxiously "are we doing the right thing… I mean for Kaleb."

Klaus said "I am not sure but you are right. Instead of dragging him through this joint custody battle and mess which might happen later, we should take a solid step right now."

She nodded. She then walked to Hayley and sat next to her as she gave Kaleb his bottle. She touched his cheek gently and said "he has grown up so much in the past three weeks that I cannot believe it.

Hayley asked sympathetically "how are you doing Camille?"

She gave her a sad smile, looked towards Klaus talking to Marcel in a low voice "this is definitely not where I had imagined my life to be going to. I am definitely going to miss him. I wish things could have happened differently but I know when Klaus decides on something he will never back off. I shouldnt have handled that pregnancy situation like that but I was desperate. That is my only excuse. Poor but yes that is my only excuse. That lost me all the trust from him. Will it be too much asking if you keep an eye on him? He is really very secretive and introvert person."

Hayley followed her gaze and hearing such emotions in her voice for the man, who was still her husband made her heart ache for both Camille and Klaus. At that precise moment Klaus looked towards them and his eyes met Hayley for briefest of moment. His suddenly turned steel.

She muttered "I will try."

Two hours later, Klaus and Hayley along with Kaleb were driving home both broody and worried even though the divorce paper were signed and finalized, even though Kaleb was sleeping peacefully in his carseat. His gaze went to her and caught her looking out of the window lost in thought. Hayley suddenly turned to him, noticed his gaze on the road and asked "what are you going to do?"

He said brooding "what can I do? I have to make a court appearance every month providing the evidence that I have a nanny for him."

She asked, with racing heart "does that mean that I am to retain my services?"

He glanced at her for a moment and then looked forward again without saying anything. Hayley sighed and started looking out again.

Finally on reaching home, she took Kaleb out of the car seat and took him inside while Klaus followed her.

The moment they entered the house, Hayley turned to him and asked "Mr. Mikaelson, your divorce is finalized, when will you get a new nanny?"

Klaus stared at her and without replying he went to his room.

They were like two strangers in that house. They hardly talked. They had fallen into a routine and it was going smoothly. Hayley could see he was still mad at her. The fact that he had not found any nanny or given any indication that he was looking for one told her that he didnt want her to leave which surprised her but she felt relieved too. Things were different this time even though the air was not friendly. He knew who she was. She was much more relaxed around Kaleb, not afraid of getting caught in her lies. As per her promise to him, she was trying to wean him off but was having a hard time. She had started going out with Aiden again. Every Saturday, she was going on with a date with him. Sophie's baby shower had stirred up her somewhat dormant dream of having a child of her own and she was seriously considering thinking bout giving Aiden a chance. He loved her and he wanted to have a family but something was stopping her. She was hesitant. Whenever she thought about giving him a chance, a real chance, Jackson's image would flash through her mind and her resolve would become weak. Rebekah often called. Occasionally she was getting a call from Kol too. From his conversation, she could gather that he was still interested in her but she had made up her mind about him. She knew she would choose Kaleb any day of the week on an affair right now. He needed her.

Klaus was getting confused as the days were progressing making him question, why is he still keeping her around. Why not get a new nanny? But every time he seriously started to think about a new nanny, thoughts would start to confuse him. Thoughts about trust issues, bonding issues, about her, about what she has been through. His anger at her was gone, but his trust in her was not restored yet. He had realized that he trusted her with Kaleb but he didnt trust a word coming out of her mouth. Late into night, he often caught himself of thinking of her which infuriated him and he would squash his thoughts and closed his eyes and before he knew it a month had gone by to his divorce. Camille and he were still on friendly terms. She called him at least once a week. If for some reason she was unable to, he would call her and they would catch up. He felt really happy for her when he found out that she had bought an apartment for herself.

 **1st August, 2015**

 **Saturday**

* * *

He asked as the short bald man entered the room "have you found it?"

The man said "yes. His name is Ben Stiles. He lives on 10400, 24th Ave."

He said "good, you can go now. Not a word to anyone. One word and I have resources to take care of the business" as he threw a bundle of notes to him.

The man nodded, slightly afraid of what he might have gotten into, picked up his payment and and left.

* * *

Hayley was putting Kaleb to bed, still dressed in the evening wear dress she had worn to her date with Aiden when she heard him say "Ms. Marshall."

She turned towards him questioningly "yes Mr. Mikaelson."

He said "Sophie called. She and Marcel have invited us to spend the day with them. Brunch and then BBQ."

She stared at him confused "am I invited too?"

He said amused at her surprise "of course you are. You are not only Sophie's friend but also for Kaleb you have to go."

Hayley felt very confused, never ever going with him to social gatherings but she supposed it were to happen at some point considering she will have to go where Kaleb went. She nodded and headed towards her room.

Klaus turned towards his room

Next afternoon, she looked towards Klaus and Marcel doing bbq in the backyard and went to the kitchen after making sure Kaelb was fast asleep. As she entered she said "you look great Sophie."

Sophie looked back at her as she ran her hand on her eight months pregnant stomach smiling "thank you. I love being pregnant. Marcel is so attentive towards me ever since I have gotten pregnant."

Hayley laughed and picked up the glass of juice she poured it for her.

Sophie turned towards he rand asked "tell me about yourself. Anyone serious in your life?"

Klaus said "I will bring it" and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard her say "….Aiden. I have been going out with him steady for the past few weeks but I am not sure. He likes me and I like him too but I am not sure he is for me. Jackson…"

Sophie said sympathetically "dont compare anyone with Jackson, my love. But if you are not sure then you should wait. You will find someone who you will fall madly in love with and he with you."

She said "your veggies are boiling."

Sophie turned towards it and too it off while Hayley said "you know pregnancy suits you. I cannot wait to get pregnant again."

Sophie spun towards her, eyed her suspiciously and said "dont do anything stupid Hayley."

Hayley moved the strand of hair behind her ear and asked "I dont know what you mean. Let me take care of it." as she pushed Sophie aside.

Klaus couldn't bear to hear anymore. A wave of anger and disbelief started in him as he cleared his throat and entered the kitchen saying "we need oil spray."

Hayley spun towards him and turned red as she wondered how much has he heard. From his steely eyes she gathered, he has heard some and her heart sank. Sophie said "hey here."

The rest of the day, she could feel the anger bubbling under the calm demeanor he was presenting to Sophie and Marcel. Luckily Sophie didnt bring up that topic again. They discussed about the baby shopping and other things.

On the way back home, she felt glad that he didnt say anything and wondered maybe she was imagining things and relaxed but the moment she had put Kaleb in the crib and started towards her room, she stopped when she heard him say "you cannot do it."

She asked "what?"

He snapped "use that chap as sperm donor"

Her heart stopped for a moment. He had heard but a moment later she said, suddenly very angry "what does it concern you? If you are not going to give me a baby then I will go through with someone else"

He said "you should have a baby because you love him."

She snapped "did you? Kaleb is all a property for you and Camille."

He was so taken aback by what she said that he was lost for words. As she started to walk away he grabbed her arm, spun her towards him and said "you cannot go have sex with a random person just to have a child Hayley."

Hayley said angrily, missing the use of her first name "why not? A random person will not be interested in my child. I will meet him once and be done with him." her voice reducing to whisper as they heard Kaleb stir and coo.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out in the corridor and said "no. that is beneath you."

Hayley chuckled and said "you don t know me Mr. Mikaelson. When I want something I go for it."

Klaus snapped "apparently… but you will not go have sex with someone just to have a child for yourself. What if he is a psychopath or want to be part of the baby's life"

Hayley said "that will not happen because he will never find out."

Before he could stop himself he said "why are you doing it?" and then realized what he had said as her face fell.

She said "You want to know why I did that. I will tell you…."

but he interrupted her by muttering "I know."

She looked up at his face and suddenly the tears started to fall. She started to move away from him but he pulled her into a hug saying "I am sorry for you loss but this is not the solution Hayley."

She was so broken up that she missed him using her name for the second time.

She pushed him away and walked back to the nursery when he grabbed her hand and led her to the rocking chair, sat her down and said "Ms. Marshall…. Hayley. Listen. You have been so brave. Show a little more bravery. I am sure you will find someone who will love you."

She said desperately "yes there is. Aiden."

He groaned and said "Hayley you dont love him. I can see in your eyes. You dont love him."

She said angrily this time "let me go Mr. Mikaelson. You and I are just business acquaintance."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and hissed "I care about you. Even after everything you have done, I care about you. We are like a family and I will not let you do this atrocity."

Her eyes went to his lips and before she knew it, she was leaning into him, kissing him. Klaus didn't know how but he too was kissing her and then as his mind registered to what he was doing he pulled back saying "no."

She came out of trance and said "oh god" and darted to her room.

He ran his fingers through his hair and headed towards his room after glancing at the closed door.

Later in his bed when he was trying to sleep unsuccessfully his fingers went to his lips and he felt weird. He turned towards Camille's side and closed his eyes cursing himself for doing that.

Hayley touched her lips as she changed her clothes cursing herself for what she had done. She will apologize to him, she thought to herself as she went to lie on the bed and soon was gone to sleep.

Next morning when he met her in the kitchen as she handed him his coffee he said "I am sorry about last night Ms. Marshall. It shouldnt have happened."

Her heart broke for some reason but she said "yes. I shouldnt. I am sorry I just lost it. Sometimes it is just hard to control my emotions. It will never happen again."

He continued to look towards her for a minute and then said "Hayley…" her eye brows raised. He smiled "I think we should start calling each other by our first name. Hayley, if you ever want to talk about Jackson or Harry, you know you can and what I said last night about caring about you, you should know I meant it. I do see you as part of my family and I would treat with you like I would treat Camille or Rebekah. As long as you are Kaleb's nanny you will have toendure that. I feel responsible for you. This is who I am."

She felt so overwhelmed even under the circumstances that she was lost for words. He nodded, picked up his to-go cup and headed out.

He had hardly started his car when the front door opened and she ran out. Klaus rolled his window down when she ran to him and said "I am taking Kaleb to mall today."

He smiled and nodded and reverse his car.

All day he remained confused about that kiss and that feeling he had been feeling since a few days. He wondered why was he feeling so attached to her even after this betrayal. He picked up his laptop bag and was heading out when his cell rang and he heard her panicked voice "Mr. Mikaelson. Kaleb and I have been in a car accident. Please come to the Mercy General, emergency. They are not letting me see him. Please come."

Klaus felt his heart had stopped beating. He said "I am on my way" as he ran out. He threw his laptop bag in the back seat, fumbled with ignition button and then chided himself "calm down!"

He took a deep breath and turn the engine on. He suddenly remembered Camille, took out his cell and dialed her number.

* * *

Hayley was pacing in the hospital corridor. That horrible night when she had lost Jackson and Harry was flashing through her eyes. Her ankle was starting to throb so she went to sit on one of chairs in the waiting room. She didn't know how long she sat there anxious about where Mr. Mikaelson was. Suddenly she saw a nurse coming out of the room where they had taken Kaleb. She sprang up from her chair, winced loudly but limped to her and asked "how is he… Kaleb Mikaelson? He is six months old. They took him in a while ago."

The nurse said "are you family?"

She said incredulously "no… but…."

The nurse interrupted her by saying "only family members…."

She lost it and screamed _"tell me how he is. Tell me."_

The nurse held her shoulder saying "Miss, you are not family. We cannot tell you. I need to look at your ankle. You seem to be in pain."

Hayley screamed again "I am his nanny. I am his live-in-nanny. I deserve to know" and then she saw Klaus running towards them immediately followed by Camille.

She said getting hysterical "they are not telling me how he is doing. Tell them I am his nanny."

Klaus looked at her bandaged forehead, shaking hands and said "Ms. Marshall settle down. I will find out. Camille stay with her."

He said to the nurse "I am Klaus Mikaelson, Kaleb Mikealson's father. I need to see him."

She said "oh, come with me."

And took him in. When after fifteen minutes he came out with relaxed expressions, Hayley at once stood up with Camille but then stepped back immediately as Camille asked him "how is he?"

Klaus eyes went to Hayley registering the fear on her face; he knew what she had been through, the accident that had made her lose her husband and two children. He looked back at Camille and said "he is fine. Nothing hurt."

From the corner of the eyes he noticed her taking a deep breath as she turned away from him and winced as she settle down on the chair. A nurse came to her and said with irritation "Now we need to look at your leg."

She said with a sigh of relief "oh, yes sure."

Klaus walked towards her and sat next to her when he noticed two detectives whom he had missed before. As he saw they walked to him and asked "are you with her sir?"

Klaus said "yes. Niklaus Mikaelson. She is my son's nanny."

He said "we need to discuss something. Can we walk over there?"

Klaus nodded and walked with them to the end of the corridor. The detective continued "she says that the brakes in her car were not working and to prevent a head-on collision which would have resulted in a pile up or more damage, she dashed into a pole. The eyewitnesses say that they saw the car getting out of control and she managed to stop the head on collision by running into a pole but we have to do an inquiry."

His eyes flew to her in shock wondering why would someone do that and then he remembered her father was a businessman. Maybe some business rivals.

He said "Oh I had no idea detectives and I would appreciate to get to the bottom of things."

The detective asked "Do you think she has any enemies?"

He asked in confusion "Ms Marshall?"

When the detective nodded his head he said "no. but her father is a famous business man Henry Marshall. I wouldnt put past him to have some enemies."

Camille continued to look towards Klaus and then headed towards the nurse and asked "can I see him? I am Camille O' Connell, once Camille Mikaelson. He is my son."

She said "yes go ahead. He is in room 1."

Klaus gaze kept on going to her and couldnt help but notice her wiping her eyes. He wished to go to her and talk to her but the detectives were keeping him busy.

At last when they left he walked to her and sat next to her when the nurse said "Ms Marshall, your ankle seems to have fractured" when she winced badly. "I am surprised you were standing on it. Didnt you feel the pain?"

She said "oh, I was a bit worried. I didnt pay attention. What will happen?

She said "you probably will need a cast depending on how bad it is. We need to do the x-ray."

She said "oh"

As the nurse got up she turned to Klaus and said "I am sorry Mr. Mikaelson. I dont know what happened. My car brakes were not working. I guess the the brake oil was….."

Klaus noticed the tremor in her voice and in her hands and grabbed them saying "the police will check it out. It is a police case now."

She said in distress "oh no. What if they find out?" her voice reducing to a whisper.

He looked into her scared eyes and whispered "we will handle it then" when the nurse came with a wheel chair and said "Ms. Marshall lets go."

Hayley started to get up with her help when she realized that he was helping her in the wheel chair too. Suddenly her gaze went to Camille standing at a distance, holding Kaleb, looking towards them. Klaus noticed the change in her expressions and followed it. His hand fell on the side as he suddenly felt flustered.

Hayley asked "oh, god. He is fine. I am so relieved. I am so sorry once again Mr. Mikaleson and Camille. I am…."

Camille said "dont be silly Hayley. It was an accident."

The nurse wheeled her to a room saying "it will take half an hour."

Camille looked towards Klaus as his hand went to the back of his neck, handed him sleeping Kaleb and asked "Klaus, is there something going on between you and Hayley that I should know about."

He felt flustered thinking about the feelings that he had been having late into night and the kiss they had shared a day ago and said with frustration "no…. I … no" as the kiss and the feeling when his stomach muscles had tightened flashed through his eyes.

She said "Niklaus, be careful. She has been through enough. Losing her husband and children. She cannot get any more hurt. You and she are too much different."

Klaus suddenly felt very flustered and guilty again for keeping that secret from Camille. A secret that involved their child.

He said "I know. I know" as he walked to the chair.

She walked with him asking "you know I like her and I dont want to see her hurt and I dont want to see you hurt. She wants different things in life, Klaus. When I look at her with Kaleb, I know she wants a family of her own which you dont want so please tread carefully. Now tell me what idd the police say."

Klaus sighed and told her about her father and what the police had told him. When he was done he continued "the police is doing inquiry. it is possible it was some business rivals of Henry Marshall."

Camille gaped at him and asked "you mean to say that she is Henry Marshall's daughter, the multibillionaire?"

He asked "you know him?"

"of course I know him" she replied. "He was daddy's biggest competitor. Good man. I didn't know he had a daughter."

Klaus said "they are estranged."

"How so?" She asked.

Klaus sighed again and told her about Jackson and how he and her son died skipping the part of her being surrogate mother not one but two times to keep her son alive.

Camille gasped "Oh God, she must be loaded. How do you know all this?"

Klaus felt flustered but then decided to stay close to truth as much as he could and said "Marcel told me when …er… when she left. Remember? He wanted me to offer her the job again. Marcel and Sophie are old friends and apparently they are very happy about her working with us… me. They think it is a safe place for her right now."

They sat quietly waiting for her. After quarter hour they saw her being wheeled towards them.  
The first thing she said "I am sorry…."

Camille smiled and said "don't be stupid. Can we take her home?" addressing the nurser.

Hayley's eyes were on Kaleb sleeping in his father's arms unaware of what was happening around him. Her eyes met his and he saw them getting very cold to his surprise.

She was helped in Klaus's car by the nurse as Camille strapped Kaleb in the carseat, kissed his forehead one last time and stepped towards Klaus saying "listen if you need help in anything, don't hesitate in calling."

She looked towards the nurse who was helping Hayley into the car. She said "we have given her some tranquilizer. She might doze off. Here are some more to relieve the pain. She will be in lot of pain for a few days. I suggest you call some family member to help you out with you baby. She is really worried about him. All she talked about ever since she has been here is him."

Klaus nodded, kissed Camille's cheek after the nurser left and said "I will call. Promise" at the skeptical look in her eyes. "I will call Rebekah to come."

During the drive to home, he glanced at her as he noticed the quiet. After some time he noticed her eyes dropping and she was out by the time they reached home. He took the carseat in first, put it near the entrance and then came back, without a second thought he effortlessly picked her up and carried her in. He laid her gently in her bed, pulled the duvet over her and went to get Kaleb. He let him sleep in the carseat as he put it in the nursery and went to his room.

The moment he reached there, he went to take a shower to wash off the fatigue and that was when he noticed the trembling of his own hands.

He cursed "bloody hell" and tried to steady himself, trying not to think of the horrible images his mind had been making ever since he had found out about the accident. After the quick shower he changed into a comfortable shirt and jeans and headed downstairs to eat something. He opened the fridge and smiled as he saw the cooked chicken roast. He took it out, shredded it and made a sandwich for himself. He carried it to the living room, turned on the tv and started eating it but his mind was now going to his conversation with that detectives. Is it possible some business rival of Henry Marshall is after his daughter? What about Jack Kenner? No he wouldnt. Would he? Should he tell the police about his suspicions?

An hour later, he head Kaleb crying so he headed upstairs, two stairs at a time to prevent him waking her up. He took him out of the carseat, walked towards her room and gently closed the door as he saw her sleeping. He hurriedly changed his diaper, made a bottle for him and gave him the bottle and smiled when Kaleb immediately took it as he recalled what Hayley had told him about different expectations because he knew that Kaleb was still on breast milk. After changing him, he took him to his room, taking a toy with him and laid on the bed with him sitting next to him playing with his toy.

* * *

At some point Hayley's eyes flew open and she at once sat up as she recalled what had happened. She remembered the nurse telling her about pills. Kaleb! She suddenly recalled him and hurriedly tried to get up but winced. She wobbled, holding on to stuff to the nursery and saw the crib empty. Overtook by panic she dashed out wobbling and wincing. She darted to his room and then took a sigh of relief when she saw through the slight opening in the door, Kaleb sleeping in the nook of his father's arms.

* * *

Klaus suddenly heard a sound. His eyes flew open and he saw through the slight opening in the door back as she wobbled. He gently detangled Kaleb from him, put pillows around him and went after her.

Hayley had hardly reached the nursery and was holding the door for support when she heard his lazy voice "you shouldn't put too much pressure on that foot."

She turned to him, smiled "I have become a total handicap."

He said "not really" as he held her arm and guided her to the rocking chair not knowing how his presence was making her feel.

He helped her sit and said "you must be hungry. I will get something for you to eat."

Before she could stop him he was gone. She wobbled to the bathroom and freshen herself. By the time she came back, he was waiting for her on the doorway, a tray set on her bed. She settled down on the bed, picked up the sandwich, noticed the juice and the medicine bottle. She said "thank you but I am not taking it."

He asked "why not?"

She handed the bottle to him. Klaus walked into her room and took it.

He looked at her in confusion and then read the label and groaned when he read _"….nursing women shouldnt take them..…"_

He looked up at her as she ate her sandwich. She asked "do you have tylenol?"

He said "yes but Hayley…."

She shook her head and winced as she put her hand on her cast.

He grunted and left.

When she was done, he said "you need to rest. I will take care of Kaleb tonight. I will call Rebekah and see if she can come."

Hayley nodded as she said apologetically "I am sorry once again for putting you out. I dont know what happened!"

He said "the police is looking into it. Dont worry about it. I am glad both of you are fine."

She looked into his sincere face and nodded.

Next morning Hayley changed into a white skirt and a pink blouse and wobbled out of the room when she bumped into him. He said "I have to leave. I am sorry I cannot stay. Kaleb is fed and changed. You can sit with him in the living room. Tell me what do you need and I can set things with you."

Suddenly she recalled how Jackson was to her when she broken her arm on account of slipping on the snow. She said "I will manage it. Thank you. I will take what I need down right now. Where is he?"

Klaus said "in the living room. In his playpen."

She nodded, wobbled back in and took out a couple of diapers, his bottle and other necessary things. He helped her get down the stairs and then he left for office.

The moment the door closed, Hayley noticed that everything was within her reach. The remote control, her cup of coffee, Kaleb's playpen, the phone and his stroller. She settled down with a smile on her face and turned on the tv.

* * *

He was really busy but made sure to call her during the lunch time to ask how she was doing? How Kaleb was doing? Did she have lunch?"

Hayley felt too overwhelmed by his constant care and her guilt at deceiving them double folded.

* * *

He was looking at the news and groaned as he saw how a local woman in HeartFelt on account of her car brakes failure, crashed into a pole to prevent a major pile up. He looked around when the door opened and another young man entered "Jacob, what is the news?"

He said "boss, she survived. Do you want us to make another attempt?"

He said "wait a few days. There might be a police inquiry. I don't want to get caught in the middle of it."

* * *

Camille had just seen his last patient for the day and was relaxing before heading back to the apartment she had bought. Her thoughts kept going to Klaus and Kaleb. She had called him to find out how they were doing. Hearing the concern and fear for their son in his voice has warmed her heart. She smiled as she recalled what he had told her about Hayley. A part of her was worried for her, for him and a part was jealous but she reminded herself of her practicality; that it was bound to happen that eventually he will find someone else and knowing him so well, it was a must that he finds someone. But Hayley?! She is so fragile right now. Klaus will break her further or maybe not. She has been so bravely handling all her loses, the determination with which she had kept her son alive for four years, a secret Klaus had told her in the hospital had marveled her. Klaus will break her! She startled when the door opened catching her attention. She turned towards it and smiled as she saw the person standing there.  
She jumped up and dashed to him saying "oh god, John, when did you come back?"

John smiled, returned the warm hug saying "last week. I have been debating whether to come see you or not."

Camille asked grinning ear to ear "why debating?"

He said "well, you remember how we ended things with each other."

Camille laughed and said "yes I do remember that but that was seven years back. We are much older now. A lot had changed."

John said "not much. You are single. I am single."

She asked slowly "you never married?"

John said slowly "no. I only had one woman in my life" his eyes boring into hers.

She felt flustered and said "oh John. I …."

He cleared his throat and said "I heard about your divorce. I am sorry to hear it"

She said "thank you. But Klaus and I are still friends. We decided to get divorce before things got bad between us."

John said "that is good."

He paused for a moment and then continued "dinner?"

She said "sure" and headed out with him.

* * *

He punched at his swollen bloodied face and asked "last time. I am asking you. What will happens if he something should happen to him" as he aimed the pistol at him.

The young man spit the blood out, winced but said "if anything were to happen to Ms. O Connell's son then the trust will go to his sole survivors."

He smiled maliciously and pulled the trigger ignore the young man's pleas.


	13. Ch 13 An unchartered territory part 2

**_A/N: Thank you to the guest for reading the story and pointing out the flaw in it. No I have not because I am not writing a paper. I am writing it for fun, a time pass and not to get a lesson in english language which apparently you are here for. I enjoy writing the stories. These are fan fictions not some literature book. If I ever write that I will ask someone to proof read it. I am glad that even though, you find many flaws in my writing you are still reading it. Thank you for taking time out of your precious life to read it and then to write such a great review about me and not the story._**

 ** _As for the other guest, thank you for reading it as well and I apologize if my grammar is causing your any annoyance. Like I said, right now I dont feel the need to get my stories proof read so you have to bear with me :)._ ****Vanethan your reviews are very overwhelming. Thank you :)**. **_I hope you all enjoy this chapter too. There is a slight time jump in this chapter._**

* * *

Elijah dashed into the his father's library and blurted "father you cannot do that. You cannot disavow him from the property."

Mikael laughed "your mother cannot keep anything from you. Can she?"

Elijah said, not at all affected by his response "father, you cannot do that."

"Legally he has no right in my property. He is not my son." said Mikael.

"But you have raised him. Until a few years ago neither you nor he knew about this secret. You cannot punish him for the crime he has not committed" Elijah reasoned.

Mikael said "I have decided."

Elijah stood there staring at him and then said firmly "if you don't give Niklaus anything then you will not lose one son."

Mikael slowly stood up saying "are you threatening me?"

Elijah said "I hope not. Please think about it. He has a son now. It will be good to have something pass on to him from you."

Mikael said angrily "you can leave Elijah. I am busy."

* * *

Klaus put his laptop back at the backseat of his car and dialed Rebekah's number. As soon as the call connected he turned the engine on. He asked after initial greetings "can you come over for a week?"

Rebekah asked "why?"

He said "Hayley …. Ms Marshall had a car accident. She has sprained her ankle and needs help with Kaleb."

Rebekah's alarming voice came "when? I talked to her yesterday morning."

Klaus felt a pang for some reason but said "yesterday afternoon…. er… Kaleb was with her but luckily they both were not hurt except for Hayley spraining her ankle."

Rebekah said "oh that is good news, I mean except for ankle. I can come day after tomorrow till Sunday. I have to come back. My exhibition is coming up and this is my first one so I want to be here for that."

Klaus said "ok. Good. See you then. …. Hey no need telling mother, she will worry unnecessary."

Rebekah said "okay. Night… Hey…."

Klaus asked "what" in the process of disconnecting.

Rebekah said "how are you doing? Camille?"

Klaus didnt have to think before saying "good."

Sensing an uncomfortable pause, Klaus asked "what is it?"

Rebekah said "Elijah has boycott the family"

Klaus asked, shocked "Why?"

Rebekah said "I asked him but he is not replying. I think it is because of how father is treating you."

Klaus sighed and said "Rebekah, I am very tired. I had a really bad day yesterday. I will talk to you about this when you come here."

Rebekah sighed and said exasperated "alright Nik. Give kisses to Kaleb and ask Hayley from me or better yet… I will call her."

Klaus said "alright."

When Klaus entered his house twenty minutes later, his feet took him to the living room after he put the take out on the kitchen counter. He stopped at the sight in front of him; Hayley was sleeping with Kaleb on her chest, her hand resting on his back, her foot resting on the footrest, her skirt revealing her shapely leg. He walked to her and said gently "Hayley."

Hayley startled, immediately winced as she opened her eyes and then sat up immediately stirring Kaleb in the process saying "oh, Mr. MIkaelson, I am sorry. When did you come?"

He said "just right now. Did Rebekah call?"

She picked up her cell and after checking it, she said "no. Was she supposed to call?"

Klaus said "yes. I told her about the accident. She will be coming day after tomorrow" as he sat down on the sofa opposite her and started to take off his shoes.

Hayley suddenly felt really weird so she looked down at Kaleb asking "how was your day?"

He looked up at the sudden change in her voice but couldn't figure out what had append and said "busy. Yours?"

She said "good. I just rested. Kaleb played. He was trying to stand up today… with support of course."

Klaus smiled and said "I will be back in a minute then we can have dinner. I brought something on the way."

He picked up his shoes and went upstairs to his room. When he came back after changing into his jeans and shirt, she was leaning against the fridge taking out something from it. He said "you are really stubborn you know but I should have expected that from you."

She said "glad we are clear about that."

He took the salad bowl from her hand and set it on the dining table.

Hayley wobbled to the dining table and settled down.

After a quiet dinner, they both retreated to the TV room, normally when she would go upstairs but today she decided to stay down until the time for bed. He turned on his favorite animal channel and relaxed in his favorite chair with Kaleb next to him. Suddenly the kiss flashed through his mind. He tried to focus on the program but was unable to do so. From the corner of his eye he noticed her shifting her leg. When Kaleb stirred, he turned the TV off and picked him up fully waking him. He looked into his father's eyes through his sleeping eyes and dropped his head on his shoulder.

Hayley suddenly felt a strong tightening of her stomach muscles at the sight. That kiss she had been trying to forget for the past two days flashed through her mind and she wished that she could retire but they still had two hours to Kaleb's bed time. She wondered how quickly this time normally passed when she is in her room and Kaleb down with his father.

An hour later, when Kaleb started to fuss, she started to get. He at once knew where she was going. He said "why don't you stay here? I have to take care of some business in the office."

Hayley felt her cheek getting red but he handed Kaleb to her and started to leave but then he stopped and commented "you said, it will take few weeks to wean him off." An unasked question in his comment made her flustered.

Hayley said "he is … but the night time and early morning he is not willing to let go. I am trying."

He said "Rebekah is coming for few days, day after tomorrow. I hope you will use discretion."

She nodded and picked up the throw from the back of the sofa. He continued to look towards her for a second and then left.

Later that night when she laid on the bed, for the first time since the accident the images of what happened in the hospital started to flash through her mind and her heart started to sink as she recalled how they were not telling her anything about Kaleb. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that after everything she has done for Kaleb, she will always be his nanny and nothing more. She will never get the role of his family which she knew from day one but it hurt her so much that she started to cry and cried herself to sleep.

While she was crying at this reality dawning on her, Klaus was staring at the ceiling reliving the quiet evening he had spend with her and Kaleb, feeling strange for the first time ever, her worried face in the hospital kept flashing his mind. Suddenly he remembered her father and the promise he had made to him. After some deliberation he decided to call him in the morning.

Next morning after a quick breakfast and asking her if she needed anything, after being assured that she will manage he left for office. Half an hour later, he was about to call Henry Marshall when his assistance peeked in his room and said "Dr. Mikealson. Some detectives are here to see you."

Klaus said "send them in."

A moment later, two Detectives came whom he had met in the hospital entered the room. He stood up to greet them.

Detective James said "we have discovered partial fingers prints along the brake lines and it seems that her brakes were sabotaged. We want to rule out Ms Marshall and you. Some follow up questions. Can you come to the station tomorrow."

Klaus said, trying to control the panic that had started at hearing that even though the detectives had gave him the indication at the hospital "sure. I can come during my lunch hour. Twelve. I have patients and I cannot reschedule in such a short time."

After a pause he asked "Mr. Mikaelson, do you suppose this attack can be on your son?"

Klaus laughed and said "he is only seven months old Detective James."

He smiled "you will be surprised the motives people have for killing and age is never a factor. Are you rich?"

Klaus said "no…." paused and continued "but my son has a trust fund. You see, my ex-wife she is very rich and we set a trust fun for Kaleb but I dont understand. Why would anyone want to hurt Kaleb? Camille is the only child."

Detective James asked "and your ex-wife?"

He at once said, getting angry now "no. Not at all. Camille will never harm Kaleb."

Detective James said "but she just relinquished her rights on him. Did she not?"

Klaus said "yes but she would never hurt Kaleb."

He said "alright. You understand that we have to look into every thing. What about your nanny?"

Klaus snapped again "Hayley… Ms. Marshall will never hurt Kaleb. Why dont you look outside."

He said "we have to start from home. 90% of times it is some family member who is wanting some sort of revenge."

He then asked "her father, Henry Marshall, do you know him?"

Klaus said "I have met him once. He lives in California. Here is his business card. Infact I was about to call him to tell about the accident" He handed him the card her father had given him. "Will you bring him in?"

The Detective said "yes, we will. Does he not know about the accident?"

he said "do you mind if I tell him about the accident. I had promised him that I will keep him inform about his daughter."

Detective James asked "do they not get along?"

He said "that you have to ask him. I just met him once and he asked me to keep him informed about her as she would not."

He said "alright. Thank you Dr. Mikaelson. Dont forget tomorrow."

He assured him "I wouldnt."

The moment the left he picked up the cell and dialed Marcel's number informing about him about the accident and what the police wants. After initial shock and angry outburst Marcel said "I will meet you outside the station tomorrow. What time?"

He said "12 pm."

he put the cell down and looked towards Stacy who said "Dr. Mikaelson, your appointment is waiting."

He groaned, put the cell down and headed out.

Around lunch time he settled down in his chair, took a deep breath and dialed her father's phone number. He was greeted by his secretary and immediately patched through to him when he told her who he was.

Henry Marshall picked up the phone with racing heart knowing something must have happened for Klaus to call him. He asked "Mr. Mikaelson is my daughter fine?"

He took a deep breath and choosing his words wisely said "Mr. Marshall, I wanted to let you know that Hayley had been in a car accident on Monday… please listen. She is fine. Just a sprained ankle but it has become a police case and they want to meet you. They think it might be someone from your business."

Henry Marshall asked in a raised voice "when was it? What do you mean by police is involved."

Klaus explained "her car brakes were sabotaged apparently. To prevent a head-on collision with another car, she ran into a pole. My son was with her. They both escaped the accident except for Ms. Marshall's ankle."

He said "I will be there in the first available flight tomorrow."

Klaus said "okay good. You have my number. Something tells me that you also know where I live."

Henry Marshall said "yes I know. I … Are you sure she is alright."

Klaus said "yes Mr. Marshall, I wont lie about something like that."

He put his cell down and took a sigh of relief at getting that off of his chest.

Hayley had spend the morning trying to keep herself occupied. Sophie's call was a big distraction otherwise she just wanted to cry. Her eyes were brimming with tears again and again. In the afternoon, she was looking into the pool trying to figure out her place in Kaleb's life when her cell rang. Seeing his name on the ID, she groaned but picked it up. she said "I am fine Mr. Mikealson."

He could hear ice in her tone, thought she was tired so he said "good. I will be home on time." and disconnected.

Later he got so busy with his work that he forgot to call her or to tell her.

During dinner Hayley stared at him with open mouth when he said "your father knows about your accident" after telling her about the detectives findings.

She asked "what do you mean?"

He said "I know about your father Hayley. When he came to visit a few weeks back, he met with me and asked me to keep an eye out for you."

Hayley laughed cynically "he couldn't resist! I asked him for one thing and he couldnt. So now you know. Do you suppose, someone from my father's enemy's are after me?"

He shrugged his shoulder saying "I don't know. He is coming tomorrow. Police visited me today. They believe your brakes were sabotaged and wants to take your finger prints to rule you out. I have asked Marcel to accompany us."

She asked "how much do you know?"

He said "everything."

She groaned and started to get up when he asked "are you alright?"

She asked "what do you mean?"

He said "you look a little down."

Hayley shook her head saying "just tired. If you don't mind, I would like to take Kaleb upstairs."

Klaus said "sure."

He took Kaleb out of his high chair and carried him upstairs while Hayley followed him slowing by holding the bannister, holding her tears in the process.

He stood at the threshold of the door looking at her back wondering what was the matter with her but then left.

Next afternoon, he picked her up and they headed to the station. Marcel was with them throughout as the police asked her questions, took her and his fingerprints. Later when he was on the way to drop her back home, he could see her distracted again but he was running late so he decide to talk to her in the afternoon thinking Rebekah will be here so she will have some company.

Later that evening Klaus entered the house smiling knowing well that Rebekah would be visiting and then stopped as he noticed something on the foyer table which could only belong to Kol. He looked around and then headed up when he heard laughing sounds. He followed them to nursery, then her room and then his heart without warning sank as he noticed Kol sitting on her bed and her relaxing with Kaleb on the bed.

He said "excuse me. Am I disturbing anything?"

Hayley at once felt conscious as she recalled his mild caution. She said "oh, Mr. Mikealson. Look who decided to give us a surprise!"

Klaus smiled as Rebekah jumped up and hugged him whereas Kol said "hey Nik."

Klaus said "Kol, what a surprise. I didnt know you were coming."

"I just came for a day. Rebekah told me where and why she was going and I couldn't resist. I have to go back tomorrow morning" said Kol smiling towards Kaleb whom Rebekah was standing up with support, "He has gotten so big since the last time we saw him. Mother will be thrilled to see him."

Klaus smiled as he noticed Kaleb trying to come towards him, the saliva all over his chin. Rebekah put him down laughing and let him crawl to his father. He picked him up and his eyes met Hayley's. Suddenly he felt weird. She was sad. Something has happened. What? He wondered.

Hayley realized that she was looking at him and immediately looked away saying "we should have dinner" and started to get up when Rebekah said "oh no. I am here to help. You stay. I will get the table set and then Kol can help you downstairs."

Ten minutes later Rebekah shouted "Kol, Hayley, Nik come for dinner."

Klaus was strapping Kaleb in his highchair when he saw Kol helping Hayley in the dinning room. He felt a drop in his stomach but quickly looked away. Soon they were sitting on the dinning table having a very enjoyable dinner. Only person who was quiet was Hayley which Klaus noticed even though she was mostly quiet too. She handed Kaleb a piece of bread and continued to eat her dinner. Klaus's gaze met Rebekah and saw the question in his eyes. He shook his head having no clue what had happened to her.

Kol went next morning while Rebekah stayed for what she had come for. Klaus noticed Hayley was getting very quiet with each passing day not even excited when her father's visited. He and Henry were questioned by the police but to no end. Henry was as confused as he and Hayley were; who could attack them. He stayed for two days in a hotel, kept visiting her but Klaus noticed the cold wall she had build between herself and her father even though she met him nicely but he knew her now. She had been living in his house for the past eight months. They all knew each other's moods. Often he caught her staring into the space with no smile on her lips and when she would realize that he was staring at her, she would immediately fix a smile on her lips. At first he thought it was his imagination but then when Rebekah showed her concerns too, he knew something was up with her but he couldn't ask in front of Rebekah. He spend a lot of his free time with Rebekah catching up with what had been happening back home. Finding out Elijah taking a stand for him had taken him by surprise. He tried to ignore Rebekah's observation about Kol developing feelings for Hayley but was unsuccessful. Late into night he had started to feel the strong wave of anger towards Kol which was leaving him confuse making him wonder if he does not feel anything for Hayley and they cannot have anything so why does it bother him if his brother wants to have some relation with her.

Hayley was feeling relieved with Rebekah's presence. She was truly a help. Kaleb was attached to her too. Camille called her almost everyday, asking about her ankle, how she was coping emotionally. The concern in her voice for her started to make her feel more guilty. But even with all the distraction, endless conversation with Rebekah and Sophie, she was unable to heal her broken heart. The reality of her importance in Kaleb's life was clear to her now and was making her depress more and more. She could see that Mr. Mikaelson had noticed her changed mood but she was beyond caring. She was feeling angry towards him too. If he had given her some authority in Kaleb's life she would have been more than his nanny. A part of her mind knew that her logic was screwed and she was lashing but she wanted to. It gave her some comfort blaming him for what happened in the hospital. She had someone to be angry at. That kiss was still on her mind and tightening of her stomach was still happening around him which was making her more angry. The care he had been showing since the accident and his claim about seeing her as his family were at times starting to look artificial but other time overwhelmed her. She knew that she was becoming a wreck but she was unable to control her emotions, her thoughts which were confusing her. The only positive thing that she felt glad about was when she started to move around without wincing or when Kaleb would give her that two teeth grin and comfort her heart without even making too much of an effort.

 ** _Saturday evening:_**

Klaus asked Rebekah "where is Hayley?"

Rebekah said "it is her evening off. Isn't it?"

Klaus said "yes but she has never been this late ever before" as he looked at the time on her wrist watch.

Rebekah said mischievously "must have gotten something special planned today…." paused, noticed the frown and then asked "Where are you going?" as he started towards the stairs.

Klaus said "to my room. Did she tell you where she was going?" as he recalled how quiet she had gotten ever since she had come back from the hospital.

She said "about a club Marquee…"

Klaus groaned internally but continued upstairs when Rebekah said "hey we need to discuss about Elijah."

He sighed and walked downstair asking "what about him?"

She asked "are you never going to talk to him?"

Klaus said "I might but right now I am more interested in knowing _why is he taking a stand now_."

Rebekah said "because he is your brother and he feels guilty for what he did and you know about his moral…"

He snapped "where were his morals when he wooed my girlfriend right under my nose."

She gingerly said "you cannot control who you love…."

but stopped talking when Klaus started laughing cynically and said "stop Rebekah. You are not fifteen anymore." The moment the words were out, he regretted saying them but the damage was done.

Rebekah huffed and said "go to hell Nik. I see why Camille left you" and went to her room.

An hour later, when the clock struck 11 he started to get worried. He picked up his jacket, knocked at Rebekah's door saying "I am going out to check on her. She is not picking up her phone. Keep an eye on Kaleb."

He didn't know how he managed to reach the club in one piece and with no ticket this time. His mind was jumbled with thoughts; she had gotten hurt, her foot, the people who sabotaged her car had gotten to her. The other thought that was trying to sneak into his mind, he didnt even want to entertain it. She would never do that, he convinced himself. He had a very frustrating few minutes outside the club before the bouncers let him in. Loud music was playing, lights were flicking making him go blind. When his eyes started to focus, he scanned the floor but could spot her. He took a deep frustrated breath and hurried through the crowd, feeling panicked at what she was about to do. He looked around in frustration and spotted herr. In the corner, pinned against the wall, a man leaning into her, her hands against the wall. He dashed to it and pulled the man off of her, grabbed her hand, giving her no chance to speak, dragged her out of the crowd, not caring about her in-cast foot, ignoring her "Mr. Mikaelson let me go…"

He threw her in the passenger seat and went to the driver side of the car and showed her the car keys when she tried to open the door. He barked the moment he sat in "who was he?"

She said carelessly "I dont know."

He snapped "what?"

When she glared at him definitely he said in the same tone "I didnt expect this type of stupidity from you Hayley."

Hayley snapped "that is Ms. Marshall to you."

He said "I didnt expect this type of stupidly from you _Ms. Marshall."_

His words stung her even though she had just asked him to call her that and she looked away as her eyes teared.

He started the car and headed towards home.

She said after a pause "Mr. Mikaelson…"

He snapped "really?!"

She said "Mr. Mikaelson, I am just your son's nanny. You cannot stop me from doing something personal. This was my only chance to get pregnant and you took it from me!"

He continued to be quiet, his eyes taking in the the short skirt she was wearing which was making him see red. He felt out of control.

When they reached home, she got out and headed inside but stopped when she saw Rebekah with Kaleb pacing in the living room. She took a deep breath to calm herself before going to him and then said "thank you Rebekah. I will take him now."

Rebekah looked from her to her brother and then surprised at how happily Kaleb went to her. She watched her go and then turned to Klaus who had his hands in his hair.

She asked "what happened?"

He said "nothing" angrily.

His anger and disappointment at Hayley reaching at its peak.

Rebekah feeling really confused said "alright, I am off to bed then. I have to leave early morning. When will you get up?"

Klaus inhaled to calm himself and said "lets have breakfast together and I am sorry about earlier."

Rebekah walked to him, kissed his cheek saying "I understand your anger but he is our brother."

Klaus muttered "half brother."

Rebekah said "never the less…."

He said "thank you Rebekah for trying. I promise I will try."

She squeezed his hand and headed upstairs to her room too leaving him standing near the fireplace drinking his bourbon.

He didn't know how long he stood there, trying to forget about the image of that man leaning into her. A stranger! He smashed the glass on the shelf and headed towards Kaleb's room. He didnt even stop to think to knock and entered the room but stopped when he saw her nursing Kaleb. She hastily covered herself saying " _Mr. Mikaelson…."_

He close the door behind her making her stop talking "you want a baby? I will give it to you if that is what it takes for you to stop having sex with strangers."

The anger on her face dispelled, taken over by surprise and at once she said "no, I dont want your pity. I will manage it without you. I have been managing things on my own in case you have not noticed. This too I will manage."

He continue to look towards her and then said in a cold voice "I know how you have been manning and forgive me if I am not fond of your way of managing things. Let me tell you one thing Hayley. If I ever find out that you did something stupid like this again, you will not be able to see Kaleb again and I will file that case against you. I will not have a crazy women like you around my son. Do you have any idea what kind of danger were you putting yourself in? That man could have any kind of disease!" his voice slightly raising towards the end and then stormed out before giving her another chance to speak.

Hayley looked down at Kaleb, his fist holding her shirt as he continued to nurse her, his eyes drooping. She knew that that was an empty threat. He will not kick her out, that she was sure off but he had made some good points, she realized. The goose bump on her arms stood up as she realized what she was about to do. How well did she know Shane? She wondered. She had only met him once and that was too a few weeks ago. She needed to think this through. What was she doing. She should calm down. What she did not less than an hour ago was starting to dawn on her, having sex with someone she was meeting for the second time to have a child. She slapped on her forehead in frustration and let the tears fall.

Next morning after seeing Rebekah off, she went to the kitchen. She was washing Kaleb's bottle when she heard him "tell me why did you do that? I thought after our last talk you were content with the way things were going. What changed? You have been upset for the past one week, since the accident. If it is that you blame yourself for the accident then dont. It was not your …"

She put the bottle down and said in a barely audible voice "they wouldnt tell me anything about him."

He asked in confusion "what?"

She suddenly turned towards him and yelled "they wouldn't tell me anything about him. I have been his nanny since he was two weeks old, I carried him in me. I nurse him but still, I am his nanny. They couldnt tell me. I am nothing to him, a stranger, no relationship…" her voice broke and she could say anymore so she turned away form him, facing the sink, continued washing his bottle with teary eyes.

He came out of shock, grabbed her arm and turned her towards her, stared into his tears stricken face understanding for the first time the reason for her depression. He said "Hayley I am sorry that you feel that way. It does not matter what others think. Camille and I know how important you are…."

She muttered "no. I am just his nanny and nothing else. I get paid for my services and nothing else."

She yanked her arm and ignoring his "Hayley listen…"she went upstairs leaving him confused as to how to handle the situation.

Klaus noticed that she got really quiet in the next few weeks. She just answered when spoken too. There was a pull towards her that he was no longer able to deny. He could feel her hurt, the pain she was going through even without wanting to. Even though she was Kaleb's nanny but he knew she was much more and that was what was hurting her. The quiet from her side was scaring him. He often recalled what Marcel had told him about her depression and felt afraid for her and for Kaleb. It often crossed his mind if a person like her should be around his son but when she suggested that Kaleb was old enough for a daycare, he rejected the idea. He was not willing to let her go and that was scaring him.

The police was still looking for who had sabotaged her car but they were not able to find anything and with each passing day, the trail was getting cold which was making him very uneasy. Her foot had gotten out of cast and he had gotten her a new car but he noticed that she hardly left the house except for necessary trips. She was still taking her Saturday evenings off. From Rebekah he now knew that she visited her husband and her son's graves regularly. The knowledge had broken his heart for her. Camille and he were still on good terms to his relief, something that he wanted but was afraid that it might not happen. They way she had manipulated him, might have damaged their relationship forever but he realized it was just their marriage that was damaged not their friendship. Hearing concern in her voice for Hayley had made him concerned too but there was only so much he could do. Before he knew it a month went by.

 ** _29th August, 2015 ( a month after the accident)_**

Klaus was in his room feeling really tired after a long and tiring day and was about to change his clothes so to just go to sleep when he heard a loud scream. He immediately ran to Kaleb's room. He was soundly sleeping. He dashed to her room and asked "Hayley?"

Hayley grabbed onto the towel and said with pain "I am alright Mr. Mikaleson. I just ….I just slipped."

He waited at the door and said "I am coming in."  
She gasped"no" but he had already opened the door and saw her on the ground, holding her right leg trying to cover herself with the towel. He picked up the other towel and handed it over with his back towards her.

She said "you can look" when she had covered herself as much as she could. He turned towards her and scooped her up. He took her to the bed and laid her down when his gaze went to her lips as she bit them. She sat up and looked down at her ankle saying "damn it, it had just healed."

Klaus touched her ankle saying "from 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain."

She said "8" hitting her teeth as she felt his long fingers on her ankle.

Klaus looked up and saw her sitting on the bed, wrapped in that towel, her tousled wet hair tumbling on her bare shoulder

He at once stood up saying "let me put a heating pad on it. Dont put too much press on it. If the pain increases I will take you to the emergency."  
She asked "can you stay?" as she winced very prominently.

Klaus reluctantly said "sure."

She started to get out when he asks "where are you going?"

Hayley said "to get my night dress" feeling flustered at being caught almost naked.

Klaus said "tell me."

Hayley reluctantly pointed towards the chest of drawer saying "top shelf. Pink stripped one."

He looked around and walked to the chest of drawer and took out a pink shirt and pajamas."

Hayley said "turn around" as she started to wear it.

She laid on the bed covered herself with the duvet and said "you can look, Mr. Mikaelson and thank you" as she winced when she tried to move her foot.

A moment later he felt her sit on the bed. She said smiling "you cannot sit all night. I trust you. You can lie on the bed."

He continued to look towards her and then disregarding the caution and reasoning in his head, he laid on top of the duvet. He kept a reasonable distance between them and closed his eyes. Soon he was sleeping.

Hayley clutched at the duvet, shifted and dimmed the lamp light. Looking at it she went to sleep. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft on her arm.

Klaus's felt something soft touching his hand. He opened them and realized it was her arm and caught her sleepy eyes looking towards him. Their eyes met in the dim lamplight and then something happened. He slowly leaned in, his lips touched hers. Before they knew it, he was pulling her towards him and kissing her fiercely, their hands exploring each others bodies. He pushed her back on the mattress, took off his shirt, his pants. She hastily took off her pajamas, sat up and started to take off her shirt when he pushed her back again and knelt over her, straddling her.

Her eyes went to his tattoos; the bird tattoo on his chest caught her attention, never imagining him to have tattoos. His manhood, hardened touching her thighs were making her go wet. She needed him. She wanted him. Everything was forgotten. His fingers sneaked under her shirt and started fondling her breast. She moaned loudly, the pain in her ankle forgotten, her lips caught between her lips, she jumped when his fingers touched her thigh and parted her legs. Their eyes met once more. The desire in her eyes, the desire in his heart, he couldn't control himself, he was as hard as rock, it had been so many months and he needed a release. He gritted his teeth and thrust in her, gave her a moment to adjust to him, felt himself finding some relief, some release, saw her expressions relaxing and at once started moving. Her eyes snapped close as she felt fulfilled after so many years, yet a feeling of guilt overtook her. Jackson! She thought of him and kept his face in her mind. She needed it, she told herself. She needed this. Her hips arched and he penetrated deeper with each trust and then she moaned as she climaxed and felt her heart shatter as she realized that she had just betrayed Jackson.

Klaus buried his face in her neck trying to block that voice in his head, reprimanding him and continued to thrust, feeling her nails digging into his back and then he stilled as he climaxed.

He stayed there just as long as he could lift himself off of her and then immediately got off her her, sat at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees and said without looking towards her "we shouldn't have. This was a mistake."

She stared at his back and muttered "yes. I was not thinking…I am your son's nanny. This shouldnt have happened."

Klaus nodded curtly "I suppose you are right" hurriedly put on his pajamas and left the room.

Hayley closed her eyes and tried to sleep but sleep was far away.

Klaus couldn't sleep. Guilt, a heavy feeling was laying on his heart. He took a few steps towards the door not really knowing why, walked to the nursery, stopped at the door, not knowing what he wanted. He went back to his room, cursed when a thought occurred to him "what if she leaves because of your idiot move."

Next morning she was not down. He felt relieved that he had to go to office but he was distracted, too distracted. The image of her body was still in his mind. The way she had moaned, uttered his name at one point. It had sounded good to his ears. He knew that she would never call him that in her conscious mind.

Hayley was unable to keep herself occupied, to stop thinking about him, his tattoo. His body against hers. Before she knew it he was back home and they both tried to make conscious effort to forget about last night which only made it more awkward.

For the next couple of days he tried to act normal around her but that night had wide opened the door to the feelings for her, the door that he had been trying to keep shut not knowing that Hayley was feeling exactly the same way. He felt like talking to her about that night but then realized that it will make matters worse. The best thing is to try to forget it like she said that night. Hayley cursed herself millionth of time why did she go through with it but thinking about Kaleb she pushed the feelings at the back of her mind and before she knew it couple of weeks went by and she realized that they both had managed to put that night behind them or hoped to have achieved that when she noticed some old casualness coming back in their interaction.

 **11th September, 2015:**

Hayley picked up her cell phone and dialed Sophie's number. As soon as the call connected, she asked "want to go shopping tomorrow? It is Saturday"

She aid "yes sure. Maybe this walking around will help my labor. I want this baby out…." ending with desperation in her voice.

Hayley laughed but before she could comment on it, she heard Sophie gasp.

Hayley asked "what?"

She said excitedly "my water broke."

Hayley asked in anxious voice "what?"

Sophie said "my water broke. I am going to have the baby. Oh, I am so happy. Marcel…" ending in a yell combined with the scream uttered by pain.

Hayley dashed out to the living room and said excitedly "Klaus…. oh sorry. Mr Mikaelson, Sophie is in labor. Oh I am so happy" went back before he could respond.

Next day they had a quiet morning at home with just Kaleb, waiting to hear a news from Marcel which came around the evening.

At 8:05 pm, Hayley looked down at baby Jane-Ann and smiled. Instinctively she put her finger in her fist and she gripped it. Her heart started to race. She looked up and caught all of them looking towards her. She smiled "Sophie she is the most cutest baby I have ever scene."

Sophie said "well I remember one other cute baby."

Hayley kept the smile on her face saying "yes he was but she is…just so cute. I had forgotten how small babies are."

She looked up and caught Klaus looking towards her.

She smiled as her eyes went to Kaleb looking towards her with his head resting in the nook of his father's neck.

Sophie said "Marcel and I have been meaning to ask both of you for a long time but didnt get a chance. We were wondering…"she exchanged looks with Marcel as he held her hand "will you two be god parents to Jane-Ann."

Hayley gasped and instinctively looked towards Klaus who immediately said "of course."

Hayley was lost for words but feeling eyes on her, she felt obliged to say "of course" paused for a moment and then continued "oh god godmother. I have never been that. You?"

She looked towards Klaus in questioning glare.

He shook his head, his stomach muscles really tightening seeing her holding that baby.

Noticing his gaze on the baby, she said "you want to hold her Mr. Mikaelson?" missing the rolling of eyes Marcel and Sophie exchanged.

He hesitated but then said "yes."

He handed her Kaleb and took the baby from her hands. Their hands touched, chill went through their bodies, they both put up their serious faces and stepped back.

Later that night Hayley was unable to sleep, Jane-Ann's innocent face kept coming in her mind and then she sat up and set a reminder for herself to call "Our Future", first thing Monday morning.

 **Two months later: 1st November, 2015**

It was ten in the morning and he had just turned on the TV, intending to have a relaxing morning on account of being a Sunday, when his cell rang. Seeing Camille's name on the caller ID, he smiled; they had not talked for a week. The moment he put the cell against his ear, she said excitedly "Klaus, John proposed to me last night and I have accepted it. I am so happy. I wanted to share with you."

A spontaneous smile appeared on his lips as he said "oh wow Camille, this is wonderful. Romeo has finally gotten his Juliet" causing Camille to laugh.

She said "yes he has. He deserved her. He sacrificed a lot for her."

Klaus smiled hearing the smile in her tone, the smile that he used to love which he had managed to destroy because of his selfishness. He said sincerely "I am very happy for you Camille. Really."

She laughed and said "so am I…" There was a pause and then she asked "hey, how is Hayley?"

Suddenly he felt flustered, the smile slipped from his lips but he braced himself and said "she is doing good. Kaleb is happy with her."

Camille asked "Niklaus, you know what I mean. Have you figured out what you feel for her?"

Klaus said "she is a friend and nothing else Camille. Also she has a gentleman in her life."

"Really? Who. I talked to her last week. She didnt mention him." asked her, curious.

Klaus said ideally touching his lips "all I know is that his name is Shane and she has been going out with him steadily every other weekend."

Camille said "you dont sound enthusiastic."

He said "nonsense. As long as she is happy, I am fine. She is Kaleb's nanny incase you keep on forgetting."

Camille remarked "she is more than that. You and I both know it. But I get it now. You dont want to jeopardize her relationship with Kaleb. Is that it?"

Klaus asked, annoyance seeping in his tone "how will that affect that?"

She said "Klaus…" when he cut her of by saying "can we talk about something else?"

She sighed and said "sure. Tell me how Klaeb is."

Klaus said "he started walking with support. You know that. Other than that nothing new…"

Camille said "I am so glad that no attacks on Hayley ….. oh Klaus I have to go. John is up and…" ending with tease in her tone.

Klaus laughed "go. Congratulations again."

He put the cell down still smiling. The smile broadened as he recalled when she had first told him about John about six years ago. They didn't hide anytime from each other and still didnt. He felt genuinely pleased with her. Life was good as he reflected on past two months. No one has attacked Hayley. Kaleb had started to walk by holding things. He couldnt believe that he once didnt want to have kids. He smiled and realized that he still didn't want any more kids. Kaleb was enough. He was special.

He and Elijah had started to talk. It was scarcely but better than nothing. He had managed to convince him that he didnt want share in property and he didnt want him to take a stand because of him and the property issue. Hayley and he were on normal terms, at least he had managed to convince her that he had put that night behind them. Seeing that chap in her life, whom he had never met except for knowing his name had pinched his heart but he was happy for her. During these past two months, he had noticed Sophie and Marcel trying to put them together on several occasions which he had felt amused by and he found it more assuming that Hayley entirely missed their efforts for he knew that if she knew she would have flipped on Sophie and Marcel. Like him she had no intention of complicating their relationship.

He looked up when he heard her say "Mr. Mikaelson, I need to tell you something."

He smiled and asked "what is it Hayley?"

She felt flustered but she knew she had to tell him. She could no longer hide from him "I wanted to let you know that for the past two months I have been visiting a fertility clinic. I took your advice. I didn't want to tell you so as not to worry you. Finally I am in the family way and yes I checked he is not a psychopath" smiled and continued not registering how the smile was slipping from his face "It was anonymous sperm donor which is what I wanted. It is just the start, four weeks, but I feel obliged to tell you considering I am your son's nanny. I assure you my job will not be affected by my pregnancy. I will continue to work until you need me."

He felt a drop in his stomach and his heart sank, sank faster than when he had found out about Shane. His gaze went to her stomach and his heart sank further.


	14. Chapter 14 Means to an end - part 1

_**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Is Hayley lying, that will not be revealed until the next chapter unfortunately :) but I think most of you have guessed it right whose child she is carrying and why she is lying. As for Klaus, will he ever find out? Read it and find out and how will it impact their relationship. This chapter is a shorter because otherwise it was becoming too long. I will post the next part tomorrow or day after. There are small time jumps in this chapter. Dates are really important in the this and the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

She paused, noticed his shocked expressions, ignored the drop in her stomach and continued "Mr. Mikaelson. it is Shane's birthday today. I know I had an afternoon off yesterday but can I have an hour in the evening from six to seven?"

He came out of daze and said "sure…er… congratulations I guess."

Hayley smiled knowing how he felt about babies and pregnancy but she couldnt hold that against him so she said "thank you" and left.

He stood up after she left and kicked the sofa in frustration and slumbered on it feeling dejected and regrets setting in. He reasoned with himself what she wanted in life, you dont want so why are you so upset. You didn't want any children. She wanted it and she got it. .

When Hayley entered her room, she felt devastated knowing well that she had just closed the door leading to his heart as she recalled how he felt towards pregnancy and pregnant women. She suddenly felt like crying, her hand went to her stomach and feeling overwhelmed she dashed to the bathroom, closed the door and let go. After sometime she looked up, wiped her eyes, calmed herself down and said to herself "for her child, she will get through this one too. It is enough that they are under same roof even if they are not together."

After composing herself, wiping all signs of her crying she walked out of the bathroom and deliberately started looking forwards to the evening with Shane.

Later that evening as she walked out of the restaurant, he grabbed her hand and said "thank you for coming. You made my birthday special. I had a great time."

She smiled and said "me too but I have to go unfortunately. It is already seven pm and tomorrow is Monday. Thank you so much for inviting me."

Before she could step back, his hand went behind her back and he pulled her towards him and his lips came down to hers and planted a gentle kiss on them. She immediately backed off saying "Shane, I cannot. I thought that I made it clear."

Shane said, feeling flustered "I know but I cannot help it. I…."

She felt flustered and said "Shane, I am not looking for a relationship right now. I am sorry. I just am not. I am going through some personal things and I want to focus on that. I have a baby to take care of and I just cannot be involved with someone right now."

He said apologetically "I am sorry if I rushed things Hayley. It will not happen again. I promise. I know you told me at start. I dont want to lose your friendship."

She smiled, still feeling very conscious and said "alright. I have to go now."

Hayley smiled and headed towards her car parked across the street. She was crossing the street with a smile on her lips when she heard a sound that sounded very similar to speeding car. She looked to her left and her heart stopped when she noticed a car racing towards her. Unable to move, she stared at the car and then she was pushed out of the way of the vehicle. Shane stood up at once, cursed at the car in anger as it sped away from them. He turned to her and asked "hey, are you alright?" worry prominent in his tone as he pulled her up.

Hayley's realized that her hand was on her stomach and her heart was racing. She said shakily "yes. I am fine. What happened? Was he drunk?"

Shane said confused and angry "yes probably. Are you sure you are alright?"

She said "yes I am fine." Her heart was sinking at the possibility. She added quickly"I must go home" and headed towards her car without waiting for his response.

* * *

Klaus was still up thinking about turn of events in his life when he heard the front door open. He turned towards her when she entered and was about to say something when he noticed her limping. He dashed to her and asked "what happened?

She said "a drunk driver was about to hit me but Shane saved me."

He asked in a loud voice "what?" as he helped her to the chair.

A moment later, he was kneeling next to her, lifted her leg on the footrest ignoring her protest, slightly lifted her skirt and was patching her bruised and cut skin. He looked up and caught her looking towards her. The muscles in his stomach tightened but he asked casually "did you get a look at him or the car?"

She said "no" and then asked "do you suppose, it is someone who attacked me before?"

He stared at her, his heart racing, the pit in his stomach getting bigger but said "I don't know. I …. do you want me to file a report."

She said "no. I think he was just drunk driver"

HE said "that is it. I am getting some guards."

She said "why? It was someone drunk."

He snapped "does not look like. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

She said "I am not worried about the accident. I am…."

"what?" he asked anxiously

"about the baby" she replied softly.

He said "oh… if you want to go to emergency I can take you."

She replied thoughtfully "no, I think it is alright. It is fine" more to herself than him and then said "I should be going up. It is late now. Have you had your dinner?"

He said "yes. You should rest. Good night."

* * *

He was very angry as he put the cell down marveling the luck of that girl and then he picked up the phone and dialed the number. As soon as the call connected he said authoritatively "Jacob, I am leaving for London tomorrow for a few weeks. Don't interact with her in any way and make sure you stay clean when I am gone." and put the phone down without waiting for the response.

* * *

While lying on the bed, nursing her knee, Hayley reflected on events of the last two months; about how she had stayed up late into night thinking about that kiss she had shared with Mr. Mikaelson, not to mention that passionate night, confused at why he never brought the topic up, feeling relieved at the same time too and finally, from his attitude, coming to this conclusion that he does not feel anything for her; it was just a passionate night when they both lost control. How Aiden had left for London, how she had started to meet Shane after she met him accidentally two months after the club incidence, how she had apologized to him and how graciously he had accepted it and then they had started to meet on coffee and then dating, how she confided in Klaus about Shane, how her father had been visiting her, calling her, the ice between them breaking, how Sophie and Marcel still kept her in their life, how she was falling in love with Jane-Ann, how she had come to terms that she will be nothing more to Kaleb than a nanny whatever Mr. Mikaelson say and how that had made her resolve to have a child of her own more and more strong and now she was going to have one.

While Hayley drifted off to peaceful sleep Klaus was having difficulty sleeping. She was pregnant, it had still not sunk in. How could she be pregnant? Why would she do that? What was the attraction? Didnt she stop trying after their last talk? He cursed himself for thinking about her so much.

 **2nd November, 2015**

When he woke up next morning he was still feeling really dejected. Now that she has a child, he had lost her forever. Even though he never had her and had no intention of pursuing her as long as she was Kaleb's nanny, now for sure he had lost her. She was pregnant, for god sake, he told himself as he went to the bathroom and started undressing angrily. After a quick shower, he dressed up half heartedly and went downstairs, kissed Kaleb and picked up his to-go cup after greeting her and was leaving when he stopped and said "oh I forgot to tell you yesterday. Camille and John have gotten engaged."

She squealed excitedly "oh wow that is wonderful."

Klaus looked at her super excited face and realized that it was because of the pregnancy for he has never seen her lose control like that or so happy for that matter. He said "I have to go now. See you tonight" and left without waiting for a response.

After settling Kaleb with his toys she picked up the cell and called Camille but she was not attending it so she decided to call later.

Camille picked up the cell and dialed Hayley's number knowing well why she was calling. She was all smiles hearing her excited voice congratulating her. Suddenly she noticed something different in her voice, the excitement was beyond anything that she had ever seen from her. She asked "you seem very happy?"

Hayley said excitedly "I am. It is such a baby news. I am so happy for you."

Camille smiled "no, it is something else."

Hayley said "yes there is something else too but that does not mean that I am not happy for you. I wanted to share with you but right now lets celebrate your news."

Camille asked "tell me what is it?"

She said "oh… okay. I am pregnant."

Camille at once sat up and asked "what? Did you and Klaus…"

She started in confusion "why would you think it is Mr. Mikaelson Camille. He and I are just friends. I went to the fertility clinic and … I wanted to have a child and seeing that I was not getting any luck with any men I opted out for being a single mom."

Camille rubbed her hand on her forehead and said "Hayley what about Aiden?"

Hayley said "oh Aiden. He is just a friend. Nothing serious. He left for London two months ago. Didnt I tell you?"

She said "no." She itched to ask her about Shane but didnt want to give up hers sources so she kept quiet and said "oh well, if you are happy then I am really happy for you. Congratulations. Hey listen I have to go. I was supposed to go to lunch with my colleague. We should celebrate both these news."

Hayley said "sure" as he put the cell down.

She wondered _why would she do that. Is she so desperate? Idiot Klaus! Only if he had acted before this._ Having full intentions of talking to him later about this thing, she picked up her purse and headed out.

She put the cell in her jeans pocket feeling confused at why would Camille think that there was something going on between her and Mr. Mikealson. She tired to focus on her pregnancy but all excitement and energy she was feeling was unable to do anything about this pit in her stomach. The anticipation of seeing his reaction to her pregnant belly and her pregnancy was making her very nervous. Even getting a concerned call from Shane about the near-accident did affect the lingering passive depression that she had been feeling. In order to stop thinking about him, she picked up Kaleb and took him to a nearby park. By the time she was back it was his nap time. She fed him, nursed him and then went to do laundry.

Later that night at dinner table she noticed that he was too quiet. She asked him "are you upset about Camille's engagement?"

He said, surprised "no, why would you think that?"

She said "you are awfully quiet."

He smiled which she noticed didnt reach his eyes and said "no, just tired. I am very happy for her. Why should I be upset? She and I are divorced. We were going to eventually move on and John had been in love with her for so long."

Hayley not fully convinced nodded and continued with her dinner while giving something to Kaleb to eat too occasionally gazing at Klaus distracted face.

When she finally laid down in her bed her thoughts out of blue went to Kol. She realized that she should talk to him about this baby, considering his developing feelings for her. He was so charming but her heart was being pulled in another direction even if he was not interested. She felt confused especially now that she was pregnant. She cannot have relationship with Kol ever. She should tell him before he starts to really fall in loves with her. Suddenly she wished she could see the pregnancy news with the father of her child and smiled when images started flowing through her mind; the images of when she had told Jackson about her being pregnant with Harry and gradually she drifted off to sleep.

 **3rd November, 2015**

Kol was looking at his patient file when the cell rang. He smiled as he saw her number but at the same time wondered why would she be calling him. She hardly calls him. He said "hello. What a present surprise."

He smiled when he heard her laughter as she said "well I thought I should surprise you."

he leaned back in his chair and said "I dont mind it."

She laughed again and then said a bit seriously "Kol, I wanted to tell you something."

He asked sensing the seriousness in her tone "what?"

She said "I am in the family way"

He was lost for words for a moment and then he asked, shocked "what? Who? Is it Nik's?"

She replied "why would you think that? No. Mr. Mikaelson is my boss."

He took a breath of relief and asked "whose is it then?"

She said "I went through a fertility clinic. It is an anonymous donor."

He was lost for words again and then asked again in a unexpected loud voice "what? Why Hayley?"

She said "I just wanted to have a child. I have lost so much. I am tired of waiting for the right person to come in my life and give me a child. Also that would take so much longer. Now I have this child and I am so happy."

He was quiet for a moment and then said "if you are happy then I am happy too.

She said "good and here is another thing."

He asked feeling apprehensive now "what?"

She said "Kol as long as I am pregnant I will not have any relationship with any one. I know you are trying to woo me and it is working. Believe me it is working but I am not ready and I have told you that before too. I like our friendship and would appreciate if we keep it that way."

He said "Hayley, I will be honest with you. I dont see you as just my friend. I think we can have a future together."

She said "no Kol. After Jackson I have never felt that way about anyone especially not right now. If you can you accept me in your life as a friend then I am there and I have told you this before too. Please dont make our friendship awkward. I have very few friends and I value them a lot."

He was quiet for a moment and then said "I value our friendship Hayley. If that is what you feel, I respect it. Promise you will take care of yourself and will keep in touch."

She said "I will. I have to go now. It is Kaleb's lunch time."

He said "alrigh, take care. Give kisses to Kaleb."

After putting the cell down he tried to pay attention to the file afterwards but was unable to and at once stood up and threw the file aside feeling frustrated.

Around four in the afternoon, she was folding Kaleb's laundry while he was playing with his toys when her cell rang. Hayley picked up her phone and then removed from her ear as she heard a shriek "you are pregnant. What the hell Hayley? You didnt tell me."

Hayley laughed and felt so overwhelmed at finding such good friends. She said "we didnt talk…."

Rebekah snapped "you told Kol and I am sure Nik knows."

Hayley said "well he is my boss, I had to tell him. Kol, guilty. I was going to call you."

Rebekah said "oh come on. He is not just your boss. He treats you like family and you too. Anyway I am so happy for you. When is the due date?"

She said "10th June next year."

She then hastily added so that she doe snot ask the details "what is up with you? Any new fellow in your life?"

Rebekah laughed and said "yes there is. But it is just starting and I am not sure."

She asked "what do you mean? what is his name?" As she guided Kaleb to the kitchen, picked him up and put him in the high chair. She put the cell on speaker and took out his food in a plate and started feeding him while listening to Rebekah telling him about her guy.

"Well Oliver is an architect. He is so good looking. He has just moved from New Orleans."

She at once sat up and asked "Oliver wood?"

Rebekah said "yes. Do you know him?"

Hayley said "of course I know him. He is son of my father's old business acquaintance. Oh he is a great guy."

Rebekah asked "your father's? You never talked about him."

Hayley suddenly felt very flustered and said "Oh, we are not on good terms. I will tell you details when we meet again."

Rebekah said "oh okay. We should celebrate when I come. Oh this is wonderful news. I am really excited about it."

Hayley smiled and then said "Rebekah, I have to go. Kaleb is getting distracted and not eating his food."

She put the cell down and said a bit sternly "mister, do not do that. You have to eat it" as she fed him another spoon of mashed peas.

Kaleb made a face as he pushed it out of his mouth. Hayley smiled helplessly but continued to try, eventually giving up saying "alright. I think we are done for today. Lets put some potatoes in it tomorrow."

She took him out of the highchair, washed his hand and mouth and put him down while herself cleaned the highchair and the mess he had made.

Later that evening while waiting for Mr. Mikaelson, Hayley was reading a book to Kaleb when her cell rang. She rolled her eyes at having some many phone calls today but then she picked up the cell as she saw her father name on the caller Id. She smiled wondering should she tell him or not and said "hello daddy."

She at once sat up when she heard James say "Ms. Hayley, this is James."

Hayley asked "James, how are you?"

James said "I am fine Ms. Marshall but , he had a mild heart attack and the doctors want to keep him in the hospital. He wants to see you."

Hayley jumped up saying panicking "oh… is he alright?"

James said "yes miss but if you could come for a few days, he will be happy to see you."

Hayley said in the same tone "oh, I will be there as soon as I can. Can I talk to him?"

James said "he is sleeping right now miss but when he gets up I will patch him through."

Hayley said gratefully "oh, that would be great James. Please take care of daddy."

James said "I will miss. Dont you worry about him."

She put the cell down and hastily got on the laptop and was about to book a flight to San Francisco when she remembered that she will have to tell Mr. Mikaelson about it first.

When Klaus entered the house, he was feeling really tired and frustrated at how he had been feeling all day because of her pregnancy. He looked up when she ran down and for a moment he was about to give her a warning of caution at running on the steps during pregnancy but then stopped at seeing the worry on her face. He asked "what happened?"

She hurriedly said as she stopped "Klaus, daddy had an heart attack and I have to go for a few days."

He registered the use of his name but knew that she was nervous and it was accidental. He said "sure, when?"

She said "tomorrow. Can you call Rebekah to come over?"

He said "of course. Dont worry, he will be fine" and took out his cell and dialed Rebekah's number as he headed upstairs to change his clothes, the muscles in his stomach really tight at seeing her but he reminded himself that she was just Kaleb's nanny and nothing else.

When he came down stairs after changing into his casual clothes, Hayley had set the table and Kaleb was seated in his highchair. He squealed excitedly at seeing him. Klaus picked him up, kissed him and then put him back as he sat down too.

He said "Rebekah will be here by afternoon tomorrow."

She said "thank you Mr. Mikaelson" as she passed him the potatoes.

He could see how tense she was so he said "dont worry Hayley. He will be fine."

She said "if something happens to him, I will be all alone. I am just too scared. I dont want to be alone."

Klaus said "you will not be alone Hayley. You have us. We are your family too. You are going to have a baby. Dont worry, Henry will be alright" but he could see he was unable to satisfy or comfort her so he got quiet.

 **4th November, 2015:**

In the evening when he entered the house, he knew she was not. He shook his head helplessly as Kaleb's crying sound reached his ears. He sighed, walked upstairs to the nursery and said "hello sister" as he watched Rebekah pacing the room with him in her arms. She hugged him and said "hey.. how was your day?"

Kaleb lunged towards his father breaking Rebekah's heart but she felt relieved that he had at least gotten quiet.

Klaus said "busy. How was your trip?" as he shifted Kaleb in his arms.

She said "great. Kaleb had been unhappy for the past two hours. I guess he is missing Hayley."

Klaus suddenly felt flustered as he too felt her absence and said "probably but he will get used to it. He is just a baby. So what are we having for dinner?"

She said "oh come. When I got here she was making something. I dont know."

Klaus felt another pang as he said "I need to change. I will be back in a minute."

He stood Kaleb near the bed and went to change his clothes while talking to him. He turned around as he heard the bathroom door open with a band and saw him sitting on the floor grinning proudly. He picked him up saying "hey buddy, you need to knock. This is a private place."

Kaleb giggled and smacked his hand on his mouth. Klaus laughed even though there was a big pit in his stomach.

Rebekah said as he entered in the kitchen "this house feels empty without Hayley and Camille."

He smiled but chose not to comment on it so she continued "I am so happy about her pregnancy. She so wanted to have a child. I am excited."

He said "yes. She is very happy."

Sensing a drawl in his tone, she looked up and stare at his face. She asked "Nik…" only to be interrupted her "pass me the potatoes."

She passed him the potatoes but continued to observe his slightly put off face and then commented "you are not happy!"

He asked "about what" as he gave a small piece of mashed potato to Kaleb.

"I have fed him…" Rebekah said

"I know but Hayley normally gives him something to eat when we are dining together" Klaus said.

Rebekah observed him for a moment and then suddenly asked "are you falling for her?"

He gulped down the bite as it got stuck in his throat but asked in a composed voice "for who?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Hayley… who else?"

He said "are you out of your mind. She is Kaleb's nanny."

Rebekah continued to look into his face and then shrugged "if you say so."

He asked, feeling flustered "tell me about Elijah and father?"

She said "they are on speaking terms now but Elijah is still upset about that will issue but at least they are talking."

Klaus said "that is good."

Rebekah said "I am so happy you and he are over your issues."

Klaus said "yes me too. I don't know why I was still upset about it."

Rebekah again noticed his expression but didnt say anything this time.

He said "we should finish up. Soon it will be his bed time."

During the next few days he felt really irritated at how he was missing her so much. He thanked his luck at being invited by Camille on Saturday which helped distract his mind and also he got to meet John for the first time after the engagement and relaxed. When Camille and Rebekah got into discussion about Hayley's pregnancy, he got up and went to the bar to pour himself a drink only to be startled when Camille said "you are not happy?"

He asked "about what?"

She said "Hayley being pregnant."

He turned towards her, gulped his anger and said "you know how I feel about pregnant women so why are you surpassed."

She at once chided "well, dont show this attitude to her. She has been through enough. Dont make it difficult for her."

He smiled and said "of course. Anything else?"

She snapped angrily "if you remain this pigheaded, you will lose her too" and stormed towards the kitchen leaving him confused and angry at her.

Finally when she came back on Sunday afternoon he felt really confused about his feeling towards her. His heart had fluttered at seeing her, the feeling lasting for just a moment as his gaze went to her stomach, filling him with rage.

The first thing she noticed after coming back was that he was really angry. She wondered if it was because of her father and taking her leave of absence and felt confused. Before she knew it a few days went by. Getting the call from Sophie was the worst experience. She was so upset with her that she didnt know how to make up with her. On one hand it overwhelmed her but on the other made her really furious at getting the lip about her own pregnancy. Wasn't it enough that her own father was not happy with her choice?! But she knew that Sophie couldnt stay upset with her for too long so she was okay with her temporary anger. Soon she realized that she could take anyone's anger but his attitude was confusing her. Her heart had started to race a lot around him and when one day couple of days after coming back, while chopping some vegetables, she cut her finger accidentally and he had helped her stop the bleeding, the closeness with him had caused her stomach muscles to tighten and she knew that she had to distance herself from him so she started to avoid spending too much alone time with him.

 **15th November 2015**

She was going to her room to go to sleep after putting Kaleb in the crib when she heard a shout and ran to his room. and asked "Mr. Mikaelson, are you aright?"

He spun towards her and she noticed his gaze went to her stomach and then he stormed out of the room brushing her aside. She stood there in shock and then first time she wondered maybe he was upset with her pregnancy. He was repulsed by pregnant women. The realization hit her so hard that her eyes watered. With dejected heart, she went back to her room.

 **18th November 2015**

Klaus looked towards her as she laughed while talking to Kol and felt a pang. His eyes went to her stomach and knew that he cannot let her have relationship with Kol under these circumstances. But how can he control it or for that matter how can he stop her from having relationship with any man unless he…. He couldn't bear to see her smiling so openly and at once got up and headed towards his room, not seeing her bewildered look.

He was pacing his room when he heard a knock followed by "Mr. Mikealson, dinner."

He put the book down and looked at her, suddenly getting angry he asked "does Kol know about your pregnancy?"

She said "yes he does. I told him few days ago" surprised at the anger on his face.

She added gingerly after a small pause "Mr. Mikaleson, nothing is happening between Kol and me. I made it clear that as long as I am carrying this child, we cannot be together."

With effort he controlled the words from slipping his lips "not even after that."

and instead said "alright. I am coming."

 **19th November, 2015**

The moment Klaus stepped in the house in the evening, he dialed Camille's number. As soon as the call connected he said "Camille, I need to tell you something."

Hayley was in the nursery when she heard him say "alright. Let me see what I can do. I will talk later."

She started down to the living room but stopped when she saw him throw the phone on the sofa.

She asked "what happened?" when he threw his phone on the bed.

Klaus said angrily "I had a meting with Judge Humphrey today and he found out about the pregnancy and he is concerned about Kaleb future. He wants me to make another arrangement.

Hayley gasped "What?"

He said in the same tone "I dont know what to do. I am in a fix. He wants me to find someone in a month."

She said "but Mr Mikealson … I…." She looked at Kaleb as he stood up, let go of the support and then fell on his bottom with a soft thud but then picked up his toy again and her heart sank.

"I… don't know what to do. He has left me with no choice other than to look for new nanny. Damn it!" before headed upstairs to his room saying "I will be down for dinner in ten minutes" leaving her confused and heart broken.

* * *

Camille looked towards John after putting the cell down and said incredulously "judge Humphrey wants Klaus to get another nanny because Hayley is pregnant and he thinks that she will not be able to do her job properly while being pregnant and having a baby of her own. He has given him a month. Can you believe it? She has been Kaleb's nanny since he was two weeks old and now the judge wants him to get a new nanny."

John said "oh, that is strange. Why would he do that? What is Klaus going to do?"

Camille said "what can he do? He will look for a new nanny." feeling frustration "but Kaleb loves Hayley. How will he get along with another nanny."

He pulled her towards her, kissed her and said "well, eventually Kaleb will have to let her go. She is in the family way and it is true. Once she has her own child, she will not be able to give that much time to Kaleb."

Camille, grunted"I know but still… I dont like it and not to mention that idiot ex of mine likes her but I am not sure about Hayley but then again she is so guarded about her feelings. With Klaus it is different. He and I share everything with each other and "

John said "well what can I say. people have different choices.

* * *

 **20th November, 2015**

During dinner she noticed he was too quiet, she asked him "you are worried?"

He smiled but she noticed that they didnt reach his eyes "naturally…." paused and then opened his mouth to say something but the closed it. Hayley asked "what is it?"

He looked at her for a moment and then said "Hayley, I was thinking in the office today and I have come up with a solution to our problem."

She asked excitedly "really? What?"

He said hesitantly "I think we should get married."

She felt she didnt hear him correctly so she asked "what?"


	15. Chapter 15 Means to an end - part 2

**_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Yes the proposal was outrageous and came out of nowhere. Maybe this chapter will shed some light on why he proposed. Originally it was to be part of chapter 14 but it was getting too long. I still would have loved to read it in one go. Anyway here it is. A bit longer than previous chapter. Again keep an eye on dates. I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

Seeing shock on her face and understanding where it was coming from, he said, choosing his words wisely "Hayley we are already living together. If you marry me, you will be his mother and Judge Humphrey will be satisfied. I will never have to worry about Kaleb ever again and you will never have to worry about your child. You will have my name. Your child will have my name"

"I don't need a name Mr. Mikaelson" she said

"He might. What will you tell him when he will grow up?"

"that his father has died" she said.

He controlled the sudden burst of anger as the words were out "Jackson?"

Hayley nodded.

Klaus tried to reason with her "You are going to give this child, a fatherless life when I am offering you a chance for me to become his father."

She said in a firm voice when her heart was beating out of her chest "Mr. Mikaelson, I dont think it is a good solution."

He said "think about Kaleb? Will you leave him to a stranger after being his mother for a year."

She whispered "I am his nanny. He has a mother."

He reached out, held her hand and said "the day you nursed him the first time, you took the role Hayley and you know it. This will be a marriage of convenience Hayley."

Hayley said desperately, ignoring her heart pushing her to say yes "but why?"

"to satisfy the judge Hayley." he said.

She suddenly snapped "this is ridiculous. He is your son. The judge cannot force you like this. What will he do if you cannot get a nanny for him?"

Klaus looked into her anguished face and said "he will give the custody to Camille."

SHe gasped "but she does not want him."

Klaus said "in case I am unable to provide a stable home to Kaleb, the judge does not care if she wants to keep Kaleb or not. He is biologically her son, her responsibility in case of no other."

She continued to look at his face for a moment and then looked down shaking his head. He continued to look at her face and then said "alright. I understand."

When she laid down on the bed she was till in shock at what he had asked from her. Even though it was a solution to their problem she couldn't help but wonder where did it come from? Is he willing to do this for his son; overlook her pregnancy? Maybe that is why he proposed marriage of convenience. Surely it was an offer made by his mind and not by his heart for he had never shown any sign of any feelings for her except for care for her. Suddenly that night flashed through her eyes. She shook her head saying to herself "that was just passion and nothing else, otherwise he wold have given her som indication."

 _That kiss?_ She wondered and touched her lips but again reasoned with herself "that was all you. You kissed him first, he just returned. He was feeling sorry for you." After a lots of tossing and turning, she finally managed to get sleep.

For the next few days Hayley noticed that when at home he was normally on his laptop. From his attitude, there was no sign of any awkwardness about his proposal to her which convinced her that he really meant business. When she asked he said without looking towards her "looking at the information about the nannies the agency has send me" and her heart sank. He was too distracted and was not even talking to her. The only time she saw smile on his face was when he was with Kaleb. She started to suspect that in addition of his worry about not being able to solve the problem created by Judge Humphrey, he was angry at her refusal of proposal but he didnt bring up the topic again to her relief. Her own heart was confused as what to do? On one hand there was Kaleb and on the other she had to think about the baby she was carrying. Does she want a father in that child's life? A father who didnt want to have more children! With each passing day, her mind was getting more and more confused. She felt relieved when he told her that they were to spend thanksgiving in Mystic Falls. The whole trip was a blur to her except for seeing a fleeting flash of anger in his eyes when she told him that she was going out with Kol and Rebekah and taking Kaleb with her and he had told her to leave him back. His brooding mood that everyone commented on during that one day trip too, persisted even after their return. Seeing him worried about Kaleb's future, herself worried about his future, she started to focus her anger on one person whom she could, Judge Humphrey, who had started this mess!

While she was confused, Klaus too felt confused not knowing whether to bring up the topic of conversation of marriage with her again or give her some more time. He tried to keep himself busy during the rest of the thanksgiving weekend by locking himself in the library or being on the laptop, to keep his heart beat at a normal pace, to control the anger that keep on building up whenever he thought about the child she was carrying- fertility clinic! He thought angrily. If only she had not been pregnant he wouldnt be in this mess but now he had to do something, hope that she will agree to this marriage for Kaleb's sake.

 **29th November, 2015: Sunday**

Hayley handed Kaleb his xylophone as she picked up the hamper, when she heard a knock at the nursery door. She turned towards it and noticed the young girl standing with Mr. Mikaelson. Wondering who she was, she looked towards him questioningly.

Klaus glanced at Kaleb who was hitting the sticks on his xylophone feeling proud of the ruckus he was making and said smiling "Ms. Marshall, this is Sarah Mitchell. She is here to … shall we call it audition… for a nanny. She will take care of Kaleb for a few hours."

Hayley felt a wave of anger shot through her as she wondered what the hell was his problem. Why was he acting this way. Couldn't he have told her this yesterday but she reminded herself that Kaleb was not her son and tried to calm down. Fixing a smile on her face she said pleasantly "oh, hello Ms Mitchell. Come in."

She walked to the door as Ms. Mitchell walked to Kaleb sitting on the carpet playing with his piano.

He said "Miss Mitchell, I will be back. I need to talk to Ms. Marshall for a moment. Why don't you get acquainted with Kaleb."

He stepped a few steps back and whispered "you have to observe her and tell me what do you think."

She looked at him with steely eyes and said "alright."

He asked "what is it?" surprised at her angry demeanor.

She glared at him angrily at his cluelessness and shook her head.

"alright then, I have to take care of some business. I will be back in a few hours. She is here for three hours. Good bye Ms. Mitchell" he added before heading for the stairs.

A few hours later when he came back home, there was only her car parked in the driveway. He knew Ms. Mitchell had left on account of getting the phone call from her. He got out of the car and went inside. He went straight to the nursery. Seeing it empty he strolled to the crib; Kaleb was sleeping peacefully. He looked towards her as she walked to him and asked "so how was it? Do you like her? Please tell me you like her. I short listed her after a lot of deliberation."

Her heart sank at his excitement at getting a new nanny and it fueled the anger she had been feeling since the past two hours. She said angrily "that nanny is so careless."

Klaus asked in surprise "oh really? What do you mean she is careless?"

Hayley said "she was reading her book while Kaleb was snacking from the carpet."

Klaus said, surprised at her objection "oh, but that is pretty normal. Doesn't Kaleb do that normally too?"

She snapped "have you ever seen him do it?" and then blushed at her tone and his raised eyebrows. She hastily added "I am sorry. I just felt she was too careless."

He said "okay then. I will look for someone else but I am running out of time. Just one more week before the judge makes a decision."

She looked at his worried face and said desperately "can't I stay? When I am telling you that my pregnancy will not affect my job, it wouldnt. Can I talk to the judge?"

Klaus said "Hayley, _you dont need to convince me._ It is judge Humphrey who needs to be convinced and from what I saw. Nothing can convince him. He was very clear about it and it is natural for you to be more attached to you own child…." he stopped talking when he noticed her pinched expression and hastily continued "listen, I didn't mean that."

She said coldly "I know what you mean Mr. Mikaelson. He is your son. You know what is best for him" and turned away from him.

Suddenly he got angry, took a big step towards her, grabbed her arm, turned her towards him and said angrily "you very well know that I value your opinion about Kaleb. Stop acting like a bloody nanny. You know you are more to him….oh Hayley…" when he noticed tears in her eyes, his heart fluttered even under the circumstances.

He whispered softly "we have a way to this problem, Hayley."

She said reluctantly as he recalled his proposal "Mr. Mikaelson I dont think that is the solution…"

He asked desperately "why not? You can legally be his mother and he will not need a nanny. The judge will not have an issue."

She started to feel shaky and asked "and what about my child. I suppose you will be the father for him… or her!"

He said "if that is what you want. I will legally adopt it but being your husband, your kids will be mine too just like Kaleb will be yours."

She said slowly, unsure what to do "no…"

He said feeling dejected "alright" knowing well that if he puts too much pressure on her, she will not even reconsider.

 **30th November, 2015 Monday**

Next morning when she woke up, her confusion was at its peak. His words kept on playing in her mind. After what seemed like eternity, she sat up, pulled her hair in a tie and made a decision. Around lunch time she dialed Sophie's number. As soon as the call connected she said "Sophie, Mr. Mikaelson proposed to me."

She screamed "what?"

Hayley said "Judge Humphrey found out that I am having a child and he thinks that I will not be there for Kaleb anymore so Mr. Mikaleson had come up with this solution as he had been unable to find a nanny and we are running out of time…. I mean he is running out of time. What should I do?"

Sophie asked "slow down. Tell me what is going on."

Hayley took a deep breath and started telling her everything from the start, the day Klaus proposed to her. When she was done Sophie said "that is curious that the judge would ask him to make another arrangement. I will talk to Marcel about it."

Hayley said impatiently "what does it matter? He has made a decision. What can anyone do?Tell me what to do."

Sophie asked still in shock "are you asking my advice?

Hayley snapped "of course."

Sophie said "you should marry him. He is a great guy…"

Hayley said "what the hell Sophie!"

Sophie said, a bit annoyed "then why did you call me? If you dont want to marry him then you should say no. I think you should. Decide and then call me again."

She said feeling frustrated "you are no help" and disconnected the call as her eyes went to Kaleb as he walked to her by holding on to the table and fell on her. She smiled, touched her cheek and kissed him.

After putting the cell down Sophie screamed startling Jane-Ann. Marcel who had just came home during his lunch break asked smiling as he saw the excitement on his wife's face "what happened?"

Sophie jumped into his arms saying "Klaus proposed to Hayley. Oh god that is just wonderful."

Marcel asked in shock "how? When?"

When Sophie was done telling him he comment "that is odd order from the judge" but Sophie said excitedly "who cares? What we have been trying for three months, the judge did it in one month. Oh god I love judge Humphrey."

Klaus was starting to lose hope. He sat in his office chair and closed his eyes to concentrate on what to do next. Things were not turning out as he had thought. She had still not agreed to marry him and the deadline was approaching.

He had to do something but what. What if he puts Kaleb in danger; a calculated danger. She will do anything for Kaleb. No, he cannot put his son in danger. What is he thinking? Is that what people mean when they say "out of desperation." Does logic flows out of window when that happens. He raked his mind to come up with a solution.

Hayley felt that she had gotten more confused after talking to Sophie. Her heart was telling her to accept his proposal but her mind was asking questions, giving logic which were confusing her heart. How can she marry him? He will find out about her feelings for him. They had such a complicated history. They had kissed and had sex. How can she get married to him. If she agrees to marry him, he will be involved in her child's life. Does she want that? Of course it was inevitable if she ended up getting married to someone. Whoever she will marry, if she ever marries, would be part of her child's life. That is the reality of life and eventually she will find someone considering she is only twenty seven right now. But Mr. Mikealson does not want to have more kids, she reminded herself. She startled when she felt Kaleb's hand on her knee, grinning at her proudly as he walked holding the sofa to her. She picked him up, kissed him impulsively, her heart going out for him and then made decision when she felt her wet lips on her cheek.

When she reached the library, she heard him say "Camille, what do you want me to do? You walked out on him ….listen if we cannot stop blaming each other then we shouldn't…" he looked up and said "I will call you back."

He said "I am sorry you had to listen to this. Please don't let Camille know you heard this", sighed and continued "hey buddy, come here."

Hayley put him down as he knelt down and raised his hand. She kept her hands on his fingers and suddenly that evening when she and Jackson were trying to make Harry walk flashed through his mind. She helped him walked to Klaus and said "alright."

Klaus smiled as he gathered Kaleb in his arms and asked "what?"

She said "alright I will marry you."

He straightened and looked deep into her eyes and then said "good" before turning towards the desk.

She suddenly felt really flustered and said "Mr. Mikaelson…"

He laughed "really?"

She said "we are not married yet."

He said shrugging this shoulders "that is true. yes?"

She said "just remember, this is a marriage of convenience- a business arrangement. You need me for Kaleb. I dont need you for my child. The deal is that you will never interfere in my child's life."

He felt like arguing with her but knew that she will never agree so he said "if that is what you want, that is fine with me.I can draw up a contract if you want. I will give up all rights on this child."

Her words slashed her heart even though that is what she desired from him but didnt say anything but muttered "that would make matters simple but it is not must because I trust you."

She continued to look towards him, her heart was warning her that was a bad decision but she nodded knowing well that they will never become real married people. He will not show any interest towards the child she is carrying for he is repulsed by pregnant women and is not interested in more children. It will always be marriage of connivence.

He then added "since we don't have time, I will ask Marcel to arrange for a court marriage, maybe during this week or early next week."

She felt flustered but again nodded and left.

Klaus took a sigh of relief after she left, thought for a moment wondering what to do next and then picked up his cell and dialed Camille's number. On hearing John's voice he said "hello John, how are you? This is Klaus."

John said "I am good. How about you?"

Klaus said "busy. I wanted to talk to Camille. Is she there?"

John said "yes she is, wait, let me call her."

A moment later Camille voice came in "hey Klaus, what is up?"

Klaus blurted even though he had just practice what he would say to her "I proposed to Hayley and she agreed."

Suddenly her excited said "what? really? Oh god I am so excited."

Klaus decided not to go into the details and said "yes… but the thing is that remember the issue I was having. I found solution. I asked her to marry me…"

Camille high-pitched response made him move the cell away from his ear "what?"

He said "well I thought that was the only solution and she has agreed to it."

Camille said exasperated "oh Klaus… don't you care about her?"

He said "of course. She is a good friend. I care about her but this marriage is strictly business arrangement between us. Maybe it will develop into something in future or maybe one day we will get an annulment. I dont know yet. Right now that is the solution I came up with and I acted on it."

Camille said in the same tone "okay Klaus. I wish some day you will let your heart open for her. But Klaus take care. Dont break her. She is very fragile and is with child. How will you handle that?"

Klaus said "this is a marriage of convenience Camille. Even if we had not gotten married, she would have lived in this house as his nanny if the judge had not messed things up. It is her child. What does that have to do with me? Its not a real marriage."

Camille said "I never thought you would go for something like that."

He said "I have married once for love Camille. Let me try this one and see where it takes us."

wanting to end the discussion with her.

"Anyway considering it is a marriage of convenience... business arrangement, it will be just a few friends and probably by the end of the week as soon as I can find judge as I am running out of time."

Camille said confused and unhappy "oh… okay. Is Hayley on board with all of this."

Klaus smiled "of course she is. I have to talk to Marcel now. Will talk again. Bye."

He rehearsed his speech before dialing Marcel's number and said as soon as the call connected "I need to tell you something."

He sighed and told him everything about Judge Humphrey and the solution to their problem. When he was done he continued "a few days ago I asked Hayley to marry me and she accepted and now I need a judge who can get us during this week. What should I do?"

Marcel said "yes I know. Hayley told Sophie. It is very strange but I am happy for both of you. Congrats. As for second thing first you need to register for the wedding and it can take anywhere from one day to two weeks and then I can get a judge."

Klaus said "how do I file for it?"

Marcel said "that I will take care of it. When do you want to get married?"

Klaus said "preferably this week but definitely by the end of next week."

He said "alright, let me see what I can do."

Later that night she realized that she had made a huge blunder. She sat up and started towards his room to talk to him but then stopped as her gaze went to Kaleb. She walked to the crib, looked down and smiled as his hand shot in the air and a smile appeared on his lips and he relaxed down. She fixed his blanket and thought to herself. It was not liked she was taking such a drastic step for the first time. She had been here before. She can do it if it means that it will help Kaleb's future at least until he meets someone whom he loves and decides to get married to. The pit in her stomach got bigger at the possibility of that happening but she reminded herself that was inevitable. This is a marriage of convenience. He will eventually fall in love again. She sighed and went back to her room, got under the covers again, now thinking about her own child and remembered the indifference he had shown to her about it. Suddenly tears started to fall as she whispered "oh Jackson, I miss you so much."

For the next few days Hayley felt really confused. Everything was blurry, how they went to get the marriage license, how Marcel managed to get a judge to marry them. She tried to keep herself occupied with Kaleb to not think about the wedding. When he told her that Marcel and managed to get a judge to do the ceremony on 4th December, her heart skipped a beat. She said "Mr…" when noticed his raised eyebrows so she continued "K..Klaus have you told your family? What will their reaction be?"

He said "no. I dont care about their reaction. I am getting married, not them. Have you told your father?"

She felt flustered and said "no."

He bobbed his head and said "listen everything will be alright. Dont worry. Nothing will change" continued to look towards her with no smile in his eyes telling her how much of a business deal it was. She sighed and went to her room.

 **4th December, 2015: Friday**

Klaus looked towards her dressed in a bottle green formal dress as they drove towards home. He knew she was nervous but he also knew that was pretty normal.

Hayley was gazing out of the window ideally rubbing the ring he had given her during the ceremony. The ceremony was a haze to Hayley. The only thing that had registered to her was a short kiss he had given her when the judge had asked him to kiss the bride.

She startled when he stopped the car and got out.

He took sleeping Kaleb out of the car seat and headed inside. She suddenly felt a change in his mood. What is wrong with him? what has happened to him? He was so friendly to her. Ever since she and gotten pregnant he had been changing and today.…he looks so different from when they had left for the ceremony. She slowly entered house and went to the nursery to change her clothes. As she entered she stopped as she saw him putting Kaleb in th bed. He turned towards her and said "well, we found the solution to our problem. Now in the next court appearance I can satisfy the judge and then we probably will not have to make any more appearances."

She smiled trying to keep her nervousness in check.

He asked "hungry?"

She said "oh.. yes. Let me change."

He suggested "how about we celebrate first?"

She nodded and followed him down. He poured her a glass of juice and wine of rhimsel raised it and said "to a marriage of convenience."

She tired to smile but she felt her jaw had frozen. She asked "what will we tell people if they ask why we got married."

He said "well…First of all it is none of their business but I guess you are right, people will be curious so I think we tell them the truth at least to the family."

"You mean we tell them that it is a business arrangement between us" exclaimed Hayley.

"Yes. Nothing good comes out of lies Hayley" He said casually.

She stared at him and then snapped "Well I am not going to tell that to strangers at least."

He laughed taking her by surprise "dont worry. No one will ask but if they do, you can tell them you were my son's nanny and we gradually fell in love."

She asked "and the baby?"

For a moment, she thought she saw a steel in his eyes but after a moment he said calmly as he stepped towards her "what is truth Hayley!"

Hayley felt flustered not knowing if he was asking her or telling her what to say.

She took another sip of her juice to avoid answering him, feeling confused at the angry vibe coming from him. Finally he put his glass down and said "I will be back after changing my clothes and then we can have something to eat. Maybe a light snack and in the evening we will go out to celebrate if Camille and Sophie had not already planned something."

Hayley asked feeling very self conscious "what do you mean?"

He said "not sure yet" as he headed upstairs leaving her confused.

When in the evening Klaus told her that Camille and Sophie had in fact planned out a dinner for them in Magianos at 8, she groaned but changed into a formal dress, changed Kaleb and they headed towards the restaurant first time as a family. Her heart fluttered at seeing how elegant he looked in that black dress pants and formal stripped white and purple shirt. When they reached there, everyone was there. Hayley felt really conscious but soon she realized that it was a nice and pleasant distraction from spending time alone with him at home.

When they reached home, as she was going to enter the nursery, he held her arm, pulled her towards him, planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and then let go saying "thank you for doing this for Kaleb. I know it must have been hard for you to do especially when you dont want another person in your life or your child's."

The pit in her stomach got bigger but she smiled and said "there is nothing I wouldn't do that for that child. Good night Mr…. Klaus" ending softly.

He said "good night Hayley."

Later that night when he laid on his bed, there was a triumph smile on his face. His mind going back to the events of the past one month, his careful planning and effort had not gone wasted. How he had said everything that she wanted to hear to get her to this place. Now she is his and she will know never to deceive him again. He thought bitterly.

 ** _Flashback Klaus_**

 ** _5th November, 2015 Thursday_**

 _He smiled as Sophie entered his office. He asked "what brings you here Mrs. Gerald?"_

 _Sophie said "I had an appointment. I have some time to kill so I decided to talk to you" as he put the carseat down._

 _He gestured her to sit, walked to the carseat and said "she is grown so much. I cannot believe she is what, two months now" as he knelt down next to her and touched his cheek._

 _He felt flustered when she asked "how is Hayley?" continued to look down for a moment and then looked up feeling angry at why people were asking him about her. Why coulnt they ask her directly? Do they know something? But to not make matters awkward he said "she is fine. Ever since she had gotten pregnant she had…." but stopped talking when he noticed the shocked look on Sophia's face "what?"_

 _Sophie leaned forwards asking "Hayley is pregnant? With whose child? Yours?"_

 _He laughed and said "why would you think it is mine?" confusion took over his resentment prompting him "you didnt know! I am surprised… hmmm I guess the news of her father's sickness distracted her mind. She has gone to visit him today. She will tell you when she comes back."_

 _Sophie asked "how?"_

 _He smiled and said "well you know when a woman…"_

 _She snapped "Klaus! I am serious " causing Klaus to become serious too._

 _He said as he looked down "well she went to some fertility clinic."_

 _Sophie gaped at him and then suddenly stood up. Klaus asked, standing up too, realizing that something was wrong "what is it?"_

 _She said "why didnt she tell me?"_

 _He said "perhaps because she thought you will discourage her. She didnt tell me either. She told me after she got pregnant."_

 _Sophie shook her head saying "no, we have been through a lot. I am her OBGYN, for both her pregnancies not to mention the surrogates she did. She would never take such a decision without going through me."_

 _He said, trying to comfort her "don't worry Sophie. She is fine. She is happy."_

 _Sophie said in the same tone "Klaus, she just had a baby. She lost her child last year. How can she think of having another child?"_

 _He laughed "you should be happy that she didnt have him while having sex with some stranger…." suddenly he felt his heart sink. He wondered if she lied to him as he recalled his warning to her about having sex with stranger. He startled when Sophie asked "what?"_

 _He sighed and started telling her about his interference last time. When he was done telling her about the incidence at the club she was holding her head on her hands. Before she could say anything his assistant knocked at the door "Mrs. Gerald you appointment."_

 _"_ _Oh…" Sophie got up and followed her._

 _He sat back in his chair and opened his file trying to forget what Sophie had said about Hayley._

 _Later that night when he was trying to sleep he couldnt, making him wonder what was going on with him and then he realized that he was missing her. Bloody hell! She has only been gone for a few hours. She will be back in a couple of days and as for Kaleb, Rebekah is here. He tossed and turned for a while when suddenly Sophie's voice rang in his mind "with whose child? Yours?"_

 _He smiled shaking his head at her assumption but then the smile started to slip from his lips and he slowly sat up as he remembered their night together. He thought for a moment and then said to himself "No she wouldnt do that."_

 _"_ _it is just the start… four weeks…"_

 _"_ _I want you to provide sperm for my child."_

 _"_ _If you are not going to provide it then I will go through a stranger."_

 _No, she wouldn't do that. He told himself again. They were together more than two months ago and she has been pregnant for only four.…five weeks now . Then why didn't she go through Sophie. Sophie was genuinely shocked and upset at her going behind her back. He got out of the bed and started pacing the room. The more he thought about it, how she hid her identity from them, how she took care of Kaleb, the more it seemed likely to him but how could he confirm it. Should he confront her? Will she tell him after lying on his face, if in fact it is his child._

 _He stopped pacing, dashed to his laptop, opened it and started typing. After some time he closed the laptop with his mind made up hoping that it were not his child, for he was trembling with anger if that child in fact turned out to be his and she lied to him about it. He will never forgive her for this deception._

 _He fell on the bed and tried to sleep but couldn't until near dawn._

 _Next afternoon, he parked his car outside a medical store and after deliberating for a moment, he went in with determination. Ten minutes later, he was sitting in his car looking about home paternity test kit. Now all he needed was her blood, which is the tricky thing and he will have to wait until she comes back._

 ** _8th November, 2015: Sunday_**

 _During the dinner he tried to keep his focus on his food to control his anger and bursting at her, at the same time wondering how should he get hold of her blood without raising any suspicion. He looked up and asked "how is your father?"_

 _She said "he is better. It was a minor heart attack. They send him home. James is with him."_

 _He asked trying to control his emotions which were suddenly getting out of control "didn't you want to stay a bit longer?_

 _She smiled and said "I did but he is in good hands and I have a job and how long was Rebekah going to stay" glancing a look towards Rebekah and continued "are you sure you don't want to say any longer."_

 _Rebekah said "no, I should go. I have already taken a lot of time off from work and you know in self employment it is only me who will suffer."_

 _Klaus continued to look towards her, at her smile wondering if she would do that. His mind, still refusing to accept that she would deceive him that badly. At last he sighed, made up his mind thinking 'anything he has to do to confirm his suspicion. He needed to know and for that he only had to get a couple of drops of her blood, how hard that can be. If it is not his child, then no harm done. She would never know. All he had to do is think smartly.'_

 _Next evening, they were watching TV when Klaus after some thought got up. She asked "where are you going?"_

 _He casually "oh, I was thinking of getting some veggies broiled with the fish."_

 _She said "why dont you sit with Kaleb? I can do it."_

 _Klaus looked at her for a moment and then nodded as he settled back down._

 _Ten minutes later he went to the kitchen and saw her engrossed in cutting veggies. He stood at a distance staring at her back and quietly walked towards her and said in a relatively alarming voice as he neared her "Hayley where is…."_

 _Hayley yelped immediately followed by her "ouch…"_

 _He gritted his teeth and leaned in to see if it worked. Seeing her holding her bloodied finger he grabbed it saying "oh Hayley I am sorry. I was just. Oh god…. let me…."_

 _He slightly pressed it on it, the blood drops fell on the chopping board "oh gosh… I am so sorry. I was just going to ask you where Kaleb was…"_

 _She said lightly "it is okay but you should not startle a person when they have a knife in their hand. It could have gone somewhere else."_

 _His felt a drop in his stomach but kept his focus on the finger pressing on it fumbling with the paper towel, to gather more blood and finally putting pressure on it muttering "keep pressure on it."_

 _He suddenly looked up and caught her looking at him, his stomach muscles contracted but then he hastily looked away saying "I will finish up here. Why don't you go and check out on Kaleb?"_

 _She nodded, said "I am almost done."_

 _He said "yes I can that. Go."_

 _The moment she disappeared, he thanked his luck, praying it is not his child. He will not be able to take this deception especially from her as he opened a drawer, fumbled through it and found a dropper hoping it was enough for the test. If not then he will have to gather some more. He quickly glanced back, sucked the blood with the dropper and took a deep breath, washed his hand and then continued chopping the tomatoes._

 ** _15th November, 2015_**

 _Six days later, he was staring at the result DNA identification lab had send him. He didnt know what he was feeling. At first it was disbelieve and then disappointment and then rage. All the feeling he had been having for her got dispelled by this new feeling -a rage which was making him blind. There was no other feelings for her except for the desire to make her pay for this. She has deceived him. She has used him again as he recalled that night wondering if it was an accident or…. his thought process stopped as he suddenly realized that she was more than willing to have sex with him but would she hurt herself that badly or was she really hurt, he wondered. He was so angry that he was not seeing clearly. She cannot get away with this; his child. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed but that was short lived as he remembered how Camille had deceived him too. All women are same, he told himself. "Out of desperation Klaus," a voice said. "I dont care", He shouted "damn it."_

 _A moment later, he heard her anxious inquiry "Mr. Mikaelson, is everything all right?"_

 _He stared at her angrily and without replying to her he stormed out._

 _For the next two days he continued to rake his brain on what to do now, trying to control his anger that was making him blind with rage every time he set his gaze on her. His eyes would involuntarily go to her stomach. The thoughts in his mind was jumbled up and they were confusing him; It was his child she was carrying. How was he to process this information. He cannot let her get away with this. Of course she would know it was his child. But does he want another child? That is not the issue. He said to himself angrily. Issue is that she deceived him and he will get back to her about that. Drag her to court, demand paternity rights. No. Kaleb will come in the fight. He is innocent in all of this._

 ** _17th November, 2015_**

 _As he laid down on the bed, her smiling face flashed through his mind, the quiet evening they had just spend where she had played with Kaleb, laughed at him, tried to have small talk with him, the same angry thoughts started to plague his mind making him angry further. He suddenly recalled her friendship with Kol he immediately sat up wondering 'he cannot let her have a relationship with his brother or for that matter with anyone while carrying his child.' He thought for a moment and started pacing in his room and then a light bulb turned on his head. 'Yes, that will solve everything. He will have a permanent nanny for Kaleb and she will not be able to have affair with anyone else. He should corner her into marrying him. Whatever it takes. If she can do anything to get a child for herself and he will anything to get what he wanted and right now eh wants to punish her. She does not want the baby's father in her life, well she is going to get it.' That was the last thought in his mind as he fluffed his pillow angrily at the nerve of what she had done, hiding such a big thing from her. 'But he has to do everything carefully, looking at all aspect of how to deal with it. He fell back on the bed, wondering how to go about it for he had an idea she will never agree to marry him.' He continued to think and then he smiled and muttered "Judge Humphrey!"_

 ** _19th November, 2015_**

 _He smiled as he stared at the ceiling of his room, a triumph smile on his lips thinking about the evening. The white lie about judge Humphrey worked. He smirked when the shocked look of her face flashed through his mind. Now the next step, he told himself; pretend to search for nannies, keep on enforcing that on her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep feeling a bit satisfied with his accomplishment._

 ** _25th November, 2015 Wednesday_**

 _He looked at his assistance and said "Sara, I have a preposition for you."_

 _She asked laughing "what?"_

 _He said "I want you to do something for me."_

 _She asked "what?"_

 _He said "I will pay you 2000 dollars for one afternoon. All you have to do is play a bad nanny to my child."_

 _She asked "why?"_

 _He smiled and said "that I cannot tell you. Will you do it?"_

 _She thought for a moment and then said "yes if you tell me why"_

 _He said "okay so here is the think. You know my nanny Hayley, right? She wants to leave the job but I don't want her to leave for at least a few months but legally I cannot stop her. I just want her to stay and I know she will stay if she sees that the nanny I hired for Kaleb is not good enough for him."_

 _She asked a bit confused "are you sure?"_

 _He said "of course I am sure. I am counting on it. Will you do it?"_

 _After some reluctance he said, satisfied "good. After thanksgiving. Sunday 11 am, my house. I will write a cheque to you on Monday and thank you."_

 ** _30th November, 2015_**

 _As he stepped out of the library, he saw her sitting on he living room sofa lost in thoughts. As he watched, Kaleb walked to her, held her knee, she picked him up and he kissed her cheek. His heart fluttered and he wondered is he doing the right thing but then reminded himself of what she had done. Suddenly she stood up and headed towards the library. He hastily put the cell against his ear, stepped back in the library and said ""Camille, what do you want me to do? You walked on him ….listen if we cannot stop blaming each other then we shouldn't…" he looked up and said "I will call you back."_

 _He said "I am sorry you had to listen to this. Please don't let Camille know you heard this." Sighed and continued "hey buddy, come here."_

 _and took Kaleb from her._

 ** _end Flashback._**

While nursing Kaleb before tucking him in, she looked at the elegant ring in her left hand and wondered what she had done. She couldn't believe that she had married Klaus. What if he finds out.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _29th August 2015_**

 _After putting Kaleb in the crib, she went to her room and started folding her laundry and then in frustration she scattered it on the bed and sat on it feeling forlorn and depression recalling her feelings of the past one week. Her hand went to her stomach as the same thought started plaguing in her mind. She finally stopped pacing and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she was staring at the results and wondered what should she do. This is her chance. Should she go with Shane but Mr. Mikaelson was right. She sat on the bed wondering what to do and then she sat up and wondered and after thinking for the whole day she gritted her teeth and made up her mind._

 _Later that night, after a very quiet dinner, she retreated to her room after putting Kaleb in the crib. She thought one last time and then went to take shower. While washing her hair, her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts but then she shook her hair thinking lets try it and if it does_ _not work she will not try again and turned the shower head off, grabbed the towel, stood at the drying towel for a moment and then she screamed as she sat on the ground._

 ** _14th September, 2015 Monday_**

 _She smiled as she got up, darted to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Kaleb gets up. During the shower she remembered that she was to call the fertility clinic today. The smile broadened as she quickly grabbed the towel and dried herself._

 _After hurriedly nursing Kaleb, she changed him and took him down. "Good morning Mr. Mikaelson" ,she smiled._

 _Klaus smiled as he took Kaleb from her arms "good morning Hayley."_

 _She poured the coffee that was already brewing. She handed Kaleb a piece of bread and put a boiled egg in front of him while put some butter on her bread too._

 _He said "I will be late today" as he grabbed his to-go cup, kissed Kaleb's head, making her stomach muscles tightened and left._

 _She leaned over the island-table and said "Kaleb, can you keep a secret?"_

 _Kaleb picked up the piece of egg white and shoved it in her mouth giving her his widest grin as if saying sure. She smiled, took the egg piece from him and put it in his mouth and whispered, even though no one was around "I think I am falling for you daddy but shhh dont tell anyone."_

 _Kaleb grinned again while she sighed and continued "but nothing can happen between us, you know. He and I want different things in life. The only thing we have in common is that we both love you."_

 _On hearing his babbles she laughed and said "yes, I am going to call that fertility clinic today and soon I will have a baby of my own. But that does not mean that I dont love you. Mind you it will take some time. I will have to wait for my next ova…." she stopped talking and then started counted._

 _Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped "oh god."_

 _She hastily picked him up, picked up the keys of her car and dashed out. Twenty minutes later, she was standing in the bathroom stall of the nearest grocery store and staring at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test stick._

 _She looked towards Kaleb and said "oh no Kaleb. What will I do now? He cannot know that! He will think I manipulate him. Well it started that way but what happened afterwards was …. Oh god what I am saying. No one will believe me after the lies I have told him."_

 _She picked him up and carried him back to the car thinking. She sat behind the steering wheel but didnt start the car. The thought process working in her mind 'Fertility clinic! yes that! She will use that. She will wait a few months and then tell him it was through fertility clinic… anonymous sperm. She will not tell anyone, not even that she is pregnant. It is a secret that only she will know just like the secret that she is falling in love with the father of her child.'_

 _It hit her so hard; father of her child. Oh God. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, her hand went to her flat stomach and for the first time she smiled and felt really excited. She started the car and headed back towards home._


	16. Chapter 16 Caught in confliction

_**A/N: Hi, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad that I managed to surprise everyone. :). Now comes the ups and downs. of course they were to come. I am not really happy with this chapter. I cannot put my finger on what is it that I find unsatisfying. I guess I am a bit anxious if I have been able to convey hayley's and Klaus's feelings about what is happening to them and the steps they both have taken in the past. It is longer than last chapter. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

By the time she laid down on the bed, her nerves were really on edge. She continued to toss and turned for a long time thinking about what she had done. Now that she was his wife, how long could she keep the secret from him? The big pit in her stomach just got bigger imagining what his reaction might be if he finds out as she recalled how upset he was with Camille for deceiving him. Suddenly she felt that she had lost all energy in her body. She has downward lied about her pregnancy dates, now he will find out about her delivery date too. What will she do? What has she done? How can she get out of this mess? With confusing thoughts in her mind, finally she managed to fall into a restless sleep.

Next morning, she got up earlier than usual, went to take a shower before Kaleb woke up. As she stood under the steaming shower thoughts started to plague her mind _'how will she face him? Will they ever get their old relationship back? Already he is upset about her pregnancy. He will be furious if he ever finds out that the baby is his.'_

She sighed, turned the shower off, quickly dried herself, slipped on her jeans and realized that button was not closing causing her to smile. She made a mental note of doing some shopping. She searched through the walking closet and pulled on a bit longer sweater to cover her unbuttoned waistband and stepped out of her room.

* * *

When his eyes opened the first thought that crossed his mind was what has he done? To make her pay he had married her! Now what? What was the purpose of all this? What is his next step? He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling totally blank on how to proceed forward. Finally he got up and went to take a shower. During the shower he realized in his rage towards her actions, he had taken a step to which he didnt know where it was leading to. He rested his hands on shower tiles wondering how could he backed himself into this corner and then he looked up, let the warm water wash his face and reminded himself at least he has gotten some role in his unborn child's life, which he wouldnt have gotten if he had not gotten married to her and as for her, she has no place in his heart anymore. She lied to him, manipulated him. He has done this for his children. Children! The word suddenly carried a lot of responsibility. He sighed and decided to visit Mystic Falls to tell his family; that way they will not have to spend some time together too and to prevent her becoming target of his wrath which he knew could happen if they were alone for longer duration with nothing else to keep his mind occupied. He turned the shower head off and stepped out, dried his hair and walked to the walking closet to change.

* * *

Kaleb was playing with his rattle as was his routine. One look at her face and he grinned and rolled over to stand up. She picked him up, kissed him, all apprehensions and doubts suddenly took a back seat. She sat on the rocking chair as she exposed her breast to him sighing, wondering what magic this child has on her, which has made her do things that she wouldn't had done in her life. Suddenly she felt too overwhelmed as it hit her that she was his step mother now. Will he let her adopt him? She wondered.

She startled when the door opened and she hastily pulled her sweater over Kaleb's face. Klaus's eyes flew to her and even though he had walked on to her nursing Kaleb one time before, his muscles tightened this time. The realization that she was his wife hit him really hard. The moment the thought crossed his mind, he reminded himself of the nature of their marriage and why he had married her and slowly turned away saying "oh, I am sorry. I just came here to tell you that I am thinking about going to Mystic Falls to tell my family. I think it would be better to make an appearance rather than calling on them."

Hayley looked at his back in shock and then she at once remembered Kol whom she had not thought about for the past few days. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when Kaleb protested as he pulled her sweater back from his face causing Klaus to look back towards her and their eyes met.

She said "alright."

He said "we shall leave in two hours. Will that be enough for you to get ready?"

Hayley asked "will we be staying the night?" suddenly feeling very nervous.

He said "I dont know. Depends on how things go there so just in case pack for the night too" and left the room, a very tightening in his stomach made him very furious with himself. He reminded himself "she deceived you."

Two hours later, they were driving towards Mystic Fall as she stared out the window quietly. He turned on a light music to keep his mind occupied and not wavering. His heart had started to deceive him, it seemed. He asked "nervous?"

She said "yes. Will they accept me?"

He said "like I said day before yesterday "you are my w…wife. You should be concerned about what I think."

Hayley didnt know what to say so she remained quiet. The rest of the trip when he didnt make any any effort to start a conversation and just answered in grunts or monologue she started to wonder what was happening to their relationship. They were never too talkative but it was never this cold well except for since she had come back from visiting her father. This is all because of her pregnancy, she knew but what can she do about it.

He parked the car outside his villa in Mystic Falls and got out, stretched his legs and then took Kaleb out of the carseat. He squealed happily as he looked around. Hayley looked up at the big house with apprehension. She realized that she had not felt his apprehensive in the previous two visit. He walked around the car, stood near her and said "even though it is a marriage of convenience, I would appreciate if we present the united front on this being the best option we had under the circumstances."

She nodded and took a deep breath to prepare herself for being introduced to Mikaelson family as a Mikaelson.

Klaus pressed the bell and stepped back as he glanced towards her; her nervousness so apparent that his heart went for her. He prayed his father does not misbehave in front of her. The sunlight catching her hazy brown hair making his heart flutter but then he thought if only she had not lied to him, manipulated him and…. had not gotten pregnant. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened revealing the servant.

He said "master Klaus, good afternoon"

Klaus said "good afternoon David" as he gestured Hayley to step in following her too.

He then added as he gave him the keys "take the bags and that portable crib to my room."

If David found his order strange he didnt show any signs.

Klaus said "you must be tired. Do you want to rest?"

Hayley said "no, I am fine."

Klaus gestured her to the living room, his heart all over the place, one second he wanted to strangle her, next he wanted to pin her against the wall and crush her lips with his.

She looked around the living room, where she was recently been not more than ten days ago but this time she felt different. It was her husband's home. Her mind registered the shock as she made the connection. She startled when she heard him say "give one to madam."

She looked towards David and took the glass of juice thanking him. Klaus asked "where are mother and father?"

David said "Mrs. Mikaelson is in her room but your father is on a business trip to California."

They all looked towards the door when they heard Kol say "Nik… I thought it was your car" as he walked in his jogging clothes. He said "hello Hayley. What a pleasant surprise."

Hayley's eyes instinctively went to Klaus who suddenly looked miles away. She said "hello Kol. How are you? Jogging?"

He fell on the sofa saying "yes… I woke up late today so missed my morning jogging. David get me a glass of juice too."

After he left, he sat up and said "so Nik what brings you back so soon. Not that it is not nice to meet you. Hey Kaleb, come here bugger."

Klaus sat opposite him as he put Kaleb on the ground. The moment his feet touched the ground, he started to jumped up and down as Klaus kept his hand on his underarms.

Klaus said "well I would prefer to wait for everyone to gather before telling."

Kol's eyes went to Hayley, his heart fluttered to his annoyance but he couldnt help but notice that she was avoiding his gaze. His gaze took in her demeanor; her back straight, hands in her lap clutched tightly against each other and that is when he noticed, the shiny ring that broke his heart into thousand pieces.

He felt all the energy got drained from his leg which surprised him because he didnt love her yet. He knew that. He … so what was happening. He said, his voice hollow "I see congratulations are in order" making her finally look towards him.

Klaus said "thank you" deciding to make matters simple.

He slowly got up and said "I will be back after taking a bath and tell me the details then."

He got up and left ignoring Hayley's gaze as they followed him out of the room.

She felt miserable and then her gaze went to Klaus and caught him looking at her. He asked, his heart racing "are his feelings reciprocated Hayley?"

She at once said "no. I dont know what he feels for me but I have always seen him as a friend Klaus and he knows that."

He said "then lets keep it that way."

He walked Kaleb to her and said "I will be back."

She asked, feeling apprehensive at being alone "where are you going?"

He looked back at her in surprise and then said "to freshen up. I will be back in a minute."

After making sure that David had gotten everything out of car he headed towards the living room. As he neared the living room he heard Kol's soft voice "if you were interested in Nik Hayley, all you had to do was tell me. I thought we were friends. Did you lie about the child too? Is it his?"

Hayley at once said "no. No Kol. It is not what you think. … I wish I could tell you but Klaus wants to tell everyone together. Please don't be mad."

He said sadly "I am not mad Hayley. We are friends. I know what I was feeling for you was one sided and I will get over it. I guess in my mind, I always thought that maybe down the road you will start to feel that way about me, when you will be ready to share the empty space in your heart left by Jackson with someone else."

Hayley felt her heart will break into pieces. She wanted to say "Kol, that place had already started to get filled by someone, someone who was her husband now" but she didn't say anything except for "Kol, I am sorry for breaking your heart. In retrospect I realize that I should never have made friend…."

But he stopped her by saying "dont devalue our friendship, Hayley. We are friends and will remain that. You marriage to Nik just made you family and nothing is more important to me as my family. Welcome to the family Hayley."

Klaus decided to make his appearance so he took a few steps forwards.

Hayley started to say something when her gaze went to Klaus and her heart stopped wondering how long as he been listening to them.

Kol followed her gaze and looked towards his brother and said "Nik! I am trying to coerce your wife into telling me what you wanted to tell us but she is very loyal to you."

Klaus smiled, his mind absorbing what he had overheard but didnt say anything. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV and switched the channel to the soccer game being broadcasted as Kol took a spot next to him and Hayley said "I will go and change Kaleb. Klaus…"

Her gaze went to Kol for some reason but he showed no reaction. Klaus looked at her in confusion and then realized what she meant and said "let me show you my room."

The moment they entered his room on the second floor she realized it was the room next to the one in which she had stayed the first time when she had come to visit his family. He said "when you are done you can either come back or if you want to rest you can rest."

She said "no I am fine."

After he left, she looked around and saw how elegantly it was decorated, just like his house. HIs gaze went to the big black leather couch near the window and for some reason knew that will be his bed for tonight.

She smiled at Kaleb, put him on the bed and started changing him, fed him and then took him back to the living room.

She stopped when she saw that his family had gathered in the living room.

Rebekah jumped to her, hugging her as usual whereas Esther smiled saying "hello Hayley."

She looked towards Klaus and then at Kol feeling very nervous.

Klaus cleared his throat and said "come Hayley."

When she neared him, he, to her surprise he picked up her hand and said "I …. we wanted to tell you something."

From the silence in the living room, Hayley at once knew that they had guessed it, the hand holding probably gave away. She tried to concentrate on his words but his fingers caressing her fingers were distracting her, causing her heart to race. A glance at his set face as he was telling his family the reason for them getting married told her that he was unaware of his actions. She sighed and looked towards her, company looking at both of them with shocked expressions; Rebekah's hand was on her mouth, Kol gaping at her, Esther shocked. When he was done telling them, he continued "that was the only thing that could get us out of this mess. It will not only help Kaleb future secure but also Hayley's baby will get to have a father too."

She felt a panic shot through her body as her mind registered to the last part of his reasoning.

Finally Esther stood up, walked to Hayley and hugged her saying "thank you for doing this for Kaleb."

She smiled and at the same time she felt his hand slip from hers causing a heartache "your welcome."

Rebekah at once stood up, hugged Klaus "well whatever the reason, I for one am very happy and Kaleb seems to be happy" as she picked up Kaleb and whirled him in the air.

The evening went in a daze, the only person who was quiet was Kol but whenever their eyes met he gave her his usual smile which she could see did not reach his eyes. After dinner, Klaus said "I think I will retire. Hayley, Kaleb is sleeping."

She looked down and saw that he had in fact gone to sleep in her lap. She said "I will go too then. Good night everyone."  
She suddenly started to feel very nervous at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as him. She reminded herself that technically they had share one night together but other than Jackson she had never shared a room with a man; it was just too personal and intimate.

Klaus felt really confused; at the lack of anger and resentment towards her since he had reached Mystic Falls, the relaxing evening he had spend with her and his family making his reasons for marrying her hazy and he didnt want to let go of that reason which he had realized that he will have to hold on to if he ever wants to pay her. He said "you can sleep on the bed. I will take the couch."

She took in his remoteness curiously but he had already gone in the attached bathroom. She put Kaleb on the bed startling him awake. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and then started to cry at his sleep getting disturbed. She quickly changed him and picked him up, looked towards the bathroom door when he came out. Without saying anything he started to assemble the crib. She swayed him gently willing him to sleep knowing well that he wanted her to nurse him as she had not been able to do it when he had dozed off in the living room. She looked towards him feeling confused at what to do, their eyes met for fraction of second and then feeling frustrated at the silent treatment from him and being backed into a corner, she went to sit on the couch and exposed herself of him as she slightly turned away from him.

Feeling really conscious she chanced a glance towards him but he was busy with the crib.

Klaus was having so much difficulty controlling his urge to look towards her that he felt glad that he had something to occupy himself with. After he was done, he set the bedding.

After putting Kaleb in the crib, she went to change her clothes and then came back to lie on the bed and noticed him already sleeping. Suddenly they both startled when they heard a knock at the door. Hayley looked towards Klaus who got up and went to see who it was.

She asked "who was it?"

Klaus turned to him saying "Rebekah brought your purse" as he put it on the floor near the chair and went to lie on the couch again. She said "Klaus why are you lying uncomfortably? You can lie on the bed…." then aded lightly 'I trust you."

Suddenly that night flashed though his mind and his heart very successfully hardened to her, the lack of anger was not there any more. He turned away from her saying icily "I am fine. This is very comfortable."

She stared at his back at the coldness at his voice.

He startled from his sleep when he heard Kaleb crying. A moment later, he was quiet. Klaus sat up and saw her pacing with him on her shoulder. He asked sleepily "what had happened?"

She said "I dont know. New place, new bed perhaps."

Suddenly Kaleb started to grabble around her breast. She muttered "or maybe hungry."

She made a bottle for him and give it to him but he pushed it out. She sighed and muttered "Kaleb…"

And then she turned his back towards him and exposed her breast to him. he immediately latched on and she felt a slight cramp in her stomach.

He asked "he is not weaning off, is he?"

Hayley said "no" feeling dejected.

There was quiet for a moment while she concentrated on how to wean him off. Maybe it was time to go cold turkey but it was only twice a day but eventually she will have to. She is in her second trimester. She cannot continue that into the third one with the risk of inducing early labor and the pain…. She closed her eyes and said to herself "it is fine. I can manage was a an exception, him demanding to be fed during night time."

At the lack of any stimulation, he looked down and he was gone. she separated him from her, got up and put him back in the crib.

The moment she laid down, she felt terribly hungry. She looked towards Klaus and caught him looking towards her. Suddenly she felt very conscious but he looked away from her. While Klaus went to sleep, Hayley stayed awake thinking about how much their relationship has changed. She recalled how angry he was when he had dragged her out of that club and when he had os earnestly told her that he thought of her as her family and now that they were officially family, they were miles away.

Next morning when he woke up, he was totally confused at what to do. He had to make her pay for the deception but his resolve was getting weaker and it had only been one day. What can he do other than live with her under one roof and pretend that he does not care about her and what is the point of expressing or opening his heart for her? She had deceived him. How can he ever trust her? He groaned in frustration and startled when she said "Klaus can we go have breakfast. I am really hungry."

He looked at her face and then remembered she was pregnant. He said "let me change quickly and then we can go and have breakfast."

Ten minutes later, he was out, dressed in a jeans and casual shirt and said "we will leave around twelve.

Hayley said "alright."

She noticed he was really quiet during the breakfast and while they were having family gathering in the living room. Kaleb was crawling form one person to another. Seeing him interaction so happily with everyone gave her so much satisfaction while at the same time at the sense of loss of what Harry missed and what her unborn child will miss for naturally Klaus's family's feelings will be different for her child than those for Kaleb, was great.

On the way back she said "Klaus, I was thinking of going to meet daddy. Tell him this news in person and also find out how he is doing. Can I take Kaleb with me?"

He glanced at her for a moment and thens said "no. We can go together next week."

While Hayley was busy gazing out, he was trying to figure out why didn't her take Kaleb with her. It is not as if he wanted to go with her too and to his dismay he realized that his distrust in her has started to show.

For the next few days she noticed Klaus was aloof with her and when he did talk he was really angry or cold towards her. The conclusion that he was repulsed by her and didnt want her around and was only tolerating her because of Kaleb was making her really depressed. For some reason the more he was avoiding her, the more she had started to feel the need to communicate with him, be in his company.

Klaus had realized by now that he had to try to keep his anger close to his heart because if he showed a slight inclination of letting go of that anger, his heart will be ruled by the feelings he had been trying to bury deep in it and he will succumb to his desires. Later into night he had started to wonder what it would be like to have a real marriage with her, the image of her stomach growing with his child had started to form in his mind, the pictures of her pregnant stomach with Kaleb which Camille used to make him see had starting to torture him leaving him confused, repulsed as well as intrigued. To stop thinking along those lines, he had started to remind himself that she was going to take away his child from him. She manipulated him just like Camille did. How can you forget it? How can he let her get away with it. Soon it became a way of handling his feelings for her; every time his heart fluttered for her which was happening quite frequently, he would remind himself of how she had deceived him. He tried to keep himself busy in the office. At home he occupied himself with Kaleb, taking him to his room not wanting to spend a single moment in her presence unless necessary like during dinner or when he went to say good night to Kaleb.

Friday was a slow day as usual started late. After breakfast which he had with her after many days he said "tomorrow we can go to California if you want to go."

She said "oh that would be great."

He asked "is he done?"

Hayley looked at his serious expression and asked "has something happened Klaus?"

He asked "what do you mean?"

She said "you have been avoiding me."

Klaus said "no, I have just been busy."

She continued to look towards him, not believing his reasoning but decided to drop the topic and said "yes, he is done."

He picked him up and took him to the library.

Hayley sighed and went to clean his bottle and then went to the living room, turned on the TV and settled down in her favorite couch. After some time, her gaze went to her ring finger and she gently caressed it not knowing that a smile had spread on her lips, her hand went to her stomach and then all of a sudden she felt like drinking some cold shake. She got up, went to the kitchen realizing her cravings have started.

Klaus was browsing through the net ideally, his eyes on Kaleb playing on the carpet with the foam ball when he heard the blender running making him curious what she was doing. He felt like going and checking out when he firmly kept himself planted on that swirling chair but as he watched, Kaleb spun towards the door and stared at it for a moment and then grinning he started crawling towards the door. He slowly stood up and walked behind him as he crawled towards the kitchen.

Hayley poured the shake for herself and turned to see Klaus and Kaleb in the kitchen; him ideally leaning against the cabinets and Kaleb sitting on the floor looking at her. She asked "do you want some? Milk shake."

He shook his head slightly, opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang. He picked it up absentmindedly and then smiled and said "yes Camille. Of course you can come at any time."

After some quiet he said "sure, see you at one thirty."

Hayley looked at him in confusion but he himself explained "Camille is coming over with John."

An hour later, she was staring open mouth at Camille holding Kaleb in her lap as she told them "I wanted to share with you and Klaus first. Two news actually. One, we have finally set our due date for February 20th and secondly John and I am expecting a baby in August."

Hayley jumped up after recovering from the surprise "oh god Camille this is wonderful. A baby. This is great."

She impulsively hugged John, taking him by surprise, making Klaus's eyes go narrow, Camille laugh spontaneously.

She turned towards him on haring no response from him and he moment their eyes met, he smiled and said "congratulations, I am very happy for you. John congrats."

He smiled, now releaved from Hayley's warm hug and said "thank you."

Camille looked down at Kaleb and said "I cannot believe that he has so much grown up."

She smiled and said "yes he has. I have been trying to make him walk on his own but he is just being stubborn. I guess he is taken after his parents" causing a pinch in Klaus's heart. Camille laughed and said "he is definitely after his father then" and impulsively kissed his chubby cheeks.

Kaleb suddenly decided that he wanted out of her lap so he started to squirm in her lap and slipped out. The moment Camille set him down he started to crawl towards Hayley and finally got up and stood against her knee grinning proudly causing a pinch in Camille's heart.

Hayley impulsively ran fingers through his blond curls and said "do you want ummm anything to eat Camille? Any craving?"

She said "not yet. You?"

She smiled "anything cold."

It took all his will power to control the urge to look towards her as he recalled her making the milk shake and to not look towards her stomach. His child, the feeling hit him really hard making him confused. He looked towards Camille who said "oh I cannot wait to start having that. I have to be careful about a few things though seeing the complication, you know."

"Oh it will be great, you know. You will be alright." Hayley said with confidence she didn't know where it came from.

Before Camille could say anything, John said "Cami, we should be leaving. My lunch break is almost over."

Camille stood up and said "yes, I have to go too. I have an appointment."

After they left Klaus said "I will get seats for tomorrow."

Hayley said "okay" as he disappeared into the library.

Hayley sighed wondering what was going on with him as she settled Kaleb in his highchair but before she could think further, he was back with his laptop.

Hayley said "I am so happy for Camille. She is engaged, getting married in two months and having a baby. Isn't it great?"

Klaus said "yes" as he opened the laptop on the kitchen counted and thirty minutes later, he had gotten them tow seats while Hayley fed Kaleb his lunch.

He closed the laptop and said "I am going out for a while. Pack for the weekend. One night. Your father should be fine with a day trip, wouldn't he?"

Hayley said feeling excited as well as apprehensive "yes he will be. Umm Klaus…"

At his questioning glance she said "I dont want him to know the real reason why we got married. Can we keep it simple? You proposed to me and I said yes."

He thought for a moment and then said "sure."

She smiled and continued with Kaleb.

He continued to look at her excited face and then left knowing well if he stayed any longer, his anger will be replaced by something else.

Next evening when he got out of the rental car he stared at the big house and then towards Hayley who was taking Kaleb out of the car muttering something to him, getting an idea for the first time how rich she is.

She put him on his hip and walked to the door and rang the bell and then turned towards him saying "what happened? Why are you standing there?"

He felt trapped, her friendly attitude making it really hard to hold on to that anger and resentment but he held on to it tight and strolled towards her with his hand in his pocket to keep them from shaking with anger.

The moment the door opened she hugged the person opening it saying "James, surprise."

James smiled and said "Ms. Hayley. Come in. Your father will be really happy to see you and who is this, may I ask?" his attention focused to Kaleb.

Hayley said "James, this is Kaleb Mikaelson and…" she turned towards Klaus and said "you know Klaus… yes yes I know you have met him."

James smiled and said "do you want me to take him?"

Hayley said "no, I .. he is fine. James where is daddy?"

He said "in the study."

She said "i will go there and surprise him."

He said "of course."

She looked towards Klaus, beckoning him to come forward.

Klaus glanced at her as she knocked at the study door and then pushed it open. Klaus was taken by surprise when she said "daddy" excitedly and dashed to Henry Marshall while he walked in the elegant study, the walls lined with shelves filled with books, elegant mahogany table near the window with a lot family picture. Henry Marshall looked up at his daughter and the smile spread on his face.

Then he stood up and after hugging her, he turned to Klaus and said "Klaus, it is nice of you to come with Hayley. And this is Kaleb I suppose" Henry Marshall gently touched the boy who shied into Hayley's neck.

Hayley laughed and said "yes daddy. This is Kaleb. He is just being shy."

She swallowed and then said "daddy, I wanted to tell you something but I thought phone was not a good way of telling it to you so we decided to come."

He asked "we? What is it?"

She said "Mr… Klaus proposed to me a few weeks ago and I accepted. We got married last week. It was a very small ceremony with just close friends."

He stared at her and then looked towards Klaus who was looking at father, daughter.

When Henry said "oh, this is a great news" he was surprised.

He commented "you don't seem to be surprised!"

Henry said smiling "oh, I … yes that is true. I dont know why. I guess I like you that is why. We should celebrate.. well not you of course Hayley."

Hayley felt really confused at his reaction expecting to see some anger but lack of it made her equally annoyed as the presence of it would have been.

A moment later when the door opened and James came in, her father said "James two glass and our best wine."

James eyes went to Hayley who raised her hand and showed him the ring. He smiled, walked to her and said "congratulations Ms. Hayley. Congratulations Mr. Mikaelson."

Trusting Klaus to be able to take care of himself she said "why don't you guys chat? I will get Kaleb comfortable. It is almost his sleeping time as per time in HeartFelt"

When she opened her room, she looked around and groaned at the lack of sofa in it. Idiot, why did she think of it before. She put Kaleb on the bed, changed him, nursed him and put him in the middle of the bed as she laid down next to him. Before she knew it he had drifted off to sleep on account of being too tired. Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. She said "come in."

when Maria peaked in Hayley jumped up, almost yelled her name and hugged her saying "maria, come."

Maria looked at her and said "oh Ms. Hayley, it is so good to see you. When James told me you were here a few weeks ago I was so furious that I couldn't meet you. You see, I was so sick with flu but look at you now, having a baby and married. I am so happy for you. I cried so much when James told me about master Jackson and master Harry. I pray for them everyday."

She said "thank you Maria. I appreciate that."

"Listen can you sit with him. I dont want him to fall from the bed. I will go and check on Kalus. He is alone with daddy" ending with tease.

Maria laughed softly and said "you have not changed Ms. Hayley. Of course I will stay with him. You go child."

After dinner, when her father ordered tea she declined it wanting to rest whereas Klaus not wanting to spend any alone time with her said "I will give your father some company."

When two hours later, Klaus entered her room, he was impressed by how tasteful it was. He looked towards her when she said "I am sorry there is no sofa here."

Klaus said "dont worry. I will sleep on the ground" as he picked up a picture.

She walked to him and said "this is my mother and my brother. I dont remember her. She died when I was two. She had breast cancer."

He said "I know. I am sorry for you loss."

Hayley said "yes well Maria made up for it. She has been a second mother to me. Klaus… you don't have to sleep on the floor. I know it is a business arrangement but .. I don't feel comfortable with you being on the floor. It is just one night. Also dont want anyone to find out that our marriage is not real. Please."

He knew it was a bad idea just like he knew that night was a bad idea but then his gaze went to Kaleb sleeping in the middle of the bed and he reminded himself that he was in her father's house where he shouldn't be creating a drama. She said "bathroom is over there. You can change first"

Klaus stood in front of the bathroom mirror gazing at it wondering what was he doing? He cannot spend a night with her on the same bed as he recalled what happened last time. But they have Kaleb in the middle this time, He told himself. He felt frustrated at not knowing what to do. How can he take his revenge on her except for ignoring her and that she was noticing that but not really affected by it. All he has managed to do so far is torture himself; being so close to her and yet not being able to be near her because of that damn pregnancy.

Hayley was looking at Kaleb sleeping peacefully when she heard the door open causing her to look behind her. She smiled nervously and without saying anything went to the bathroom.

When she came back he was tucked in the bed with Kaleb. Their eyes met, his noticed the pink pajama that she had worn on the night they had conceived their child, his stomach muscles tightened soon followed by that feeling of betrayal and turned away. Unaware of what he was going through she turned off the light and got under the plush duvet too.

She felt really nervous at sharing a bed with him. To distract her mind, relieve her nerves, this awkwardness between them, she said "that went well."

Klaus asked "you were expecting some sort of major reaction?"

Hayley said "yes" as she recalled his outburst at her wedding with Jackson.

Before he could stop himself, the words were out "well he did say that he liked me so maybe that was why."

She smiled, her heart fluttered but didnt trust herself to say something where klaus cursed himself for being so friendly with her.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but sleep was farthest from his eyes. The only thing was that she was inches from him and he just wanted to touch her. He startled when a soft small hand landed on his stomach. He turned towards Kaleb, smiled, dragged his body even close to him and closed his eyes and replayed the conversation he had with her father, about how he cut her off from his life because of Jackson and how he came to realize his mistake, his regret at never knowing Harry, what kind of child she was when she was young, how much she had changed from that fun loving problem creating rebellious teen to this serious and responsible yet self destructive Hayley, what are his hopes for her and her child in future. Thinking about what he had gathered about her and looking at her silhouette in the dark he drifted off into sleep.

Hayley had been trying to feign sleep knowing well that he was awake and when she finally realized that he had, she realized she could breath now; sharing the bed with someone she had started to develop feelings was an amazing feeling yet she couldn't ignore the distance between them. Her mind started wandering towards the events of last year; how her life had changed in the past one year never ever imagining herself to be married again so soon not to mention pregnant. Her hand went to her stomach, she sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

Sophie was fast asleep when she she heard Jane-Ann cry waking her up. She got up and went to take care of her. Suddenly her thoughts went to Hayley and she decided to give her a call about changing her OBGYN. It was about time.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was her hand on his hand and her fast asleep. He continued to look towards her, looking so peaceful and beautiful that the muscles in his stomach were tightening. He tried to focus on his resentment towards her but he couldnt. The feeling in his loins was getting stronger by the second so he hastily sat up stirring her awake in the process. He said without looking towards her "we have to leave in two hours."

Hayley stared at his back, noticed the curtness in his voice and said "good morning. What time is it?"

He felt flustered, got out of the bed and said "good morning. Five to eight" and headed to the bathroom.

Feeling confused at what was happening to him, is he so repulsed by her now that he cannot talk to her properly, she looked towards Kaleb who was starting to stir. As she watched, he woke up and rolled over to sit up. He looked around and then dived at Hayley who softy laughed and said "hey buddy, good morning."

He put his head on her shoulder in reply and stayed there.

She looked around for anything to cover herself and then got up, got a shirt out of her bag and settled down with Kaleb in his lap. He protested at the cover but she calmed him down, at the same time planning the day ahead when her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Seeing Sophie's name on the caller ID confused her. So early in the morning, she wondered as she put it against her ear with as smile on her lips realizing that they had not talked since that evening of her wedding day. Thinking about the even just caused her stomach muscles to tighten.

She asked "hey how are you? How is Jane-Ann? I want to see her."

Sophie said "she is doing great. I am going back on job from Monday.…tomorrow"

Hayley asked "have you found the nanny?"

Sophie said "yes, she ….

Hayley said "that is great."

Sophie said "I want to you to come for a check up tomorrow."

Hayley said "Sophie, I already have a doctor."

There was quiet after which Sophie said "no Hayley. I am your OBGYN. I want to see you tomorrow"

Hayley felt trapped. She said "Sophie…"

Sophie said in a firm tone "Hayley, we have been through a lot and I expect you to do this curtsy to me that you will give me honor of becoming your doctor for this pregnancy too."

Hayley looked up when the bathroom door opened and Klaus came out. Their eyes met, his went to Kaleb in her lap, she unconsciously pulled the shirt down and said "okay. I will see you tomorrow. I have to go now. Will talk again."

Klaus felt so confused; he wanted to snatch Kaleb from her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to shake her until she confesses what she did to him and how badly she betrayed his trust, he wanted to make love to her passionately.

When, without commenting, he walked to the sofa she asked "Klaus, has sometime happened with daddy last night?"

He said "no, why?"

She aid "you look distracted."

He looked towards her, anger building in him but he knew that he was in her father's house and this was not a place to start something.

He said "no, just being lazy. If he is done, you can get ready. I can get him ready."

Hayley looked down and realized that Kaleb had stopped drinking and was removing the shirt cover from himself. She flushed and said "yes, he is done. Here."

She let Kaleb go, fixed her bra, went to the case, took out her clothes and went to change.

Before she knew it they were on the way back to HeartFelt, his mood was same, Kaleb was not happy with the flight, his ears were closing again and again and he was getting annoyed. By the time they reached home, it was late so they both retired to their rooms and went to sleep.

Monday morning, Sophie put the transducer on her stomach and said "how are you feeling?"

She said "good" anxious at what Sophie will say. She will find out soon.

And then she saw frown on her face as her eyes went to the monitor. She leaned in and looked at the picture gain and said "Hayley…." and looked down and caught her looking at her.

She continued to look into her silent face and then continued checking it and asked without looking at her "why did you lie Hayley?"

Hayley said "Sophie I…"

She cleaned her stomach and said "I thought we were friends. Why did you lie?"

Hayley said "because I didnt go to fertility clinic."

She asked "whose child is it?" as she remembered the incidence that Klaus had intercepted.

She bit her lips and muttered "Klaus…"

"What?" Sophie asked in shock after a short silence.

She said dangling her legs at the side and pulling her shirt down "we had a night together a few months ago. It was just lack of judgement and I got pregnant but he does not want any so I decided to keep it from him. I dont want a father for my child. I didnt know I will be here."

Sophie stared at her face and then said "he does not know?"

Hayley shook her head now on the verge of crying. Damn hormones!

Sophie continued to look towards her for a few moment sand then said "you need to tell him Hayley."

Sh said "no. I cannot. Our deal is that he has nothing to do with my baby."

"But it is his too" Sophie reasoned.

She said "but he does not want any more children Sophie. He hates pregnant women" her voice reducing to whisper.

Sophie grabbed her shoulder, turned her towards her and said "oh Hayley… how long?"

She looked towards her desperately "since we had that night. I dont know. Maybe before that but since that night. But we cannot be together. He does not feel anything for me and even if did I am pregnant now. Listen you will not tell him, alright. I will never meet you again Sophie if you tell him."

Hayley felt confused all evening at what Sophie had said to her. The fact that she knew the secret and the father of her child didnt just made the matters a tad bit more complicated. But how should she tell him, he is already distancing himself from her because of this pregnancy. She looked at the clock in frustration as she realized that he was late again. A couple of times she thought of calling him to find out where he was but then she got really angry at his attitude and went to eat something as she was feeling really hungry, tucked Kaleb in and went to bed too, too angry to wait for him.

Later that evening, when Marcel turned on the TV, Sophie took the remote control from his hand and said "I need to tell you something but you will not tell anyone not even to one this secret belongs to."

He smiled and said "you know I can keep secrets but if it is something…. alright…umm… is it a confession to a murder or a crime…." he hastily added as she started to turn away.

Sophie felt lost for words and then said "I wouldn't call it a crime…" her brows knit.

"Intriguing" Marcel said "continue."

By the time she was done telling Marcel about Hayley and Klaus, he was gaping at her.

Sophie said "I have talked to her about telling Klaus but she has reasons for not telling him which I believe might have some basis but I will continue to encourage her to tell Klaus. t I dont think she will. What should I do?"

Marcel said "oh wow, _that is huge_. He will be so furious when he will find out but she is the only one who should tell him. All we can do is try to persuade her to tell him."

Sophie sighed, snuggled close to him and said "that is what I thought too."

When Klaus got home, it was nine at night. He had spend the evening in the bar after having dinner at a restaurant. From the quiet in the house, he knew she had gone to bed. He walked in the kitchen and felt guilty when he saw the serving dishes on the counter. He put them back in the fridge and went upstairs. While passing in front of the nursery he itched to go in, see her but he hardened his heart and continued to his room.

Next morning, when Klaus came down, Hayley said "Klaus, I want to talk to you about something."

He said curtly "what is it? I am in a hurry" as he kissed Kaleb and picked up his coffee, sipped it and then frowned. He said "too strong today" and went to pour it down the drain.

He then started making his own coffee ignoring her completely.

She spun him towards her and asked angry "what the hell is your problem?"

He looked into her eyes, controlled the urge to kiss her lips and asked "what happened?"

She snapped " _you dont know?_ "

At his confused expressions she continued in the same tone "You have been acting strange. Is it my pregnancy?"

When he kept quiet, she said pursing her lips "I understand. I repulse you now which is fine by me but at least talk to me like a human being. I am not your…."

but couldnt continue as her voice broke and she started to turn. Damn hormones.

He continued to look at her back, his hands itched to grab her, shake her, kiss her, tell her that he knows but said "I will be late. I have a procedure in the afternoon."

Hayley didnt turn towards him. She finished Kaleb up and dressed him and left the house with no destination in mind. After one hour she parked outside an outlet mall and got out.

Her eyes were getting filled up with tears again and again. She has lost him. The feeling of loss and loneliness was so strong and after such a long time. The last time she had felt this way was when Jackson had died, she realized and that just made the pit in her stomach bigger, made her feel guilty that she had given another man same status as Jackson.

When she reached home in the evening, he was pacing in the living room. He roared _"where were you? I have been calling you all day."_

She took in his anger calmly and replied "I didnt want to talk to you Klaus."

He said in the same tone _"you had my son!"_

Hayley felt he slapped her, the energy drained from her legs and she put her hand on the wall to prevent herself from falling. She stared at his face and then started up holding Kaleb's finger.

He ran his fingers through his hair saying "Hayley…" but she continued, not wanting him to see her teary eyes.

A few moments later, she heard a loud bang and knew that he had left the house. She looked towards Kaleb and smiled as his startled eyes darted towards the sound. She said "it is okay. Daddy is just upset. Mommy…. mommy didnt tell him where I was."

When he came back he was full of regret at shouting her like that, at involving her in his life like that. Things were going so great. It would have been great if he had never found out about that child being his but then he would never have found out that he had another child. He put the keys on the counter and headed towards the living room and stopped when he saw her sitting there.

Hayley looked up, closed the magazine and said in a calm and cold voice "the dinner is cold. I was just waiting up to tell you what you said today, you will not say it again. Yes I know he is your son but the deal was that I will be his mother too so take care not to say that again."

She picked up the magazine and started upstairs when he grabbed her arm and said "Hayley, I am sorry. I know how much you care for him."

She looked towards him and said "Klaus… what is going on with you? Please tell me."

When he kept quiet she asked "Is my pregnancy bothering you that much? Are you regretting marrying me? We can still get out of it. No one will know. Kaleb's future is safe. I will not leave him."

Their eyes met and then he let go and went towards the kitchen.

She sighed and continued upstairs.

When she laid down, she at once sat up. Depression and confusion at his attitude has overtaken all other feelings, distracted her mind. Her hand went to her stomach and she concentrated and then she dashed out. She banged the door to his bedroom open without a second thought.

Klaus was sleeping when he heard the door open causing him to jump up and a moment later he was fully awake seeing her in his room. In one look he could see panic on her face. The first thought that crossed his mind was Kaleb and he got out of bed but the words that came out her her mouth were not what he had prepared himself for "Klaus… I … dont feel the baby kick. I have not felt it for a day. …" and then to his shock she slid on the floor her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Forgetting all his anger, he quickly stood her up and sat her down on the bed and asked "what do you mean? Isn't it too early for you to feel the baby?"

She said looking flustered "no… I have been feeling the baby kick for the past week but I have not felt it since yesterday. Do you suppose…? No…" her hand pressed on her stomach, eyes went down too. He stared at it and for the first time, he felt his heart flutter as fear gripped at his heart- the fear of losing another child. Suddenly she stood up saying in a compose voice "it is okay. It will be okay. I know nothing is wrong" as in convincing herself.

As she started towards the door, he held her and and said "listen, everything will be okay. It is still early so maybe.."

She tired to smile but couldnt manage it quietly "yes. You are right… I am sorry I disturbed you. I just got panicked. No I am fine. It will be okay."

The moment she closed the door he sat on his bed staring at it. Marcel words about how she had lost her child started to play in his mind. He understood her panic because he was feeling the same way.

Hayley couldn't sleep all night hoping to feel the kick but to her dismay nothing happened until she was nursing Kaleb in the morning and suddenly she felt it and she laughed with relief. After nursing him, changing him, she took him down to the breakfast and saw that he was already there. Their eyes met. She said "I am sorry about last night. I just panicked…."

He asked controlling his own panic "and now you are not!"

She shook her head smiling "no, I felt it today…."

When he didnt say anything her heart sank but she didn't say anything.

All day she felt very guilty at hiding the secret from him- the guilt that had been there for the past four months but now after the last night scare it suddenly got intensified. The more she thought the more she realized that he deserves to know even if he doesn't want that child. It was different if she were not in his life but she is and while being in his life she cannot hide this secret from him. If something happens to this child, he has a right to know. He should know. Yes she will lose his trust but for her selfish reason is she willing to keep this a secret. Maybe it is time to face the reality and what is coming to her. He will understand when she will tell him what really happened that night. This child is not a result of manipulation. It was one night full of passion which started with a different intention but ended differently. No, who are you kidding! He will never believe you. What can she do then? She has already lost him. He has already distance himself from her because of her pregnancy so what does it matter if he hates her further. At least her conscious will be clear. Living day in an out with him she will not have to reel in guilt at hiding this secret and what will happen when this child will be born and for some miracle they are still together. Does her child not have a right to know who his or her real father is? Is she willing to give her child a fatherless life when the real father is alive and living in the same house? Even though he does not want to have another child he will not abandon his child as she recalled his claim when she had asked him for his sperm. Finally she pushed all thoughts out of her mind and just thought about the baby she was carrying and decided to tell him.

After putting Kaleb to bed that night, she went down after gathering courage, found him in the living room on his laptop and said "Klaus, I want to tell you something."

He looked at her, noticed her twisting fingers and wondered if she wanted to talk to him about his behavior towards her.

When he didn't say anything she started feeling very nervous "I want to tell you that I lied to you about how far along am I in my pregnancy."

He looked at her in surprise and then deciding to continue this confession wanting to see where it will lead to; another lie or truth at last, he said "really?" in feigned surprise.

Seeing him not asking anything else, her resolve started to weaken and she started to change her mind when he asked "how far along are you?"

She said "um almost four months."

He said "oh!" mildly interested.

She started to get angry at his lack of interest, damn hormones again and said "that is it. That is what I wanted to tell you."

As she turned to leave, he asked "am I to think that fertility clinic was a lie too?"

She turned towards him slowly and said "Klaus…"

He smirked and said, hoping to bait her "I presume you didnt listen to my advice about coercing a stranger into become a donor."

Hayley felt the energy draining form her leg, the ice in his voice was making her scared. When she kept quiet he said in a low voice as he got up walked towards her "who is it? Shane, Aiden or some random dude?"

She suddenly felt very scared and wished she had not started it and stepped back shaking her head.

He said "if you dont want to tell me then that is fine."

When she kept quiet he started to turn and she said softly "it is yours."

He stopped, turned to her slowly and said "I know!"

She gaped at him, the cold mask on his face, the controlled anger in his voice.

He stared into her face and suddenly he lost it, the anger and resentment he had been trying to control since the past one month got better of him and he was shouting _"yes I know, it is mine."_

Hayley jumped back and he said savagely "y _es that is right. Be scared of me Hayley. You have deceived me at every step of our life together. How could you do that?"_

She asked still in shock "when did you…"

He snapped "since before we got married. The moment I knew it was mine, I couldn't let you off the hook."

She muttered softly "off the hook?" and then everything started to dawn on her and she gasped "so all this… this was a facade? Was there even an issue with judge humphrey…"

He said savagely "no. It was all a facade. If you think that only you are master of manipulation then you are wrong Ms. Marshall. You wanted me out of my own child's life. Try it now. Try to keep it away from me. Try to get out of my life" and stormed upstairs, climbing the stairs two at a time. A moment later, Hayley heard the door close with a loud bang and she sank on the sofa. After some time when she found energy to get up and went to her room. He knew, he knew all along. Everything started to make sense. Why he was so aloof. Why was he always angry towards her. He had a right to be angry. She has deceived him and so badly. She fell on the bed and let go of her tears.


	17. Chapter 17 Facing the Ugly Naked Truth

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter too. Tell me what do you think? Should Klaus be more aggressive towards Hayley or whatever they are both going through is enough for right now. I don't normally go for too aggressive scenarios and mind you Klaus not in actuality vicious evil guy, yes he manipulated her but other than that he is not cruel. He will definitely continue to have hard time opening his heart to her even though he has accepted that his_** ** _feelings for her are stronger than the anger towards her but it will be hard for him to trust her but I dont want to play the angle of playing cruel to her intentionally. So there is drama but that will not be contrived. Thoughts?_**

* * *

Klaus angrily changed his clothes and fell on the bed but sleep was far from his eyes. The shock, the terror on her face at finding out that he knew all along was making him feel something other than anger and resentment towards her. "This ridiculous", he told himself. "He had a right to be angry at her, at her deception and this new feeling he was having towards her, sympathy was it? No he didnt want to feel that way." He punched at his pillow telling himself he cannot let her off hook this easily. To distract his mind, he picked up a book and started to read it but his heart was not into so he went downstairs to the living room, turned on the tv and successfully lost himself in an old classic movie. At around four thirty in the morning, he got up and finally went to his room.

Next morning when she woke up, she realized it was Friday. She nursed Kaleb, changed him, went down to breakfast, fed him and then decided to leave the house for a while. Wondering where he was, she peeked in his room and saw him sleeping. Damn it, she couldnt leave as she didnt want to take Kaleb with her. She took Kaleb to the living room, got some toys out and sat on the floor with him.

When Klaus woke up it was already eleven in the morning. He felt depressed, clueless as to what to do now. Now they both knew what they both were capable of. They both had shown their ugly self to each other. He rolled over and got out of the bed, took a shower, changed his clothes and went downstairs. From the voices coming from the living room he knew she was there. He poured a cup of coffee for himself and started towards the library but stopped, thinking _why should Kaleb be ignored by his father for what she did to him. He can control his emotions around her like he had been doing for so long._

Hayley looked up as he entered the living room. Their eyes met for a second and then they looked away at the same time. She felt too embarrassed to look at him; felt naked in front of him at how badly she had deceived him knowing well that if he had not cornered her into this marriage, she would never have told him about the true parentage of this marriage. When he didnt say anything else, she realized that she was not off the hook yet. He is punishing her from this silent treatment. She suddenly felt too overwhelmed and asked as he sat down next to Kaleb "you are home right?"

When he nodded she said "I have to go out for a couple of hours. He is fed and changed. Should be fine for two hours minimum."

Klaus looked at her face, devoid of all expressions and nodded again.

Half an hour alter, she was kneeling in front of Harry's grave, sat there for a few minutes and then went to Jackson's grave. She sat there for an hour thinking about their life together and for some reason the first memory that crossed her mind was when she told him about when she was carrying their second child.

 ** _flashback_**

 _She looked at the double lines and almost screamed with excitement. She dashed out of the bathroom and hurried to Harry's room, picked him up, showered him with kisses and said "oh Harry, mommy is so happy. You are going to be a big brother."_

 _He grinned at her as if he was understanding everything._

 _She thought about how will she tell him the news and then she headed out._

 _In the evening she smiled at Jackson as he entered the kitchen and kissed her saying "I wrapped up Andrew Garcia case."_

 _Hayley said excitedly "oh that is a great news Jackson. That means you have gotten the company a really big client. right?"_

 _Jackson smiled "yes" as he walked to Harry, bend to kiss him and said "I am so hungry. What are we having for dinner?"_

 _She said "pot-roast and later I have a present for you."_

 _He asked "really? It is not my birthday."_

 _Hayley said "well you have been working so hard on this case and I was waiting for it to finish."_

 _He asked "where is it?"_

 _Hayley said "not in front of Harry."_

 _Jackson laughed, his eyes twinkled as he realized what she meant._

 _Later that night after putting Harry to bed, she pushed him out of the room and said "go watch some tv. I will prepare your present."_

 _Jackson laughed but obliged her._

 _She looked at herself dressed in white lace negligee, ran her hand on her stomach and said "whenever you want to receive your gift."_

 _A minute later, the door opened and he walked in holding a piece of paper in his hand and smiled as he read it "you cannot have me until you find all clues. Behind the dresser."_

 _His gaze studied her clad in that lace, lying on the bed reading a magazine and said "that is not fair, Hayley."_

 _She smiled and slightly rubbed her legs together knowing well how it was affecting her "well you want your gift or not…."_

 _He groaned, walked towards the dresser and looked behind it and found another paper and read "find the red velvet box in the room for the next clue."_

 _He glanced towards her, caught her looking at him and then looked around with that teasing smiling on her lips and then spotted the red box on the side table. He opened it and took out the paper and read "make sure the baby is sleeping so that he does not disturb us. Under his mattress"_

 _Jackson laughed "that I wouldn't want" and went to the nursery._

 _A moment later he was back and closed the door and read "look for the sign reading 'open it'."_

 _He looked towards her and then looked around the room, stood there thinking and then climbed the bed, scooting near her, removed her hand from her stomach and took off the tapped paper from her robe laughing and pulled at the string, read the next clue pasted on her cleavage "find me. You are very hot"_

 _His eyes met, he leaned in and was about to kiss her when she said with a mischievous smile "no. Remember, you cannot have me until you worked out all clues."_

 _He groaned and said "oh Hayley. I have found it"_

 _She shook her head mischievously. Jackson continued to look into her eyes and then muttered "hot …hmmm" and started to slip off her nightie from her shoulders, smiled as a visible shiver ran through her body. He pulled it down revealing her breast. He leaned in but she put a hand on his chest "not yet. You are very hot."_

 _He groaned and continued to pull it down and then his hand stopped as he read the last slip pasted on her stomach. His eyes went to her smiling face and then he was kissing her so fiercely saying "oh god. This is the best present."_

 _He broke the kiss, bend down and kissed her flat stomach "oh man I am so happy. When did you find out?"_

 _She said "today" smiling ear to ear._

 _He pushed her back on the bed and showered her stomach with kisses and then his lips started to move up and she moaned when the finally made contact with her breast, already tender. He gently kissed them whispering "I love you."_

 _She moaned loudly as her arms cradled his head pressed against her chest "I love you too. Oh Jackson. I need you so bad."_

 _He knelt over her and started taking off his clothes._

 ** _end flashback_**

She startled from her memories, looked around, smiled as she saw an old woman putting flowers near a grave. She waved at her and then got up from there, her heart aching at how different two announcements were. She couldnt help but wonder _if only he loved her and wanted more children things would have been so different._

When she entered the house after three hours, she realized that she was feeling more depressed than she had been in the morning. She put her keys on the counter and went to the kitchen to ensemble something for lunch. After making two sandwiches form the pot roast she had made yesterday she took them to the living room.

Klaus looked up as he put the plate in front of him and picked up Kaleb from the ground and started towards the kitchen when he said "I have already fed him. He had that those mashed potatoes you made for him yesterday."

She said "oh."

Before he could stop himself the words were out "where were you?"

She said "the cemetery. I will got put him down for his nap."

When he didnt say anything she started upstairs but stopped and asked "how did you know?"

He looked towards her and asked "does it matter?"

She said "no but I am curious."

He said "something Sophie said made me suspect and I did the home DNA test."

Hayley nodded and not trusting herself to speak, she headed upstairs.

Klaus groaned when she just left without another word. He tried to focus his attention on the show he was watching but couldnt. He chided himself for not having control over his feelings, laid on the sofa, closed his eyes and before he knew it, he had gone to sleep.

* * *

Hayley was looking through her closet sorting out her clothes realizing that she will need some maternity clothes and very soon but her mind kept on going to that evening when she had cut her finger. The more she thought about it the more she realized that it was not by accident that she cut her finger; he had played her really well and played with her emotions throughout the way. Her hands went to her eyes and she realized that she was crying. She cursed him and finished her job, folded the clothes that were not fit to her anymore and put them in the bag and went to lie on the bed and picked up the book. She startled only when she heard Kaleb crying. She put the book down and went to check on him, took him out, freshen him and took him down to give some thing to eat. After feeding him she went to the living room to get his favorite toy but stopped when she saw him sleeping on the couch, the sandwich untouched. Her heart felt really heavy. She picked up the toy and the plate quietly and retreated the living room. After settling Kaleb on the nursery carpet she started to clean up his closet unnecessary and realized that he too needed some new clothes.

* * *

Klaus woke up feeling disoriented at why he feeling so down and then he remembered. He looked towards the footrest but the plate was gone.. He groaned, got up and went upstairs. As he approached the nursery, he stopped, hearing Kaleb's babbling. He opened the door and saw her surrounded by his clothes. He continued to look towards her, apparently too lost in her thoughts to notice him. He cleared his throat and said "I am taking him out for a while."

She said without looking towards him "alright. I will get him ready."

He paused and asked reluctantly "do you want to come?"

She thought for a moment and then looked up and said "sure …" not trusting herself to be alone at the moment; too depressed to do anything. He nodded and left.

Hayley picked up Kaleb, changed his diaper, put on a sweater, picked up his coat, took him to her room and got a sweater for herself too. She went downstairs, made a bottle for him just in case, picked up his diaper bag and went to the car. She startled when Klaus said "my car." She nodded and went to take out the stroller from her car trunk.

Klaus continued to look at her depressed face and realized how different it was from a few days ago when she was so excited. His heart was again pulling towards her so he shook his head , walked to her and said "let me", took the stroller out and transferred to his car.

The car ride was very quiet with only Kaleb babbling until she mustered up the courage, ignored the embarrassment and guilt she was suffering from and asked "Klaus can we talk about what had happened?"

He said "sure. What do you want to talk about?" rather aggressively.

She said "I understand you are upset but look at it from my point of view."

He asked, again in the same tone "what is your point of view Hayley?"

She said "you dont want any more children. How could I tell you this?"

He asked "so it has nothing to do with using me to get a child?"

His eyes were on the road and missed how pale she went. She said softly "what happened that night was not a result of manipulation."

He looked towards her angrily and said "you honestly think that I will believe whatever lies you are telling me."

She looked at his angry face and knew his anger was legitimate, his distrust was not baseless so she kept quiet and started looking out of the window and willed her tears to not fall.

She asked after some quiet "where are we going?"

He said in the same tone "nowhere."

She said "if you are not going anywhere then lets go to the mall. I have some shopping to do for Kaleb and there will be Christmas festivities going on. He will enjoy it"

He looked at her recalling the last time he had been to shopping with Camille but turned the car towards the outdoor mall. Forty five minutes later, he was standing outside a baby clothes shop with Kaleb in the stroller as she went inside thinking about what she had said, wondering what he was doing with her if he does not want her company causing him frustration and annoyance. He looked down at Kaleb who was looking at the huge Christmas tree set in the middle of the street. Seeing him so happy gave him some comfort; at least he didnt know what was going on in the life of his parents. The word suddenly looked weird but then he reasoned with himself "well she was his step mother now. Was she not?"

Fifteen minutes later she came back with a bag in her hand. He said "there is that coffee shop. I am going to get some. Do you want it?"

Hayley nodded and matched his steps. Suddenly she felt like eating ice-cream. She asked "I think I would rather have ice-cream"

He commented "in this cold?"

Hayley for some reason flushed but Klaus, to her surprise, didnt comment further. She looked at the festivities in the preparation of Christmas looking beautiful as the sun had started to set in; christmas tree, the train and the photo shoot for Santa, suddenly recalled how she and Jackson would take Harry to these events and how much fun he would have. She said absentmindedly "Harry used to love Christmas lights." The moment the words were out she realized what she had said and cursed herself.

He looked at her surprised that it was the first time she had talked about her child. He looked down at Kaleb who eyes were looking at the huge festive Christmas tree and smiled as he pointed towards a red randier babbling something. They walked quietly along the street, turned the corner, Hayley smiled as Kaleb protested when the tree disappeared from his sight but then he calmed down as she said "look those lights Kaleb" on the trees beside the street.

She said as they reached out Cold Stone "if you stay with him, I will get it."

He said "no stay. I will get it. Which flavor."

Hayley was suddenly on the verge of crying for no apparent. Damn Hormones. She cursed them but said "mint and mango mix."

He stared at her curiously when she smiled, which he noticed didnt reach her eyes, instead to his dismay they suddenly got watery "yes I know! Weird taste buds these days."

He nodded curtly and went towards the shop while Hayley wheeled the stroller out of the way facing towards the street so that Kaleb could watch the lights and put the brakes on.

Hayley startled when she heard a voice "Hayley, is that you?"

She turned towards the sound and said "oh Shane.. what a coincidence?"

Before she could stop him he stepped forward and hugged her but thankfully it was short lived. She hastily looked behind as she felt a prickling at the back of her neck and and saw Klaus walking towards her with the ice-cream cup in his hand.

She couldn't read anything from his expressions which was for some reason worrying her.

As he approached then she said "Klaus, this is Shane…. Shane, Klaus, my … my husband."

Klaus smirked as he noticed his startled expression. He handed Hayley the ice-cream and extended the cold hand towards Shane who said still in shock "what? when did you get married?"

Hayley said feeling extremely flustered "oh a few days ago. I… wanted to tell you but I got so busy that I forgot…"

He said "oh that is fine. Well congratulations to both of you. I guess I should be leaving. I will see you around."

She looked towards him but he didn't comment on any thing.

He started "I will get my coffee.." when suddenly they heard a woman shout "hey! look out…the stroller…."

Klaus sound around and his heart stopped when he saw Kaleb's stroller slowly moving towards the on coming traffic. He dived and grabbed the stroller form the handle. He looked back at her angrily and saw her standing paralyzed at that spot, looking shocked, with her hands on her mouth, ice-cream cup on the ground. She hastily dashed to the stroller, took Kaleb out, ran her hand on his body even though she knew he was not hurt and said "oh god, I had it on the lock Klaus."

He looked around hastily for Shane as he recalled his hand on the handle but he was no where to be seen.

He looked back at Hayley who was now sitting at the edge of the fire pit and cradling Kaleb who was starting to get annoyed and was squirming in her tight grasp.

Klaus stepped towards her and said "he is fine Hayley" and gently tried to take him from her. At first she wouldn't let go and then something snapped in her and she let go and just sat there. She abruptly got up said "get your coffee so that we can go home."

He stared at her blank face and said "I dont want it anymore."

She picked up the discarded ice-cream, spotted the trash can, put it in it and started towards the car without a backward glance towards him. He stared at her back confused at her reaction and followed her. He kept glancing towards her on the way home, but she was far away. He thought of talking to her but his resentment and anger took over and he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

She was unable to sleep. The image of that stroller moving towards the street kept on playing in her mind. She chided herself for not properly putting the brakes on, putting the life of someone's child at danger. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she got up and went to the nursery and stood there looking at him wondering what had happened and then she went back and tried to sleep and after a lot of tossing and turning, finally she managed to sleep.

* * *

Klaus stayed awake in his bed for a long time trying to make sense of what had happened. He realized that even though he was angry with her still he didnt need the earnestness in her assurance about putting the brakes on, to be convinced that she wouldnt harm Kaleb. Her car accident and todays incident was jumbled up in his mind; both incidences happened around Shane. But why? Why would he want to hurt them? Can it be about money? Kaleb has trust fund and Hayley is very rich too. But what could he achieve by hurting them? And if someone wants to hurt anyone, it should be him- the trustee of the fund, not Kaleb. Tired of thinking about everything he closed his eyes but suddenly the image of her kneeling on the ground flashed through his eyes and his eyes snapped open. The anguish and the terror on her face was now finally dawning on him; the care and fear in her eyes for Kaleb. How can he not trust her with him, he wondered. She will never hurt his child. The conversation he had with her in the car started to play in his mind making him wonder if he believes what she said. Would she lie again. To his distress, his heart said "yes she would. She would do anything to justify the means to an end." He sighed, got up, sat at the edge of the bed for a long time and then after some thought went to the nursery, looked down at sleeping Kaleb and then impulsively went towards her room, pushed the door slightly open and stood there watching her sleep peacefully.

After a few minutes, he sighed, closed the door and went downstairs to watch some TV. While watching TV, he didn't know when he went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning Hayley put Kaleb on the highchair and said "alright, lets have some egg today and then I think we should go do some Christmas shopping. A tree perhaps and some decorations. It has been many years I have done them but you should have your first christmas.

Suddenly she realized that the TV was on and wondered if Klaus was watching late night television and forgot to turn it off. She said "let me go and turn the TV off and then I will give you the egg."

As she entered the living room, she stopped when she saw him sleeping on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned it off and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

When Klaus woke up, his neck was stiff at lying at that angle for a long time. He sat up, rubbed his neck and then looked towards the kitchen when he heard the babbling and her talking to him. He wondered what will they do today. It was Saturday. There was so much they could do to avoid each other. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Kaleb squealed happily as his gaze fell on him and jumped on his chair. He walked to him and kissed him on the head and said "I have to change and then we will do something fun together."

He glanced towards Hayley who had her back turned away from him.

After breakfast; his usual cup of coffee, when he was starting to get up, she said "I am taking Kaleb out for a few hours."

He asked "where?" cursing his heart for racing at the mere sight of her and wanting to see a small on her lips.

She said "To do some Christmas shopping."

He echoed "christmas!" How can she think of celebrating Christmas under these circumstances.

She said "yes, whatever is happening between us, I dont want Kaleb to miss his first Christmas."

He groaned inwardly but said "I will go with you."

She looked towards him and realized that he does not trust her with Kaleb. The realization made her heart sink. She asked with slight irritation "are you planing to have me followed around during the weekdays too?"

He said "I am thinking about it" and went upstairs to change his clothes.

Hayley felt he had slapped him. When he came down, she said "I dont want to go. I will do that shopping during the weekdays when you have someone following me."

As she started to go upstairs, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him hissing "there is no need to make matters worse Hayley. You did all this so now you have to face the consequences."

She looked into his eyes and some how managed to see the hurt under that anger, that she had caused him and said "I would never hurt Kaleb" and cursed inwardly as her voice broke.

"that is what you claim" he said "I dont trust a word coming out of your mouth."

Hayley said now on verge of crying "let me go Klaus."

He looked into her eyes and said "you didnt mind Shane hugging you last night."

She lifted her chin and said "yes I didnt. Did you?"

Klaus felt like shaking her but said "you will not meet him again. I dont trust him."

"me or him? Afraid that I might cheat on our wedding vows?" She asked

"I dont care what you do with our wedding vows Hayley. Our marriage is a business arrangement and will remain that. Whatever you and I do, should not affect the other" Klaus said indifferently, hoping to have achieved that when his heart was racing at the possibility of that happening.

Hayley felt her knees going weak and felt glad that he was holding her. She said "then I can meet whoever I want to meet Klaus."

He said "yes but I dont trust Shane."

She asked now confused "why?"

He continued to look into her eyes and then said "I think he let the stroller brakes loose."

Hayley stared at him as if he had lost his mind and then laughed saying "now, you are getting paranoid. Why would he do that?"

He felt flustered but said "I dont know but for Kaleb's sake, you will not meet him."

She said "Klaus this is crazy…." but he cut her off by saying, a bit irritated "are we going or not?"

She looked at his angry face and said "yes we are" suddenly wanting to spend time with him.

The whole day they were like two strangers who were too shy to talk to each other. She did some ornament shopping for which Klaus noticed that she was about to pay so he brushed her aside and paid for the purchases. To avoid spending alone time with him, she suggested to take Kaleb to an indoor park in a covered mall. She bought a few more things for Kaleb, maternity jeans for herself while he too ended up buying some shirts for himself, spend some time with Kaleb playing in the park and then they headed back home. While driving back home Klaus suddenly realized that it was the first time they had spend the whole day as a family and when he recalled the day, he realized it was not too bad even though they hardly talked to each other. He wished again that he had never found out it was his child she was carrying. He wished, she had not done all this to force him to take this step; manipulating her into this marriage which was becoming harder and harder to coup with, by the day.

Hayley chanced a glance towards him and saw him lost in thoughts. His golden stubble and the curls making the muscles in her stomach tight but that frown reminded her the nature of their relationship and desperately wished for the clock to turn back when she could do things differently. She stole her glance away from him and started to look out of the window again.

Dinner was a quiet affair, after which they both retreated to their room, Kaleb being too tired after the day's activities and not having a nap. When she laid on the bed she thought about what he had said but her heart was not willing to accept his logic. Why would Shane want to hurt a baby and her for that matter. That is preposterous, she told herself before going to sleep.

Next morning Klaus locked himself in the library reading articles about dentistry to distract his mind from Hayley and this mess in his life whereas Hayley kept herself occupied with Kaleb. She was giving him his snack around afternoon when he saw him leaving the house. She asked him "Klaus where are you going?"

He said "Marcel" without turning towards her.

Hayley looked towards him knowing well that he was escaping her. She said "alright but I must tell you that Sophie knows and if she knows then Marcel must know too."

He turned to her and asked "what do they know?"

Hayley said "last monday I went to see Sophie for my checkup and she figured out that I was lying and one thing led to another and I ended up telling her. Of course she doesn't know why you married me or that you know that it is your baby but she knows that it is your baby."

Klaus was quiet for a moment, looking at her and then said casually as he looked at Kaleb "that is fine. I never had any intention of keeping this a secret."

She looked at him in shock and the hurt caused by him not asking how her appointment went was overshadowed by the surprise that he wanted to tell people that it was his child she was carrying.

Klaus felt like asking about her appointment but then decided against it and looked up, caught her staring at him. He said "what? You thought this secret will remain secret all our lives. I dont want my child to think that I am his …or her step father."

She said "so that deal about not playing any role in my child…"

He snapped "our child."

She gulped at his angry expressions and said "our child's life was a play to get me on board with wedding."

He said indifferently "anything I had to do to get you on board with this wedding."

She asked "you could have taken me to court. Why marry me?"

He suddenly felt flustered but said "because that would have dragged Kaleb into the whole mess. Now you are legally my wife and our child will have both its parents."

She said "I didn't realize you wanted to play this much role in your child's life. If I had known I would have told you…"

He said matter-of-factly "no you wouldnt have. I told you that I dont want any more children but that does not meant that if I have one I will abandon him" and started towards the door when she whispered "I remember that." He looked towards her but without saying anything he left the house.

Near evening, Klaus parked the car in the parking lot of The Black Swan bar and got out. He was on his forth drink when a woman approached him and said "you seem like someone who could use some company."

He said "I am married, love" as he showed her his ring.

She smiled, touched his shoulder and "I dont judge."

He smirked and motioned the bartender to give the lady and him another drink.

She said "care to share your burdens with me?" as he gulped his drink down

He looked towards her, her green eyes piercing into his eyes. He said in a slightly slurry voice "are you really interested love or want to get in my pants."

As he gulped down the drink.

She laughed softly, rose from the stool, stepped towards him, leaned in and said "can't I have both" as her hand went down to his thigh and started to run upwards to his manhood. Klaus continued to look into her lusty seductive green eyes, her biting lips. His head was buzzing with the drinking and the events of the past few weeks. He leaned in until his lips were touching her lips but then suddenly a pair of hazel brown eyes flashed through his eyes and he grabbed her hand and said "I told you, love. I am married."

He pushed back, stumbled when the bartender said "mister, you cannot drive in this condition."

He said in a slurry voice "I know. I know."

He stumbled out of the bar, muttered "Hayley…" waved his keys in the air and when he didnt hear anything he cursed "bloody hell" and then took out his cell and after fumbling with it for a minute managed to dialed Marcel's number.

* * *

Marcel was getting ready for bed when his cell rang. Seeing Klaus's name on the caller Id he wondered what could be it be about. When he picked up the cell, he held his head hearing his slurry voice "I lost my car."

Marcel at once sat up and asked "What?"

He said in the same drunken voice looking around "I lost my car. Parked right here outside the white swan… no grey swan… black… Yes it is black swan. When have we seen black swan? Anyway… anyway the car is gone. You cannot trust no one these days. No you cannot."

Marcel sighed and said "stay where you are and I will be there in twenty minutes."

He turned to Sophie and said "I have to go, pick Klaus up. He is stupid drunk and cannot drive."

He changed his clothes and drove towards the bar thinking about his and Klaus conversation a few hours ago and realized that there was something off about him and now he was drunk. Something had happened but what? He wondered why driving toward the bar. When he reached there, he saw him sitting on the sidewalk against the wall of the bar and a young woman standing next to him. He got out of the car and went to him. She said "he was going to drive his car and is in no condition to drive so here are the keys and he is all yours."

Marcel said "thank you" and kicked Klaus's foot startling him awake. He sat up saying "Hayley, what?"

He said "lets go" and pulled him up.

"Marcel! my friend, you came." He said in the same slurry voice as Marcel dragged him to his car and pushed him in.

For the next two hour he tried to get him sober by making him drink coffee and trying to find out what had happened which was really hard to do between his praises about Hayley, cursing her, talking about her deception, how she affects him, how he wants to tear her clothes but he cannot, his slurry tone, losing sight again and again but finally he got to the bottom of the issue. On one hand he was alarmed at what he had done to get back at Hayley for deceiving him but on the other hand he felt relieved that he knew that the baby was his and for the first time today in his drunken state he confessed his feelings for her. Marcel felt lost at how to help him so the only thing he did was try to get him as sober as he could to leave him home. When he was sober, he dropped him at home and after making sure he went inside the house, he went back home.

* * *

From the quiet in the house, he knew that she had gone to bed. He fell on the bed, after locking the door knowing well if it were open he will go to her and take her whether she wanted it or not. Finally he drifted off to sleep. Next day when he woke up, he needed coffee badly for a very bad hangover. Remembering what had happened with Marcel, he groaned at their secret not being any secret. He called the taxi service to come pick him up so that he can get his car from the bar, took a long shower and then after changing his clothes he headed downstairs. Hayley looked up as he walked down, studied his bloodshot eyes and knew where he had spend the evening. She quietly passed him the coffee and continued with her breakfast.

Klaus looked at her back, kissed Kaleb, popped some pain killers and left the house. He had a really hard time concentrating on his work as he kept recalling what he had told Marcel and for the first time he understood the intensity of feelings for her which scared him because he realized that he will not be able to prolong his anger towards her and if he really wanted to, he would have to work really really hard on it. When Marcel called him in the office he knew what he wanted to talk about so he didnt attend his call and continued to do so for the next few days which passed in a daze. Work, coming home later, dinner, spend some time with Kaleb and sleep; that was his routine. When Camille called him on Wednesday telling him about Ben Stiles' death, it took him a moment to place him and then he stood up at once from his seat, really shocked at how he had died; a mugging gone bad. The more he thought about his unexpected death, Kaleb stroller incidence the more everything was looking strange to him and in the middle of his suspicion was Shane but having no concrete evidence to support his suspicion he couldnt go to the police. The only thing he could do was make sure Hayley and Kaleb were safe for right now and not meeting Shane at all. He had to fight the temptation to hire someone to follow her to make sure that she does not cross him again but even that sounded extreme to him so he had discarded the idea.

Hayley felt that she was going out of mind. The only conversation between them was him asking her if they went out today. She was feeling claustrophobic because of this feeling that he does not trust her but she had come to realize that she had hurt him pretty bad; if he went to this extreme to get involved in his child's life then she must have hurt him very badly and she had to live with this after coming to this realization that she didnt have any other options after spending hours and hours on her options; could she get divorce? Would he give it to her? He will fight tooth and nail with her. Does she want to drag this into court? Make both children suffer. Reveal everything. Maybe her surrogacy will be revealed too. Camille would know. What will happen then? What about her own feelings for him which to her dismay she had started to realize that after everything, after all of his behavior towards her she had started to finally accept her feelings for him now that she was married to him. To occupy her mind, she started to decorate the house with Christmas decoration, bought a small artificial christmas trees for Kaleb's room He had shown no inclination of buying a tree so she ordered one real one online and got it delivered.

Thursday afternoon after the tree had been delivered and set in the living room, she was looking at it when her cell rang. Seeing Kol's name on the caller Id suddenly made her weepy.

To her dismay the first word that came out of her mouth after putting the cell on her ear were chocked down by the tears looming in her throat.

On hearing her chocked voice Kol asked "Hayley what happened?"

Hayley said in a relatively composed voice "oh nothing. It is so good that you called. I missed you."

He said "of course I would have called. I told you that we are friends. Now tell me what is going on with you?"

She said now in a composed voice "nothing. Ever since I had gotten married neither you nor Rebekah had called. Not a big deal. I think my pregnancy hormones are acting up. I just feel like crying for no apparent reason."

There was quiet for a moment and then Kol said "have you talked to Klaus about this Hayley?"

She at once said "no, he does not need to know about my hormones."

He said "he is your husband and Hayley you recently lost your child and now you are having another one. It is understandable of you to feel more motional."

She said "no, Kol I am fine. I am sure I just needed to talk to you. Tell me how is you job going. How is Rebekah?"

He said "everyone is fine. I am concerned about you now."

She laughed saying "I am fine Kol… no Kaleb dont do that. Kol wait…" she walked to Kaleb and took drum sticks from his hand which he as using to hit the table. She sat him down on the floor and said "hit on this honey."

"sorry Kol. So tell me what is the plan for Chritmas. Do you guys have anything special to do?"

Kol said "yes, we have family gathering at our pale. You will be coming too."

She said "oh, Klaus didnt tell me."

He said "he always tries to get out of it. Camille has to drag him down."

She asked "why?"

Kol said "he and father get at it every time.

She asked "what is it between them Kol?"

He said "you should ask him."

She said "okay I will do that. So what else is new?"

Kol said "tell me, has Kaleb started to walk?"

She said "no, not yet. He is too lazy. Like his father I think."

Kol laughed and said "alight, I have to go now. Talk to you later and whenever you are down, feel free to call me."

Hayley smiled "sure will do that" as she put the cell down.

She realized that she was feeling much better after talking to Kol.

* * *

When Klaus entered the house in the evening, the first thing he noticed was the familiar piney smell. His feet on their own accord took him to the living room illuminated by the festively decorated christmas tree. An involuntarily smile appeared on his lips as he recalled last year grandeur tree which some professionals had come to decorate because Camille and he had been too busy to do so.

He went to the kitchen and saw the food on the table. Overtaken by guilt he put the food in the fridge and went upstairs. After changing his clothes he went to check on Kaleb, fought the temptation to go in her room and then headed to the library after pouring a glass of wine for him.

* * *

Hayley eyes opened and she realized that it was middle of night and she was feeling very hungry for something cold. She put on the robe and left the room, smiled at the Christmas tree in Kaleb's room as she passed the nursery, went to the living room, stood there admiring the tree in the living room; it was not finished but still not looking bad, wondered what was his reaction but then shook her head and went to the kitchen. Before she could open the fridge when she heard a sound. She walked towards the library and slightly pushed the door open. Her gaze went to him standing near the window staring out, with his back towards her. She slightly hesitated and then stepped in.

He said without turning back "what is it Hayley?"

And that was when she noticed the cigarette in his hand."

She commented in surprise "Klaus, you are smoking!"

He turned towards her, took a whiff of cigeratte and then went to crush it in the plate and asked "do you need anything Hayley?"

Hayley said "Klaus please listen to me. I.. that night. I didnt manipulate you…. yes it started with that but later when we went to sleep…" stopped as she was unable to finish her explanation at the look he gave her when he looked up and she lost her courage. She took a deep breath and continued almost pleading "Klaus please trust me…" but stopped talking when he started to laugh. "Trust you Hayley! There is noting in the world that can earn that back. You deceived me!"

He burned another cigarette and grabbed his head.

She continued to look towards him and then in a teary defeated voice she said "yes I deceived you. I lied to you about the baby but this baby was not a result of manipulation Klaus. Manipulation was far from my mind when we conceived it.

She quietly turned and left. He looked up and saw her back disappear and kicked at the table.

* * *

Next morning when he woke up, it was eight. He decided to go for running. It had been ages since he and gone for running. He picked up his cell and then after listening to hurried unintelligent voice from other end he said "John slow down… what?"


	18. Chapter 18 When the levee breaks

**_A/N: Thank you .love for giving me some suggestions for a particular part of this chapter. Your reviews and inputs is always very appreciated. I hope you like how it turned out. I am very nervous._**

 ** _For everyone else, thank you for wonderful suggestions too. Vanethan, I like your suggestion about Kol telling Klaus about how Hayley is feeling. I will definitely address that but in the next chapter. It didnt fit in the flow of this chapter. As for the rest, all of your inputs is helping me develop the future plot. Some inputs are new whereas some just strengthen my already thought out plot. :) thank you so much._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is one of those chapters/ episode which have a lot of built up and the author is afraid of letting down the readers lol. I hope I have not! Also it had ended up really long which is surprising because when I started it I was lost and yesterday when I checked the length of this chapter, it was much longer than I had expected it to be LOL._**

* * *

 ** _23rd December, 2015:_**

Josh took a deep breath and then continued in relatively controlled voice "Last night, Camille had gone for her usual walk but when she didnt return I got worried. Before I could do anything I got a call from police that she was in the hospital. Someone attacked her during her walk. Her condition was critical for a while but now she is stable."

Klaus said, his heart in his mouth "I will be there in half an hour. Which hospital?"

He said "Memorial and ever since she has woken up she has been repeating just one thing."

He hastily took off his pajama and started to change his clothes and asked "what?"

John said "she keeps on repeating _'I deceived it. I deserved it.''_

He said, confused at what did she mean by that "John, I will be there. Dont worry. Everything will be alright."

He put the cell down, quickly put on a shirt, brushed his teeth, splashed water on his face and hurried towards the nursery. He entered the nursery without knocking.

* * *

Hayley was nursing Kaleb thinking about last night confession to him, wondering if he was convinced by her explanation. She recalled how satisfied she had felt when she had finally laid down on the bed after talking to him, how relieved she had felt that she had tired her best to convince him, now it was his turn to believe her or …. not. The image of him smoking and his blood shot eyes the other day flashed through her eyes and she groaned in despair but her thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open and he walked in. She hastily tried to cover herself but when he said "Camille had was attacked last night. She is in emergency. I am leaving" her hands stopped. She said "what? Wait. I will come."

He said rather harshly as he turned towards her "no. You stay home and Hayley, dont let anyone in."

and before waiting for her reply, he dashed out leaving her confused.

* * *

His mind was churning at what was happening; something definitely was happening, Hayley and Kaleb accident, then Hayley's almost run-in with that car, then Kaleb's stroller incidence and now Camille! There was only one common factor to all of them him… no actually two. Kaleb and himself. He parked the car in the garage and ran towards the elevators. Frustratingly he pushed on the button again and again but the damn elevator was too slow. At last finally it reached the main floor. He practically ran towards the ward in which she had been moved to. He knocked at the door before entering but stopped when he looked at her; her eye was bruised up, one of her hand and foot were in plaster, there were bandages on her face. The first thought that came to his mind after seeing her was "the baby!" His eyes flew of John and the answer was screaming at him. His heart sank remembering how desperate she was for a child.

* * *

Camille had her eyes closed when she felt a hand on her hand. She opened them and the tears started to fall from her eyes. She grabbed his hand and said "Klaus, I lost the baby again. I am being punished for my hubris and what I did to you."

He lifted her hand to his lips and said "dont talk like that. You are alright and that is what matters. You can have more kids. I am so sorry for your loss but you will have more kids."

She stared into his eyes and looked away. He turned to John who said "there are detectives outside but she has not been in any condition to talk to them."

Klaus said "yes, it seems like a police case. I am sorry for your loss John."

He said looking sad but in spirit at the same time too "thank you. I am glad that she is fine."

Klaus turned back to her and asked as he massaged her hand "Camille, do you want to tell me what happened?"

She turned to him and said in a relatively composed voice "he was a man and was wearing the …." when they heard a knock at the door.

A moment later John came back with the detectives and the doctor. One of the them said "Detective Micheal. Do you mind if we ask some questions?"

Camille said "oh… umm he was …" her eyes went to John who moved to her as Klaus stepped back. He held her hand and said "listen tell them what happened."

She said "I dont remember anything because he was wearing a mask but he must be around …. I guess John's height. And he kept saying I deserved it. I deserved it."

Detective Micheal asked in confusion "he told you that you deserved it?"

She said "oh no… he said I deserved it. He was talking about himself." Her voice started to break so John said "detective, I think she needs rest. She has been through enough."

Detective Micheal said "just a few more questions that will help us catch him. Do yo remember anything about his voice or any mark on him that can help you identify him."

She shook her head as the tears continued to flow down her cheek.

He asked "you are psychologist. Do you suspect any patient ….angry, resentful patient of yours could have done that?"

Camille's eyes went to John and said "we both are. You mean to say some patient of ours…"

Detective Michael said "we have to look at all angles. We will need to see your patients' records."

Camille said "they are confidential."

Detective Micheal said with slight irritation "yep…"

He closed his notebook and his eyes went to Klaus who was lost in thoughts. Klaus looked up and his eyes met him. He slightly tilted his head. Detective Michael said "thank you Ms. O'Connell. I am sorry for your loss. We will try our best to get whoever put you in this bed."

She didnt know what to say so she kept quiet.

The moment they stepped out Klaus said "Detective Michael, Niklaus Mikaelson. I am her ex-husband. I dont think it is her patient or for that matter John's. I believe I understand what did that man meant."

He asked curiously "you do?"

He said "you see Camille's father left her a huge inheritance and we have a son together. She has fixed quarter of that inheritance for Kaleb; his trust fund. The thing is that Kaleb has been attacked two times in the past five months, not to mention his nanny once and now Camille."

Detective Michael asked "what do you mean by attacked?"

He said "Hayley… our nanny…she is my wife now. Her car brakes were sabotaged a few months ago and she was in an accident. Kaleb was with her when they had that accident and then in November, she was almost run over by a drunk driver but her friend save her. Last week someone tried to push Kaleb's stroller in the on going traffic and now Camille's accident. I am starting to think that it is about trust fund and the inheritance. I deserved it! Someone thinks that he has a right on this inheritance."

The detective asked "you seemed to have thought about it a lot Mr. Mikaleson?"

He said, getting annoyed at the insinuation "of course I have. My family is being attacked, why wouldnt I? Detective James from 15th precinct was following up the case of Hayley's car accident. You can talk to him if you dont trust me."

He looked at Klaus's face for a few minutes and then said "alright I will look into it. Give me your contact information so that we can contact you."

Klaus got a card out of his wallet and gave it to him.

He wondered if he should tell the detective about his suspicion or not. His thoughts were interrupted by the detective asking "is there something on your mind Mr. Mikaelson?"

He said, hesitantly "actually yes. There is one man I suspect."

He interested "really? Who is that?"

he said "his name is Shane. I dont know much about him. He is my wife's friend but I have only met him once, the day Kaleb stroller incidence happened but he was also the one who saved her form that car hitting her."

Detective Michael laughed and said sarcastically "you are very cooperative Mr. Mikaleson . You almost solved our case. We will look into it. Where were you when this accident happened?"

He looked at him angrily saying "in my bed. Sleeping."

He asked "can someone vouch for it?"

He said in agitation "no."

The detective asked "your wife?"

He said "my son was having trouble sleeping last night. She was with him."

Detective Micheal said "very convenient but thank you for cooperation."

As they started to leave, he asked "what do I have to gain from hurting her?"

He said "money. You yourself said that she has a lot of inheritance."

He said icily "I will never hurt Camille or my child or … Hayley."

The detective said "you have to see from our point of view."

He didnt know what to say so he kept quiet.

After the detectives left, he went back in and saw that she was sleeping. He walked to John and asked "do you need anything John?"

John said "no. thank you for coming. I know right now she is in shock but she will break down when it will start to sink in what has happened. I am just dreading that."

Klaus said "yes, most likely. What you can do is be there for her."

John said "if you have to leave you can leave. She is sleeping. Nothing can be done right now."

By the time he got home it was already eleven and she was in the living room with Kaleb. The moment she saw him, she asked "how is she?"

He said "someone attacked her in the park. Beat her up pretty badly."

She gasped "why? The baby."

Klaus looked towards her and shook his head.

Hayley sat on the sofa with a thud, shocked at what was happening.

He walked to her and said "I think someone is after her and Kaleb's inheritance."

Hayley looked towards him and said "who?"

He wanted to say "Shane" but didnt say anything. Instead he said "I am going to take shower" but at once stopped when he heard Kaleb loud and clear "mama."

His eyes went to Hayley who too was looking towards Kaleb. As he watched, she looked towards him, the startled smile on her face started to slip causing a pang in his stomach. With difficulty he stole his glance from her and headed upstairs wondering why was he surprised; was it not expected that he would call her mama.

He turned on the shower and stood underneath it thinking about what had happened to Camille. He took a deep breath now convinced that whoever was it, they were after that damn trust fund. Suddenly his thoughts went to last night when Hayley had tired to explain what had happened. As he recalled her expressions, he felt like wanting to believe her but a small voice in his head was urging him that she was still manipulating him, playing with his feelings for her. Ever since she has met him, she had lied, who is to say that she is not lying now too.

He was pacing in the small hotel room with a sadistic smile on his face, talking to himself. "See I made you suffer for our father's crime. You thought you could take my share from me. No one would know what happened to you. I have so successfully managed to get you out of the way. Now it is your child's turn and then I can claim my part in the property. As for Hayley, she will have to pay for how she played with my feelings. urging me and then marrying someone else! She will pay for it."

He didnt want to face her but he knew that sooner or later they have to face each other so why delay it. Thinking that, he changed and went downstairs. She was feeding Kaleb in the kitchen.

The moment Hayley felt his presence in the kitchen she said "Klaus "I want to go see Camille. Can you keep Kaleb?"

He said "sure" even though he didnt want her to go alone, a fear was gripping at his heart but there was so much he could do without spooking her.

Hayley quickly changed her clothes after handling Kaleb to Klaus and after getting the desire information she left the house not knowing that he was really nervous about her leaving like that.

Half an hour later, she was looking down at Camille sleeping on the hospital bed aghast at her condition and a bile rose in her mouth.

John stepped in the room and startled as he saw her run to the adjoining bathroom. He stood at the door asking her gingerly "Hayley are you alright?"

She said "yes, I am sorry. I will be out in a minute."

When she opened the door after a minute he said "you should go home."

She said "no, I am fine. I want to sit with her for a while."

John said "okay" as he dragged a chair for her.

She said "I am os sorry for your loss John" as she settled down. He nodded "thank you. I am just dreading her break down. I know it will come. We were so excited about the baby."

Hayley said "yes that is inevitable. The sooner she has it, the better" sadly looking towards him.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _25th, October, 2014_**

 _She smiled as she felt a strong kick and thought every time when she visits Harry, he kicks. Does he feel him? as she touched her seven month pregnant stomach as she walked towards his room with the cup of coffee in her hand and then she stopped as she heard "code blue" and nurses running towards the private ward. Even before she recognized the room, she knew it. She knew it was Harry. She knew because she had felt a drop in her stomach which had noting to do with the baby kicking. She stopped and went to sit on the chair in the waiting area not having any strength to go to that room where Harry had been fighting for his life for the past four years and had finally given up, the room where she had seen him grow taller in his comma, the room where she had spend all her free time, more than she spend in her apartment, many a times sleeping in the armchair. She didnt know how long she sat there and then she felt someone sitting next to her. She looked to her left and smiled at Ally, who had been there for her and Harry for the past four years; cleaning him regularly, making sure he didnt get any bedsores, keeping his room lit, talking to him even though he was not in a position to respond. She gently put her hand on her knees and said "Hayley he is in a better place now."_

 _She nodded, gulped down her tears, her hand went to her stomach as she felt the kick. She started to get up but she couldnt. Ally said "you should sit. I have called Mrs Gerald. She will be here any minute."_

 _She nodded, not really knowing what to do. The pain in her back was increasing but it was of no comparison what her heart was going through. Today she had lost everything. She didnt know how long she sat there until someone was helping her up saying in soft voice "Hayley, lets go home. You need to rest."_

 _She said in trance "Harry, I have not seen him yet. I want to see him."_

 _Sophie said calmly "alright, but then we will go home."_

 _She took a step but everything became dark._

 _Next time when her eyes opened she was lying in an hospital bed. Her hand at once went to her stomach. Feeling the baby move in her belly, she relaxed. Her eyes went to Sophie who said "Hayley, everything is alright. You just fainted. When was the last time you ate?"_

 _Hayley said "in the morning" as she looked away._

 _Sophie looked at her with concern and said "you can go home. The doctors wanted to keep your under observation."_

 _She sat up with a bit difficulty and asked "do they know?"_

 _She shook her head and said "lets go home. Marcel will take care of everything. Dont worry about anything."_

 _On the way to home, she could see Sophie glancing towards her with concern in her eyes but her mind was in daze at what had happened. All power of thinking were lost on her. The moment she entered her small apartment, she looked around, stood there feeling lost; what did she have to live for, she wondered and then she yelled and threw her bag on the floor and started throwing things away, the cushions, threw everything on the counter, threw the vase of flower on the wall splashing water everywhere, everything that came in her view but not a single tear coming out of eyes. A strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind and helped her on the sofa. "Hayley…."_

 _She looked towards Sophie and said desperately "he is gone Sophie, he is gone. My child is gone. The last piece of Jackson's reminder. Children are not supposed to die before parent. It is all my fault…."_

 _She was talking non-stop not really knowing what she was talking and Sophie was just listening as she helped her lay down on the couch and said in a broken voice "go to sleep please." She closed her eyes and had gone to sleep._

 _She woke up but kept her eyes closed. She at once realized that she was lying on the bed. The first thought that crossed her mind was the lowering of the coffin in the ground; such a small coffin, she had never seen in her life. Her eyes stung but she didnt shed a tear and then she realized people were talking around her in muffled voice "Marcel, I am worried about her. She has not cried once after Harry. It has been four days since the funeral. She needs to cry. She is pregnant and this much stress is not good for the baby and her."_

 _Marcel said in a worried voice "yes I agree. she is coping too well for her own good."_

 _Later that evening when Sophie brought in some soup for her, Hayley sat there staring at it and then at once got up saying "Harry! I need to go and see him…." her voice trailed off as she started to get up and then without warning her tears started to fall and Sophie gathered in her arms._

 _end flashback_

She wiped her eyes as she heard John say "Hayley… are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded.

An hour later, she was heading back home feeling glad that she got to talk to her a little bit realizing that John was right. The breakdown will come later for spirit wise she was taking it much better than she herself could have taken.

The moment she entered the driveway she spotted a car with lights on it. She got out and ran inside and yelled "Klaus…" as she opened the door, her heart pounding out of her chest and then she felt she could breathe when she saw him in the living room.

Klaus turned towards him and said "Hayley. Come. The detectives want to ask some question" taking in her the rise and fall of her expressions as their eyes met.

Detective Michael said "the way I see it Mr. Mikaelson, you are another common factor between the three people who have been attacked."

Klaus tried to pay attention to him but her expressions were making him wonder 'could it be…'

"Manipulation was far from my mind when we conceived it.."

Hayley at once said "two people!" snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked towards her as she explained "his son and his ex-wife. I was just a nanny when I was attacked."

The detective looked towards Klaus and caught him looking at her. He said "that does not mean that you are not connected to him."

Klaus couldn't believe how much pinch her words had caused him but he tried to focus on the questions the detectives were asking them.

For the next half an hour they continued to ask questions about everything, Shane to her annoyance, how she met him, if she could help the sketch artist. She was hesitant but the look on Klaus's face, she agreed. When asked to come to the station, Hayley said "I have a small baby to take care of. Is it possible to arrange it at home?"

He said "yes."

After they left, without another word she went upstairs to check on sleeping Kaelb while Klaus turned the TV on wondering about the conversation with the police officers and her reaction.

Hayley looked down at Kaleb, touched his gently rising and falling chubby stomach gently wondering if Klaus was right. Is Shane the person trying to hurt them? But how is it possible? How much does she really know about Shane? He just came in her life and the mishaps started but will he hurt a child for property? Then she remembered how her own in-laws, even though they had money had made her life living hell when they fought for relieving Harry off the machines. Feeling full of anger, resentment, depression she went to change into something relatively comfortable. While changing she wondered what has Klaus thought about what she told him last night. He still seems to be in a bad mood. She shook her head and said to herself "she needs to stop thinking about all these stressful thoughts. They are not good for her and her child." She took a deep breath and intentionally keeping her mind clear of all thoughts she went downstairs to fix something to eat but stopped as she noticed sandwiches in the fridge. Her thoughts went to Klaus and a smiled appeared on her lips as she took out two sandwiches as her stomach growled with hunger.

By evening after the sketch artist left and John called them and told them that Camille had been moved to home and they both could breathe.

Later that night, Klaus picked up the cell as it rang and groaned as he saw his mother's name on the caller Id. His gaze went to Hayley sitting on her favorite sofa with her feet tucked her , looking at the TV and he realized that it and been ages since they had spend time like this. His heart, for no apparent reason, skipped a beat as she ideally changed the channel and lower the volume. He put the cell against his ear and said "mother. What a nice surprise."

Esther said "I thought I should call and ask when are you guys coming over. It is Christmas day after tomorrow."

He looked towards Hayley and caught her looking intently at the TV and said "I…we will not be able to come this year."

She looked towards him and caught him looking at her.

Esther asked "why?"

He said "umm. Hayley has not been feeling well."

"Oh what happened?" Esther's voice was full of concern.

He said, feeling flustered with her eyes on him "morning sickness."

She smiled and turned her attention back to the TV making him raise his eyebrows curiously.

Esther said "oh. Try to come for one day. Maybe you guys can come on Christmas day. It would be good for the whole family to gather. Elijah is visiting these days too."

He said "I dont want to promise something that I know I will not be able to fulfill mother."

She said sounding disappointed "alright. Then how about new year?"

Klaus said "we will see how she feels."

Esther said "Kaleb's birthday is coming. Have you planned anything?"

He suddenly realized that it had been one year since this new chapter of life started. His gaze went to Haley and suddenly an image of her fully pregnant with Kaleb around the same time last year flashed through his mind and a voice said "she was all alone with just that child having lost her child so recently."

And then he realized that Harry's death anniversary just passed and she never mentioned him once… He startled when he realized that his mother had asked him something. He asked "what mother?"

Esther repeated "I asked how is Kaleb?"

Klaus smiled "good. He is trying to walk on his own but is too scared."

Esther said "you were too. You were walking with support for a long time but it took you a long time to let go of things. How is Camille?"

"Camille?" He asked, her head snapping towards him.

He added "she… she is fine. She is getting married in two months. I told you about John right?"

Esther said "yes you did tell me about him. I am happy for her. Okay son, I should go now. Everyone is waiting for me at dinner."

Klaus said "good night mother."

When he put the cell down she said "very smooth but why didnt you tell them about Camille's attack"

He looked towards her for a moment without saying anything and then got up and went upstairs leaving her miserable.

* * *

He was pacing angrily in his room thinking about how she had survived. Now he will have to wait for a few days to settle the matters. Police must be investigating. His patience was wearing off. It had already been five months, he and been trying to play along. Maybe he can continue meeting Hayley. She is after all his friend.

* * *

Next morning, Hayley was nursing Kaleb when her cell rang. She picked up the cell wondering who could be calling so early in the morning. Seeing Kol's name made her smile.

Klaus took a shower and headed to the nursery but stopped as he heard her talking to someone. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do and then his heard skipped a beat as he heard her laugh following by "Kol, honestly. How many time I have to tell you…. Hey listen I have to go. I have not yet given Kaleb his breakfast. Have a nice Christmas. Maybe will see you around new year. Definitely will talk again."

He stood there looking at the nursery door and then turned and went downstairs.

In the afternoon, they went to visit Camille together. She and John both were alarmed by Klaus's suspicion and what the police is looking for. His gaze kept going towards Camille looking towards Kaleb with such longing that he felt guilty for hiding such a big secret from her and that they both couldn't make it work. This was never supposed to happen. They were supposed to raise their child together. Suddenly his gaze went to Hayley's stomach as she laughed at something John said and it hit him that aren't they supposed to raise that child together too. What was he doing? He wondered and tried to concentrate to what they were talking about and felt guilty once again when Camille asked "you want to eat some ice-cream? My…my cravings had finally started."

Hayley held her hand and said "you will have another chance Camille. If there is anyone who understands your loss, that is me and look now, I am carrying a child which I never thought I would be able to do so" not knowing Klaus was looking towards her.

She asked "how did you deal with it?"

Hayley's hand shook which didnt go unnoticed by Camille and Klaus. She said "I had will and a purpose. My belief is that no one is made to go through a trial if they cannot endure it."

Camille smiled and said "of course. Tell me how are you feeling."

Hayley said "forget about me, you should tell me how you are feeling. Physical injuries recover. It is emotional that prolong and for that the more you talk about the more…." laughed and said "what I am saying that to you.. you are psychologist, you know better."

Camille said looking into her sad eyes "but you have been through this and know what it feels like to lose something so important."

Her eyes without warning brimmed up with tears. she didnt say anything for a moment and this time she could feel his eyes and ears on their conversation. She asked gulping the tears looming in her throat "where is your powder room?"

Camille said squeezing her hand softly "door to the left as you enter the house"

Klaus gaze followed her and wanted to go after her but his feet wouldn't move. His gaze met Camille looking at him curiously. He said softly "she does not like to talk about them."

Camille said "I know but…"

Klaus said "when she is ready to talk, I will be there for her."

The drive back home was quiet one and same was the evening. The quiet in the house was eating her up. Damn her hormones. She felt like screaming. After putting Kaleb in the bed for night, she went to the fridge and took out the ice-cream pack. As she was taking out some in the bowl, she grunted in frustration and took the whole pack to the living room but stopped as she saw him sitting there reading a book. She asked "do you mind if I turn on the TV?"

His gaze went to the whole ice-cream pack in her hand and shook his head as he got up from her favorite chair.

Hayley, feeling flustered, went to sit on her chair and turned on the TV, found a comedy program and relaxed into the sofa, eating her ice-cream.

After sometime when Klaus looked up, he smiled involuntarily as he saw her dozing off on the sofa, with the spoon still in her hand. He continued to look towards her wondering what are they doing? How can they pass this hurdle? How can he pass this hurdle? She has presented her side to him a few times. He continued to look towards her, seeing her body rise up and down and then the spoon fell from her hand and his gaze fell on the ring in the ring finger of the hand holding the ice-cream pack. His heart was strangely beating at a regular pace, which had not happened for a few days now, especially in her presence. He reluctantly got up, went to her and slightly shook her startling her awake. He took the ice-cream pack from her hand and said softly "go upstairs and sleep."

She at once sat up, her mind cleared now and summered "oh I slept…" tried to take the ice-cream pack from his hand but he moved them back and said "go to sleep."

Hayley felt like crying all of a sudden but she went upstairs. He sat on her empty place and started to eat the left over ice-cream.

Christmas morning when Klaus came downstairs, he stopped as he saw her sitting on the floor with Kaleb in her lap looking at the tree. She looked towards him and said "merry Chritmas and bring your coffee here. I want to give Kaleb his gifts."

He continued to look towards her, her casual style, the smile that he had missed seeing on her lips and then said "alright."

A few minutes later, he was sitting opposite her as she gave Kaleb his first gift kissing his cheek saying "merry Christmas buddy." She scooted back as she held her phone and made a video as Kaleb tired to open the golden wrapper, his tiny finger clawing at the sheet only to get more frustrated. She laughed and said "Klaus, open it for him."

Klaus glanced towards her smiling face and just when he was going to look away her hand went to her cheek. While he was opening his gift, she put the phone down and said "do you want some eggnog? I am going to make some shake."

He shook his head wondering what happened but she was gone.

The moment Hayley stopped in the kitchen she grabbed on to the counter and took deep breaths to calm herself but she felt her heart was going to explode. "Harry…oh God please…" she whispered as she wiped her tears.

Something was pulling his heart towards the kitchen so he picked Kaleb up after just slight hesitation and went to the kitchen. Seeing her standing with her head down near the island table made his heart sink. He asked without thinking "Hayley, are you alright?"

Hayley cursed inwardly and then said "oh, just a little bit of morning sickness. Yes I am fine", hoping she sounded fine.

He said "sit down. I will make something for us."

She had no will to argue so she sat down on the stool while he put Kaleb in the highchair.

He kept on looking at her face, wondering if she was thinking about their talk a few days ago. He turned his back towards her not wanting to give in to his desires of gathering her in his arms and kiss her until this sadness is gone. He just wanted to have a nice Christmas for Kaleb.

Thirty minutes later, they were having a healthy full breakfast which had not happened for a really long time. She smiled "wow this is really great. I should fake morning sickness more."

He looked towards her and smiled but didn't say anything.

he could see that she was playing with her food more than eating. After sometime she said "I will eat rest later."

She got up, took Kaleb out of the highchair, Klaus's gaze fell on her stomach and he realized that it had grown so much. He felt a chill run through his body and then she was gone.

Absentmindedly he cleaned up the table, covered her leftover breakfast and after some deliberation went to the living room too. She was sitting on the floor telling Kaleb "come…" but he was holding on to the settee really hard. He stood there for a moment and then picked Kaleb up who squealed excitedly. He planted a kiss on his chubby cheek and went to sit opposite her at some distance and turned him towards her. The surprised in her eyes made him really guilty for his behavior. He held his fingers and said "go to Hay…mama…"

Hayley felt her heart was going to explode, second time with in an hour. Kaleb bounced up and down excitedly on his tiny feet and took a step towards Hayley. Klaus gently let go of one hand, he wobbled horribly and sat down. He turned towards Klaus with accusing glance and stood up at once. Klaus laughed and said "come… no I am not holding you" as he raised his hands towards Klaus.

He continued to look towards him skeptically and then sat down and crawled towards Hayley. She laughed, picked him up and kissed him and then stood him up holding his hand. "there, daddy. Go…" Kaleb stood there adamantly not taking a step.

Hayley said "Klaus, that car…."

Klaus looked around and spotted the plastic car he had gotten as a gift and put it in front of him imitating the sound of the car. Kaleb bounced up and down excitedly and then took a step but as soon as Hayley let him go he sat down with a thud and hurriedly crawled towards the car. Hayley laughed and said "he is really stubborn you know."

Klaus said "like father i suppose."

"no worries. He is still too young. Harry…Harry started to walk like this too… Jackson and I used to sit opposite each other and he would convey from one to another. But he started very late because Jackson wouldnt let him try. He was too over-protective of him."

Klaus looked towards her. The soft smile on her face making his heart ache for her.

Remembering her reaction at Camille's house, he said "you never talk about them…" and the smile was gone. He cursed himself for bringing them up. She said "there is nothing to talk. They are gone." She got up and went upstairs.

He sat there looking at the empty space she was sitting and then smiled as Kaleb sat in his lap without any invitation.

Later that evening, he put on his black dinner jacket over his formal blue and white stripped shirt and black pants and headed out, only to stop when the nursery door open and Hayley stepped out holding Kaleb's hand as he took wobbly steps with one hand clutching her dress with one hand and the one in his mouth while she was saying "mister, you are going to be walking a lot from today. You are really lazy…" and then looked up and smiled. Her heart raced at seeing him dressed in black suit.

Klaus eyes went to her dressed in single column black shinny dress hugging her body like a second glove, light lipstick but dark eye makeup making her the hazel brown of them stand out more, hair tumbling down her shoulder in soft curls. His heart was racing so fast that he knew she could hear the sound and then his gaze fell on the small mound at her stomach and every feeling died. He cleared his throat and said "you look nice."

But Hayley felt the ice in his tone that just made her stomach ache. The car drive to Sophie's house was really quiet. When they reached there, they realized that it was quite a gathering which was a good distraction to him, he realized for his heart and mind were really confused right now. Not to mention that it was the first time they are meeting the Geralds' after them discovering that the baby Hayley was carrying was his and he was definitely in no mood to talk to them about it especially today. By the time they headed home, she was really tired and just wanted to rest.

When she laid on the bed the image of him holding Jane-Ann kept on coming in her mind. She smiled as she realized that he was not angry towards her today except for a coldness form him which was to be expected; things will get better with time, maybe he is starting to believe her as she recalled their interaction throughout the day; it was not too bad. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she had gone to sleep.

While she was sleeping peacefully he was lying on the bed awake after a very eventful day. He kept wondering what she had told him. Did she really not manipulate him as he recalled that night and remembered how he was the one who had kissed her first and she kissed him back and then…. His heart ached at the memory of such a passionate night, her body under him, how vulnerable she looked, how her hand had touched his tattoo, how his hand had brushed against her breast. He sat up and looked towards the door and was about to get up when a voice said "she did lie to you. She had all intention of deceiving you. If you had not married her, you would never have known it was your baby."

He fell back on the bed feeling frustrated.

 **26th December, 2015:**

Next morning after finishing his coffee when he said "I will be late" Hayley stared at him and realized that she was wrong; he was just being nice because of Christmas. Nothing had improved. She sat there on the kitchen stool steaming at him and then went to change into a semi-formal dress, did some makeup, got ready, felt better and left the house to meet Camille whom she had missed at the party too.

Klaus had spend the day in a sports bar looking at the game. When he finally entered the house, later that evening, she asked "where were you?"

He asked in surprise "jealous wife?"

She snapped "no. You were drinking! I can smell you from here."

He asked "so what? I am not that drunk. I had only two glasses."

She said "I know this is not your first time coming home drunk Klaus and I will not tolerate this. If you want to be anywhere near Kaleb or your other child, you will not come home drunk."

Klaus smirked at her and said "you cannot stop me form seeing my own child!"

She said firmly "of course I can. I am his step mother. I can."

Klaus said "you dont have any legal rights Hayley."

Ignoring the hurt his words caused her she said "Klaus, if you come home drunk again, I will not let you see Kaleb until you sober up. You need to have control over this issue. I know you are upset with me but this is not the solution. Drowning yourself in alcohol and smoking! You are putting Kaleb in danger. If you want to have role in your child's life, you will have to stop drinking and smoking. If not, then I will get a court order for no rights in your unborn child."

She started to go up when he grabbed her arm and said "you cannot do that."

She said firmly "try me. I have done a lot for my children… child and I will do it again" yanked her arm free from his grasp and went upstairs leaving him steaming.

For the next couple of days, she continued to visit Camille who was on the way to recovery but the signs of depression had stared to appear. She would take Kaleb to see her which would brighten her day a bit. At home she and Klaus was as distant as ever. Every time she met Camille, she felt guilty about the child she was carrying, the child that she craved so much from the man she loved but couldn't have it. Even the thought of revealing that information as she recalled klaus's intentions made the pit in her stomach bigger.

* * *

Camille on the other hand, even in that depression, could see the stress on Hayley's face.

The reason for which she didnt know. When she heard Kaleb call her mama, she felt a pinch but the guilty expressions on her face checked her with reality. She was his mother for all practical purpose. She had been there for him more than his own mother was. Sometimes when she looked at Kaleb, it was so hard to believe that he was her own flesh and blood. Klaus had been calling regularly and visited once. John and she, she realized, have gotten closer after this incidence which had really scared her. The detectives had come to question her and John too and now her heart was all the time worrying about Kaleb.

* * *

 **29th December, 2015:**

After leaving the precinct and getting update on the case, a slightly disappointed Klaus decided to visit Camille seeing that he had some time to kill during the lunch time. He parked the car outside Camille's house and knocked at the door. A moment later a maid let her in. He went in and saw her sitting in the living room. She smiled as their eyes met and got up to greet him. He felt relieved that finally she had started to stand up on her broken ankle.

Half an hour later, he put the coffee cup down and said "I have to go now. I have patients to see."

She said "no, sit. I want to talk to you about Hayley."

He groaned but sat down.

When he didnt say anything, she asked "what is going on between you two?"

Klaus asked "what do you mean?" feigning ignorance even though he knew what she meant.

She said "Klaus, I know you very well and I have come to know her too. There is something bothering her very much and you too. What is it? Out with it."

He said "nothing. You are just imagining things."

She said "no, I am not. You know that I am pretty good in reading people. I can see her near her breaking point. What have you done?"

He stood up at once and smirked "me? Has she asked you to talk to me?"

Camille stood up too and asked "what do you mean?"

He muttered "yes, she would do that. Rope you into her defense."

Camille snapped "what is going on?"

He turned towards her and said dejected "she lied to me Camille."

Camille asked calmly "about what?"

Klaus said reluctantly "about the baby."

Seeing confusion on her face, Klaus said in desperation "it is mine."

She asked "what?" a wave of shock and some other emotion went through her body "what?" this time in a whisper.

Her said, running his fingers through his head "we had this night four months ago. it was late night and one thing led to another and we just … it meant nothing but…" for some reason not wanting to share with her that she manipulated him.

Camille asked still in shock "how did you find out?"

Klaus said desperately "she told me."

Camille asked "when?"

Klaus said "two weeks ago."

When she didn't say anything he asked in annoyance, at the lack of reaction "well, you don't have anything to say about it?"

She said slowly "well, what do you want me to say? I am surprised… not because she hid it from you abut the baby but that you hid that you had a one night with her."

He said feeling flustered and the desire to explain his actions "It didn't mean anything."

She asked "Klaus, how long are you going to deny your attraction for her?"

He snapped "I don't feel anything for her. She deceived me Camille. If we had not gotten married, she would never have told me."

Something on his face made Camille's stomach drop. She asked "Klaus, did you suspect before the marriage that it was your child?"

When he didn't say anything Camille said _"oh Klaus, what have you done?"_

He asked incredulously "what have I done? She lied to me at each and every step. She lied about my child being mine."

Camille snapped "what did you expect from her Klaus? _You_ dont want a child. _Your attitude_ towards pregnancy and having children is not really friendly and to think, what she must be going through, if it is anything like your behavior towards me when I was pregnant. _I told you!_ I told you that she is fragile and pregnant and you shouldn't…" but stopped talking as he got up and left the living room without another word.

Camille sat on the sofa with a thud having a roller coaster of emotions; anger, resentment, jealousy, happiness, craving. She looked up she the door opened and a few moments later, John walked in. He asked her "what happened? I saw Klaus leaving. He was really upset."

Camille hastily said, not sure how much is she supposed to reveal "oh, he and I got into something. Dont worry" as she stood up and kissed him softly on his lips and a moment later, all the feelings she was having were pushed down by her desire to have another child with John and for some reason she felt really optimistic.

The rest of the evening, he couldnt help but think about what Camille had told him and recalled what she had told him. He wondered if she told Camille to say such things but Camille looked genuinely surprised. Her reasoning and Hayley's reasoning kept on plaguing his mind throughout the evening but he had just one reasoning against it "that does not mean she should have hidden it from me!"

 **30th December, 2015**

Next afternoon, Hayley took Kaleb out of the carseat and said "so how about we have some pasta today. I am absolutely in no mood to cook anything."

He grinned and said "mama", his favorite word these days. She smiled, kissed his cheek and said "yes, that is right. I am your mama. Now you will behave in the restaurant. Do you understand?" her voice getting a bit stern.

He grinned again and babbled something making her laugh. She entered the restaurant and asked the server "table for two."

She sat at the entrance balancing Kaleb on the carpet as he bounced up and down. She looked up ideally, smiling at the people chatting; it was good to come, she thought and then the smile slipped from her face. She slowly stood up, picking Kaleb with him, took a few step further, ignoring the receptionist saying "excuse me ma'am."

* * *

Klaus laughed and said "I am glad that you came to visit Tatia. It is so great to see you again"

She commented "you seem down."

He shook his head saying "who said…." and then stopped talking as his gaze went over her shoulder and met Hayley's. The shock on her face just made a big drop in his stomach. As their eyes met, she turned and left ignoring the waiter "miss your table…"

Confused at her reaction, he looked back at Tatia who was asking "what happened?"

* * *

The next few hours Hayley spend trying really hard not to cry but the tears kept on coming in her eyes. She chided herself, scolded herself but she was unable to control her emotions. She cursed her pregnancy for the hundredth time for making her so weak. The image of him with another girl was making her crazy. His claim "Our marriage is a business arrangement and will remain that. Whatever you and I do, should not affect the other" was breaking her heart. She knew now that he will never forgive her but how should she harden her heart towards him? How should she live with a man whom she had started to care about so much and who hates her? Her breathing was hitching and these small cramps in her stomach were making her very anxious. Every now and then she had to take deep breath to calm herself down, remind herself what she is doing to herself is not good for the baby. She made herself a full jug of coffee shake but it was not helpful as she drank all of it while crying. By the evening she was totally exhausted and just wanted to sleep so after having a sandwich and nursing Kaleb and putting him to the crib, she decided to go to her room, not at all wanting to talk to him or see him.

* * *

In the mean time Klaus too, was distracted for the rest of the evening by the image of her shocked expressions. For some reason he had this elated feeling that he couldn't explain as he recalled her worried expression when she had barged into the house screaming his name. While driving home, a bit earlier than his usual time, he kept wondering does she also feel something for him and that is why she wants to assure him that she didnt manipulate him?

The living room was dark except for the light from the tree, the typical Christmas music she had been putting on for the past few days was not playing. He put his bag down and went to the nursery for once she was not down in the living room when normally she was.

Hayley looked around as the door opened and he came in.

As their eyes met, she turned and went to her room and closed the door.

A moment later the door opened and he stepped in. She turned towards him and said "Klaus, please leave my room."

He calmly closed the door and turned towards him took in her fatigued expressions "we need to talk."

Before she could stop herself she was shouting "get the hell out of my room, Klaus. I don't want you here. OUT!"

He continued to look towards her, the tears running down her cheek, Camille's caution of of hurting her came in his mind and he cursed himself. He said "she was…"

Hayley said, relatively calmer now "I don't care. Out. This is my room and you cannot be in here."

He continued to look towards her, reading the anguish on her face and reading the signs of what he had suspected a couple of times and his heart skipped a beat as he realized that he had been right, at the same time marveling her ability of hiding those feelings from him.

When he showed no sign of leaving she said "alright. If you dont want to leave, I will" and started to walk past him when he grabbed her arm and said "no, you are not going anywhere. We are going to talk about what is bothering you."

Hayley's hand swung in the air and landed on his cheek followed by her gasping. He looked towards her with murderous expressions "anything else you want to say before we dive into it."

She said "get out Klaus. there is nothing left between us to talk about", feeling utterly dejected.

Klaus said "yes there is, starting from you telling me the truth for once. If I had not manipulated you into marrying me, would you have told me about the baby?"

She snapped "no, I wouldn't have. I wish you had never found out about the baby."

He muttered "me too."

Her heart sank but she said "what are you doing here now? I have lied to you, manipulated you. And you have done the same. Now what do you need from me?"

Klaus paled and said "so you admit that you manipulated me!"

She said angrily "go to hell Klaus" as she started to turn away. He pulled her back angrily but before he could say anything she was saying in the same angry, frustrating tone "I have told you a couple of times now that this baby is not a result of manipulation. Yes it started with that. I faked the hurt on my ankle but it didnt go as I had thought. The thought was, for us to … but I knew that was a lost cause when you helped me with my night pajamas and that was it. That was all I could achieve from all that stupid drama. When we woke up…. I…. _you kissed me first_ and …. I don't even remember what was going through my mind but manipulation and thought of getting pregnant was the last thing. It was no manipulation Klaus but I understand why wouldn't you believe me. But I don't care any more what you believe in."

He asked angrily "did you ever?"

She said impatiently desperately "yes I did. Not a day has gone by since I have found out about this pregnancy that I have not regretted that night… not because of what it resulted in but because even though it didn't turn out the way I had thought but still, my intensions were to use you. Use you to have a child. I was desperate. There is nothing in the world I can say to make you believe me and I understand that!"

He asked angrily "do you blame me for that?"

She started in a defeated voice "no, I dont. I dont blame you. I brought it on myself. I hid the fact that I am the surrogate to your son, I lied about the fact the you are the father of my child but my intentions were never to hurt or to deceive anyone" her voice getting angrier by the second, becoming passionate " _You dont understand why I did it and You will never. You don't know what it feels like to see your only child lying in vegetative state and you cannot do anything for him except anything to keep him alive and hope that he will wake up one day. You dont know when you have money to keep him alive but some rich relative thinks that he is not worth fighting for and cease your access to money by filling a law suit against you and you don't have insurance and you become the surrogate for the first time to get some money for your child. You dont know what it feels like to lose everything you hold dear to you. You dont know how to grieve in the lonely nights hoping against hope that you will wake up and all will be dream; your two year old will be happily running around like other healthy happy kids, your husband will be waiting for you at every turn, hold you when you need him, your dead unborn child will be alive. You don't know how difficult it is to accept that your child has died and you are alive. Children are not supposed to die before the parents and it is all my fault!"_ her voice broke but she started again, all the anger drained from her voice _"_ You dont know what it is like to live in guilt and try to make up for it by doing anything, desperately hoping that some thing will work out and that life you once had will return to you. You dont know what it is like to have no hope for future and your only desire to have someone who is just yours seems like a distant dream. For whom you are willing to do any anything. All I ever wanted was a family…" she paused, took a deep breath and continued in a dejected voice, her voice losing all the passion and fervor in it "and you dont know what it is like to have everything only to be taken away from you and you live in fear that you will never get it back and even if you do, it will be taken back again. When you go through all that and lose everyone that you hold dear to your life then come to me and tell me that I had no right to do that, to want something desperately enough to do anything for it. I know that I have hurt you Klaus. I am sorry for everything I have done to you. I never meant to hurt you but you have gotten your revenge too. Haven't you? Married me, be part of our child's life, manipulated me. So what do you want now? Why are you still angry? Why are you torturing me… damn it" as her voice broke and she started to turn away.

Klaus turned her toward her, his heart aching for her so badly, he wanted to comfort her so badly. He caught her in his arms and pressed his lips against her lips and kissed her aggressively against all her struggles and protests and said aggressively "do you want to know what I want? Why I am hurt? Why I am still angry? That is why. Betrayal from someone you care this much is the biggest betrayal. You came into my settled life and lied about everything since the first time we met. You made my heart flutter for you when there was no chance of that happening, when I had lost all my faith in love, my trust in this relationship, only to squash it so badly Hayley. I looked past every deception _you_ showed me. I protected _you_. I hid the truth from the mother of my child for _you_ , only to be deceived by _you_ again. I cared for you, treated _you like my family_. What did I ever do to deserve this?" his voice reducing to desperate whisper.

She stared into his anguished eyes, the intensity of the kiss, for the first time giving her an inclination of what he feels for her; she was an intelligent woman and could read his eyes and that just made the matters even worse. She stepped back saying miserably "I know what I did was wrong. You have been nothing but nice to me and I have hurt your pretty bad. Tell me what to do then. Kill this child? Kill myself?" anger and desperation in her voice, making him paralyzed.

"She is self-destructive"

"she was so depressed that Sophie and I were scared for her for a while"

Marcel and her father's warning rang through his ears and he shook to his core.

Seeing him open his mouth she continued "I am sorry for the thousandth time. My intention was never to hurt you. Not a day has gone by, since we have gotten married, when I have not thought about how things could have turned differently. It never occurred to me that I was pregnant with your child. Fertility clinic, was not a ruse. I was going to meet them but then I discovered I was already pregnant. I wish I can change everything and for you to believe me but I understand that you don't. I don't blame you Klaus. I just don't know what to do… I can handle anything Klaus but you cheating on our marriage vows, however fake they are… no I cannot. I cannot handle that. And I now know how much capable of you are of hurting me. You and I both crossed each other badly and we are capable of hurting each other more than we realize. Please leave. I think we both need time away from each other. No…." She continued as she saw him speaking "please leave. Leave before I break down and you see how strong I really am I."

He said angrily, trying desperately to hold on the resentment for her, the resentment which were fading very quickly "what?! You cannot end this like that! We have two children to think about. Their future…"

She shook her head and said desperately, the tears uncontrollably rolling down her cheek, the cramp in her stomach increasing "I understand your anger Klaus. I have always understood it but today I know something else too and that just makes what I did to you even worse. I understand it, believe me and the words your are going to say, that too but no, I dont want to hear them especially not right now. I dont deserve them. I have hurt you really bad, so much so that despite whatever you feel for me, you felt the need to cheat on our wedding vows just to teach me a lesson. I know who hurts you most. I remember that when Camille hurt you and now I have done that too. I just don't know how to fix this. As for those children, I told you that I would do anything for my children and I will do it. I am done giving excuses to you about my actions. I am done. _You_ need to decide what you want with me and how you want to live this life with me. Now please leave."

He continued to look towards her tear strained face but then left knowing well they both needed time to absorb what was said between them.

Ten minutes later, he was in the library smoking thinking about their confrontation. Her words replaying in his mind, again and again. The sincerity, the bare painful naked truth in them, the desperate expressions were giving him a strange sort of comfort. The realization that she might have the same sort of feelings for him as he has for her was so heartwarming and out of blue that he didnt know what to do about it. His heart ached for her as he recalled what she went through for Harry, reminding him of what Marcel had told him; how could he have forgotten that, he wondered.

'Leave before I break down and you see how strong I really am'

Didn't Camille tell him the same thing. What is he doing? But can they have a relationship together despite what they feel for each other? Like she said, they both are capable of hurting each other and very badly. Can he open his heart to her? Even if he can, will she be able to do it now that he had hurt her so badly. What has he done in his anger, he wondered in anguish.

He looked at the half lit cigarette, crushed it in the plate and went upstairs.

* * *

Hayley laid in the bed with dry eyes staring at the ceiling. All horrible incidences of her life were flashing through her mind staring with giving away Kaleb, Harry's death, her break down at his death while she was seven month pregnant with Kaleb, giving up the first surrogate child she carried, discarded by his parents as if she was nothing to them anymore, having Jackson's parents filing that law suit so that she couldnt use that money for Kaleb, her losing her unborn child, her losing the love of her life. If only she had not had that stupid craving, everything would have been alright. _Stupid ice-cream!_ She punched at the pillow angrily and buried her head in the pillow and continued to cry ignoring the pain in her stomach and before she knew it, she had drifted to sleep.

She startled awake as she heard a baby cry. "Harry," she at once sat up and then realized it was Kaleb. She got out of bed, winced at the cramp in her stomach but went to the nursery and then stopped as she saw him holding him against his shoulder as Kaleb rubbed his head against his shoulder. He said without looking towards her "go to sleep. I will take care of him."

She didnt need to be told twice so she headed back, closed the door behind her and went to sleep after some effort.

* * *

Klaus took Kaleb downstairs, gave him a bottle which he took with some protest as he watched the TV with distracted mind but took it and then he finally put him in the crib. He hesitated as he looked towards the closed door, went to slightly open it, looked at her sleeping, closed it again and went to his room.

When he laid on the bed he still was confused as to what to do. His feelings and her raw emotions were making him weak. _'Can he live with someone who is capable of crossing him at every path, whenever desperation strikes again? How can he fight that? How can he control her or anyone's actions for that matter. Wouldn't he do anything for his child too, for Kaleb, for Camille and for her? Didnt he just do it? Manipulated her into this marriage; used her affection for Kaleb to corner her, lied to her. Maybe her methods were not right but so were not his. Desperation! They both did each other wrong in face of desperation but he did it out of spite too, he knows that. Deep down he knows that._ The thought just made his stomach muscles tighten with disgust at himself. _But She is right. Nothing can be undone except for moving on, if he wants to have a future with her. He was able to overlook what she did once before so why cannot he do it again. He was able to accept the child Camille had tricked him into having until everything went haywire. She too is after all carrying his child. For his child sake, for Kaleb's sake, for his feeling for her, he can overlook this one too and with time they can heal. She is right, it is up to him to decide what he wants from her but what..…'_ He continued to think and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning she was in the kitchen making coffee when she heard him say "Hayley…"

She took a deep breath, turned towards him and said "I dont want to hear anything, Klaus. Here is your coffee."

He grabbed her arm as she started to turn and said "I know you dont want to hear anything but I still want to tell you that she is my ex-girlfriend Tatia. Now she is an old friend. I never cheated on our wedding vows even though I came close to it once. We have to work on our relationship because we are going to have a child with each other so we have to listen to one another. It is about time. We can no longer ignore what happened and what will happen. Tonight we must talk calmly and rationally."

Her heart sank but she said in a icy voice "let me go, please."

He let her go at once and left for office knowing well it was no used talking about it; they both needed time to think about what to do next.

The whole day he felt content for some reason, even though that confrontation with Hayley was not something that he could forget but his conscious was clear now. He knew what he wanted from her but how should he move forwards with this baggage. He wondered in frustration. Now that he knows what happened between them was an act of passion but how does he look past that she might never have told him about the baby if they had not gotten married? It will be difficult but he can do it if he tries. But how to win her heart after the wrong he had done to her? For their child's sake, for Kaleb's sake, they will just have to work hard to move on and that he can do but first he will have to make sure that she cannot cross him in desperation ever again. She needs to stop being self-destructive. She needs to rely on him, ask his help instead of taking steps that are self-destructive and that end up hurting others whether she intends to or not. He took a deep breath of relief as he reached at a decision and felt a burden had been lifted from his shoulder even though he knew it was still a long journey to get where he wanted his relationship with her to be but now he knew what he wanted and he was willing to work on it, despite all the challenges."But she is pregnant!" A voice whispered. He groaned and his body shivered in repulsion. He grunted in frustration and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hayley spend the morning with Kaleb. Her mind buzzing with all the ifs and buts; what will happen, what will they talk about, what did he mean by that, does she trust him about that woman, what if he leaves her like Jackson too, what if she gets a life she desires only to be destroyed again, and then, as she was putting Kaleb in the crib for his afternoon nap, something snapped in her and all the thoughts flew out of her mind except for Kaleb and the child she was carrying. She decided that she will not cry anymore or be depressed for him. She does not need him. She has a child who loves her and she is having another child who will love her too. She will spend her life for that child. She doesn't need a man to love her. It is enough that she cares about him. It is enough that she is living with a person whom she cares about. She looked towards the door in surprise as she heard the bell. She looked at the time. It was four in the afternoon, wondering 'who could it be' and then went to open it. The moment she opened it, her heart jumped a beat. For some reason a fear gripped at her heart but she fixed a smile on her lips and said "Oh Shane come in."

* * *

At four twenty five in the afternoon, he headed towards home, after many days going on time, he was apprehensive. He hit his hand on the steering wheel in frustration and said to himself "damn it. Stop thinking about her as pregnant woman and just see her as someone you care about" and suddenly he was in control of his emotions; right now he just wanted to talk to her, talk about anything, talk about their relationship, until they decide how to attain a future with each other.

As soon as the car turned in the drive way it came to halt with a jerk, as he saw the police cars. His breathing hitched. He got out in trance and then his eyes went to the blood on the wide open door. He continued to walk towards the door, with every step his heart was sinking, everything was moving in slow motion. He vaguely registered the officer in uniform saying something but all he could see was his lips moving. He pushed the officer aside when he tried to stop him. "...lose everyone that you hold dear to your life..." her words were ringing in his ears as he stepped in with his heart in his mouth.


	19. Chapter 19 Letting Go

**_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for delay update ._**

 ** _Something has been going on with FanFiction website._** ** _Anyway I hope you like it._** ** _I have read this chapter many times and now I am at a point where I am unable to fix or modify it any further regardless of how ever long I keep it on my laptop so here it is. My mind is just too jumbled up with reading it again and again. In fact at a risk of ruining it lol. Will appreciate some feedback as usual. Which part you liked but thought it was too early to come, which part you thought didnt make sense._**

 ** _The good new is, if you like the chapter lol, it is again a long chapter. Lot of Klayley. I loved writing them. I hope you love reading it too._**

* * *

A couple of uniforms were standing in the foyer. One of them, on seeing, said "sir you cannot…"

He said "I live here…" still in trace, his heart beating so fast that he knew it would jump out of his chest at any moment. The officers stepped aside. His eyes took in the overturn foyer table, shattered glass pieces and a broken vase on the ground, flowers on the floor- the flowers she had gotten yesterday, blood pooled on the marble. With panic rising in him, he stepped towards the stairs when he heard the baby crying, the sound coming from the living room and he felt as if he had gotten some energy back in his body. He turned towards the living room but stopped as he saw two officers in the room kneeling next to Hayley. He felt he could breath now and realized his hand was on the wall for support.

As he watched, the EMT said authoritatively "your blood pressure is very high Mrs. Mikaelson. You need to lie down."

She said aggressively "No, I am fine. I need my baby. Give him to me…"

The EMT tried to lay her down when she shouted, pushing him away, at the same times trying to get up "let me hold him. Can't you see he is distressed?"

"Hayley!" in a firm, composed voice; the only thing came out of his mouth.

Hayley at once looked in the direction of the sound and at that instant she felt all the energy she was feeling, drain out of her body.

As he watched, her courageous expressions at once switched to desperation and her face screwed with fatigue that came with helplessness. His gaze taking in her bleeding forehead which the EMT was cleaning up, her torn shirt revealing her shoulder and half her arm, finger nail scratches on her cheek and on her bare upper arm, and something else on her exposed shoulder as the EMT cleaned the blood, that made him shook to the core. He at once told himself _'she is alive. Just focus on that…'_

And then to his panic, as he watched, her eyes closed and she fell in the lap of the EMT sitting next to her. Klaus felt his stomach drop many inches. He dashed to her asking "what.. what happened? Is she.. Is she alright?"

EMT laid her gently on the sofa saying "sir, please. Let us handle this…" He paused and after checking her pulse he said "she is fine. Just lost consciousness. She has been through a trauma"

Klaus asked apprehensively "was she… was she…"

He looked towards him and shook his head saying "no, she defended herself really well. Even managed to hurt the intruder. The police knows who he is."

He took a deep breath of relief and at once looked towards Kaleb who was wailing looking towards him and trying to get to him. He cursed and dashed to the officer and took Kaleb from her arms and went to sit next to Hayley and asked in a composed voice "when will she wake up?"

He said "she needs to rest. She is fine….except for her blood pressure which is to be expected after what she went through…."

He asked with his heart in his mouth "the baby…"

The EMT said "the baby seems to be doing fine."

He asked "how do you know?" not really convinced

He said "we have portable ultrasound machines sir. She just needs rest and relax. Her blood-pressure is high and she shouldn't have it for prolonged time during the pregnancy."

He checked her eyes again and said "she should wake up in a few minutes but we will give her some mild sedatives to rest. She needs to rest right now."

He injected something in her arms when Klaus asked "what happened here?"

Before he could get any answers he heard a familiar voice "make sure everything is taken care of …" making him spun around and he stood up seeing Detective Micheal.

Detective Michael finished his sentence "everything is catalogued."

Klaus asked as shifted Kaleb on his shoulder "what happened here?"

Detective said "Shane.. the guy you were suspecting. Your suspicion was right. We dont know the detail but a 911 was made from this home at four twenty five. There was struggle going on as per the operator. They responded immediately but by the time they came, he had fled the seen but he was injured and we have managed to capture him. We have to wait for EMT to…." his gaze went to Hayley and continued "…your wife to wake up and tell us what happened here. We have gathered the finger prints and the suspect is in custody. We will keep you informed."

He looked towards the EMT and asked "when will she wake up?"

The EMT officer said "we have given her some sedative. She needs to rest. Tomorrow you can get your statement."

Detective Michael said to Klaus "alright tomorrow then…. but we have to take her statement to process him."

Klaus signed in frustration when at once Kaleb started to cry. He said "I have to take care of him. Excuse me"

He went to the kitchen and quickly made a bottle for him and realized his hands were shaking. He calmed them down and took the bottle back to the living room to sit with Hayley as the EMT wind up things while the police officers continued to collect the evidence.

* * *

When her eyes opened next, she was disorientated for a while and then she realized that she was lying on her bed. Images of what happened started playing and a baby's crying sound reached her ear and she at once sat up gasped "Kaleb.."

She threw the warm duvet aside and started to get out of bed, when a hand grabbed her arm causing her to spun around with racing heart and then she took a breath of relief, which only lasted for a moment as her eyes brimmed up with tears as her gaze went to his concerned blue eyes and then to Kaleb sleeping next to him. With eyes on Kaleb, she fell on the bed but he didnt let go of her arm, her other arm went on her forehead and the tears started to fall.

He didnt know what to say except look at her, waiting for her to say something and then she said shakily "he.. he tried to…."

Klaus felt a muscle in his jaw tick but said, stopping her from completing her sentence "you are alright Hayley. You fought him…."

She looked towards him and asked "what are you doing here?" the desperation suddenly gone from her face, taking him aback.

He noticed the change curiously but said "go back to sleep Hayley. It is ten at night and the EMT gave you some mild sedatives. We will talk in the morning."

She was too tired to argue, closed her eyes and then snapped them open saying "who changed my clothes?"

When he kept quiet she turned away from him, pulled the duvet over, closed her eyes trying not to think about him seeing her naked.

Klaus laid there awake thinking about the bite mark on shoulder, scratches and bruises on her arms and collarbone when he was changing her dress; that was all he remembered from her naked body and the feeling of anger and helplessness at being not there to help her and the strong desire to kill Shane if he ever finds him. He turned towards her as he heard a sob. He said, feeling helpless "Hayley, you need to rest."

She said in a teary voice "I am fine Klaus…"

"You are not fine but you shouldn't be taking this much stress…." He reasoned with her.

She cut him off by saying "Klaus can you please leave my room."

He said firmly "no. Now go to sleep."

She turned towards him angrily saying "why are you here Klaus?" startling Kaleb.

Klaus put his hand on his stomach to calm him down as his hands jerk in the air and a pout appeared on his lips, saying "Hayley, please go to sleep. We will talk in the morning. I am not going anywhere and you need to rest."

She sighed and turned back, away from him and closed her eyes. Soon the sedatives and fatigue took over again and she was back into dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Klaus looked towards her after a while and from the breathing he gathered that she and gone to sleep.

He couldn't sleep for a long time thinking about what he had been thinking since he had stepped in the door. What if he had lost any one of them, how would he have felt? After some effort, he turned towards Kaleb and staring at her back, he went to sleep.

Hayley stirred as she felt a soft touch on her cheek. She at once opened her eyes, fear gripping her heart but then she saw Kaleb looking down at her and babbling, hitting his soft hands on her face. She smiled, tears fell from her eyes as she scooted up and then she realized that she was not alone in the bed. She looked towards her right and saw him sleeping next to her. She slowly sat up and took Kaleb in her lap and impulsively said "shh, daddy is sleeping" as he started to babble excitedly and Klaus stirred in his sleep. She quickly exposed her breast to him and he quickly latched on. She leaned her head against the bed rest as she closed her eyes, trying not to think about last night.

* * *

When his eyes opened, he stared at the ceiling for a while and then looked towards his left and continued to look, mesmerized by the scene. Her eyes closed, tears falling down and Kaleb in her lap nursing. He wanted to touch her, comfort her, wipe away her tears but he felt right now is probably not a good time. Let her be done with Kaleb. He decided. Suddenly he remembered it was new year. He realized new beginning, whatever it takes. With some effort he looked away from her and resumed staring the ceiling thinking how to help her, how to move on from what she went through. The decision that he had taken last evening suddenly became much easier to carry on.

* * *

Hayley startled when Kaleb pushed her shirt away. She looked down and wiped her eyes and then she looked towards her right again and saw him up.

As if attracted by magic he looked towards her. Their eyes met, he asked "how do you feel?"

She said "fine."

He said "of course you are not. I meant are you in any pain?"

She shook her head. Klaus asked "do you want to talk about it?"

When she shook her head again, he said "police have gotten him. He will never be able to hurt your or Kaleb again."

She sighed and asked "who is he? I mean why was he after us"

He said "I dont know. Detective Micheal will keep me informed. Hungry?"

She shook her head.

He said "you need to eat…"

"I will eat when I am hungry" she said feeling cross at her weakness and helplessness as she put Kaleb on the bed and started to get up.

Suddenly out of nowhere a burst of anger took over and he sat up saying angrily "I dont care if you are hungry or not, _you will eat!_ If you are not down in ten minutes I will come up and take you down and that will not be pleasant for either one of us."

He picked Kaleb up and left he room without another word, leaving her feeling too overwhelmed.

Knowing that he will come upstairs and follow up what he had threatened and that she needed to eat her the baby, she hastily washed her face, winced as her fingers touched the scratches on her face, stared at her helpless, desperate expressions staring back at her in the reflection, brushed her teeth, put on a long black skirt, white socks and a white and black stripped shirt and black cardigan and headed downstairs trying not to think about the incidence.

* * *

After settling down Kaleb with a piece of bread and a some grapes, he started to make the breakfast. While making the omelette, he was continuously wondering about the next step to their relationship and how to address this with her under these circumstances. And then told himself "be there for her right now". He turned around when he felt her presence.

He put a plate of omelet in front of her and asked after she settled down on the bar stool "tell me what happened?"

She looked towards him and said "yesterday?"

He said "yes."

She said "I …. I …" took a deep breath and then continued "when I saw him at the door, I was so surprised that I didnt know what to say and I impulsively invited him in."

Stopped talking as she saw shock and incredulous expressions on his face but then continued hastily before he could say anything "I know it was my fault. Part of me didnt believe you. Anyway he was already here. If I had closed the door even then he would have forced inside. He was fine at first. He stayed for ten fifteen minutes and then when I was going to see him off, he caught me off-guard because of the earlier behavior of his and he… he grabbed my hair and he hit.. he hit my head on the door, and dragged me back in in… He tried to force himself on me saying I led him on and .. he kept saying that… We fought a bit. During the fight, somehow I grabbed my phone and dialed 911 and then I dont know how I got hold of the vase and I hit him with it. I guess I hurt him really bad because he fell down and didnt get up. I ran upstairs to get Kaleb. I just grabbed Kaleb and ran out of the house…."

Klaus didnt realize how his knuckles had turned white. He continued to look towards her as she tried to compose herself, wiping her eyes as tears slid down.

Hayley felt so angry at herself for breaking down again and that too in front of him. She looked up and saw him walk around island table. To her surprise, he pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

He said "I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you and Kaleb and our child is fine. You did good, Hayley. You saved not only yourself, Kaleb and our child too but for the love of GOD, in future if I tell you I dont want you to meet someone and give a logic to it, please listen to that little voice telling to to listen to someone for once, Listen!"

She muttered "that little voice knows it is a losing battle."

He sighed as he stepped back "well you need to start listening to it… Now the other thing. What is going on with you, tell me right now."

At her confused look, he snapped "you seem to be in pain!"

Hayley said reluctantly "oh that! I have been having these cramps in my stomach."

Klaus asked, getting concerned "oh, have you talked to Sophie?"

Hayley said dismissively "no, I think it is just tension and hunger."

Klaus continued to look towards her, at her suddenly gone tense face and then said with a sigh "right! about that, we need to talk."

She said smiling "you know that you don't have to be nice to me because of what happened."

Klaus looked at her smiling face but noticed that the smile had not reached her eyes and said "I am not being nice to you because of that. I am being nice to you because I care about you."

She asked, the smile gone and the eyes saddened "even after…"

He said "yes even after. You told me to decide what I want from this relationship, how I want to spend my life with you. I have decided. Yesterday when I was coming home, I had decided to look past what had happened and move on. Like you said, there is nothing that can be done about past but when I saw the blood, I realized what was I was going to lose and I never want to feel that again. The question is that what do you want from this relationship? I know that you are willing to spend your life with me but is it all because of the kids or you want something from me too?"

She felt her cheek burning and opened her mouth to say something but realized that she didnt know what to say. She wanted him but she felt she had not earned that right to say that to him yet. How can she tell him how much she cares about him after what she had done to him? And then she said "Klaus, day before yesterday I found out how you feel about me which was a news to me. I dont know what I really feel for you but I have never felt that way about anyone since… since Jackson. I think… I think that I am ready to fall in love again and that is what I want from you."

He continued to look towards her for a moment, noticing the red sneaking in her pale cheeks, his own heart raced at what she was saying but he said "good but nothing will change over-night Hayley. I still am struggling with what went down and it will take some time for me to trust you or completely give in to this relationship. You have to understand. I have been bit before too and in this very relationship. I might have days when I relapse. Are you willing to work with me?"

Her heart was racing with each word and a hope was rising in her but at the same time the guilt feeling in her heart for making him lose his remaining trust in this relationship was making her feel terrible. Her throat was getting lumpy so she just nodded.

At that, after many days he gave her a small smile and continued "then you have to start being honest with me. You cannot hide the truth from me just because you think that I will get hurt or angry." He chuckled as he stopped talking and then continued "What the hell am I talking? This is taught to children!" he added in exasperation "but you have left me with no options Hayley. Please stop lying. I know you did it because you thought that you had no options but there is always more than one way to an solution. Are you listening to what I am saying?'

She said "Klaus… I have been coping with every thing alone for so long…"

"yes I know that and forgive me but I am not very fond of your methods. Do you realize how self-destructive you have become? Everything you have done is for your child, I understand that and if I were in your place, you are right, I probably would have done the same things well.. not really… surrogacy for one. No…. but anything for my child but you are hurting yourself in the process. Don't you see that? Not to mention other people which I know you do it unintentionally but still you hurt them."

She said getting up pushing the plate a bit away "what does it matter to anyone if I am hurting myself…"

He cut her off, blocking her path "sit down and eat! As for what does it matter to anyone! It matters to me, to your father. Sophie cares, Marcel cares and Camille cares even though she does not know what you have really through. Don't you see, you have people who care about you. Stop being so damn self-relying. Trust in others.. you are not alone"

She looked into his eyes and asked in a teary voice "I am not?"

He said softly this time "no you are not. You have me, Kaleb and our child…" fighting the mental image of her protruding stomach out of his mind.

When she kept quiet he continued "We both did wrong and we know it but now we have an opportunity to make it right. It will take time but we can get there."

He waited with held breath for her to say something and then to his relief she bobbed her head.

She looked up and said "yes we will get there but I want to tell you one thing."

When he looked at her questioningly she continued "you will have to be patient with me too, not because of what happened between us but because I have not been able to fall in love with anyone since Jackson and it might take me some time to fall in love again."

He said "I understand that. I dont expect to replace Jackson's memories. It will be an unrealistic expectation of me for you to forget about him, whom by the way you never talk about…why is that? Him and Harry!"

Hayley muttered "too many painful memories."

Klaus said "I wish you would tell me some day."

She said "some day" smiling sadly "there are too many to tell."

He said "I will wait for that day. I think we still have loads to talk about but right now we need to deal this recent event right now. Call Detective Michael. He wants to take your statement."

She asked suddenly getting tense again "today?"

Klaus said "yes, he has to, Hayley. That is the procedure. I am not sure if he will come today or not. It is new year."

Hayley said "oh yeah. _What a start!"_

He turned to pour his coffee and said with his back turned towards her "it could have been worse!" causing her to shiver with fear as the alternate flashed through her mind. He turned towards her and caught her touching her forehead. He said as he sipped his coffee "you should rest."

She said "I am fine. I think the shock is wearing off. I am just curious now, why would he do that?"

He said "we will find out soon. Come to the living room."

She said "oh, I will. Go ahead."

He continued to look towards her for a moment and then realized that she needed a minute to herself and he realized that a minute to himself might not be a bad idea too as a strong overwhelming feeling was starting at the base of his stomach; seeing her and Kaleb all fine, at the mere thought of what he could have lost, at the hope of the future they will have.

He nodded, took Kaleb out of the highchair admiring how quietly he was sitting there during their conversation but the mess he had made during that time clearly indicated what was keeping him occupied. He kissed him, as he put the dirty hands on Klaus mouth, took him to the sink, washed his face and then taking his coffee he headed towards the living room too. He put him on the carpet with some of his toys whereas Hayley composed herself as she watched him too, with a promise of future now clearly visible to her, a future that she had lost hope of having. The hope just gave her an energy boost and with a smile she went to the living room too with determined mind, having an idea that she will have to make more of an effort for he was too composed, too self-disciplined and right now disappointed in her as well as shaky about this relationship despite of him wanting to have a relationship with her. She went to sit on her favorite recliner and settled down.

Klaus, while watching the TV, looked towards her and saw her so relaxed that he felt better. She asked in a slightly shaky voice "who did the clean up?"

He said "the CSI that came with Detective Micheal did it"

She said "oh…"

He asked "are you up for talking to him right now?"

She asked "do I have a choice?"

Klaus smiled "no" and dialed detective Michael's number.

Hayley relaxed back in the sofa, slightly feeling nauseous for some reason, as she listened to him to talking to the detective.

A few minutes later, he put the cell down and said "he will be there in an hour."

Hayley nodded and picked up the magazine while Klaus turned the TV on.

When his cell rang, he groaned seeing his mother's name on caller ID. The moment he put it against his ear, she said angrily "Niklaus, I had been calling you since last night. Where have you been?"

He said "mother, I….my phone was on silence so missed the calls."

She said angrily "Niklaus, you have cut off with the family. What is going on?"

Klaus said feeling flustered "I have been busy mother."

He looked towards Kaleb who stood by Hayley's knee holding her knee and gave her wooden blocks. She picked up Kaleb's hand and kissed it and then said "come, let me show you"; the simple gesture making the muscles in his stomach tighten.

Hayley sat him down in front of her as she too crisscrossed her legs.

He continued to listen to his mother but his eyes were on his son and his wife and he felt satisfied for the decision he had made; however hard it is going to be, they will manage it.

When he put the cell down, she commented "you tell me to be honest!"

As soon as the words were out, she was taken by surprise at her own informality towards him. Too soon? She wondered. But then cleared her mind saying to herself "dont think too much. Just go with the flow."

If he was surprised he didnt show it.

He said slyly "this does not count" as he sat next to them causing her to chuckle "of course it does not!" to his surprise. But as soon as he set his phone down his cell rang again. It was Kol this time.

He said "happy new year Nik."

Klaus said "you too. What is going on?"

"Nothing much. How is the new year going? How is Kaleb?"

He looked towards her and then said "actually something happened yesterday but I dont want to worry mother."

"What?" Kol asked.

When Klaus was done telling him what had happened he continued "dont ask anything. I dont want to worry mother. When I find out something I will tell you."

There was silence for a while and then he said "alright. Listen I need to tell you something too. Let me take the cell out."

Klaus asked "what is it?"

He said "wait…"

While he waited anxiously he continued to look towards Hayley and Kaleb playing with the blocks. A few moments later, he heard Kol say "there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about for a few days but didnt know how to address it and then I got busy with my work and also Hayley had asked me not to talk to you but I think you should know."

Klaus asked impatiently "what is it? Tell me" feeling anxious at the same time too.

After a short silence Kol said "a few days ago when I called her. She sounded depressed. When I asked her, she said it was pregnancy hormones but I could sense that something happened I dont know what happened but… Now this! She shouldn't be taking this much stress, man. You are a doctor. You should know what stress can cause during pregnancy."

He glanced towards her playing with Kaleb and said "hmmm. I will see to it. Thanks for telling me."

Kol said "ask her from me…. Oh! here comes Rebekah. She is snatching the phone… wait Bekah…" ending with annoyance and then Klaus heard his sister saying "happy new year Nik…"

Klaus said "you too."

She said in business-like manner "so here is the thing. Kaleb birthday is coming up and I want to do something special. We can all come tomorrow morning and celebrate all day. I just wanted to let you know."

He looked towards Hayley and Kaleb and it hit him one year has passed since his son was born and Hayley had entered his life which made him think that she was pregnant last year too around this time and she had recently lost her son. Wasn't his death anniversary a few months before Kaleb was born?

He startled when he heard a shout in her ear "Nik…." causing him to remove the cell from his ear.

He asked, annoyed now "what is it?"

She said with irritation "his birthday! it is on fourth, right?"

Klaus seemed lost and looked towards Hayley and asked "his birthdate! Ninth…no. Tenth" as he saw Hayley's head snap up and she showed him ten fingers.

Rebekah said "oh… damn. Then next weekend. Now let me talk to Hayley."

Klaus felt so taken aback by how frank she was with Hayley that it almost made him feel bad for the lack of that relationship with Hayley. He sat there watching her talking to Rebekah, observed how easily smile appeared on her lips, how casual she was, how she was cracking jokes with her. Seeing her so relaxed with Rebekah, suddenly made the lack of that with him more prominent. His thoughts went to what Kol had told him and wondered how can he develop a relationship with her where she will be more relaxed around him like she is with Kol and Rebekah and will trust him with her worries and problems.

They both looked towards the door as the bell rang and Kaleb at once stood up; his fasciation of sounds attracting him. Hayley said "Rebekah, let me call you back."

And cut her off, as her eyes went to klaus.

For the next half an hour he stood near her as the detective questioned her and she told about her encounter again. The more she was recalling, the more he was getting furious at Shane and then he noticed her fidgeting hands in her lip. He cursed himself inwardly and then sat next to her, picked up her hand in his squeezing it gently.

Hayley's felt a current shot through her body and hoped her expressions didnt show any surprise.

He closed his small note book and said "thank you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Klaus asked "have you found out anything from Shane?"

He laughed and said "no, we decided to give him some time in jail to ponder on his choices."

Klaus said "oh okay. keep us informed."

He let go of her hand and went to see him off. When he returned he saw her holding her head. He asked her "Hayley, what happened?"

She said without looking up "my head hurts."

He said "the EMT said that it might. He suggested Tylenol if it happens and rest."

Hayley started to get up when he said "sit" and went to get the medicine with a glass of water.

After Hayley downed it he said "you should rest."

She said "if you dont mind I want to stay down."

He said "you will be disturbed."

She looked towards Kaleb, banging at the drum making that racket to others but an enjoyable music to his own ears and said "I dont want to be alone."

Klaus said alright and went to sit on the sofa opposite the one she was lying on. He opened his laptop and started browsing the articles.

Twenty minutes later he looked up and saw her gone to sleep; her body turned towards him, her cheek resting on her hand, the hem of her skirt raised a bit revealing part of her leg overlapping the other leg. He continued to look towards her thinking about what she had said to him in the kitchen, wondering about her relationship with Jackson, about her feeling for him, when she will open her heart for him, add him in it with Jackson, how long will it take them to cross this hurdle, establish a relationship where they can express their love for each other, will he ever be able to trust this relationship, observing how different his living room was now; once with no toys scattered on the carpet and Camille never taking a nap on the sofa for it was not appropriate. He smiled as Kaleb banged the drum stick on his drum and babbled something unintelligent as he looked towards him.

He said "quietly" as he got up, picked up the throw from the back of the sofa, something newly added to the decor of the living room, and gently spread it on her, his fingers involuntarily went to the lock of her hair covering her face removed them, his insides were getting warm seeing her resting peacefully, breathing rhythmically.

The moment he went to sit back on his sofa, he watched Kaleb crawled to Hayley and before he could do anything, he stood up and smack his hand on her face causing her to startle awake. Klaus, coming out of shock, darted to him and grabbed his hand, saying in a firm voice "no. Mama is sleeping."

"Oh it is fine." she said sleepily and closed her eyes again.

Kaleb pouted towards Klaus and then looked towards sleeping Hayley and then put his head on Klaus' shoulder. He asked softly this time "do you want to eat something?"

But Kaleb just rubbed his nose against his neck making his knees go jelly. He patted his back and took him to the kitchen, put him in the highchair and put some grapes in front of him.

While he was eating his grapes, squashing some in the process, Klaus was looking towards Hayley visible from the kitchen, not really knowing what he was thinking. After some time, he sighed and then went to the fridge and took out frozen chicken to marinate for dinner.

* * *

When Hayley woke up, she at once sat up with a jerk causing Klaus to ask anxiously "what happened?"

She asked in a voice, matching her demeanor "how long did I sleep? where is Kaleb?"

He said calmly "Kaleb is fine. I put him to bed and you slept for five hours."

"What?" she shouted and at once got up throwing the throw away.

He leaned back, now enjoying her reaction. She quickly folded the throw asking "what did he eat? Has he had his milk? What about the dinner?"

Hayley suddenly realized that she was talking too much and he was not answering. She turned towards him and caught him looking at her which an amused smile on his lips. He said "this is a different side of yours, for sure."

She said feeling flustered "I… did he eat anything?"

Klaus said "no. He has been hungry since morning. I wanted to experiment how long can he survive without food? He surprised me!" looking down at his laptop.

Hayley looked at his face in shock but just for a second as she realized that he was making fun of her. He looked up and caught her looking at him with narrow eyes.

He smiled and said "yes he has eaten, changed and now taking his nap. I will get something of you."

When she asked "and you?" his eyebrows went up causing her to flush.

"Well you said that I will have to help you to move on" She said feeling embarrassed

He said "if I knew you would take anything I say this seriously… "

"Well I do… To logic. I didn't go to some stranger to have a baby for one" she muttered as she started to leave the living room.

Klaus caught her arm and said "I heard that."

She said sassily, looking into his eyes "good. That was the intention. Now let me go. I have to go to check on Kaleb" taking herself and him by surprise.

He suddenly felt like kissing those pink lips, at her sassiness, at the informality, casualness she had been showing since their talk, but hesitation took over so he let her go with a hint of smile looming on his lips.

They had a nice peaceful dinner which he had cooked while she was sleeping, with only Kaleb babbling while eating and making mess with his food and Klaus for the first time ever, started looking towards a time when he and Hayley will not have this strangeness and awkwardness which he could already see reducing, in just one day.

While watching the TV after putting Kaleb in the crib she kept on wondering about their sleeping arrangement. He wants to work on the relationship but what does it mean? Will they be sharing beds?

Later that night when she turned towards her room after checking on Kaleb one last time, he said from the nursery door "no, I meant it when I said we will have to work on it and that starts with sharing our room. We are married and from today, this marriage is real. No more a business arrangement. I mean as real as it can be under the circumstances. I dont think we should take the next step to our relationship by skipping the first one."

She felt her cheek burning and chided herself for feeling that way when she was carrying his child.

Klaus felt amused at the slight reddening on her cheek and even though teasing words, to his surprise were on the tip of his tongue but he chose not to comment on it.

She nodded and said "I will come after changing my clothes."

he said as he was leaving the nursery "you should move your things in the master bedroom."

Hayley felt very nervous all of a sudden. She had not shared a room with anyone since Jackson had died. How can she do that but then she realized that they have to do this to move on to next level of their relationship which both of them want to establish. She changed into her regular pajamas and after putting on her robes, headed towards the master bedroom. The door was wide open and he was already sitting on the bed reading a book. She, never expecting him to read books before going to bed, made the first observation about his bed time routine. Klaus looked up as she entered the room and although he was feeling very nervous at spending the night with her, someone he had started to care about so deeply, smiled encouragingly.

She asked "you want to close the door" feeling very nervous.

He said "yes."

She walked around the bed asking "are you sure about this Klaus?"

Klaus nodded. Hayley took off her robes and nervously sat at the edge of the bed as she put the baby monitor receiver on the side table making him realize how his life was going to change from now onwards. He stared at her back for a moment and then asked "nervous?"

She said "of course I am. I have never been with anyone except for … except for Jackson…"

He said, putting the book down "but we have been together before."

Hayley muttered "and we never talked about that night."

He said "yep, you have a point there."

She looked towards her asking "why didn't we?"

He said "we decided it was a mistake Hayley so what was the point of discussing it?"

She looked towards him and wondered when did he start to feel that way. Was it around that time or after that? If that time then why didn't he say anything or in future for that matter? She itched to ask him that but thought better of, sighed and laid down pulling the duvet up to her chest feeling oddly comfortable and said "I guess you are right but if we had, probably I might have thought about the possibility of getting pregnant. Out of sight out of mind."

He looked towards her thoughtfully and said "perhaps. We will never know about it, will we?"

"no…" as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep not thinking about him sleeping so close to her. Her body suddenly aching for his, which took her by surprise. The images of that night flashed through her mind. His tattoo as clear as day. Suddenly a thought occurred to her; how will he cope with her pregnancy? The thought just depressed her as she called his reaction to Sophie's pregnancy wondering what is it about pregnancy that bothers him. Maybe she should involve him more in this pregnancy so that he can see what he is missing. Seeing his child grow up but first they need to get to that stage where she can ask him to do things like that or many be these are the things that will break the ice between them. She didn't know when her hand went to her stomach and when she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Klaus laid awake listening to her breathing, controlling the urge to take off her clothes and forget about everything and just make love to her but he couldn't. He couldn't forget everything so easily.

He felt as if some one was calling for him. His eyes snapped open and then he realized it was her. He looked towards her and she was moving her head right and left frantically. He turned the lamp off quickly and looked at her and saw her moaning and saying "no no.. please no… Klaus… Jackson.. please… no no…." tears falling from her shut eyes.

"Hayley…." he grabbed her shoulder and shook her but she was deep in her nightmare and then she was quiet for a moment and then said "noooo" loudly, the panic in her voice sending a chill through his body. He shook her again, roughly this time saying "Hayley wake up. You are dreaming…."

Her eyes snapped open and he could see the terror in them. She pushed him aside and sat up cleaning her eyes.

He continued to look towards her and then asked "do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head unable to say anything as bile rose in her throat and she ran to the bathroom, leaving him stunned.

* * *

Hayley was bend over the toilet throwing up but images of Shane trying to tear her dress and his hand on her breast and stomach was making her more sick. When she felt she couldnt throw anymore, she fell back against the wall trying to catch up her breath.

A knock at the door made her look towards it. She said in a composed voice "I am okay", washed her face and then went outside.

Klaus was sitting on the bed with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on his knee, thinking about her nightmare. From the panic in her voice, he had gathered that she was calling him… them for help which means that she was in trouble but what.. and why was he not there to help her. He suddenly recalled what Kol had told him about her worries and the EMT telling him about her blood pressure. Damn it! He should have paid attention to her. She is carrying his child after all. He looked towards the bathroom door when she stepped out and got up. She walked to the bed and sat down saying "sorry, I woke you up."

He asked "what were you dreaming about?"

She glanced towards him and then said "Shane trying to…."

She saw a muscle tick in his jaw and hastily said "nothing happened but just…"

He grabbed her hand saying "I know nothing happened but what happened, I wish it wouldn't have."

She suddenly felt too vulnerable and wanted him to hug her, hold her but then she thought better of it and looked around asking "what is the time? you don't have clock in your room!" as she glanced at her cell and murmured "three. Oh God!"

"Our room! and no. I use cell" He said.

She looked towards him, the aftereffect of the nightmare still visible on her face. She said "we should sleep before Kaleb wakes up."

* * *

Knowing that there was nothing else to talk, he got up and went to the bed. When he turned towards her after turning the light off, she was already tucked in with her back towards him.

He continued to stare at her back wondering how to dispel her demons.

Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He looked around but the room was empty. Wondering where she could be he went towards the nursery. As he opened the door, he saw her nursing him. He started to turn but then stopped and entered the room. She looked up and covered herself. He said "good morning. How are you feeling now?"

She said "good morning. Alright. That slight headache but nothing else."

Klaus continued to look into her face, the aftereffect of that nightmare were still there or was it something else, he wondered. His gaze went to her breast as his eyes caught a motion and noticed her pulling her shirt down over Kaleb's head. He controlled his urge to take Kaleb away from her and make love to her right there and then and said, steering his gaze away from her "yesterday when you were sleeping, Sophie called to wish new year. I ended up telling them what happened? They will visit today. When they got to find out, I told Camille too… because of Kaleb. I hope Detective Michael calls today."

She nodded and wished for him to leave but for some reason he was not and that was making her very flustered. Self consciously she shifted Kaleb to cover her bare stomach which she hoped was already covered from his view but still.

Klaus at once notice her getting conscious and said "I will get ready then" and left. Hayley took a breath of relief while at the same time felt a pang even though she wanted him gone. After nursing him, she changed Kaleb and then settled down with him on the carptet.

Klaus changed into jeans and shirt and headed towards the nursery. The moment he stepped in, he saw Kaleb standing, holding the rocking chair watching Hayley, kneeling a couple of steps away from him.

As he watched, she said encouragingly "come…" and then to his surprise he gave her the biggest grin and let go of the rocking chair and stepped toward her, his own expressions changed from happiness to shock, probably at what he had done and then he wobbled horribly and took another step and fell into a smiling Hayley's open arms.

She laughed, kissed him and said "yayy you did it. You finally let go. Lets…" when she noticed him turned around. She spun around and saw him staring at them.

Klaus felt a pang for some reason as he saw him walking towards her first but then like usual he squashed it and said "that was a big step Kaleb. Come."

He knelt to his level and opened his arms for him. Hayley knelt too and put him on the ground. Kaleb continued to look towards him steadily as if thinking if to listen to him or not and then without warning started towards him; three wobbly steps and fell but his arms were already lifting him up.

She muttered "I guess like father like son. Letting go!"

He looked at her as she passed by him wondering when did she get that sassy mouth which was making him weaker by the second. He picked Kaleb up muttering "your mother just developed a very sassy mouth to torture daddy!"

* * *

After breakfast, Hayley said "I am going to do some laundry. If you keep an eye on him…"

But stopped talking when Klaus interrupted her by saying "move your stuff to the master bedroom Hayley…"

She looked towards him but he was busy with Kaleb. She nodded and said "are you sure about it, Klaus?"

When he looked up and didnt say anything, she nodded and went upstairs.

She grabbed a few of her dresses and headed to his room but stopped as she saw him and Kaleb sitting on the bed, with Kaleb playing with his drum.

He said "that closet to the left." She nodded and went to hang her clothes.

He relaxed back on the bed with a book in his hand but his gaze involuntarily kept on going to her as she made a handful of trips to get her stuff from her room, her presence in his room, his child on the bed playing with his toys, making him overwhelmed.

He continued to look towards the bathroom door when she disappeared into it and then after closing the book and putting Kaleb on the carpet with his blocks he went towards it.

Hayley took a deep breath to calm her nerves; god she is going to be sharing this room with him. Her feelings! how will she control them with him being around her all the time now. She cannot hide in the sanctity of her room. How will she close her heart to him now that he had indicated that he wanted the same thing from her as she wanted from him. She turned around to leave the closet but bumped into him. She looked up, feeling her legs go jelly, her hand going to his chest for some reason.

She said "K.. Klaus.." her voice very husky for some reason, when he bend his head muttering "maybe with small things…" and his lips touched hers and even though they had kissed before she felt her knees buckle but his hand went around her waist and held her against him. He broke the kiss and said "well that is a promising start" smiled and left the walking closet, leaving her short of breath as her hand went to her stomach and she cursed him for arousing her and leaving her now wanting for more.

Hayley was a nervous wreck all day, her lips were aching for another kiss or just a touch from him. She tried to keep herself busy with house work avoiding the living room. For some reason she was feeling very energetic even after the recent turmoil. She felt really glad when their friends decided to visit and got her distracted but even during that time, she kept catching him looking at her and that just made her very nervous and her desire for him was reaching a level that she had to excuse herself and went to make herself something cold to calm her pregnancy hormones and that did help for the during the rest of their stay. When Sophie dragged her to one side and asked her if Klaus knew about the baby yet, she said "yes he does" not telling her the rest of the detail. "But please don't tell Camille yet. I dont know how to tell her this."

Sophie said "Hayley you cannot hide this from her. You two are husband and wife now. She is getting married to John."

Hayley said feeling flustered "yes I know but please, let me discuss it with Klaus first."

Sophie asked "how are things between you two now?"

She suddenly blushed and said "oh Sophie, my hormones are making me so … ughh. I cannot think of anything but him."

Sophie laughed and said "oh God Hayley. I didnt need to know that. But if you feel that way you should talk to him about it. You are carrying his child after all. this is the least he can do" and winked at her as she headed back to the living room.

Hayley glared at her angrily, steadied herself and went back to the living room.

* * *

Klaus couldn't help the smile from appearing on his lips as he saw her coming back, her cheeks slightly red. He continued to look toward her as she avoided looking at him just like she had been doing all day ever since that kiss. He couldn't help but feel warm as he recalled how her knees had buckled when he had kissed her and how her body had felt against his. He looked towards Camille and caught her looking towards her and he suddenly felt guilty but then he pushed that feeling out of his mind; he didn't cheat on Camille so why should he feel guilty. He at once realized that all of his friends knew about Kaleb being his son expect maybe for John. He should tell Hayley that! He was wondering when should he tell Hayley that Camille and Marcel know about the baby being him when Kaleb who had been sitting next to Jane-Ann lying on the carpet with Sophie sitting crisscrossed next to her, hit his hand on her chest. Before Hayley could react, he at once grabbed Kaleb's hand as it went on Jane-Ann's face and said firmly "no. We don't hit anyone."

* * *

To avoid the smile appearing on her face as Kaleb pouted and buried his face in Klaus's neck Hayley said "I am sorry Sophie."

Sophie said "oh nothing to worry about but you guys will have to be careful about the little one."

Hayley smiled saying "well, right now he.. she is safe" her hand going to her stomach catching Klaus's eye making him realize that her stomach was showing up a bit more.

She caught his glance and said, feeling nervous suddenly "Camille, Kaleb has started calling me mama, I was wondering what do you want him to call you. I can teach him."

Camille said after a short pause "anything is fine. Mom, my name."

Klaus at once said "you surely dont want him to call by your name?!"

She said "no! But I wouldnt mind it…I think. Dont you think it will cause a lot of confusion."

Klaus asked "what are you saying Camille? You want to relinquish all rights?"

Camille said smiling "I have already done that Klaus. It is just a way of addressing. Anything will do Hayley" as she took Kaleb from Klaus arms and settled him down in her lap.

There was an awkward silence in the living room for a moment and then John said "I think we should leave. Hayley you should rest. We are happy you are fine."

* * *

Camille could feel that he was upset with her response so the moment they reached their car, she said to John "honey, please give me a minute with Klaus… Hayley."

They both nodded and Hayley went back in where as Klaus and Camille walked to the distance. She tuned to his frowned face and said "whenever I see him, I get so sad at myself that we were supposed to bring him up together and we failed. But I am happy that you and Hayley are doing it and she is so good to him. Sometimes I feel so jealous that I have not been able to form that bond with him but I want him to be happy. And for that I am willing to let go, Klaus. In the eyes of law I am not his mother. I gave up all my rights on him because I know he will never be mine so it does not matter what he calls me. Calling me mom will not make me his mother. We have to have that bond between us and that we dont have. But you and I both love him. She loves him."

Klaus continued to look towards her feeling guilty at hiding a big secret from her and then said "he will always be our son, Camille whether in the eye of law or not. Hayley and I both know it. I dont intend to hide it from him when he grows up so whatever makes you comfortable, tell her and she will teach him."

Camille said sadly "mom then."

Klaus said smiling "alright. Good."

* * *

Hayley looked at them from the window of the living room as Klaus leaned in and kiss her cheek and she headed towards her car with a smile on her lips.

When he entered the house, the look on his face made her ask "are you alright?"

Klaus said "yes" and went to the living room. She decided not to press on the matter, having an idea what was bothering him.

In the evening, after putting Kaleb to sleep, while they were watching the TV, their awkward silence was interrupted by the sound of the bell. In five minute, Detective Micheal was sitting in front of them saying "so here is what we have discovered. Shane's full name is Shane Dean. He is illegitimate son of James O'Connell. I believe you know his daughter, Camille O' Connell. James mother Elena was an escort. James hired her few times but when she got pregnant with his child, he cut her off from his life. Elena brought Sean up hating his father. It was him who killed your lawyer too. He was the one who attacked Miss O' Connell a few days ago and that stroller incidence too. He was angry at his father for cutting him off from his life."

Klaus asked "but why try to hurt Camille and Kaleb. James is head."

Detective Micheal said "anger, resentment, money. If something happens to all of you, the trust will go to the living survival. Right?"

Klaus asked "yes. How do you know that?"

Detective Micheal said "before killing the lawyer, he got information. His next target was going to be you. Before taking care of you, he was planning to get the trust transferred in his name as you are the trustee whereas Miss O'Connell's trust would have been passed on to him automatically as he would have been only living survival if everything had gone according to his plan. All he had to do was give a proof that he was James O' Connell's son."

Klaus asked "he told you all this?" as he felt her shift next to him.

Detective Micheal said "yes… but unfortunately we had to cut a deal with him."

Klaus jumped up asking "why? He murdered someone."

He said "he gave us some additional information."

He asked angrily "and what is that?"

He said "there is someone else after your wife"

Klaus asked, shocked "what? who? Why is he after her?"

He said "that we dont know yet but Sean has proof that a man had been following your wife."

"What do you mean?" asked Klaus as he held Hayley's hand and felt them a bit shaky.

Detective Micheal looked towards Hayley and continued "Sean had been tracking you Mrs Mikaelson for a while, taking your pictures etc.. He wanted to get to Kaleb through you. In those pictures, a man had been spotted again and again. Sean swears that he was not the one who tried to run her over or that car accident. He had nothing against you wife. I mean in the sense that he didnt want to hurt her till recently. After she married you, he got upset and wanted to take revenge on her for leading him on" ending with rolling his eyes.

Klaus asked "are you sure he is not lying about the attacks on her?"

Detective Micheal said "he could be lying but he has no reason for it. He is already getting twenty to twenty-five without parol. But even if he is lying, we have to look into it because there is definitely someone trailing your wife."

Klaus asked, feeling a dread in his stomach wondering 'what is happening to their life?' "who is he?"

Detective Michael said "we are going to look into this. The moment we find something about him, we will let you know. In the mean time you both just be careful especially you, Mrs. Mikaelson. I will try to get a protective detail for you but until we have some legitimate reason for that my hands are tight. The last two attempts on you, one of which you never reported, didnt bring up anything concrete. And even now unfortunately we only have a suspects words. We will look into this person but until then if you find anything suspicious you call me. Here is my card."

He handed her his card and then looked towards his partner, took a paper from him and asked "Mrs. Mikaelson, do you recognize this person?" showing her a picture of a man wearing glasses, a black stubble with a cap on his head, leaning against the pole reading a newspaper.

Hayley shook her head as she stared at it.

He asked "your father, he is a very successful businessman, is he not? Maybe he knows him. I will need his number to talk to him."

Hayley said "sure…" and recited the number to him.

Klaus asked impatiently and annoyed "and what about Shane?"

Detective Micheal said "oh, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He will not be able to get out of jail for a long time."

Hayley nodded as he got up.

The moment Klaus closed the door and turned towards her, she said " this is all because of that trust fund Klaus. We dont want it. Give it back…"

Klaus said "Cam…

"No I will not have it. You get this trust fund out of his life. He will always be in danger because of that or for that matter you" her voice reducing to whisper.

He asked "Hayley I understand that you are worried but Shane is captured now. I am wondering about that other guy who is after _you_."

She said angrily " _Klaus he is lying._ No one is after me! That person, it is coincidence. I am sure of it. Why would someone be after me?! I dont want that trust fund for Kaleb! I know what money does to people. Just…" she grabbed her hair in frustration and almost ran upstairs leaving him confused and surprised at the outburst.

He climbed the stairs and went after her but she was not in the master room so he went to her old room and found her sitting in her old room looking down…

She looked up and said "… they wouldnt let me use his trust fund which I couldnt because they thought he was not worth fighting. They wanted their share in that trust fund when they had no shortage of money! _He was their grandson Klaus._ Please give it back. He does not need trust fund. You dont have it. You are doing well in life. He will do well too" her tone becoming desperate towards the end of the sentence.

Klaus said "Hayley, he is Camille's son too. Does not matter if we are together or not. _I will not give back what she has given him!_ She already feels that she has no connection with him. I cannot do this and make her feel that she is nothing to Kaleb" his tone becoming firm towards the end of the sentence.

She said "Klaus!" but stopped as she realized he was right, Kaleb is not her son and there is not point in arguing over a moot point.

She sighed, got up and started to leave when he said "dont worry. Everything will be alright."

She nodded, not really convinced at his confidence and went to master bedroom to change and to lie down while Klaus sat there thinking angrily about what kind of parents did Jackson have, her pain and suffering so naked in her voice, that his heart ached for her, for the time when she was all alone fighting all of her demons. At the same time anxiety building up as he wondered about who was after her and why. At last he got up and went towards their room too.

Hayley stood in the master bathroom looking at his toiletries having images of Jackson's toiletries. She wondered how long will it take for her to give him same place as Jackson held in her heart and sighed and started to brush her teeth gazing at his toothbrush. She suddenly realized that her relationship with Klaus just got very intimate even with the lack of physical intimacy. When she came out of the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed. As their eyes met, she asked warily "what is it?"

He shook his head and headed towards the bathroom frustrated at his feeling and confusion.

Klaus smiled as his gaze feel on a extra toothbrush and ladies perfume, the first change in his bathroom, and continued to change his clothes thinking about random things.

* * *

Klaus was deep in sleep when he felt something heavy on his stomach, his eyes snapped open and a moment later he realized that it was her arm. He looked towards her in surprise and noticed that she was asleep, her body almost touching his, the warmth radiating from it arousing him. He felt weird; it was very rare that he and Camille slept with each other like that. He slowly picked up his cell and saw that it was almost six in the morning. Knowing that he wouldnt be able to go back to sleep he switched the lamp on apprehensively at the risk of waking her up, but when she continued to sleep he took a breath of relief, picked up the book and started to read it.

When Hayley woke up next, she felt disoriented and then she realized that she was holding someone and a moment later she knew it was him. She at once retreated her arm from him and caught him looking at her. She said nervously "oh, I am sorry. I just…"

When he just kept on staring, she started to get up feeling flustered and then she felt the jerk as his hand grabbed her arm and he pulled her towards him. Hayley looked into his eyes, felt herself getting weak, the desire that had been building up for a quite a long time, which she had been suppressing were finally taking control of her sanity especially since after that kiss. Before Klaus could pull her further towards him, they heard the baby cry coming from the baby monitor she had put near her side table. A groan escaped her lips immediately followed by a appearance of flush on her cheeks at seeing his raised eyebrows, with that amused smile on his pink full lips. He continued to hold her hand for a moment, his thumb caressing it and then he let it go.

Slightly frustrated at him for waking up a bit early, she went to nursery after putting on the robe and saw him standing up in his crib crying. She muttered "you evil child! You ruined a perfectly good opportunity" as she took him out, kissed his chubby cheek and sat on the rocking chair, trying not to think about his eyes and how his hand had squeezed her hand, her inside were getting really warm. She muttered again "damn it! What is happening to me?"

Klaus smiled as the voices from the baby monitor reached his ear and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: so what do you think? It is long but I hope it was nice too! I am particularly interested in knowing what you think about Camille's input about her relationship with Kaleb and her talk with Klaus. Hayley's demand about the trust fund. What do you think about how their relationship is developing? Too soon to forget what**_ ** _happened? Too slow? I hope you are noticing the changes Klaus is feeling with his relationship with Hayley than that of his relationship with Camille. Small hints but they are there, look for them :)._**

 _ **Also I asked this before too but I am still confused. Please tell me if the paragraph dividers are at the appropriate places lol. I dont know what I am doing with them. The more I think about where to put them, the more I get confused.**_


	20. Chapter 20 Trials and Struggles

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful comments. This chapter is really really long. I wanted to break it into two but then decided to make it one really long one. You guys deserve it after such a long wait._**

 ** _Hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Hayley changed Kaleb and put him back in the crib saying "I will be back after changing my clothes. In the mean time you listen to this story" as she turned on a audio book for him. She kissed him once again wondering when will she be able to hold her own baby for whom she will not have to worry about decision making and always wondering how Klaus and Camille will react to a decision making and not seek permission to do anything with it. Will her feelings for Kaleb change after she has her own baby? No, she immediately knew. She has carried Kaleb for nine months too. She will never feel different from her child regardless of if she is Kaleb's biological mother or not. They are both Klaus's children; Klaus whom she has started to care so much about. She smiled and headed back towards her room. The first thing she noticed when she entered the master bedroom was the ruckus coming from the nursery loud and clear in the baby monitor. In horror, her eyes went to Klaus as she recalled what she was talking to herself about and to Kaleb and wondering if he heard it but felt hopeful that he didnt ,seeing his eyes closed. She went to the monitor and was turning it off when she heard him say "let it be."

She looked towards him and caught him looking at her and at once knew that he heard her too. Feeling her cheeks burning, she nodded and quickly went to change, lest she says something that will embarrass her further.

As she was putting on her jeans she realized that they wouldnt fit her anymore so she took out one of her maternity jeans and put them on, put on a full sleeve dark-green and brown striped shirt, brushed her hair wondering how long will the scratches on her cheek last, will they leave a permanent mark there? She removed the bandage from her forehead, pressed on it, winced slightly and then opened the medicine cabinet and took out a fresh bandage and put it on. She slowly slipped her shirt off of her shoulder and saw the fading bite mark and felt grateful that they were already fading. She sighed, touched her stomach when she felt a kick and smiled.

When she stepped out, she stopped as she saw Kaleb kneeling on the bed, next to Klaus, babbling. She asked "oh, was he crying?"

He said "yes" and then he put him a bit back and said "I have to leave in an hour. Will you be alright?"

Hayley heart skipped a beat, an unknown fear grasped her heart. She felt like telling him not to go and she realized that if it was Jackson instead of him, she would have told him with no, without any hesitation, regardless of whether he could stay with her or not but not to him. Not to him. They have not reached that stage in their relationship yet where she can demand something from him. She braved herself and said "yes I will be. Klaus… when will you tell Camille about who Shane is?"

Klaus said, getting up from the bed "I will ask detective Michael if he would like me to tell her but I think considering he is handling her case too, he would want to tell her herself that but I will talk to her later today."

She asked "did she really not know about her brother?"

He shook his head and picked up Kaleb as he stood holding his shirt and then walked to her and transferred him to her, his eyes took in the scratches on her cheek, the bandage on her forehead, the smell of the female body soap coming so fresh from her. Remembering what they were going to have an hour ago, made the muscles in his stomach tight and he wondered if they will feel that way again or will their issues cause another hinderance- a block. He knew he needed to move away from her so he went to take a shower while Hayley took Kaleb downstairs. When he came down she handed him his coffee saying "I was thinking of calling daddy and telling him what happened before detective Micheal calls him."

He said "yes do that and be careful" as he kissed Kaleb, controlled the impulse to kiss her and headed towards the door.

Hayley's heart jumped a beat and when she was sure the door was closed, she leaned over the table and said to Kaleb "I wonder when your daddy will kiss me good bye."

He grinned at her and smacked his dirty hand on her face. She kissed them saying "I know you give that to me all the time and I love it."

After settling down Kaleb, she picked up her cell and dialed her father's number.

* * *

Henry Marshall was giving notes to his secretary when his phone rang. He said "excuse me" as he picked up the phone seeing his daughter's name.

After initial greetings she said "daddy, I wanted to tell you something but you have to promise me that you will not take stress over it."

He asked "what is it?" as he waved his secretary to leave the room.

By the time she was done telling him what had happened, his panic was rising. He took a deep breath to calm himself down remembering his recent heart attack asked "when?"

Hayley said "daddy, I am fine. It was just some person who was after money that Camille had given to Kaleb. I wanted you to know before the police contacts you. They will either ask you to come or send you the picture of the person they think tried to hurt me in that accident but I think it was Shane."

Henry Marshall said "I will be there by the first available flight."

Hayley said "no daddy. That is not why I called you. You shouldn't be traveling right now. I just wanted to keep you in loop about what is happening in my life."

Henry said "Hayley are you sure you are alright?"

She said "yes daddy. Tell me how are you feeling?"

He said "I am doing alright now. I am worried about you."

"Don't worry daddy. I am very tough." She said.

"that does not mean that you have to Hayley" Henry Marshall said.

She said "daddy I will call you back. Kaleb needs diaper change. I love you."

Henry Marshall felt his heart stopped beating. It had been so long since he had heard these words from his daughter's mouth. He said "me too Hayley. I am very proud of you."

As he put the cell down he sat there wondering about what she had told him and remembered the police investigation last time which didnt end with anything. Wondering if it is possible any of his business associate is after her, he picked up his intercom and called his secretary back.

As soon as the meeting ended, a man entered the room and said "sir, there is a detective here to talk to you about some urgent manner."

Remembering what Hayley had told him, he said "send him in."

A few moments later, a man entered and said "good morning Mr. Marshall. I am detective Dunn and this is my partner detective Thompson. We have a few questions from you."

He said "yes. My daughter informed me what had happened."

He said "alright then. That makes matter much easier. Can you recognize this person? The detective in HeartFelt send this picture."

Henry Marshall picked up the picture, looked at it for a moment and then said "I am not sure …." when the door opened and a man entered.

He immediately said "oh, I am sorry sir, I will come back."

He said "no, come in Steven. Do you know this person? Detective Dunn, this is my secretary."

Stevan walked to the table and took the picture and after staring at it, he said "I cannot be sure but I think I have seen him in Mr. Timber's office."

Henry took the picture back form his hand and stared at it without another word. Detective Dunn asked "and who is Mr. Timber?"

"He is my lawyer." Henry said still staring at it and then said "ummm. I dont know if it is important or not but you should know that my lawyer is supposed to get one third of my property after my death but he is the family lawyer. I mean his father was my lawyer before he died. He had been with me for twenty year. I don't think he will do such a low thing."

He said "you have no idea what people are capable of doing for money. Thank you. I will keep you informed at what happened."

* * *

Klaus had a busy morning but his mind was constantly on Camille knowing from detective Michael that he will inform her of what happened today so when she called during the lunch time, he was not surprised.

He said "hello."

Hearing her teary voice broke his heart.

He asked sympathetically "did he talk to you?"

"Klaus how could daddy do that? I still cannot believe it that I have a brother. It is not possible" She said sounding desperate.

"I am sorry Camille. I was as shocked as you are" he replied.

She asked "detective Micheal said that he was the one who attacked Hayley too. I just don't understand. It is so…shocking…"

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then he asked "will you be alright with all of this?"

Camille said "oh god, I don't know. I am still not able to absorb all of this. I am so worried about Kaleb. How is Hayley doing? She must be so mad at me."

Klaus asked curiously "Kaleb is fine and why should she be mad at you? You didnt attack her!"

Camille said desperately "I know but he was my brother."

"A brother, whom you didn't have anything to do with Camille. He didnt prove to be your brother so dont think of him that way" he said and then he added "are you home?"

Camille said "actually I was going home. I dont have any appointments in the afternoon."

"Good. Go home and try to put this all behind yourself." He said.

"you too I guess" she said.

Klaus asked "what do you mean?"

She said "well Hayley was attacked once before remember. You dont have to worry about her any more."

Klaus said "actually Shane swears that he didnt cause that car accident."

Camille was quiet for a moment and then she asked "what do you mean? There is someone else after her now!"

Klaus said with a sigh "detective Michael and I think so. They have a picture of someone they suspect but we don't know for sure."

She asked "oh I hope they catch whoever is after her. This is getting ridiculous. By the way how are things going between you two?"

He asked feeling flustered "what do you mean" as he leaned back in his chair.

She asked "I mean. Have you guys talked about what went down between you two."

He said squeezing the stress releasing ball "yes we have."

"and?" Camille asked.

He said "well we are trying to put it behind us but you should know that these things take time."

She said "Klaus … I will say it again. She is pregnant and unusually vulnerable, so take care, not to hurt her."

He muttered "I am not."

She sighed "have you told her that you care about her.. or should I say have feelings for her?"

He stared at the table and said "no."

"Klaus!" she said in exasperated voice.

He said "I have to go now. I have an appointment. You take care."

She said "okay. Just be careful."

and he put his cell down and leaned his head against the rest of his chair and wondered what she had told him. Is he not taking care of her considering she is pregnant and then he recalled what Kol had told him and started feeling flustered. How is he supposed to take care of her under these circumstance! He said to himself angrily.

* * *

Hayley was looking at her bare stomach which was slowly starting to show as she caressed it and smiled. Images of her baby in her arms started to form in her mind and then they were replaced by the images of their near consummation incidence, which had been haunting her since morning. The desire in his eyes was so apparent that she was sure that if Kaleb had not gotten up, they would have moved one step further in the relationship. But sadly the moment had gone and who knows if it will ever come again or not, she thought regretfully and then out of blue a thought occurred to her: will he be attracted to her when she will start to show her pregnant stomach. She wondered if his feelings, which she was getting to know pretty well especially after the attack on her, will be different when he will see his own child growing in her? and then dropped her shirt when she heard the front door close. She hurried towards nursery and stood near the crib just in case if she will have to make a run for it again, her heart racing but then took a breath of relief when she saw him standing in the door frame.

The moment their eyes met, he realized that she was worried about something and at the same time felt a feeling of joy spread over him as he realized that she was in fact relieved to see him.

She asked "how was your day?"

He said "good. Camille called. She was pretty upset about finding out her connection to Shane" as he walked to the crib and looked down at him sleeping peacefully. His gaze went to her as he saw her leaning against the crib with her hand on the railing and asked "it is not his sleeping time?"

Hayley said "yes, he missed his nap today. I will wake him up in an hour. So do you think she will cope with it?"

He said "she has to" and headed towards his room.

While changing into jeans and a comfortable shirt, he cursed himself for feeling so weak around her, all the time wanting to make love to her. They still have many issues to deal with. He reminded himself. He has yet to gain her trust.

Hayley was in the kitchen when she sensed him. He asked "have you told your father?"

"yes." she replied and carried the chicken roast to the dinning table while Klaus took serving dish with boiled vegetables to the table.

She felt really flustered with no Kaleb distracting them and this constant desire in her to jump him on the dinning table was making her knees go weak. Damn pregnancy hormones! To distract her mind from the varying thoughts of how she could seduce him, she cleared her throat and said "Klaus, Kaleb's birthday is coming up. I was thinking of having a small birthday celebration, just family and friends."

He said "sure. That reminds me Rebekah was also planning to do something."

She said a bit excitedly that he had agreed to it "oh that is perfect. How about this Saturday? That way they will have a day for traveling and we can all relax on Sunday."

He said "yes, whatever you want to do."

She said "okay. Good" smiling as she looked down, looking forwards to something to do, to distract her mind from the man sitting at the head of the table.

He looked at her for a moment and then said "I am going to tell them about the baby being mine."

She gulped her nervousness and asked "do you think it is a good idea, Klaus?"

He said "good idea or not, I told you I will not hide it from anyone."

She asked nervously "and what else will you tell them?"

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes boring into her, the flicker of disappointment in them made the pit in her stomach a bit bigger and then he said "what happened that night and what happened that led to this marriage is between us so no I dont intend to tell them except for what is necessary. Just keep it simple and as close to the truth as possible."

When she continued to look confused and nervous he said "dont worry. I will handle it" as he got up taking her and his plate to the kitchen.

She continued to sit there for a moment thinking about what his family's reaction will be when she felt a touch on her shoulder "Hayley…."

She looked towards him and said "what?"

He said "I said Camille and Marcel know about it too."

She asked with sinking heart "how? When?"

He said "I told Camille a few days ago actually… after christmas. She was asking me if something was wrong between us…"

Hayley felt flustered and said "oh and…"

He said "she knows everything Hayley…"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and then it hit her and asked in shock "she knows why you married me?"

A flicker of regret was felt at those words, but then nodded.

She continued "and Marcel?"

"Remember that night when I was drunk. Marcel was with me and I told him everything while I was drunk…. what?" when suddenly she started to laugh.

She shook her head and said "oh nothing. So everyone of our friends knows. It is just our families who dont know" as she started to carry the dishes to the kitchen.

Suddenly Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, his lips almost touching hers when they heard Kaleb crying.

She muttered in frustration "of course!" and just for a moment felt like reaching forward and plant a kiss on his lips but then lost the courage.

Klaus let her arm go with a frustrated inward sigh.

When she came down with Kaleb, he was lying on the sofa watching TV. He continued to lay there gesturing her to pass Kaleb to him.

As Hayley bend down to put a very excited Kaleb on his stomach, his fist pulled her shirt down and Klaus's gaze went to the swell of her breast and his heart skipped a beat. His gaze went to her face wondering _if she did it intentionally. If she is trying to seduce him_ but her eyes were focused on Kaleb and with her free hand, she freed the grip on her shirt "I will be back…"

A few minutes later he heard the blender running. He looked onwards Kaleb whose eyes were fixed on his face and smiled feeling confused at what the was feeling right now.

Hayley came back with the milkshake and settled down in her chair. For the next hour, they watched the tv while Kaleb played with his toys, interacted them and then finally he crawled back to Klaus and helped himself up on his stomach after some difficulty while Klaus just laid there enjoying his struggle and frustration and then finally the triumph smile when he finally managed to sit on his stomach and fell on his chest.

When she looked towards them after a few minutes, she saw that Kaleb, even though just woke up, was lying on his stomach with his head resting on Klaus's chest as his hand moved on his back and Kaleb's eyes were drooping. She got up, started to gather the scattered toys when he said "leave them. I will do them" she nodded and went to him. As she started to take him, their hands touched and their eyes met making her legs go jelly not knowing he was feeling the same way. She picked him up and put him against her shoulder and said "I am going to bed after putting him in the crib."

By the time she entered her room after tending to Kaleb, he was already in the bed reading the book.

He suddenly woke up and in a moment knew that she was again holding him and he realized for the first time that she was a hugger while sleeping which came as a slightly disappointed to him as he realized that he was not used to it and didnt like it. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Hayley chided herself the first thing when she woke up and slowly removed her arm from his torso, looked at his back for a moment and then slipped out of bed before Kaleb woke up.

* * *

Before they knew it a couple of days went by. Klaus would leave early in the morning while Hayley started to prepare the rooms for the guest after talking to Esther and Rebekah about the party besides telling Camille and Sophie about the plan. Kaleb was getting more and more confident in walking on his own which was huge milestone but she was realizing that she had more of the work to do now and with this pregnancy she was getting tired quicker than she used to. She was trying her best not to think about the fact that Klaus had not once talked to her about the baby after that day but the thought was stubbornly plaguing her mind and she was, to her dismay, getting more and more sure that as the baby will continue to grow in her, he will distant himself from her further. She felt really furious with herself for letting her heart expect so much from a relationship so early in this marriage, a marriage that was supposed to be a business deal, a marriage that was supposed to be revenge for what he did to her. Often she thought of talking to him about the baby but then stopped herself. Many a times she scolded herself, reasoning with herself how can he forget everything so easily, give him some time but it was not helping her ragging hormones and in frustration she started to think a lot about Jackson and how they were during her pregnancies.

With each passing day, Klaus was having trouble controlling his impulses. The number of times they bumped into each other while being in same room, how her body felt against his during the night time. At those occasions he often thought in frustration what is stopping him from making love to her. She is after all his wife. All married couples regardless of whether they love each other or have problems have sex. So why does he not do it?

He knew that they should talk about the baby, a baby he had started to look forwards too. It took him by surprise many a times that he, who was not wiling to have another baby was now looking forwards to having another baby but he also knew that if he starts to talk about the baby, he will have to deal with the image of her getting fat with the baby growing in her and that was just not appealing to him. He knew his limitations and he knew that this issue of his is slightly bigger than what went down between them which he knew his feeling for her was already overcoming but all amount of feeling in the world wouldn't make him be prepared for that pregnant image of hers. He recalled all those pregnant belly pictures she used to send them while she was pregnant with Kaleb and remembered how he used to feel disgusted by them, how he used to wonder who could be intimate with a person with a baby in her, who could be attracted to someone with bulging stomach and that belly button sticking out. He knew that he needed to get over that in addition to start trusting her, not doubting her every motive but a part of him knew that to gain his trust, she will have to show him something for him to trust her- a two way street which he could see her doing but the other thing was just his issue and only he could deal with it.

* * *

Friday morning after breakfast she said "Klaus I am going out to get some stuff for tomorrow. Will be back in an hour or so."

Klaus looked up and said "I will come with you guys. I am bored"

She said "sure" her heart jumping at his desire to spend time with her.

As she left the party city with the bag sin her hand he said "do you want some coffee? I am going to get some."

She said "no…" and then said "I am sitting with Kaleb over there.

She put Kaleb on the marble floor and held his hand and walked him to the benches when she stopped as her gaze fell on a couple. She smiled and walked to them and said "hello Andrew."

He looked up and at once stood up, saying "Hayley! what… what a coincidence."

She smiled and looked towards the woman sitting opposites hi. He said following her gaze "oh, Hannah, this is Hayley.…"

"Hayley? As in your ex-fiance!" the girl replied. Hayley felt her cheeks burning but said with a smile "the very same. Andrew, I am afraid I wronged you very badly but I am so sorry Andrew, it would never have worked out between us."

He said smiling "of course. All in the past. Tell me how is Jackson, for whom you ditched me?"

Hayley felt the smile slipping from her face but with effort she kept it there and said  
"Jackson! umm he died in a car accident five years ago."

The smile slipped from his face, replaced by shock. He recovered after a moment and said "oh, I am so sorry to hear that Hayley…" his eyes went to her ring finger. She continued "Thanks. I got married again. This is my son, Kaleb" as Kaleb hugged her leg.

Andrew said "he is very cute. Once again Hayley, I am so sorry for your loss. Does Mr. Marshall know… Of course he must know, what I am saying. It is just that I heard that you and he were estranged."

She said "yes, it was a rough time for me. I see congratulations are in order" looking at the pregnant stomach of the girl, hoping to change the topic.

He said smiling "oh yeah, thanks. Sorry, I have not done the introduction. Hannah is my fiancé. We are getting married in June. Her family lives here. She is here for delivery which could be any day now."

Hayley smiled and said "well double congrats then. That is good. Hannah, it is great to meet you. Andrew we should meet."

He said "sure. Give me your number."

Hayley said suddenly "you know what! Kaleb's birthday is tomorrow. Why don't you and Hannah visit. It will be fun" She bend to pick Kaleb up as he started to sit on the ground "My address is 2020 Lincoln ave."

Andrew said "oh, do you think it is a good idea?"

Hayley's said "why not? Life is too short to keep harboring grievances."

But before he could reply his gaze went to her side and she turned to look at Klaus and her heart jumped a beat when he handed her an ice-cream cone. She smiled, taking it from him and said "Andrew, meet my husband. Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus, Andrew and I know each other for a long time."

He shook his hand saying "Andrew Smith"

Klaus said "it is nice to meet you."

Andrew said "like wise" and then looked towards Hannah and said ""I think we should be going and if Hannah has not had the baby by tomorrow, we will drop by."

She smiled saying "we should go too. It is Kaleb's nap time. It was good seeing you after all these years."

"Yes, same here." he said as he helped Hannah get up. Klaus's gaze went to her pregnant stomach and he felt a cold shiver run through this body and then at her face as she said "damn it! When will this baby be out." The mental image of the baby delivery flashed through his mid and he felt like gagging but then Hayley laughed, surprising him and said "soon and it will be worth it. Anyway best of luck. Hope to see you tomorrow. Lets go Klaus."

While walking towards the car, licking her ice-cream, feeling overwhelmed that he knows her cravings, Hayley kept on wondering if she should tell Klaus about her and Andrew history and then remembered her promise to him and decided to come clean about everything that went down with him.

As he sat down behind the wheel, she said "I hope you dont mind my inviting them. Andrew and I have a history."

When he looked towards her curiously as he started the car she said after slight hesitation "actually it is bit complicated. I was … er… engaged to Andrew when Jackson and I decided to elope. He was my father's business partners's son and they both wanted to have a business merger but I fell in love with Jackson whose father was daddy's biggest competitor and well you can say mortal enemy. Anyway he proposed to me which of course I accepted and then I got… got pregnant with Harry. That was the biggest gripe between daddy and me. We got married and daddy disowned me. He moved to England and I moved here with Jackson."

He continued to drive wondering about how many more destructive incidences she has in her life. He said "I never figured you for someone to get pregnant and then married."

She said as she turned to look back at Kaleb in the baby mirror "well you didn't know me back in. Jackson death and Harry's accident forced me to sober up" ending with a laughter but Klaus could hear the tremor in her voice.

She at once said "listen I will get busy over the weekend and I wouldnt be able to go visit Harry's grave…"

He looked at her in surprise and confusion wondering if she wanted him to go with her which has never happened before when she continued "oh you dont have to go. I will drop you and Kale…"

"No I will go" he cut her off by saying and taking her by surprise.

She said "I need to get some flowers then. Safeway."

Half an hour later, he saw her kneeling near such a small gravestone that his heart stopped. Seeing the dates on it made his heart sink further. This small a grave stone shouldn't be there. He thought in desperation. His thoughts were interrupted by Kaleb, squirming in his arms. As she put him down he wobbled to her and fell on her back.

She smiled, composed herself and turned to pick him up and winced as she felt a stretch on her lower stomach making Klaus arch his eyebrows as her hand went to her stomach but before he could comment she said "I will be back" and started walking two rows down Harry's grave and stood for a moment at the grave of Jackson, put flowers on it and then said "lets go."

He said as they started walking back to her car "Hayley I never really realized until today how hard it must have been for you to lose your child. When I look at Kaleb and think Harry was just his size."

"No, actually when he died, he was six years old. When he went to comma he was a little taller than Kaleb."

She felt her heart stopping and wanted to go back home so she handed Kaleb to Klaus and headed towards the car.  
After buckling Kaleb in his carseat when he went to sit behind the wheel he noticed her hand on her stomach and eyes gazing at something in distance. He put his hand on her thigh asking "are you alight?"

She said "yes. Lets go home. I have a few things to do before dinner."

During the drive he kept glancing at her but she was really quiet and that was making him really anxious.

She said "I am going to put him for nap and then we can have something to eat. I am so hungry."

He nodded and went to the kitchen to take care of lunch while she went upstairs. Half an hour later when she didnt come down he started upstairs wondering what she was doing. Not finding her in the nursery, he went to his room and found it empty too. He knocked at the bathroom but no reply. Now getting a bit concerned about her, he headed towards the nursery again and for the first time noticed the door to her old room open. He walked to it and then stopped as he saw her lying on the bed, apparently sleeping. He walked to her and after gazing at her for a moment he went to get the blanket from the walking closet that she had put for Rebekah and put it on her and went downstairs unable to stop thinking about that grave and what she must have gone through when he died or when she heard the news about the accident.

She startled awake and hurriedly checked the time on her cell, cursed and ran out. After checking on Kaleb, she hurried downstairs and on hearing no sound for the living room headed to the study. As she entered she saw him reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled sending butterflies in her stomach. She asked in frustration "why didnt you wake me up? I have so much to do!"

The smile faltered a bit but then he leaned back in his chair and said "because I wanted to see this look on your face" he replied causing her to flush at her frustration. After a pause he asked "how are you feeling now?"

She said "better. It is just that sometimes it is still hard to believe that he is dead. _Children are not supposed to die before their parents."_

He didnt know what to say so he kept quiet. She sighed and said "so lunch?"

He said "no, I have had something. There is sandwich in the fridge for you."

She said "okay thanks."

Hayley grabbed the kitchen counter while she was beating eggs and a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

* * *

Klaus continued to look towards the door even though she was gone and his thought were still on her like they had been for the past one and a half hours while he was trying very unsuccessfully to read the new dentistry article. "children shouldn't die before their parents" kept on ringing in his ear. That grave kept on flashing right in front of his eyes. To his dismay he kept on thinking about Kaleb meeting the same fate and the more he tried to not think about it the more he understood her depression and desperation. What wouldnt he do for something he so desperately wanted, something that he once had but then lost? After an hour he decided to go and check what she was doing. As he neared the kitchen he smelled something very unfamiliar in this house and his feet picked up pace. As he entered the kitchen he stopped as he smelled fresh smell of baking, music playing and her- elbows deep in batter. He asked in shock "what are you doing?"

She said looking at him in confusion "baking cake."

"For?" he asked in the same tone.

She looked toward him and said "Kaleb…."

He said "Hayley we could have bought it."

She said "never! I never buy birthday cakes!" and continued to peal off the cooking sheet off the back of freshly backed cake sponge. Before he could continue they heard Kaleb crying. She started to clean her hands when he said "I will go but are you sure?"

She said "o yeah."

The moment he left the kitchen she took a sip of her water and continued to do what she was doing with the music playing in the background.

Klaus fed Kaleb while she continued to do what she was doing and then said "they will come at around twelve. The birthday time is four pm. I want to tell them before the party about the baby."

She said "sure" as she turned away from him not wanting to thinking about what their reaction might be or show him how nervous she was about all this "I am supposed to pick up balloons at three."

"From where?" he asked.

"party city" she continued and smiled at Kaleb who said "mama" as he raised her spoon. She said "that is spoon. I cannot believe you are one year old day after tomorrow. God! time just flies."

After dinner, she put him to bed and went back to the kitchen to finish the cake. She was busy doing the icing when she saw him enter the kitchen with the lap. She said "Klaus you dont have to stay up. Go, rest. I will be done in half an hour."

He said "hmmm" and sat at the island-table with his laptop.

She smiled at him and continued with the cake decoration occasionally glancing at him, missing him doing the same thing.

Later that night when she laid on the bed, even after the shower, he could smell mix body soap and the baking from her. He looked towards her wanting to do something but she looked so tired that he decided to let her rest.

Next morning when he woke up, for the first time in the past one week, she was not holding him. He looked towards her and saw that she was up, reading something on the laptop. He asked as he looked at the time on his cell phone "when did you wake up?"

Hayley slowly closed the laptop, the article she had been reading about stomach pains during the pregnancies and looked towards him, worry starting at the pit of her stomach. "What?" She asked

He repeated "when did you wake up?"

She said distractedly "oh an hour ago. Do you mind if I sleep for an hour."

He said "no, not at all."

The moment she went to sleep he picked up her laptop and out of curiosity at what she was hiding form him now, he opened it while and at the same time cursing himself for being doubtful of her at all the time, and then started at the article she was reading. The more he read about it the more the pit in his stomach became bigger and he remembered her wincing in the graveyard and then telling him the day after the attack on her about the stomach pain she had been having.

Wondering why wouldnt she tell him, he closed it and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't . On hearing Kaleb voice he slowly slipped out of bed and went to the nursery. He picked him up and carried him back to his room and placed him in between them. Kaleb giggled and immediately grabbed on to Hayley's arm and shook it even before Klaus could stop him.

Hayley felt someone shaking him. She murmured in her sleep "Oh Harry not now…Jackson can you…" but stopped immediately as her own ears picked up what she was saying. She sat up and saw him looking at her, making her flush. She whispered "sorry" as she picked up Kaleb and said "well mister. You do look big. No wonder, you have a birthday today. Give me a kiss" and presented him with her check.

He fell on her touching her lips against her cheeks and she laughed.

Klaus asked "how do you do it?"

She asked "what?" getting out of bed.

"get up every morning and be all normal and not break down at what you have lost?" He said.

"well it is an art!" she smiled and started to move away when he said "Hayley, talk to me. You said you will try."

She said "I am alright Klaus. There is nothing to talk about. They are gone and it was my fault…"

He was out of bed in a second and grabbed her hand and said "don't say that! Why do you keep on saying that?"

She looked towards him as she held Kaleb's hand with her free hand while he bounced up and down on the bed and said "I was having that pregnancy craving and I told Jackson to get me ice-cream and that is when they had that accident."

He was quiet for a moment, his heart breaking for her and then he said "I understand your guilt Hayley but don't do that. You cannot blame yourself for something that was not in your control."

She said looking down at Kaleb babbling "mama…" and then some words that she couldnt understand "if I had not send him, they both would have been alive, Klaus."

"You dont know that. It was an accident and anything can happen at anytime. I can have an accident while going to get those balloons" he said trying to reason with her but regretted saying that as her head snapped towards him and she said "you are right. You are not going."

"Damn it Hayley! I didnt mean that." He snapped.

"I know what you meant but you are not going. Now let me go. I have to make the sandwiches." She said.

He asked with a sigh seeing that she was not convinced at his reasoning "is there anything you want to tell me Hayley?"

When she shook her head he sighed and said "alright whenever you are ready" and let her go. She continued to look towards him and then went to the nursery. While nursing Kaleb, her heart was really heavy with what they had talked about and what she had found out during last night research. Her hand slipped between Kaleb's body and her stomach and she prayed that the baby is fine. The door opened and he entered the nursery saying "Hayley Kol called. They left and will…." stopped as his gaze went to her nursing Kaleb and asked "should you be nursing him during pregnancy?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that it was second time in two days, he had shown some interest in her pregnancy but checking her enthusiasm and feeling conscious at taking to him in this state, she said "well I have to wean him off towards the end of the pregnancy and hopefully will be able to. What did he say?" pulling her shirt further down.

"They left and will be here by eleven earlier than expected. Do you need to do anything?"

She said "well the rooms are ready. Your parents are in the guest room, Rebekah in my old room and Kol and Elijah can share the the other extra room. Just have to make sandwiches. I can make them with Rebekah or after breakfast. Can you just put eight eggs to boil and take him down."

He nodded, his eyes going again and again to her breast and then she put Kaleb on the floor, pulling her shirt down saying "go to daddy."

When he opened the fridge door to take out the jam, his eyes widened once again at seeing the cake she had made. He looked back towards Kaleb as he tried to push the door open, picked him up and put him in the highchair saying "wait. I am getting it. Here" as he handed him the piece of bread. He looked at the counter and saw the cookies she had baked and marveled at the effort she had put in making this day so special.

* * *

Hayley changed into a comfortable sweatpants and shirt, tied her hair in a pony and headed downstairs. The moment she entered, he passed her the coffee and said "the cake looks really nice. How long have you been baking?"

Hayley said "well I always liked to baked. Maria.. my nanny used to love it and I learned it from her. Oh god! I needed it"as she sipped the coffee.

He asked "I think you are overexerting yourself. You are pregnant and .… you should rest" The words "and you are having stomach pain" died on her lips.

She smiled "maybe but tomorrow is my rest day. You will have to do the cleanup."

He smiled and chose not to reply enjoying this causal tit bits between them.

The morning went in a frenzy. She went to change, put on a light make up to hide the scratch marks on her cheek, not wanting anyone to know what had happened, feeling too conscious, before his family minus Mikael who had already told them that he will not be able to make it, arrived but within half an hour some of her nerves started to calm down but the way they met her enthusiastically but she knew the big news was still to come.

After settling them in their rooms, Klaus went downstairs and saw her in the kitchen and said "are you alright?"she said "I am a bit afraid of their reaction Klaus."

"whatever it is, they or we cannot change the facts Hayley."

Half an hour later, they were all gathered in the living room chatting about the party, Rebekah playing with Kaleb while Kol and Elijah having a discussion about the football match they had watched last night. Esther talking to her, asking about her pregnancy, Kaleb and other random stuff.

Rebekah suddenly said "Klaus, now your home looks like a home."

Klaus asked "what do you mean?"

Rebekah said causally looking around "well, it always seemed to me like a page out of catalogue. Now it seems that some human live in it."

He smiled and said "I will take that as a complement. Anyway everyone …" getting everyone's attentions. His gaze met Hayley and he could actually feel her nervousness as his gaze went to her fumbling fingers. He continued "I… Hayley and I have to tell you guys something."

Rebekah at once said excitedly "oh god, it is about the baby… do you know what you are having Hayley?"

She laughed nervously "no, not yet…." her eyes went to klaus who said "it is about the baby . That you are right. There is no other way to put this then to come out right away so here it is… The baby Hayley is carrying is mine."

Esther smiled "of course. You two are married so it is understandable."

"No mother, I mean, I am the biological father of the baby."

She looked around at the shocked faces but the one that caught her attention was the one that fell and her heart broke for him and guilt took over.

Rebekah was the first one to break the silence "but how?"

Klaus started seriously "well you know when a man and a woman…." but then stopped as Hayley's head snapped to his direction in shock and Esther said "Niklaus!"

With a smile he continued "well I get from your expressions that you know the biology of that so lets move on. Anyway Hayley didnt tell me because she thought that I will not be interested in another baby which is understandable considering how I feel about having more kids but after we got married, she decided to tell me and here we are."

Rebekah came out of shock and said "oh god this is huge. Hayley…"

Esther cleared his throat and said cutting her off "well, this cause for celebration I guess."

Klaus smiled and went to get the glass and a bottle of wine while Hayley sat there feeling very conscious of everyone looking at her and then Esther said "well that is a good news Hayley. Not that we were not happy for you before but you have to understand it is a big deal for us."

Rebekah chipped in "and you know what? I totally understand why you lied to him or us for that matter! If I were in your spot I would have done the same thing. I would never tell a man that I am carrying his child if he is not interested in having more children."

Before anyone could comment, Klaus said sarcastically "thank you Rebekah. I am glad you side with her at least." He paused for a moment and then continued "The point is not that whether he wants children or not, it is about ethics. A mother should tell the father of her child about his baby and then it is up to him to decide what to do about it."

His gaze went to Hayley and saw her getting anxious but what she said afterwards really surprised him "actually I agree with Klaus over here. We tend to see form our side only. I guess that is the lesson I learned from all that. I am glad Klaus changed his mind about the baby, not that he had a choice" causing everyone to smile.

Rebekah said firmly "well I will never tell the father of my child if he is anything like Nik."

"once again, thank you sister. Good to know your intentions" Klaus said as he handed her the glass of champagne and then juice to Hayley.

Esther said in a final tone "anyway what happened is in the past now. I am glad you told Niklaus Hayley. I am happy for both of you and that is it."

Rebekah said "me too and we need to talk about how and what happened that lead to that" pointing towards her stomach causing Hayley to choke on her juice and getting a reprimand from her mother "Rebekah!" as she gently patted Hayley's back.

Hayley felt a warmth wash over her at those words and her cheek burnt as her eyes met Klaus and wondered what was in his eyes, what was hidden behind those solemn looking eyes? Her gaze went to Kol but he was busy with Kaleb and her face fell which didnt go unnoticed by Klaus.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hayley was in the kitchen cutting the sandwiches feeling light for the first time since morning, when she heard a sound behind her.

She turned around and her heart dropped as she saw Kol standing there looking at her gravely. She started "Kol…" but he stopped her by saying "please dont. I now understand why you never encouraged me."

She felt like crying at breaking his heart so badly. How could she do it breaking heart of so many people without any intention of doing so.

Klaus had taken a step towards the kitchen when he heard her say "I am sorry Kol. I never realized how deep your feelings went for me. I told you I was not interested…."

"apparently you were with my brother!" he said angrily cutting her off and then immediately said "sorry. I … I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that! I think I will go out for a walk."

She started again "Kol…." but he had left while Klaus stepped back so that he does not see him.

After a moment he went in and saw her facing towards the window over the sink, looking out at the back garden. He walked to her and asked as he placed his hands on her shoulder "are you alright?"

She nodded because she knew she couldn't say anything with that lump in her throat.

"Hayley…" he started but she said interrupting him "Klaus I want to be alone. Can you please entertain them and make an excuse for me?" as she turned towards him with tears brimmed eyes. He nodded, controlling the impulse to engulf her in his arms.

* * *

She was lying on the bed, trying not to think about anything. It had been an hour since she had locked herself in the room but she was no where feeling better. She looked towards the door when it opened and Klaus came in. He closed the door behind him and walked to her, sat next to her at the edge of the bed.

After a moment of silence, she said "you were right. I have hurt a lot of people and I think part of me knew that but I didnt care because I was too focused on what I wanted from life."

He looked towards her forlorn face and said "I dont believe for a second that you hurt people on purpose. But what you did was not unusual Hayley. If I were in your place, I guarantee you that I would have done the same thing. I… I think until someone is in someone else's shoes they dont know what they are going through or what they will do."

She smiled as she looked towards him but he noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. He asked "how is your stomach pain?"

The smile vanished and she asked "how did you know?"

He shook his head smiling helplessly "you know it has been so long that you have been on your own that hiding things has become second nature to you."

"There is no point in worrying you with things that shouldnt concern you."

"If it is about you or … or our baby then it concerns me." He replied.

She asked, getting up "why are you so nice to me Klaus? After everything I have done to you, betrayed your trust, used you, you shouldn't be anywhere near me or allow me in your life."

He said in confusion "Hayley what is going on? Why are you talking like that all of a sudden? We decided that we will both make an effort to move on and now you are giving up. Come out with me. The longer you stay alone, the more depressed you will feel. Dont worry about Kol. He is a big boy and he can take care of himself."

She looked at his hand holding hers, and then looked up and caught his lips and suddenly felt like kissing them but she hastily looked away before things got out of control. She said "I will be down in ten minutes."

When she entered the living room Esther said "oh Hayley, how are you feeling? Niklaus said you were feeling tired."

She smiled "better now. Yes I was just tired."

"After making that cake and those cookies who wouldnt be." Esther said "by the way this is great what you have done over here. If it were for Niklaus, he wouldn't have done anything."

"thanks mother." Klaus said sarcastically and then added "Kol do you want to come with me? I am going to get the balloons."

Kol stood up saying "yes…" whereas Hayley at once said "No…No. I mean. I will go."

He stared at her with narrowed eyes and she could see anger in them and then he said icily "come Kol" and was gone before she could say anything else.

* * *

The drive was quiet as he contemplated whether to talk to Kol about Hayley or not and then decided not to. Suddenly Kol said "well. Congratulations."

"about what?" he asked as he took a turn.

He said "about the baby."

He said "oh that. Thanks. By the way, remember you told me Hayley was upset about something. We did have a row over this issue and that is why she was upset. When she told me, obviously I was angry which upset her."

Kol said "oh. That explains it. How are things between you two?"

He looked towards him and said "Kol we never planned this. It all happened unintentionally. If I had any idea that …"

He laughed humorlessly and said "no. That wouldn't have changed anything Nik. She was not ready. She told me from the start. I don't think I had fallen in love with her but if she had given me a chance, maybe we could have anything but I think we should not dwell on past anymore. What is done is done. I must admit that I am impressed that she didn't encourage me after getting pregnant with your child. That would have been really weird" ending with a laughter "dont worry. Everything is alright. We are family and family above all."

Klaus didnt know what to say so he kept quiet. He asked "so tell me about that attack. Have they gotten that guy?"

Klaus said "oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. yes they got him." and proceeded to tell him about Shane.

* * *

Hayley, with a heavy heart, her mind constantly towards him, thinking where he was as she kept thinking about what he had said about him having an accident, slipped on her dress as she cursed herself for being so depressed for no reason and then started to zip up by reaching in the back as she looked at her reelection and noticed a small bulge at her stomach and her full breasts. She smiled as her hand grazed at her stomach and then the smile slipped as she realized that she would rather him see her before she becomes full blown pregnant when her stomach will be out and her breast will be heavier. She sighed and finished her makeup, blow dried her hair and then after some hesitation put on the diamond earrings Jackson and given her on their first anniversary.

* * *

By the time they got back home, it was almost time for the party so he headed upstairs to change. The moment he entered the room, he stopped as his eyes went to her dressed in a long blue dress with her hair tumbling down her shoulder. He said as he closed the door "well I am back. You can breath now."

She glared at him angrily as she lifted her feet, balancing herself on one leg, to put on her sandals and lost her balance when his hand reached out and she grabbed on to it. "very funny" she said angrily and tired to yank her hand free but he didnt let it go and leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips saying "you look really nice and thanks for doing all this for Kaleb."

She said "thank you. Well he is my son too…" trying to sound causal when in fact her insides were melting at being so close to him.

He asked "are you feeling alright?"

She said "yes. thank you. Why dont you get ready?" wanting to get away from him before her desire will make her weak and she will embarrass herself by jumping at him.

Soon the guests started arriving. Everything was going smoothing. Andrew and Hannah came to visit too. She caught up with him what had been happening in his life. Hayley kept the smile plastered on her face when her heart just wanted to curl in the bed and go to sleep, never to wake up again. When Kol approached her, she felt very nervous but when he acted like his old self and asked about the attack and all, she just felt really bad, in fact worse than if he had gotten angry with her. Her eyes kept on catching Klaus's as he talked with Elijah and felt relieved that they were getting along really well. Rebekah was giving Hannah company. Camille was holding Kaleb who seemed satisfied in her lap for some reason.

Klaus was having difficult talking his eyes off of her partly not just because of how pretty she was looking but because of the distress on her face. Knowing the reason for it, he felt helpless unable to provide any help. Seeing her talking to Kol had started a feeling of jealousy and something that he remembered from when Elijah and Tatia had started interacting with each other and he tried really hard to not think about any such doubts and thoughts. _She will not cheat on him, h_ e told himself and continued to talk to Andrew feeling glad that his very pregnant fiancé was being occupied by Rebekah and was sitting at one place and not roaming around showing her pregnant stomach. During the cake cutting Kaleb got agitated and wanted Hayley to pick her up but allowed people to take picture of him with different family member. After cake was cut, she said "i will be back after putting him to nap. I think it is a lot of excitement for him."

* * *

In the evening after their guest left Esther caught up Hayley in the kitchen as she was pouring herself a cold glass of juice and asked "that friend of yours. How do you know him?"

Hayley said "oh Andrew. he is a son of daddy's business acquaintance. We knew each other a while back and yesterday we met accidentally so I invited him over. Why?"

Esther said "nothing. He just reminded me of someone."

Hayley smiled "oh you must have seen his father. He is just like Mr. Smith."

She asked, causally "who?"

"Ansel Smith. Maybe Mikael knows him through some business meeting." She explained.

Esther felt her heart stopping.

Hayley asked "what happened?" as she took off her shoes.

She said "oh nothing. You should go and rest. This was a great party."

* * *

Hayley smiled and went back to the living room and settled down on one of the sofas in the living room putting her aching feet under her while Rebekah and Kol settled on the carpet while Klaus laid on it. She continued to watch him with this ache in her stomach, desire to want him, touch him, kiss him and then said "Klaus, dont do that. He just had his milk" as he lifted Kaleb from his stomach holding him above him. But he didnt listen and she decided to let them have fun as she saw Kaleb giggling with his forefinger stuck in his mouth and Klaus himself laughing and then she laughed, stifling it quickly and grabbing the Kleenex as a steam of spit came down from giggling Kaleb's mouth onto Klaus face. She impulsively knelt near him and hastily cleaned his forehead saying "you should be glad it is just a spit and not vomit…" as Rebekah and Kol double over with laughter. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and flushed as her eyes met his and quickly took Kaleb from him while handing him the Kleenex muttering "next time might not be this lucky."

Later that night after everyone had retired after some clean up, they too retired to their room. When she entered the room after making sure everyone had what they needed and Kaleb was sleeping peacefully, he had already changed and was reading a book and she was feeling so tired that she just wanted to sleep. Their eyes met and he said "that was a great party. Everything went great."

She smiled and went to the walking closet with her shoes in her hand. She put her shoes in the walking closet and went to the bathroom. She pulled the zipper down hurriedly thinking about the warm bed and then groaned as it got stuck. She grumbled in frustration and then wondered if she should ask him and headed towards the door but with her hand on the handle she just stopped as it occurred to her that he might think she is up to something. She scolded herself for thinking that way. _If he thinks her motives are dubious, nothing she can do. Not everything is manipulation. Surely he wouldn't think that way._ But then decided against it.

Klaus looked towards the bathroom wondering she has been in there for a long time and got worried. He went to it and asked "Hayley, are you okay?"

She said "yes I am fine. I … my damn zipper is stuck" ending with frustration as she opened the door with a snap and asked in the same tone "can you please help me with the zipper?" presenting him with her back as she pulled her hair to the front.

He looked towards her wondering if she was manipulating him again and then cursing himself he started to pull it down and realized it was stuck. He tugged at it once and then again and it came down.

She said "thanks" and started towards the bathroom when he pulled her back and his hand went on her shoulders. She said "Klaus I…"

His right hand went to her bare skin sending a chill through her body and started to glide the zipper fully down. His eyes went to her smooth back, the hollow on the back as his fingers grazed it. She stifled a moan and said, rather harshly "please don't do that!"

He asked "why?" his voice hoarse.

She muttered "I mean please dont do that if you are going to stop" as her cheeks turned red and the tightening started to build up in her lower stomach.

His heart jumped a beat at the desire in her voice and he turned her towards him and asked as he looked into her hazel brown eyes "who said I want to stop?"

Her mind was racing with thoughts; it has been so long she has been with him, that night was full of passion, what will this night bring? He started to slip her dress off of her shoulder and then pulled her towards him as his hands went to her upper arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lip and had swept her off of her feet and carrying her to the bed. He gently laid her down and his lips once again went to her lips and his hand came to rest on her stomach and suddenly he stopped as he felt the bulge and a moment later he fell back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. Hayley stayed there panting with her dress half down, her heart which was racing so fast a moment ago started to sink as she tried to comprehend what had happened and then she slowly sat up and pulled her dress back on and went to change. When she came back after wearing her night dress, he said "I am sorry Hayley. I just…"

She said with a forced smile "I understand Klaus. You said it will take some time" hoping that he didnt stop because of the pregnancy.

Klaus stared at her wondering how could he tell what had stopped him and then with frustration he got up and went to change too.

When he came back she was already sleep or pretending to be asleep, he wondered but he went to lie next to her and tried to sleep.

Next day when he woke up, she was nursing Kaleb, covered by the throw normally laying at the back of the sofa near the window. He wanted to say something but she said before he could even start "lets do bbq in the afternoon before they go back."

He nodded looking at her face showing nothing of last night.

For the rest of the day Klaus felt glad that the day was too busy for him to think about what had happened las tonight. Kaleb apparently had had enough of company and only wanted his or Hayley's company. When she and Rebekah decided to go shopping he volunteered to keep Kaleb with him while he stayed home with Kol and Elijah. He could feel a storm brewing up in her, her silence and acting normal was worrying him too much. Remembering that she was master of bottling up her feelings, he felt lost at how to deal with what happened between them. He noticed Esther looking lost but when asked she assured him nothing was wrong. Elijah and Kol helped him with bbq while Rebekah and Hayley did the vegetables and they ended up staying late.

Hayley kept herself unusually occupied throughout the day so that she does not have to think about Klaus and what happened last night. By the time his family left she felt relieved that no one brought up the baby's paternity issue again with her. Apparently they all accepted it and decided not to go into the details, for which right now she felt really relieved about. It would have been horrible if his family had responded badly to his news, she thought as she went to change her clothes.

When he laid on the bed, he realized that it had been a long time since he had this much of a relaxing weekend; he and Elijah were at a better place, much better than they had been in years. He wondered what had changed. Why has his anger at Elijah suddenly vanished and then his gaze went to Hayley wondering can it be because of her? He continued to look towards as she slept peacefully feeling terrible at what had happened last night. Now that the distraction was gone, he knew he had to face what happened between them.

Monday morning, he really didnt feel like going to office after a long time. All day he kept thinking about the setback he had with her. It was dragging him down and worrying him if he cannot make love to her now then how will he cope with it when she will be fully pregnant and look like that woman who was with Andrew.

* * *

In the mean time, Hayley's mind was buzzing with what has been going on with Klaus and her. Her feelings, pregnancy weighing on her making her wondering will he ever forgive her. Will they ever be a able to move on. She told herself that she was getting too impatient. Things will get better with time. She just has to give it time.

She made herself milkshake and put it in a big glass and then went to do laundry.

* * *

Klaus was putting his laptop in his bag to leave for home thinking about how to talk to he ragout it. His thoughts were interrupted when the cell rang and he heard Sophie say "Klaus, it is Hayley. She had been having abdominal pain so she called 911. She is in emergency…"

"What? where?" He forgot everything else as he recalled her having the pain for the past few days and he grabbed his coat and ran out.

Sophie said "in Madison."

He said "i will be there in ten minutes" and hung up. By the time he reached the hospital, his heart was beating out of his chest, the fear about losing their child making him paralyzed but he managed to run inside and said "Hayley Marshall… no.. Hayley Mikaelson"

The nurse checked the computer and said "maternity, 201"

Klaus thanked her and ran towards the elevators.

When he entered her room in a sprint, she was lying with her hand on her stomach. Their eyes met. He asked "what happened?"

She said "just stomach pain. It is fine."

He whispered "the baby.."

She looked into her eye, the worry made her heart feel warm and whispered "it is fine…."

He looked around when Sophie entered holding a crying Kaleb in her arms. She said "good, you came. Come."

While Hayley said "Sophie give him to me."

She gave her one angry look and left the room while Klaus after glancing at her in confusion followed Sophie out of the room.

He looked towards Sophie with sinking heart as she said to him after handing Kaleb to him "her blood pressure is really high which is not good during pregnancy. I dont know what is going on with her as she refuses to talk to me about it but it needs to be brought down otherwise she can develop Preeclampsia if she has not already. Right now we are not giving her any medicines for bringing it down. Just try by keeping whatever is worrying her away form her" ending with anger in her tone.

He asked "what is that?"

She said "well it is a condition that typically starts after the 20th week of pregnancy and she is around that time frame. It happens with increased blood pressure and protein in the mother's urine. It affects the placenta, and it can affect the mother's kidney, liver, and brain. It can lead to mother's death if it causes a seizure not to mention fetal complications, which include low birth weight, premature birth, and stillbirth."

He asked with sinking heart "how can it be cured?"

She said "there is no cure for it. All we can do is that if she starts to show signs of that we will monitor her closely to lessen or avoid related problems. Or we will have to deliver the baby if mother is at risk. And right now the baby is not ready to be delivered so the only thing that can be down is to keep the blood pressure down."

When he continued to remain quiet she said "the urine test will come in a day and I will get back to you but her blood pressure was pretty high when she was brought in."

"Can she go home?" he asked shifting Kaleb in his arms and realized that he has fallen asleep.

"Yes" Sophie said "I have talked to her about this too."

He said "dont worry. I will keep it down."

When he entered the room, she was sitting up. She looked towards him and said "oh how is he?"

When he didn't answer, she knew he was angry so she said "should we go home now? I am fine."

He said, grinding his teeth "you are not fine but yes lets go."

The ride to home was really quiet one both thinking about what Sophie had told them. He said "i will settle him down and then we can have something to eat" and carried Kaleb to the nursery.

After dinner when he entered the room, she was not in the room. He continued to look towards the bathroom door for a while and then went to sit on the bed.

* * *

Hayley was standing in front of the mirror looking at her naked body when suddenly tears started to fall. She quickly turned the shower on to stifle the sound of her crying and sat under it and continued to cry. As usual all horrible memories were playing in her mind and she wished for the thousandth time she was in that car too with Jackson but then what would have happened to Harry.

 _'_ _Harry… she must go to him'_ she thought and then quickly dried herself, wore jeans and a shirt a sweater and came out and said "Klaus I cam going out for a while."

He asked in surprise "at this time? where?"

She said "I… I will be back in an hour. it is just eight…"

He said "it is very late Hayley…."

She said a bit agitated "I will be back Klaus. Just keep an eye on Kaleb. Will you?"

he continued to look towards her but she had left without telling him anything further.

For the next hour she sat near Harry's grave thinking about what to do. Should she go back to having no expectations from him? Because what she is doing is not healthy for her and her baby. She cannot lose another child, she told herself as her hand went to her stomach as she felt the kick again. She looked at the cell phone when it rang for the fifth time and seeing his name on the caller Id decided to go back home.

* * *

An hour later, when she was not back, he started to get worried, more worried than he was already as his mind kept thinking about what Sophie had told him. He took out his cell and dialed her number but she didnt attend it. Another fifteen minutes passed by and when she didnt attend his calls he started to have thoughts about who attacked her, maybe she got sick again and others and started towards the door when it opened and she came in. One look on her face and he knew that she had been crying but he was too angry and worried to even care about it and asked in an icy voice "where were you?"

She said, not wanting him to know where she was. If he is not moving on then she will stop trying too, she told herself "just randomly driving."

He snapped "for one and a half hour Hayley?"

She said, surprised at his outburst "I am fine Klaus…" and started toward the stairs but he grabbed her arm and said in the same tone "why were you not attending my call? I called you five times."

She said looking into his eyes "I know. I just wanted to be alone."

He said angrily "Don't be childish. If you are angry at me about the other night then say that but don't act like a five year old!"

She suddenly felt like crying and cursed her hormones but said "Klaus please let me go. I am tired and Kaleb will get up early next morning."

He continued to look at her and then he let her go and went back to the living room steaming in anger.

Ten minutes later when he entered his room, she had changed and tucked under the duvet. He laid next to her and then he turned to her and said "Hayley, Sophie said that you shouldn the taking stress. It is not good for you and the baby. Please talk to me what is bothering you. If it is about the other night, lets talk about it. I thought you said that you understand. I told you it will take some time so dont take tension over that. It is not good for you and the baby."

She smiled at him "I know Klaus and dont worry. I am fine."

He said "Hayley…" but before he could continued she snapped "stop that!"

He said angrily "what?"

She said angrily as she fluffed her pillow "just because I have this condition or I was attacked, I don't want you to be nice to me. Don't do things because you feel that you are obliged to do them . Obviously you are having trouble forgetting what I did to you and you are just …." while her heart sank at the realization of what she had just said, outspoken her worst fear that she didnt even realize had existed.

He too snapped at her outburst, all his feelings and his constant worry for her weighing on him "I am not having trouble with forgetting what happened …."

 _"_ _then what is it Klaus?"_ She asked him, desperately this time "it is not like you dont care about me because I know you do. What…" and then stopped as she saw the flicker of his eyes, going to her stomach and she actually heard her heart breaking.

Klaus at once saw from her changing expressions that she had gathered it and impulsively he started to reach out but she scooted back saying angrily " _no! you are not allowed to touch me until you start to love this child too."_

He snapped "this is _my child._ You cannot keep it away form me whether I love it or not but to be clear I do love it" and pulled her close to him and put his hand on her stomach taking her and himself by surprise. Overcoming the surprise at what he had done and feeling the bulge under his hand, feeling flustered and disgusted, he started to move his hand when he felt it and his hand impulsively pressed on her stomach a bit more and his eyes widened with shock as he felt it again. He stared at her small bulge in awe at the overwhelming feeing he was having right now and then up at her face and saw tears gleaming in her eyes.

With aching heart she realized that it was her he was having a problem with as she remembered her own thinking on the matter and she felt like hitting him. It was not her doing that she looked like that. He was equal participant in that. _But he didnt want that!_ A voice said. She gulped her tears and said "Klaus please let me go."

To her dismay her stubborn tears slid down her cheek.

He looked at her face and realized that he had done a bigger damage than their earlier mishaps and that she will not forgive him for this one.

He slowly took off his hand and fell on the bed.

* * *

Hayley laid there thinking about the other night and it started to make sense; his hand was on her stomach when it had happened. She turned away from him and the hope she had been feeling since the new year was gone, for she knew he would never get over this issue and she can never be with someone who views pregnancies such a bad thing. How could she think that his feelings towards a woman pregnant with his child will be different?

* * *

He couldn't believe what he had done. He looked towards her feeling utterly stupid. From her irregular breathing he knew that she was not sleeping. He felt like saying something but what could he say to make her feel better?


	21. C 21 Life born out of desperation- pt 1

_**A/N: hi, thank you for the wonderful reviews. They really brighten up my day. Special thanks to Hopelove for helping me with some information. I hope I have not done that part over or under. You will see what I mean when you read it.**_

 _ **A lot of Klayley in this chapter. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **I dont know how to rate this chapter so just to be conscious I am rating it M**_

* * *

She continued to stare at the wall opposite her with no sleep in her eyes, when she felt the kick in her stomach and her hand went to it and she closed her eyes willing herself not to cry and finally drifted off to sleep.

On hearing the rhythmic breathing from her, he knew she had gone to sleep and felt relief that at least in her sleep she is not taking tension. He cursed himself for giving her another source of tension; he was supposed to relieve her of tension, what has he done? He slipped out of the bed and went down to the study, opened the drawer, his fingers fumbled at the back of the drawer and took out a cigarette. After looking at it for a while, he lit it as he sat down on his revolving chair.

When her eyes opened next, they felt too tired, her whole body was protesting but she knew she had to get up, Kaleb will be up in half an hour and then daily routine. Unwillingly she turned towards him slowly and saw the bed empty. Has he gone to the office already? She wondered with sinking heart and then got out of the bed, quickly took a shower, her hand grazing her pregnant stomach while doing so, stifled her tears thinking about how much Jackson loved her body when she was carrying his children. She changed into a jeans and a loose shirt to cover her stomach which suddenly looked too protruding to her, lest she should annoy him or see that expressions of disgust on his face and headed towards the nursery just in time to see Kaleb standing up. His face as usual was such a source of comfort to him and when he said "mama" she forgot her sorrow, even if it was temporary. She picked him up and sat with him on the rocking chair.

As she opened the cabinet to take out cup for herself, she noticed his to-go coffee cup still there. She wondered 'he left even without his coffee today' and then she smelled it; smoking. She looked at Kaleb, eating his grapes and said "I will be back in a minute" and darted to the study and then stopped in her track as she saw him lying on the couch with his arm on his forehead and a plate with a couple of burnt cigarette butts on the carpet next to him while one lit in between his finger. Form the distance, she could see that he was not sleeping so she quietly retreated and went back to the kitchen, her already sinking heart sank further as she realized what path he was going to again.

* * *

Klaus sighed, ran his hand on his tired face and got up as he heard the alarm from his cell. He picked up the plate from the carpet, crushed the half lit cigarette in it, threw it in the trash and left the study. From the voices coming from the kitchen he knew they were awake. Hearing mama from Kaleb's mouth among the other jibber jabber just gave him an overwhelming feeling, a feeling of hope like everything will be alright..

He changed his clothes after taking a bath, feeling extremely tired on account of not sleeping at all, he headed downstairs. She was talking to Kaleb when he entered but stopped when she saw him and went back to the sink.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of his coffee in the to-go cup or even in the pot so he went to it and started brewing it and said "Hayley, I…" She turned away from him, walked to Kaleb and said "you eat this, I will be back in five minutes."

He groaned in frustration and telling himself _'what did he expect from her'_ , he poured his coffee and waited for her to comeback. Five minutes later, she came back and he left without another word.

* * *

After Klaus left and she took Kaleb to the living room and settled him down with his toys, she broke down, the tears she had been holding since last night fell down. She startled when she felt a hand on her knee. She looked up and saw Klaeb smiling at her and at that moment, she knew that she had to go away from here. She knew that if not forever that for the time period of her pregnancy she must go. A lot of women spend pregnancies in their mother's house but what about Kaleb and what about their future. Is she willing to have a comprise in this regard even if she doesnt have kids? How can she live with a person like him?

* * *

Klaus entered his office after seeing a patient when his office attendant said "dr Mikaelson, you had a call from detective Michael."

Klaus said "oh. Thank you Stacy" as he remembered the case. He realized with every thing going on it had slipped his mind. Thinking about if they had made any progress, he picked up his cell and dialed his number.

As soon as the call connected he said "oh Mr. Mikaelson, I am glad that you called. We caught the guy who was after your wife."

"Who? When?" He asked, surprised and happy at the same time.

He said "it was her father's attorney."

"why?" he asked in confusion.

He said "Mr. Marshall, last year, changed his will and included his daughter and her children in it. Previously it was just his butler and his attorney. When he included his daughter in it, naturally the attorney was at disadvantage."

"so what now?" He asked.

"well he is captured. You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"okay. Thank you detective Michael" he said as he put the cell down feeling relieved that at least one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Near afternoon, Hayley stared into the phone as her father told her what had happened with his attorney and then looking at Kaleb who was playing with his musical box she said "daddy if you really want to do anything for me then take my name off that will. I dont need anything."

Henry said "Hayley this is your birthright."

Hayley said with resolve "it might be but I dont want it. I hate the money. I dont want it."

"Hayley you might need it. Think about it if you had not had it, would have been able to keep Harry alive fro so long?"

She said "daddy, I didn't have any money but I managed it. I will manage again. I just don't need any… money" her voice broke.

"are you alright Hayley" her father asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes daddy. I am just tired. …" she suddenly remembered that he didnt know about the parentage of baby.

She said "daddy, I need to tell you something" not at all feeling any hesitation.

"What is it?" her father asked.

"Daddy I lied about the baby's father." She said, paused fro a moment and then continued "It is Klaus." And at that moment she realized that it was not a big deal so why was she afraid? He is the father of her child, why should she hide it from anyone or feel ashamed about it.

There was quiet on the other end of the phone. She felt like crying; she broke his trust again, disappointed him too and asked "daddy?"

"Hayley, I am glad you told me. I am happy for you. You know I like Klaus. But you should know that even if it were not his child, I would have love it, you know that!"

She said with shaky voice "yes, I know. I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Is everything alright? You sound sad."

She said "I want to come home."

"You are home" Henry Marshall said, sounding still confused.

"I mean I want to go to the home, I grew up."

"Why dont you come visit?" he said.

She said "I think I should."

* * *

Klaus looked towards Camille and said "I am sorry. I know it is your lunch time but…"

Camille said "oh, it is fine. I was thinking of calling you. You and Hayley did a wonderful job with Kaleb's birthday."

"It was all her doing. You know I am not big into birthdays" He said.

She continued to look towards him and then asked "tell me what is it."

Klaus said "Camille, she knows how I feel about pregnant women."

"but that she already knew…" paused at the pinch look on his face and then continued hastily " you mean…." her voice trailed off as it dawned to her what had happened.

When he stayed quiet, she said "Klaus, please dont tell me you told her something inappropriate."

"what do you mean by inappropriate?" he asked angrily.

She sighed "like you are not attracted to her or… even gave her that feeling."

He said again, in the same tone "she knows how I feel about pregnant women."

"But this is about her, not about other pregnant women" she reasoned.

He stood up and started pacing causing Camille to groan as she realized that her guess was right. He turned to her as he ran fingers through his hair "I don't know what happened and … I don't know what to do. I think I am losing her and I jut don't know what to do."

She said desperately " _Klaus I told you!_ "

" _yes, yes, you told me! I remember that!"_ he said angrily.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Camille asked sympathetically.

"Yes if you can. Please. Maybe she will listen to you."

"And I suggest you read about pregnancies. You must have read in college but that was a long time ago. Maybe it is time to brush up."

"what? what will that do?" he asked, annoyed.

"Do you want to work on it or not?"

He said in the same tone "yes but what will I gain from the pamphlet."

"her perspective" she said.

He continued to look towards her and then said "I have to go. Thank you."

When he reached home, it was quiet. He sighed and went upstairs to the nursery. As he opened the door, he saw her reading to Kaleb sitting in her lap. She looked towards him and then put Kaleb on the floor who excitedly wobbled to Klaus, getting more and more confident but fell on him as he reached him. He picked him up while she said "Klaus I want to visit daddy."

He at once said "no" without even thinking.

She asked, feeling incredulous "what do you mean? I cannot go visit my father?"

He said "no, not right now. Your blood pressure is high and I want you to stay here."

"My blood pressure will definitely not improve as long as I stay with you" as she walked out of the room and he didn't even have courage to stop her because he knew she was right. Right now he was the main source of tension for her.

The dinner was a very quiet affair, like two strangers, not even strangers; strangers tend to be polite to each other whereas they both were not. She didnt even feel like telling about what her father had told him. She didnt want to eat but she knew she had to so she just wanted to eat and go to sleep. Klaus cleared his throat and said "detective Michael called today. They have apprehend the guy who was trying to hurt you."

She said "I know" as she poured himself some water.

He stared at her emotionless face and when she didnt elaborate, he got up angrily with his plate and went to the kitchen, washed it, put it in the dishwasher and went to living room fuming at her lack of response and showing no interest in resolving this issue telling himself that at least he is trying to make up for what he said. What is she doing? He tried to keep his mind busy with something on the tv but couldn't so he finally got up and went to the bedroom to sleep.

Seeing no signs of her in the bedroom, he went to the nursery and then walked to her old room and saw her lying on the bed sleeping. He continued to stare at her and then telling himself angrily that _if she wants to act this childish then fine_ and left the room.

Next morning when Hayley woke up and brought Kaleb down after tending to him, he was already gone.

Around afternoon, Hayley after putting Kaleb to bed thought about lying down, when there was a bell on the door. Wondering who could it be, she went to open it. Seeing Camille there surprised her. She said "come in Camille. This is a pleasant surprise. Lunch break?"

Camille walked in and said "yes" paused for a moment and then said "listen I am here to talk to you about something important."

"What? is it about Kaleb? You want him back" she asked. The thought that she wants him back, made her heart sink but then she told herself that she would have talked to Klaus if that were the case.

Camille smiled "no, that wouldn't be fair on you or him. I am here to talk to you about Klaus and you."

Hayley said as she led her to the living room "there is nothing to talk about Camille. Klaus told me that you know why he married me."

Camille looked at her sympathetically and said "I was so mad at him when he told me all that but I felt sorry for him too. He had been bit once before Hayley."

"I know" she said, suddenly what was happening took a toll on her and her tone reflected her desperation and the tears she had been holding started to fall down again " _and now he hates me. He hates my body and …. he will never forgive me. He does not find me attractive? How can I live with him?"_

Camille at once hugged her, saying "I think he already has Hayley. If he had not, he wouldnt be torturing himself. You should know that he loves you and …"

"I know but that is not enough Camille. I cannot see this disgust on his face all the time. I dont know why he feels that way" her tone changing from depression to desperation.

Camille said "Hayley it is not very unusual for men to feel that way. Lot of research has been done on this topic. It can be simple dislike with no reason just like some people don't like obesity or it can be some reason like the belly itself or him weird out by the concept of having a baby in between them while having sex. And it is not limited to just men. Some women dont like pregnant women too. Klaus never has an experience of seeing a pregnant woman up close. You will have to be patient with him. Learn to live with it. You love him right so why do you care about it? You will have a baby in a few months and it will be all behind you. You know how much he loves you and his children so…"

Hayley said, interrupting her "no, that is not enough for me. If it were a reasonable demand I would have learned to live with it but this is not. This is a very natural process. If he is accepting that child then he should accept me in this form too. It is _his child_ that is making me look like this. He has to understand that!"

Camille said in the same calming and soothing voice "Hayley, it is up to you, how to deal with this issue. I do know that he loves you a lot. He has some short comings and he is very hard to change. If you want him to accept you like this then show him that, tell him how you feel about it, make him see your logic."

When she kept quiet, she said "can I see Kaleb?"

"of course" Hayley said smiling sadly. "He is in the nursery."

Camille got up and went upstairs to the nursery. She looked at him sleeping peacefully, the nursery looked so different now. Gone was the posh look with not a speck of thing out of place or order; there were toys in toy box, a throw on the rocking chair, multiple baby items on the changing table.

She suddenly realized how different the house look yet the same. She smiled and went downstair and said "oh and before I forget it. You have to come for your dress sizing."

"for?" she asked, too tired.

"the bridesmaid's dress. Of course you will be mine."

Hayley said laughing "I am pregnant. You are trying to ruin your wedding!"

The smile slipped from Camille's face and she said "dont let him get to you Hayley. You look beautiful and you know how beautiful this thing is. I realized it after I lost my child but I know you know how beautiful it is."

Hayley sighed and said "thank you for coming Camille."

"And you should not take tension. You know tension is not good for you and the baby" she added. "If you ever want to talk to anyone, you know that you can talk to me." She paused for a moment and then added with a smile "it will be free of charge."

Hayley's eyes filled up with tears and she laughed tearfully "damn pregnancy hormones are totally haywire these days."

Camille smiled and said "stock up the freezer with the ice-cream then. And a piece of advice. Involve him as much as you can. I am telling you Klaus will change his mind about pregnancy. He is very loving person at heart. He just needs to be drawn out. You can do that. I should have tried more."

Hayley didnt know what to say so she just nodded and Camille picked up her purse and headed out after telling her one last time "take care of yourself."

She sighed and went upstairs and after turning on the monitor, she set the arm on her cellphone for one hour and fell on the bed.

Later that afternoon while folding freshly laundered clothes, as he played on the nursery carpet, Hayley kept on thinking what Camille had said and wondered should she give in to his demand and learn to live with it but realized that she will never do that even if she and he don't have any more children. He has to change his thinking. If he loves his child then he should love the mother who is carrying that child too. He has to understand what she goes through while bringing his child in this world. He should know it is not easy to bring a child to this world; getting fat, hormones playing havoc on your brain and mood swings, swellings, losing bladder control. If he feels disgusted then he should know what she feel like too. How her body is being affected by this pregnancy and she made up her mind, not because she wanted to have future with him but to show him that what she is going through.

After she was done folding and putting clothes in appropriate places as Kaleb followed her around, she sat on the master bedroom bed and opened her laptop and type "men reaction to pregnancies." After some time, she found what she was looking for and the more she read the more strangely she started to calm down realizing at least this feeling of Klaus is not new. Many men go through this problem but reading their reaction and so open disgust and not touching their wives, lovers made her confused, angry and depressed and prospect of bleak future with him. Her early resolve about making him see what she was going through start to weaken.

Finally she closed the laptop not sure what to do. _She cannot force him to like her or get involved in his pregnancy. It is just like you cannot force someone to like an ugly person or accept obesity. Some things cannot be changed until a person himself does not want to change. She has to decide something. Until now she has been doing things out of desperation but not anymore, she decided. She loves him and wants him in her life and can persuade him to like her but no, she will not do so._

The rest of the afternoon went in a daze as she tended to Kaleb, dinner and other household stuff to keep herself from falling apart but her mind was still jumbled with conflicting thoughts and as the evening was approaching, she was reaching a decision.

Later that night after putting Kaleb to bed, she came downstairs knowing well that he was in the living room, must be reading some of his dentistry article.

He was ideally browsing through the channels wanting to just resolve his and Hayley's issue in a heartbeat, not liking this new tension between them but deep down he knew that this new hurdle between them was worse then their original problem because he has come to realize during the past two days that she is not willing to work with him on this one. It was all on his own if he wanted a relationship with her.

He looked towards her when she entered the living room and said, without sitting down "I want a divorce Klaus."

He felt that his world had just turned upside down and he stood up slowly staring at her face "what?"

She said "I have thought about it and I have decided that I dont want to live with you anymore. We can get an annulment. If you cannot be okay with me being a pregnant woman then I cannot be with you. As per Camille I will be able to convince you to start liking me but I am tired of doing things out of desperation. I did it for Kaleb, for my child, for myself. I have compromised everything doing things to make my life right but not anymore. It is not working and I am tried. Now I want to do something for my beliefs."

Before he could say a word, she had turned and went back up leaving him shocked at her demand. He got up angrily and went upstairs. The bedroom was empty and the bathroom door was closed. He continued to look towards it impatiently and angrily when it opened and she came out in her night clothes. He asked "you are sleeping? It is only eight" surprised.

She said "yes, I am tired" as he started towards the bed.

He said "Hayley dont do that."

She said "please Klaus, dont make it any more difficult then it already is."

He said suddenly getting angry "I will not give your divorce Hayley. What about _Kaleb?_ "

She said "whether you give it or not, I want divorce. I cannot live with you anymore. Kaleb is not my responsibility. You can get a nanny for him …"

He asked in shock, interrupting her _"Kaleb is not your responsibly!?"_

"Yes, I just realized today that I dont have any relationship with him. I dont have any right on him so how can I be responsible for him when I am not even his nanny anymore."

He snapped "stop it. You know that is not true!"

"Yes it is. Do I have any legal right on him? _NO._ " She said angrily.

He stared at her in shock, not believing what she was saying and when she said "you have one week to get a nanny and then I will leave", he grabbed her arm and hissed "I will not give you divorce."

"why? You gave it to Camille?"

He said "yes, because we didnt have any future but you and I…"

"we dont either. I will never live with a person who has such a crude thinking…"

He said "Hayley.. no."

"Then I will file for it. I will talk to Marcel tomorrow."

"You are carrying my child," he snapped.

"your child! Are you kidding me? No child of mine will become your child just because you provided a sperm …."

He pushed her against the wall and said "no, you cannot do that. You are my wife, mother of my child…"

She spat "what wife, Klaus? You married me for revenge. I cannot believe how vengeful you were that knowing that you will never be okay with a pregnant woman you married me…"

He slapped at the wall behind her, causing her to flinch and said angrily "yes, I married you because I was hurt and angry at what you did but I love you. I dont know when I fell in love with you. But Hayley that does not mean that I will over night look be okay with the issue I have. You are my wife and I love you…"

His eyes went to her lips and her mind registered to what he had said, first time expressing his feelings for her and that is what she wanted for the past two months so why was she not happy. Why was her heart still hardened, she wondered and then she saw him lean in. She knew that in passion what happens which can push the real issue aside but she wanted to remain in control of her emotions so she said the one thing that she knew would stop him "Klaus if you touch me, that will be against my will and that will be rape."

He felt that she had slapped him and at once stepped back, looking at her with wide eyes and then he stormed out of the room while she slid on the ground and started to cry at what she had said to him.

A moment later, she heard the front door bang close. She got up and went to the bed and fell on it feeling too drained and exhausted. Some time later, she looked at the time and realized that an hour had passed and he was not back yet. To stop herself from thinking bad thoughts, she got up and went to the nursery to check on Kaleb and then she felt her heart stopping when she saw the crib empty. The first thought that came to her mind was the he took him but why? Why would he take him without tell her. She ran back and picked up her cell and dialed his number but he was not picking up.

For the next hour, she was pacing in the living room not sure what to do, the image of that night when Jackson had left with Harry never to return were flashing through her mind and her knees were getting weaker by the second and then to her relief, the front door opened and he came in carrying a still sleeping Kaleb in his arms. After the initial relief washed over her, she dashed to him and snapped "dont you ever do that again. You want to take him with you, you tell me."

Klaus patted Kaleb's back as he stirred and said angrily "Why are you even worried? He is not your child and you have no responsibility towards him so you cannot say that. he is my child and I took him away."

Her hand swung in the air an landed on his cheek and she hissed "you know what? I wish I had never met you. You are the most cruel person I have ever met."

"Yes I am cruel but that is who I am and you cannot go with my child anywhere and I will not give your divorce."

"Go to hell Klaus" She shouted causing Kaleb to wake up and cry but she didnt stop and dashed upstairs.

He stood there feeling angry and then remembering her blood pressure he followed her, put Kaleb in the crib, calmed him down and went to the master bedroom but she was not there and the bathroom door was closed. He stood there for a whole and then knocked at it saying angrily "Hayley if you are not out in five minutes, I will break the door."

Hayley sighed and knowing that he might come in, she took deep breath and opened the door and asked angrily "what?"

"You need to relax. Your blood pressure. It is not good for the baby and you."

She muttered "I know. that is why I want to leave."

"I told you I will not give you divorce and if you calm down, you can go visit your father but not before that. Do you understand?"

When she didnt reply and pushed him aside he said "please Hayley dont do that. We can work on it. Please dont leave me now."

She said on the verge of crying "I cannot do this klaus. I dont need your pity. Why dont you want to divorce me?"

He snapped "because I love you and I cannot imagine my life with you. Even after everything that went down between us, I cannot even think about letting you go."

She said on the verge of tears "I can, regardless of how I feel for you. I dont want to live with you."

He continued to look towards her and left the room.

Next morning when he was leaving for he office, she said "Klaus please arrange for a nanny for Kaleb."

He turned towards her and then without replying left the house.

All day he kept thinking about what she was saying, not knowing what to do. If she is not even willing to talk then how can this thing be resolved. One thing he was sure and that was he cannot let her leave. When he reached home after the surgical procedure and driving around aimlessly not sure how to handle this, she was already sleeping.

* * *

Next day it was Friday, the days started slow as usual. She was still not talking to him and he was still clueless except for one thing and that was he will not give her divorce, no matter what. He was in the study trying to read a book when she said "I am going out for a while. Will be back in an hour."

He asked "where?"

She said "to meet Sophie."

After she left, for some reason, he knew that she had lied to her so he picked up his cell and dialed Sophie's number. The call went to a voice mail. He put the cell down and started to pace in the study. After some time, he picked up his car keys and headed out. After thirty minutes, when he reached the hospital where she worked, he wondered should he go in and then he decided to go in to find out if she had lied to him and then cursing himself for not at all trusting her, he went inside wondering how to go about it and then an idea come to his mind.

He asked the receptionist "hi, my name is Dr. Klaus Mikaelson. My wife had an appointment. She told me to meet her at 11am but the traffic was so bad… I hope I am not running late."

She said "oh, what is her name?"

He said "Hayley Mikaelson."

The receptionist said after looking through her computer "oh you are just on time. She is in room 2. Go ahead, dr Gerald is with her."

He nodded with sinking heart that she didnt tell him about her appointment and then asked himself _"what did you expect after telling her how you feel about her pregnancy?"_

* * *

Hayley was lying on the hospital bed holding Kaleb in her arm as he sat next to her on that bed as Sophie was saying "your blood pressure is still but better….lift your shirt up.."

When she didnt say anything, Sophie asked, softly "Hayley, tell me what is it? We are such good friends. Is it something to do with klaus."

She shook her head looking at Kaleb "Just thinking about Jackson a lot these days."

Sophie continued to look towards her and then applied the gel on her stomach, when there was a knock at the door and it opened. Hayley at once sat up saying "Klaus! what…" but his gaze had already gone up there and Sophie was saying "Hayley the gel…"

She said "oh come Klaus. I didnt know you were coming. Perfect timing. We are just doing the ultrasound."

Klaus walked around the bed and picked up an excited Kaleb from the bed and sat on the stool as Sophie said "drag it near the bed."

She said "lift your shirt again."

Hayley, feeling very conscious, the feeling of resentment suddenly gone being replaced by this self-conscious feeling, lifted her shirt and tried not to look at him which didnt go unnoticed by Klaus. Sophie turned the ultrasound monitor towards him and started to move the transducer on her stomach.

Klaus's eyes were fixed on her smooth slightly rounded stomach, seeing it for the first time after that night when it was flat.

Suddenly the room filled with a thump thump sound and his eyes widened and went to the monitor screen. Sophie smiled and said "here is it, that is the head, legs and kidneys, that heart beating…."

Hayley felt too overwhelmed to say anything.

She gulped and then asked "is everything alright? I mean developmentally wise. Hands and feet" and his heart sank at what she meant.

Sophie said "perfect, here two arms. You can see one clearly and see the fingers and two legs.

…the heartbeat.. look how fast it is beating. It still amazes me, everything. And….this empirical cord" as her fingers showed her what she was talking about.

After some quiet and moving transducer around on her stomach she asked "do you want to know what you are having?"

She said "no" whereas at the same time, he said "yes" and she remembered he was sitting there.

Sophie looked towards Hayley and then at Klaus when Hayley said "alright sure…"

"it is a girl." Sophie smiled. "I will give you two a moment and then I will do the measurement"

When she let, Hayley turned to Klaus and asked in a cold voice "what are you doing here Klaus."  
He said, feeling flustered "I … I wanted to see it."

She turned away from him and then asked softly "do you know what you are looking at?"

He said honestly "no…"

A laugh escaped her mouth and impulsively dragged the trolley close to her "see this thing, the peanut thing. This is the baby. This is the head, see that thing.. that is heart.. look how fast it is beating. It is amazing and these are legs."

She continued to look towards it not daring to look at his expressions lest it will disappoint her, ruining her moment too.

On hearing the knock at the door she looked towards the door and Sophie came in smiling "Klaus how does it feel? this is your first ultrasound appointment."

Hayley felt her heart beating out of chest but still didnt look towards him.

He said looking at the monitor "it is amazing."

Sophie said "yes, it is" as she handled the equipment but Hayley still didn't look towards him.

Sophie started to move the transducer around her stomach when Hayley said "oh…"

….oh.."

"what?" He asked, suddenly scared.

"She kicked." Hayley said "Did you see that?" she turned towards him excitedly and caught him looking at her and the smile slipped from her face which luckily Sophie missed as she was looking at the baby and then said "everything is great Hayley. The baby's measurement are right on schedule. You just need to gain some weight. Are we doing your gestational diabetes test today?" as she cleaned her stomach.

Hayley said "yes" as he put on her shoes and stood up straightening her shirt.

She said "alright. Good then. You just need to relax and keep your blood pressure down."

Hayley smiled but didnt say anything while Sophie's gaze went to Klaus and knew something was wrong. She sighed and left the room wondering when will they solve their problem.

He went to sit on the waiting room with Kaleb waiting for her. A few minutes later, when she came out he looked at her face and said "I will met you at home. Where is the car parked?"

She said "third floor" and headed outside.

They both walked quietly to the garage and after buckling Kaleb in the carseat, he went to his car which incidentally was parked on the same floor.

* * *

During the drive home, he couldnt stop thinking of the baby's heartbeat and the size of it and thinking of Kaleb and his size, it hit him for the first time from where a baby's development starts. He was a man of science and had a child of his own but had not really thought about how the baby is developed, perhaps because of how he felt towards the pregnancies.

He reached home just behind her. After parking the car, he got out and headed towards her as she saw him carry Kaleb whom he could see from the distance had gone to sleep. He took him from her and went towards the door. Hayley opened it and then entered. He said "I will put him in the crib."

When he came downstairs, she was nowhere to be seen so thinking that she must have gone to change, he went to the living room and picked up his laptop and started browsing through the news but couldn't concentrated as the image of that ultrasound kept on playing in his mind and again it hit him how small their child is right now and how big it will become by the time it will be born. He realized that it had been so long that he had studied about how the baby is developed, last time in advance bio in the college and never bothered to touch the topic again considering his feelings towards pregnant women but today after seeing that ultrasound had made him curious again and he felt like finding out more, refresh his memories so he typed "fetal development" and found what he was looking for. The more he read, the more the remembered and he felt amazed and horrified at the same time, at how her body must be changing as the baby was growing in her. He sat there on that sofa, staring at the pictures of different stages of pregnancy and the baby developing.

He looked up when he heard her say "Klaus I want to talk to you about something."

With racing heart, feeling sure that she was going to talk about divorce, he looked towards her but then she said "I don't want you to come to any more of my appointments."

He asked "why?" as he put the laptop on the sofa and got up and strolled to her, standing at the foot of the stairs.

She said "because I dont want you to be involved in my pregnancy."

He said "no, Hayley…"

but she shook her head and continued "no, Klaus. I cannot do this right now. I want to be happy for our child and if I try to make you involved then that will be, I know, cause me a lot of depression."

He asked in confusion "what do you mean?"

She said in a simple causal tone "I cannot see that expressions of disgust on your face when you look at my stomach which will grow bigger with time."

He felt so flustered at her words that he didnt say anything and she just lost it and snapped " _you are a jerk you know!"_

and started up when he grabbed her hand, asking "what did I do? Wait for my response at least."

"what response!? It is all written on your face" she said in the same tone.

He said "you cannot expect me to change over night Hayley. I am trying."

"How?" she challenged him.

"First of all going to your appointment which by the way you didnt tell me and then this…" he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room and showed her what he was doing on the laptop. She stared at the opened webpages and then looked towards him and said "Klaus, I dont know what to do… I dont want to get hurt again. I don't have any energy left in me to fight this new fight or cross this hurdle. I just want … I don't want to try" ending with depression and headed towards the stairs.

He stood there knowing well that she will not budge because he realized she was right; if he asks her to be involved and then is unable to accept it, she will not be able to handle it. He knew that the ball was in his court now. He has to try and he will do it for her and for his child. Is that an act of desperation? Do something he never thought he would accept…for her.. for their child.

Later that night when she came to bed, to his relief in the master bedroom, he asked her "how do you feel?"

She looked towards him and said "I am fine Klaus…. please dont do this…" but he cut her off by saying "I want to feel the baby."

She stared at him and said "Klaus…"

He continued in the same tone "it is my baby too Hayley…. i would appreciate that if you let me do it."

She sighed and scooted close to him. Keeping his expressions controlled, he put his hand on her stomach, first time intentionally and felt a shiver run through his body.

"She is sleeping probably…" Hayley said.

He looked towards her and said "I am glad we are having a girl."

She said "me too. I have never carried a girl. Jack…" but stopped talking

He asked "what?"

She said "nothing" as she picked up the book from the side table.

He took the book from her hands and asked "what.. what were you going to say about Jackson?"

She said with a sigh "he wanted to have a girl so badly. When we found out our second child was a boy he was really upset in the beginning and …." smiled as the memories flashed through her mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _When will this baby be born. I want to impregnate you again" He said as his hand rest on her stomach._

 _She laughed and said "sure.. do I look like a baby making machine to you?"_

 _"_ _of course, until we have girl like you" he said as he kissed her stomach._

 ** _end flashback_**

"Hayley!" She startled from her thoughts.

Klaus could see smile on her face and for the first time he felt jealous of her relationship with Jackson and wanted that. He shook her shoulder and said "Hayley!"

"Anyway… I dont know what people mean that if pregnant with girls you feel different, I dont except for may be a bit more morning sickness."

"what do you mean?" he asked.

She looked toward him and said "I had more morning sickness this time. But my cravings are same."

"morning sickness…" he asked.

She said "that was in the first trimester, thankfully."

At that time, she realized that his hand was still on her stomach and a hope started in her heart but she quickly squashed it lest she gets disappointed by him.

As she looked at him, he leaned in but she said "Klaus no…"

He asked "why not Hayley? You know I love you and I know you love me too. I am trying. Please."

She looked into his eyes and then squashing her own desire she said "not today Klaus… I … I want you to be sure of what you want from me and then we will do it because if we do it now then no matter how I look, you cannot reject me and I will get fat, my feet will swell and my breast will become full…. "

His heart ached for the hurt he had caused her and said "Hayley I never rejected you…"

"yes you did." She said as her eyes brimmed up "and I understand that it is pretty normal among men. Some women might be okay with it. I am not."

Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He got up and went to the nursery but she was not there either and Kaleb was still sleeping. Now starting to get slightly worried he went back to his room and checked the bathroom, the door was already open but just to make sure. _Has she left him?_ A thought occurred to him as his heart sank and he practically ran down and then stopped as he saw her sleeping on the soft in the living room. He took a deep breath of relief and stood there watching her for a long time and then walked to her, felt like touching her but she looked so peacefully that he just stared, fixed the throw on her and then went to sit on the single sofa wondering about what to do next. Last night was some progress but how much if she is sleeping here. The possibility that she is not willing to try hit him again and he wondered if she is not willing to try then how will he able to able to cross this hurdle. Camille- he should talk to her. Give her insight about it.

When Kaleb woke up, he changed him and made him a bottle which he after slight protest he took it. As he was giving him bottle, he opened his cell phone and typed "nursing during pregnancy" and started to read it. After he and Kaleb both were done he realized that he can help her wean him off considering that she needed to wean him off as the pregnancy was advancing with the fear of having an early labor, already she had high blood pressure.

After changing Kaleb, he put him on the carpet when he said "mama…da-da….mama…"

He smiled and his legs got weak hearing da-da from his mouth. He said "mama is tired so she is sleeping so we have to be very quiet."

He took out some of his balls and blocks and put them in front of him and sat down opposite him.

* * *

Hayley opened her eyes still feeling really tired, felt confused at why the side of her body was so stiff and then she realized that she had gone to sleep on the sofa. She got up and then rubbing her eyes, she wondered what time is it and then at once stood up as she realized that she might have overslept. She quickly folded the throw and dashed upstairs and then stopped as she heard voices from the nursery telling her that she in fact had overslept. She slowly opened the door and caught him lying on the carpet while Kaleb sitting on his stomach gibbering with a block in his hand and him smiling at him.

Klaus gaze met hers as he saw the door open and lazily asked "did you sleep well?"

Hayley walked in as she pulled her hair in the ponytail not realizing how her shirt buttons parted and her stomach became visible to him. She said as she sat on the carpet "I slept fine. When did he wake up?"

Klaus said "two hours ago. Did you sleep late?"

"Oh I couldnt sleep at all so I went down and I guess watching tv went to sleep at some time." she said "did he take the milk?"

He said "yes he did" his eyes went to Kaleb and he continued "I think I should give him morning milk. You need to stop nursing him. You can start an early labor. Already you have high blood pressure. What?"

He asked as he saw an amused smile on her face.

She shook her head saying "alright. If he takes it from you then sure."

Klaus said "and he called me dada today. Maybe it was accidental because he didnt say it again."

"he did! Oh that is great." she exclaimed grinning from ear to ear "buddy that is perfect" as she leaned in and touched Kaleb's chubby cheek.

Klaus looked at her excited face and at that moment he decided something and chided himself for not thinking about it before.

He put Kaleb on the floor as he sat up and then giving her his hand to help her up said "I am going to take a shower and then I have something important to do but I supposed you would want to go visit Harry and Jackson's grave?"

She stood up and looked at him in surprise and then at his hand which went to her stomach and he said "good. How do you feel?"

"I am good."

"and how is our daughter?" he asked.

Suddenly she felt a warmth feeling at the same time really overwhelmed and started "Klaus…"

But he stopped her by saying "I cannot believe that I forgot that- the ultrasound. I remember that seeing when you send that ultrasound dvd to us but I only saw it once and it never felt that overwhelming at it felt yesterday."

She said softly "because perhaps you were there yesterday."

He continued to look towards her and then leaned in and kissed her cheek saying "it was amazing and to think that small thing will become this big" his gaze went to Kaleb hugging his legs and he scooped down and picked him up.

Hayley laughed as her heart fluttered, finally he is opening up to the concept of pregnancy and all he had to do was see one ultrasound, and said "hopefully not. It will be really hard for me to del…." and stopped talking when their eyes met and she turned red.

He felt as if he should say something but what, they were still new to this topic and he had no idea how to talk about the pregnancy?

* * *

While taking shower, he felt hopeful as the conversation in the nursery ran through his mind. Maybe small steps, he told himself and changed his clothes feeling happy. When he entered the nursery, she asked "so what have you thought about that many?"

He stared at her in shock wondering _what was she talking about. Didnt he tell her that he will not give her divorce. Weren't they talking about pregnancy today and yesterday._

He asked, bewildered "what?"

She said "the nanny, Klaus. I told you to look for… " when he cut her off by saying angrily "I told you that I am not giving you divorce. You are my wife and will remain that. I am not ready to lose you."

She sighed and said "Klaus I…I cannot do this."

He said desperately "then let me do it. Just give me a chance. Dont try, just let me do it. Please give me some time."

She looked at him for a moment and then handed Kaleb to him and left the room leaving him bewildered at what was going on with her. Fifteen minutes ago she was fine. Last night she was fine. He made a mental note of talking to Camille about it.


	22. Ch 22 Life born out of desperation pt-2

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful reviews. For the fans who think that hayley should give klasu a chance, she will. this is just two days after him telign her how he feels about pregnancies. As the time will pass and she will see him making effort, she will definitely change her mind. You will read more about what she is going through in this chapter too._**

 ** _This again is mostly from Klaus's pov because basically he has a problem and he has to deal with it. I have tried to do justice to hayley too. Hopefully was successful :). Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _This chapter is rated M for the contents as there are some pregnancy related details so please read on your own discretion. Because the theme of this chapter is to overcome his hurdle, I had to go into some detail. _**_**I hope it is not too much information. I tried to keep it toned down for general public but not sure.**_

* * *

An hour later, he looked at Kaleb as he was banging at his drum and it hit him that his son really loved music instruments and he had plenty of them and for the first time realized that he had a lot of toys. Where did he get them from? He wondered, for he had never gone to buy toys. Must be Hayley and he felt more guilty for not taking the step that he should have taken and made a mental note of taking care of business the first available moment and then he picked up his cell and dialed Camille's number. After asking her how she was doing and hearing her plans about the wedding which was just a month away, calming her jittering nerves down a bit, he said "I have to talk to your about Hayley."

Camille asked "what is it?"

He sighed and started telling her what had happened during past two days, since their last talk and when he was done he continued "I dont know how to reach out to her. She has never been this closed up and stubborn before and now she is acting all weird. One minute she seems to be willing to try and then the next she just wants to give up and want divorce. I dont know what to do" ending with desperation.

Camille exclaimed "divorce?"

"yes, she has been asking me that since after that incidence. I think she has lost hope in our relationship."

There was quiet for a moment and then Camille said "well divorce is shocking but other than that her behavior is understandable. She is going through a lot. The baby and then you. Her hormones must be playing havoc on her. I remember when I was pregnant I would cry on small things…" her voice broke a bit and then she continued in a compose voice "When I talked to her a couple of days ago, she was pretty depressed. She think that you find her unattractive and is confused how can you have a relationship with her seeing her so unattractive."

Klaus asked with dismay "she told you that?"

"yes she did. I think after having hope of a future with you, she, now is realizing that she had none. You need to be patient with her and reassure her, reassure her about the expectations from the relationship and that you dont find her unattractive but for that you have to change your views first Klaus not just about her but over all about pregnancy. It is a very natural process and what baggage comes along with it is natural too. That is the only advice I can give you. But if this continues I want both of you to get some professional help."

He said, as he ran his hand on the back of his neck, his heart heavy with what Camille had told him "I am all for it Camille but she is not willing to try…. Therapy will only help if she is willing to try" paused for a moment and then continued "let me draw her out first and if this does not work, I will talk to her about that. I am not ready to give up on her. Thank you" and put the cell down.

After glancing at Kaleb and thinking about what Camille had told him, he opened his laptop and typed "pregnancy hormones and how to deal with them."

For the next half and hour minutes he read different articles on the topic while keeping an eye on Kaleb who had gotten bored with his toy and was not exploring his office. The more he read about it, the more he got into it and expanded his search to mood swings, emotional imbalance and different topics pertaining to pregnancy as the link and suggestive topics kept on popping up in different article. He read about how the baby growing was affecting the mother's body physically, her ligaments stretching, bloating because of water retention, cramps, loss of balance, back pains, stiffness in different body parts and when he read that 'as the baby will grow it will put more and more pressure on her bladder', he started to feel guilty and bad for her and marveling at what she has been going through and how body was changing, how her emotions were playing havoc on her mind and stills she was coping so well. His mind registered to Kaleb wanting to get in his lap so he picked him up and settled in his lap and continued to read different articles realizing that even though he had read that stuff before but not really appreciated from the point of view of the mother just like Camille had told him a fe days ago. He looked down at Kaleb who suddenly wiggled out of his lap as he said "mama … mama."

Klaus put him on the carpet when he noticed Hayley standing on the doorway and he wobbled to her and he himself realized that he had been reading about pregnancy and the related topics for the past two hours.

She said "hello slugger. What are you doing?" as she picked him up and smiled at how he hugged her and smacked her lips on her cheek.

Klaus after looking at her face, closed the laptop and suddenly asked "want to go out to eat?"

She looked at him for a moment and then said "no."

He said "come on Hayley. I am hungry and it will be good outing for Kaleb too. I think he is getting bored" He paused for a moment and then continued "how are you feeling?" seeing the depression on her face which he had been seeing a lot especially whenever she came back from visiting Harry's and Jackson's graves.

She continued to look towards him and then said "Let me change him" and went to change Kaleb while he too went to change his shirt confused at how to proceed.

He hesitantly asked "where do you want to eat?" as he reversed the car not sure how to proceed with her.

She said carelessly "anywhere is fine. No wait… Cheesecake?"

He nodded. After some silent time he said "I need to do some shopping afterwards."

She said "that is fine" as she continued to look out.

He asked hesitantly "don't you need anything?"

She looked toward him and realizing his attempts shook his head saying "no, I have everything I need. I might look something for Kaleb."

"hmm"

The lunch was slightly noisy and distracted affair with Kaleb babbling throughout, which for the first time Hayley felt grateful for to have a distraction. After lunch Klaus headed the car to a mall. For the next couple of hours, they went to different stores where Klaus did some shopping for himself while Hayley too ended up buying a couple of maternity shirts for herself and a few clothes for Kaleb. While she was giving him some snacks around near evening, Klaus got them some sandwiches which to his relief she ate without creating any fuss.

* * *

Hayley was feeling really confused at his behavior and didnt know what to do. Should she give him a chance? What if he disappoints her? He is trying though. Does she still not want that dream life she had with Jackson? What happened to the hope she had a few days ago of seeing that life with Klaus? Why is she giving up when she had, after such a long time started to feel something for another man, something that she had never felt for anyone besides Jackson? She is a fighter and she loves him so why is she not fighting for him right now. _Tired._ A single word echoed in her mind. _What if you get hurt, disappointed Do you have anything left in you to endure another roller coaster journey?_ She sighed and she cleared her mind as she looked at him talking to Kaleb and smiled as Kaleb said something which she didnt understand except for "dada" in the whole long speech of his.

* * *

When she suggested that they should take him to the small enclosed, indoor play-area, he felt relieved at having some input from her. He sat on the bench as he watched her handling Kaleb around the playground and then he noticed her putting her hand on her back and remembering what he had read about back-pains he got up and went inside and picked up Kaleb kissing his stomach sending him into a fit of giggles and said "lets go home."

She felt so relieved as her back was starting to hurt with this constant bending over to hold his hand.

Kaleb was very cranky by the time they reached home, on account of missing his naps so Hayley after nursing him, an hour before his normal bedtime, put him in the crib. She stood there looking at him for a moment wondering _how could she even think about leaving him_ as he settled down and his eyes drooped right in front of her. _Maybe things will work out, he seems different since the ultrasound but is he changing for her or over all. She wouldn't want him to change his views for him. He has to change his thinking for himself._ She sighed and started to think about the day she had with him and Kaleb and thinking about it she had with Klaus, she turned and bumped into his solid chest. Her heart raced thinking how long has he been standing there. As she watched him, his hand slipped behind her, making her very nervous and she opened her mouth "Kla…" but he said "shhh. I am not doing anything" as it slipped down her back and she winced but then moaned as his tips of his fingers pressed on her lower pack exactly where it was hurting her. She sighed and forced herself not to fall on his body, a couple of inches away from him, just because it was there and she was feeling very tired.

He whispered "if you dont tell me how you feel then how will I know what to do Hayley?"

She looked into his eyes as a warmth ran though her body, his fingers massaging her back and she said "have you been reading up?"

He looked down a there and felt flustered but smiled and nodded. "of course. If you will not let me in or tell me I have to do some research. This is after all my first time dealing with a pregnant woman."

She asked "do you really want this Klaus?"

He whispered as his eyes bore into hers "yes."

"I dont want you to change your thinking to accommodate me Klaus" she said and stifled a moan as his fingers dug into the hollow of the small of her back and relieved her of the back pain.

"I am not. Yes it is through you that I am realizing how wrong my thinking was but my thoughts are not limited to you" he said and felt like kissing her biting lips but controlled his urge.

The sincerity in his eyes just made her very nervous and she dared not raise her hopes but seeing him trying so hard, wanting the same thing, wanting to encourage him, she smiled.

He could see doubts in her eyes and that just frustrated him but for right now he decided to let it slide lest her mood of giving him this chance however forced is changed.

She suddenly realized that she was getting aroused by that massage and this closeness so she said "that is fine. thanks. I am feeling much better" not knowing how her voice had gone all soft and hoarse.

Klaus noticed the change in her tone and his heart skipped a beat but he said, hoping not to ruin the moment "maybe you shouldn't bend that much."

"and let him be" she said as she walked out of the room. "Hungry?"

He said "oh no, I am full. I think I will change and then come down."

She too decided to change so she said "me too" and headed to the room. He said "you can go first. I have to make a phone call."

He picked up the cell and dialed Marcel's number and said "I want to meet with you tomorrow. Can we?"

Marcel said "sure.. you know what? In fact come over around .. what say noon and we will have brunch together."

He said "hmm. Okay sounds like a good idea."

He looked towards Hayley who stepped out in her new green night pajamas. She went to the dressing table and opened the drawer, took out a hairband and picked up her hair to form a pigtail not knowing her bare stomach was being shown and then her eyes met his and following it she saw the reflecting in the stomach and pulled her shirt down. Klaus said "alright we will see you tomorrow elevenths."

He said after putting the cell down "Marcel has invited for brunch tomorrow."

She said "alright" and headed downstairs.

While he went to change his clothes feeling hopeful by the conversation in the nursery, he noticed something on the bathroom vanity which had not noticed before. He picked it up and reading through the back label he realized that were stretch marks cream. He put it back confused why would she use that. Damn what is this new thing now? He wondered. He searched on the net the first thing he came out and after reading through it, feeling guilty for the stress the baby will eventually cause on her body, he headed down and smiled seeing her eating ice-cream. He commented "I thought you said you were full."

"never for ice-cream" she said with full mouth. He looked at her for a moment and then left leaving her confused. She was thinking where he has gone when he came back and seeing the spoon in his hand she smiled. He walked to the sofa and said "care to share."

"normally no but for you, sure" she said as she got up and went to sit next to him.

He asked "what are you watching?"

"Some movie…" she said carelessly as she offered him the ice-cream.

He laughed and asked "name?"

"dont know and dont care. Lets see how it turns out" she added "maybe it will come in commercials."

He looked at her with amusement and then took the remote from her hand when she said with annoyance "Klaus I am watching…" but he pressed the information button and said "there. Hmm never seen this one before" as he read the title.

After some time, she gave him the ice-cream pack and curled at one end of the sofa with her feet touching his thigh which for some reason felt like a really intimate gesture even though they slept on the same bed, had sex but this was different. For the next hour they watched the movie and he felt relieved that his mind was clear of all thoughts and they both were at peace with each other right now at least and sort of enjoying each other's company.

She was feeling really relieved that they were sharing a nice family moment, moments like she used to share with Jackson and felt hopeful but dared not look towards him. Suddenly the movie which had been going platonic with a strong romantic under vibe got really romantic making her uncomfortable and this closeness was not making it easy either.

As her feet curled, he realized she was feeling the same way as he was; just wanting to do to her what they were watching on the screen but he knew that it will be too soon and control his urges and asked "do you want me to change?"

"no way. I want to see how this stupid thing ends. I spend one hour on this. Now have to see the ending" she said incredulously causing him to chuckle and say "well no one is forcing you."

"I am…" she muttered without taking her eyes off from the screen.

Fifteen minutes later when it ended, he said "there…" but stopped talking as he saw her sleeping. He turned the tv off and went to the kitchen to put the unfinished melted ice-cream pack in the freezer. Came back and shook her "Hayley. Lets go up."

She murmured "I want to sleep here."  
He smiled "alright" and then scooped her up when she said" okay, I am getting up. Put me down."

He said "I told you to get up" and put her down which caused her a bit of disappointed.

When he entered the room after checking on Kaleb not knowing that she had already done that, she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. A moment later, she came out and went to the bed and in five minutes she was out.

When he laid down next to her, he looked towards her sleeping peacefully having an idea that she must be tired after the day they just had and his mind again went to what he had learned in the past few days especially today and wondered if it is so affecting the body then why would she have more children and then out of blue Kaleb giggling face flashed right before his eyes and he knew why as a smile crept on his lips. He turned towards her, fixed her duvet as he reached to a conclusion; life has a different sort of purpose since he has come into his life.

Sunday was spent at Marcel's house where he discussed some legal issues with Marcel and watched as she engaged herself with Sophie and keeping the kids busy.

During the next week he was really busy with a couple of surgeries and some legal matters to take care of, he tried his best to get more and more involved with her, occasionally asking her about her pregnancy not wanting her to overdo or overwhelm her as he recalled what she had told him about not wanting him to get involved in her pregnancy and tried just be there for her in general. With the result that she was starting to reciprocate, to his relief, when she started to sit with him in the living room like they used to before all this mess started and starting small conversations, telling him about Kaleb and the progress he was making, how her day was and before he knew it Saturday was upon them and they were supposed to go to Sophie and Marcel's anniversary party.

* * *

She walked to Kaleb as he tiptoed on his toes and tried to reach the butterfly hanging from the ceiling "hey handsome. Look at you, how big you have become!"

She startled when she heard him say "I have a procedure in an hour but I will be back in time to leave."

She said "okay" without turning towards him.

He walked to Kaleb, bend down and kissed him, his hand grazing Hayley's as he bend over the crib sending a chill through her body.

After he left, she took him out of the crib, took him down to have some snack for him and herself, put the clothes in the machine, went to the living room and settled down on the carpet with Kaleb. After an hour she got up with him and went to put him for a nap to be fresh for the evening. After he had gone to sleep, she went to her room to get her clothes ready for the afternoon while thinking about the last week. His attitude had changed tremendously, so much so that she was scared of it changing back. She knew that deep down, even though she really wanted it to happen, she was still not ready to fully give him a chance because the pregnancy had just started. _How will he react when she will be full term?_ The thought was really scaring her. She thought of those long nights during the past week when she laid awake looking at him wanting him to make love to her and then telling herself "maybe in future" she had gone to sleep. The hope that she didnt want to have was trying to sneak into her heart making her confused and scared at the same time. With a sigh she looked at her black shimmering dress and then took off her shirt to try it on considering her stomach size was changing very quickly these days. It fit really well but her stomach was quiet visible. Suddenly feeling frustrated, she took it off and hung it over the door.

* * *

In the afternoon when he entered his bedroom feeling really tired and wanting to have a nap before leaving for party. He took off his shoes and turned towards the bathroom. He stopped when through the wide open bathroom door, he saw her standing in front of the mirror, looking at her bare stomach. He continued to watch her as she caressed her hand on her stomach and then with a sigh pulled the shirt down and started to leave.

* * *

Hayley with a sigh, feeling frustrated at her protruding stomach as she looked at the dress stepped out and caught his gaze and turned red as she realized, from the look on his face, that he was watching her.

She asked "when did you come" her fingers pulling her shirt down.

He walked to her and said "you know I have never appreciated a pregnant body before but right now… you looked beautiful" surprising her.

She said "you are just…" when he leaned in and kissed her and to her surprise she was returning it and then she pushed him back knowing well that her hormones are making her lose sight. He continued to look towards her and then his hand went to her stomach and he pulled her shirt up and cupped the mound and said "you don't believe me?"

She shook her head and then gasped as he knelt on the floor and before she could even formulate something in her mind, his lips were touching it softly and she felt a small kiss causing her heart to skip a beat and her throat to choke up. "It is just a kiss", she told herself angrily.

He said "I never truly appreciated the miracle of birth Hayley but now I can see that miracle as I see our child grown in you."

She said, on the verge of crying "Klaus, please don't do that. I don't want you pity."

He said "this isn't a pity Hayley…" but stopped talking as she stepped back and then left the room.

* * *

He groaned in frustration, got up from the floor and fell on the bed and before he knew it, he had gone to sleep.

Later in the evening when he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Kaleb standing near the side-table drawer playing with something. As he watched, she took it from his hand at which he protested loudly but she put it in the drawer and gave him a shiny box which he happily took and sat on the ground and then turned towards him saying "all yours. I am going to change."

She stopped at the bathroom door, turned towards him and said "Klaus, make sure he does not dirty his clothes. If he does, you have to clean him up" as she went to change.

He smiled at her ultimatum and picked up his tie from the bed and started to tie it around his neck and then went to the dressing table looking for the cufflinks but they were not there. He asked "Hayley where are my cufflinks."

"in my drawer" she called from the bathroom as she put on her lipstick.

He opened the drawer and as he was picking up the cufflinks, her gaze fell on a picture of a young man with brunette hair smiling as he hugged a small child. At once he knew who they were. He slowly picked it up and smiled at the giggling face of that adorable boy and saw Hayley in his hazel brown eyes. Suddenly it was snatched away from him and she handed him his cufflinks. He continued to stare at her as she put it back and put on the diamond earrings with expressionless face and said "get ready, we are getting late."

He commented "you look nice" knowing well that she didnt want to talk about.

She said, with frustration "I look fat…" as she smooth her black dress not looking at his expressions.

He said in bewilderment at her reaction "what?"

She said with irritation "why are you surprise? I am saying what you are thinking. I am fat and that is reality of pregnancy."

" _Fine! You are fat. But you look nice._ " He said angrily, angrily put his cufflinks in the cuffs and went to pick up his jacket, leaving her on the brink of tears.

The ride to Sophie's house was very quiet but he was too angry and tired of this one sided effort. During the party too, his mood didn't improve a lot.

Later after dinner, Camille walked to him and asked "what is with Hayley?"

He asked "why?"

She said "I was talking to her and then suddenly she started crying."

"Oh god. I hate those pregnancy hormones…" he said with annoyance and helplessness. "How long will they continue?"

"What did you do?" Camille asked.

"Why would you think that I did something?" he asked incredulously.

She said "because of that look on your face."

"there is no look on my face!" he snapped.

She asked again "what happened, Klaus?"

Klaus sighed and started telling him what happened. When he was done, Camille was staring at him with open mouth and said incredulously " _you told her she looked fat!_ "

" _I_ told her that she looked nice. _She_ said that she looked fat."

Camille started laughing and said "Oh Klaus! You are so clueless. You need some lessons on how to deal with pregnancy hormones. Here she is coming now. Now smile but a quick lesson; the key here is to be sensitive. She is already feeling very insecure because of all the changes in her body. You cannot just go and agree to whatever insecurities she is saying. Even if you do, you must not let her think you find her unattractive just because she's getting fat. She already thinks that and you are confirming her suspicions, fears! Go out of your way to negate her insecurities. How could you assure her that you agreed to her?"

He groaned realizing that it was much difficult than he had realized it. After Camille left to go to John, he looked around and saw her talking to Sophie and Marcel all smiles; nothing of what happened at home on her face and what Camille just told him about her crying making him wonder what was she going through right now. As he watched, how carefree and happy she looked, Marcel touched her stomach as she nodded smilingly. He felt a weird vibe seeing someone else's hand on her stomach and his feet started to take him to her as she laughed at whatever Marcel said. He asked "excuse me, if I steal her for a moment."

Marcel mind "all yours" as presented Sophie with his arm and went to meet his other guests.

She looked at him in confusion, the smiled dimmed for a moment and then he said "dance with me!"

She said "dance! Us? We have never danced before."

He said "well there is first time for everything. Come."

He led her to the dance floor and they started to sway as the soft music was playing the background. Seeing them a few more coupled joined them. Her heart was beating out of her chest as his hand rested on the back and the other hand holding hers. To distract her mind from how he was making her feel, she said "I am so glad we came and Kaleb is so happy with Sophie's nanny."

"that is good" he said. There was something in his voice that made her look towards him.

She looked towards him and caught him staring at her. she asked "what is it?"

He said "nothing."

She tried not to think about the kiss, he had given on her stomach and his words about her being fat and concentrate on the moment, being in his arms; he had not held her this close to himself, for this long ever before.

Later that night when she was taking her sandals off, she commented "it was a good party"

Klaus said as he started to unbutton his shirt after taking off his shoes "it was. I cannot believe they have been married for seven years now. Hopefully we will have that too" looking at her with hope and met her eyes.

When she didn't say anything and started to turn, he grabbed her from her arm and said "Hayley, please let me in."

She turned towards him, looks into his eyes and said "Klaus I don't think we are there yet. We have still a long way to go."

He said "I am there. I dont need any more time to think what I want from you. If we have any hurdles Hayley we will cross them as a family, as a team. Lets just start our life, the life which we both want to start with each other. I know what I want and I want all of it."

She tried to focus her mind to remain impartial, be practical. She told herself _"don't think about the baby, he was trying, give him some leeway and right now she really wanted him, really."_

The moment he thought he had no chance of having what he wanted, she took a step towards him and started to slide his shirt off of his shoulder and a smile appeared on his lips, even though his heart started to race. ' _What if he stops again. No. Just dont think about it. Just think about her and everything will be alright.'_ His hands went behind her and started to pull the zipper down, the zipper that he had been feeling throughout the dance, wanting to slide it down. He slipped the dress off her shoulder but then she suddenly grabbed his hand. He gently removed her hand and continued and soon her dress was at the floor, pooled around her feet just like his shirt was around his feet.

She continued to look towards him as his hand moved to her stomach and then he was scooping her up and was carrying her to the bed. He laid her down coming down next to her, lying on his side.

He looked at her bare stomach, her black lace undergarments. Hayley's heart was racing as he knelt on the bed near her and then his hand went to her stomach and his fingers sprawled on it. Suddenly both of them felt it, the kick and her heart sank as she recalled what men feel if they feel the baby kick during the intimate moment but his hand pressed harder and then to her surprise, he bend down and kissed it for the second time within few hours and then his hand were on her breast and he squeezed it when she gasped "Klaus.. please don't do that. I…. I am very sensitive and hormonal right now. Please… Oh god…" as his touch suddenly got very gentle but it remained on her tender breast.

He removed his hand and slipped them under her as she arched her back and a moment later, her bra was off. She felt really self-conscious. Last time when they had sex she still had her bra on and her breast were smaller. This time things were different. He slowly took it off and stared at it and then bend his head as his lips touched the swell of her breast and then to the peak and she softly yelled as her hands went to his hair and she pulled them back. He asked in a hoarse voice "should I stop?"

But she was getting wet and she wanted him so bad right now so she shook her head and pulled it back to his breast.

His lips moved to her neck and kissed it and and then he, at once sat up and took off his pants and discarded it on the carpet. Hayley stared at him as his hands stopped her from m taking off her lacy panties and then slowly he took them off and parted her legs and settled between them. He was hard as rock as her eyes went to his desire and she wanted him so bad that her body was begging for him to take her. As his hand went on her inner thigh, her body jerked and she moaned "please Klaus, I need you."

He felt himself exploding with desire for her, at the satisfied and empowering feeling those words caused and then he leaned forward and slowly entered it.

She suddenly felt pressure on her stomach and realized that he does not realize that aspect of sex during pregnancy but decided not to tell him lest he is going to stop.

Right that moment, she just wanted him with no distraction so she relaxed back as the penetration deepened and she sighed.

His eyes were fixed on her face, with eyes closed and a content look on her face. He tried not to think about the baby between them and started to move. "Hayley…" he whispered. When she opened her eyes he continued in the same tone as his fingers caressed her face "I want you to look at me"

She nodded and her hands went to his arms just to support his body as the pressure on her stomach increased and then they slid to his back and he continued to move. She slightly shifted under him to relieve some pressure off of her and he went deeper as he held her thigh and she moaned loudly forgetting about the slight discomfort she was feeling. Suddenly she felt like exploding and her thighs clenched and she reached her climax as her finger nails dug into his shoulder blades. His arm went around her head, cradled it and slowly relieved himself too as he came down on her until his lips were touching her lips and he was planting kisses on her face saying "I love you. I am so sorry for what I have put you through."

She shook her head unable to say anything as her throat choked up. He abruptly up from her when she didnt say anything and asked "are you okay? Have I hurt you? the baby?"

She laughed, laughed for the first time, and said "no. Everything is great" the tears fell from her eyes and she said "I just am afraid."

"of what?" he removed her hair back.

"you will hate me when I will grow bigger and I will…' She said, her voice became shaky.

He kissed her lips and said "I can guarantee you that I will not."

"how can you be so sure Klaus? How can you get over something so quickly, something that you have hated all your life and what I have done to you."

Klaus said "because now I am embracing it, understanding it and realizing what a miracle this really is" His hand once again went to her stomach.

She felt as if she was in heaven but said as a thought occurred to her "well I want you to embrace it but I dont want you to become those weirdos who are always on and on about how great pregnant women are. It is nothing but a natural process so dont make a big deal out of it than it is."

He laughed suddenly, kissed her softly and said "you are afraid that I will embarrass you!"

She said "yes" and started to get up, feeling elated that she was finally his wife in true sense and maybe they will one day celebrate their seventh anniversary too, when he pushed her down saying "where are you going? I am not done wit you."

She whispered hoarsely "you are not…"

He said looking into her eyes "no. Mrs. Mikaelsons. I am not."

but instead of doing anything he just pulled her towards him bodily and wrapped his leg around her body bringing her even more close to him and said "you know I hated cuddling while sleeping."

She leaned back and looked at him aghast as she recalled all those night she held him and now she found out that he didnt like it "what? Why didn't you say so?"

He said "because I came to realize that it was not that bad, just like I am coming to realize that pregnancy or having children is not bad."

She smiled and closed her eyes with fear and desperate wish that he will not change his mind about her pregnancy.

After a few moment, he realized that she had gone to sleep and he felt he could breathe feeling relieved that she had let him in and now it is up to him not to disappoint her. A part of him was afraid that he might say something like this evening when he agreed to her being fat but the other part knew that he would never lose her and do anything to have her in his life and that he had really started to appreciate this miracle and not just in her. A smile appeared on his lips as he felt her naked body in his arms unable to believe that he had sex with a woman carrying a child, a child , a third person in the room, and for the first time wondered how safe that child was with all this. He pulled the duvet over her as he felt her shiver and her bare arm getting cold and closed his eyes.

When she woke up next, she felt really relaxed and well rested but then a she felt weird. At first she didnt know why and then she realized that she was naked causing her to yelp and and she at once sat up and then stared at him as he laid next to her, bare chest, the part only visible through from top of duvet, looking at her.

"Kaleb, is he awake" she asked, feeling self-conscious as redness sneaked into her cheeks and she feeling conscious removed her hair from her shoulder.

"no, he is still sleeping. I think he got tired at night and I have full intention of taking advantage of him sleeping in."

She looked at him in confusion and then jumped when she felt his finger on her thigh.

When he got on her, she whispered hoarsely"Klaus…"

"what?" he asked sensing her hesitation but she kept quiet.

"you dont want to?" he asked

She at once said "no…"

He started to get up feeling a bit disappointed, when he grabbed her arm and asked "what are you doing?"

"You said you dont want to" he said in confusion.

She said feeling flustered "no, I meant…. nothing. Forget about it."

"then what is it?" he asked in the same tone.

When she remained quiet, he got frustrated and said with impatience "if you dont tell me Hayley, how will I know. Please help me.."

She said in a soft voice "you are putting too much pressure on my stomach."

"what?" he looked horrified and at once scooted back from her.

She laughed at his reaction and pull him back asking again "where are you going?"

He asked, clueless "so what should I do?" and then himself answered "dont answer that! That was stupid question."

He balanced himself on his hands over her and said "it is like abc to a child."

"no. You are far more capable…" and then blushed at what she as said while he leaned in and kissed her neck and then sucked at it causing her to gasp for breath and squirm under him.

She noticed this time there was this need in him that she knew very well and she gave everything to him as he gave her the pleasure that she has almost forgotten and enjoyed every moment of it. By the time he had had his release, he was panting so hard into her neck and his body was full of sweat that she wanted to just engulf his vulnerable body and give him comfort. He slid off her and laid next to her cradling her body with his arm. After a few moment after catching his breath,he lifted himself on his elbow and asked "will you tell me what you are going through?"

Her fingers went to his tattoo and traced it as she asked "right now ?"

He said "yes and later too. I am still new to this."

She smiled, looked into his eyes, leaned in and said "I feel wonderful."

He smiled kissed her and said "me too."

* * *

As the days were advancing he was becoming more and more romantic taking her by surprise, never ever imagining him to be that but with the advancing pregnancy she was getting really nervous. Even though he was showing interest in her but she knew finally she will become what he hates but his attitude was not at all changing. They often ended up talking about her pregnancy and about the delivery and their child. They were making love to each other every other night and he was becoming more expressive towards his feelings toward the child she was carrying and when he would kiss her stomach, she would just melt away. Jackson's memories were still there and still haunted her but she was making some new good memories.

At first it felt really weird to him that how comfortable he had become of that topic and how much his thinking had changed.

One night when they were talking about pregnancies in general and she told him that if he ever looked at any pregnant woman like he looks at her it will not be good for him, he laughed and rolled on top of her and made love to her so passionately that she forgot all her worries and insecurities.

* * *

Two week after their consummation of marriage, after making love she asked him as she laid in his arms "Klaus can I ask you something?"

he said "what?"

She asked "what is it between you and your father?"

He separated her from him and looking into her eyes, he asked "why do you ask that?"

She said, feeling flustered "I have always found it weird you dont get along with him. Just curious I guess."

He said "he is not my biological father!"

Hayley asked "what?"

He said "my mother had an affair with someone when he and her were having a rough patch and …. here I am."

She stared at him and whispered "oh, I am sorry to hear that."

He looked towards her and said "dont be. I have come to terms with it."

She asked "do you know who your real father is?"

He said "Mikael is the only father I know of but my biological father, I only know his name. Ansel."

She felt the air being sucked out of her as she recalled Esther's curiosity about Andrew and his father.

He looked towards her and asked "what is it? You have gone pale."

She said "oh, nothing. I just… I am just surprised."

"yes, me too." he said.

"but he raised you so you must feel something for each other."

"of course we do. He is the only father I know and he thinks of me as his son but I am sure the feeling of betrayal must be in his mind whenever he looks at me…. How are you feeling?"

She looked at him, realizing that he wanted to change the topic and said "I am fine."

"the baby…" he asked.

"She will be up in a minute, the moment I will go to sleep."

He at once sat up and asked "what do you mean?"

Hayley smiled and said "well, she tends to wake up when I am sleeping."

"How do you know that?"

"From the kicks and the movements." she said as her hand went to her stomach and caressed it and then looking at the curiously and the gaze on her stomach, her heart skipped a beat and she leaned in and kissed him and said "good night" as she turned away from him and then smiled as his arm went around her. _How naturally and often, he has started to do that,_ she wondered happily but the happiness was short lived as her mind went to what he had told her about his father. The last thought in her mind was that she needed to confirm this from Esther.

* * *

Next day, while Klaus was in the office, Hayley dialed Esther's number after a lot of deliberation. As soon as the call connected, she asked "Esther I want to ask you something but you have to be honest with me."

Esther asked "what is it?"

Hayley said "is Ansel Smith Klaus biological father?"

There was quiet and then Esther said "yes. When did Niklaus tell you and how did you know?"

Hayley said with sinking heart "he told me last night and I remembered when you asked me about him. You specifically mentioned some familiarity."

She asked "does he know?"

Hayley said "not yet."

Esther asked "will you tell him?"

Hayley said "I have not decided yet."

Esther said "whatever you decide Hayley, just think about it before you make a decision. He is really sensitive about this topic."

Hayley said "I will Esther and thanks for confiding in me."

After putting the cell down she was really confused on whether to tell Klaus or not. And her relationship with Andrew. She was engaged to the man and now she is married to the brother of that man. What a small world. And then she decided to come clean with him remembering that she had promised to be honest with him and for that she has to tell him the truth. Also he has a right to know.

* * *

Klaus was watching tv when he saw her come in. He looked up when she said "I have to tell you something Klaus."

He said "what" as he pulled her by her hand and sat her near him.

She gently detangled herself from him and started telling him.

When she was done and he remained quiet, she hastily added "please say something."

He continued to look towards her, with unreadable expressions and then said "I have only one father Hayley regardless of whether he loves me or not."

He got up and went upstairs. She sat there for a moment and then headed upstairs.

She looked towards him and asked "do you want to…."

He looked towards her and smiled "you know I want to but not like this Hayley. We cannot use sex to distract the problems we have."

She said "alright then talk to me."

"there is nothing to talk about. Ansel is not my father. He might have provided the sperm for me but he is not my father."

"what about Andrew? He is your brother."

The muscle in his jaw clicked and he said "no. I already have brothers. I dont need any more family" he paused for a moment and then started "Hayley…" but then stopped and shaking his head "nothing" started towards the bathroom when she grabbed his arm and said "Andrew and I were just engaged. I told you that I loved Jackson. We never even kissed."

The moment the words were out, she felt his body relaxing and feeling unexpectedly excited for some reason, she asked "were you jealous?" surprise in her tone. "You are never jealous about Jackson!"

"Jackson is different." He thought for a moment and then decided to come clean to her too and continued "it would have been big deal for me if any love interest of mine were involved with my blood relative, brother because I have been through his before."

She asked "what do you mean Klaus?"

Klaus said "Elijah and I fell in love with same girl… Tatia."

"Tatia…" suddenly she remembered hat girl she had seen him with.

"yes, we were friends and our friendship became something else but then I saw her kissing Elijah and that is how mine and his difference started. We had a huge fight over her and I had recently found out about my true parentage and that was when I left the house and came here. I met Camille. We became good friends. She helped me a lot with what I was going through and ended up getting married. When you started with Kol…"

"I never had anything with Kol.." cutting him off in the process.

"I know but I was afraid for a moment because our marriage was a business deal at one point." he said smiling.

"I could never have cheated on you Klaus because I had already fallen in love with you." she touched his cheek.

He smiled and said "lets go to sleep."

"Klaus if you ever want to talk about Mr. Smith or Andrew please dont close up on me."

"I know. Maybe one day I would like to meet them but not now. Right now I want to gather what I have and be content with it" as he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on her mouth.

She smiled and said "I will check on Kaleb."

That night he just held her with his hand resting on her stomach as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next evening when he got home from office a bit early than usual, the house was quiet so he headed upstairs. When he entered the nursery, he saw her standing on a stool and putting somethings on the ceiling. He asked "what are you doing?" and she lost her balance and he was there to grab her from her waist. The moment he did it his hand went to her stomach and stayed there. She said casually "putting these stars up there."

"Putting our daughter at risk?" he asked angrily as he picked her up and put her down.

"no, providing entertainment to _your son_ " she smiled, causing his heart to race.

He looked at Kaleb and seeing him awake, looking up at the hanging butterflies and stars he groaned and then he was muttering "how long can he stay busy?"

"by himself?" she asked  
When he nodded she said in confusion "about five to ten minutes.. why…" and then stopped as she noticed the look on his face and shook her head smiling "wait for the night, Klaus."

And headed down but he had grabbed her and was kissing her neck when they heard him cry. She pushed him back laughing"I told you. Cool your jets and be useful"

When he looked at her with annoyance and confusion on his face she said "bring him down" with the same tone and went downstairs smiling ear to ear.

While she was washing veggies, he sneaked behind her and kissed her neck saying "Hayley … how are you feeling?" his lips sucking at her weak point which he knew very well now as his hand went to her pregnant stomach and she fell back not his chest "dont do that. Please.. I am so horny right now…"

"good" he smiled and kissed the side of her neck once more and then stepped back making her groan at the loss. He smiled wickedly at her angrily look and said in a tone matching his wicked smile "tonight. Cool your jets"

But when they finally laid down he was not in the mood to make love to her after all and rather talk about the baby and her pregnancy, his office, Camille's upcoming wedding and for the first time she knew that everything will be alright and then when she was just about to sleep, he said "I have something for you."

She asked "what?" her eyes almost drooping.

He turned around and picked up a file and handed over to her. Hayley looked at it with suspicion and then sat up and owned it and then her eyes blurred and she looked toward him and asked "are you sure?"

"yes." he kissed her hand.

She said "have you talked to Camille?"

"yes I have and she agrees because it makes sense. We are married and you have proven to be everything for him Hayley. You are his true mother so lets make it official. Just sign it. I want you to know that this is just formality because I and Camille both know who you are to him."

She stared at the paper and the tear fell on the paper. He gave her a pen and she signed at the points marked by the yellow tape with shaky hands and then put the file aside and turned to him and pushed him back on the bed and leaned in and was kissing him. His arms went around her neck and he pressed her against leaned back and looked at him, suddenly felling shy and he said teasingly "now dont hold back on me Hayley."

"Really?" she asked, teasingly too.

"of course" he said with a wicked smile "on me or under me?"

She laughed and said "definitely under you. I dont think I will make tempting picture for you while being on you."

He said "that is for me to decide and you to show me" and he grabbed her from her waist and settled her down on his hip.

As she looked down at him, he saw something on her face, in her twinkling eyes that he had never seen before. Suddenly he remembered what his father had told her about, about how she loved life and how handful she was before everything messed up in her life. He recalled when she had told him how Harry and Jackson's dead changed her. Even though his heart still ached for her loss, he felt glad that she was finally relaxing around him, enough to let go of these restrictions she has enforced herself on and was finally ready to live. He eagerly started to look forward to what she had in-store for him.

She looked at him and then sat on his hip. He continued to look at her and then started to unbutton her night-shirt and then slowly slid off of her shoulders and then his hands went to her pajama and started to slide it down as she lifted herself up and he took it off and she slid his down as she caressed his hip, seeing his eyes go hazy.

She moved a bit adjusting herself on him and then started to move on him and he moaned loudly "oh god Hayley" and before he knew it, he was hard as rock and was in her and she was riding him slowly at first and then a bit fast with her hand resting on his torso. He continued to look at the vision she made, with her heavy lock of hair falling on her breast from one side, her pregnant slightly round stomach, the twinkling eyes fixed on him. His hand went to her stomach, moved to her waist, joined by the other one and rested on it as his thumb caressed her stomach. and then she slowed down and realizing she might be getting tired, he put his hand on her back and rolled them over so he was on top on his knees as he started to thrust in her and she bit her lips as she reached her climax and moaned loudly as it exploded in her and her legs went jelly and he joined her a second later and then fell on her without putting any weight on her belly and then he laid next to her and brought her close to him and whispered "I love you so much Hayley."

She smiled and said "me too Klaus. Me too."

* * *

 **25st May, 2016**

 **10 pm**

"god Hayley you will break my hand!" He hissed

She looked at him angrily as he groaned and then fell back on the hospital bed and shouted "get out then!"

He gritted his teeth and muttered "as if I can."

She snapped "you can if you want to. There is the door."

He said "right! And would I be allowed to see you and Hope later?"

"Not a chance in hell" she groaned through pain as another contraction hit her.

"then I can never leave" he said, groaning and then smiled mischievously as he saw her growling. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead saying "I wouldn't miss this for a world Hayley" and at the same time squeezed her hand softly "you are almost there, I believe and doing great and then we can both hold her" and she sighed with relief and the Sophie said "Hayley push."

Five minutes later, she fell back as she heard the cry of the baby and he stood there in shock, overwhelmed, not ever imagining this kind of feeling that washed over him as he heard the sound even though he was already a father.

She asked in a tired voice "is she okay Sophie?" and he kissed her forehead while Sophie said "yes. She has good pair of lungs for sure" as the nurse put her on her chest as the nurse bared her breast a bit.

She said "maximum body touch for the baby to feel the mother. Hello Hope Mikaelson" she explained looking from his curious glance to the baby in her arm.

An hour later, when they were the only two in the room after she and been tended to and the doctor has give bath to the baby and did all the measurements and her first immunization which she hated and showed her displeasure by her strong pair of lungs and only calmed down when her mother nursed her, he held her hand, kissed it and said "oh god, Hayley that was incredible. How are you feeling?"

She sighed and said "tired but it was all worth it. Kaleb, Klaus" as her gaze went to Hope in the small crib.

He said "dont worry about him. John and Camille have him tonight. They are preparing themselves for their upcoming baby."

She smiled but was too tired to say anything.

He said "I cannot wait to have another baby with you."

She said, as her eyes widened "we just had a baby Klaus."

He leaned in, kissed her and said "yes but I want more."

"I will get fat" she whispered, her voice low.

He said kissing her finger tips "I cannot wait to see you get fat again and next time it would be better. From the start, I will be there with you, when you tell me you are pregnant, I dont want to miss a moment of it."

She leaned back and asked "Are you sure? We already have two kids."

"shall I show you how serious I am?"

"dont you dare" seeing the twinkle in his eyes and even though she knew it was not possible for her to get pregnant right away, she said with feigned annoyance " _stay away from me._ Do I look like a baby making machine to you?"

He laughed and kissed her lips saying "well…"

"dont you dare complete that sentence Klaus Mikaelson. I am done! _no more kids_ " as she closed her eyes and the night of Harry's birth was flashing before her eyes and she wondered "how did she get so lucky to land with two of the great men she has every met."

She sighed with satisfaction and said with her eyes cosed "I want to sleep."

He looked at Hope and said "go to sleep. Rest. I am here."

He sat on a chair near the bed with their baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, in his arms thinking about what she went through to bring her to this world. It hit him that she must have gone through the same thing to bring Kaleb into his world too. The fact that she was just nanny to him must have really hurt her. Today he really understood her pain as he recalled that outburst she had, after the accident when the nurses were not letting her see or tell anything about Kaleb. After going through this much pain and this much endurance yet having no right to know anything about Kaleb! He looked at the woman sleeping peacefully after going through such a big ordeal bringing, just this seven pound two ounces into this world, the woman who entered his life as a random nanny, who was supposed to stay with them until Kaleb started daycare or school, the woman who had become much more important to him than anyone including himself had ever realized. With a content smile on his lips, he closed his eyes as he snuggled Hope close to him.

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _A/N: another story has come to an end :). I hope you enjoyed it. This story was an emotional rollar coaster for me personally. I am glad it turned out okay. And it is all because of the beautiful reviews I got and wonderful feedback and the help I got. Thank you once again for reading it and leaving wonderful reviews :)_**


End file.
